


Poofy Pants High

by TriceTokushu



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Murder Family, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriceTokushu/pseuds/TriceTokushu
Summary: Senior Year: the year Juandissimo confronts the nightmares of his past, the year Blonda realizes the future is unknown, and the year Cosmo and Wanda's love stands the ultimate test.
Relationships: Blonda Fairywinkle/Luther Lux, Cosmo Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma/Juandissimo Magnifico
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: If you clicked on this story, thank you for reading! Literally my first fan-fic let alone my first FOP fan-fic and I'm really nervous to put this out, so like...don't be too harsh, please and thanks? I also have a lot of OCs that act as side characters in this fic, so I tried adding as much description for them as I saw fit. Hope you guys like them :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Butch Hartman couldn't pay me enough to own Fairly Odd Parents, so, of course, I don't. Also, characters will seem a little OOC to fit the narrative I was aiming for. You've been warned.

The sun descended into the starry sky of the world amongst the clouds, forming rich hues of orange and magentas. Fairy families enjoyed the evening relaxing with TV or other recreational activities within the confines of their odd-shaped abodes, signature fairy crowns standing tall on each roof. The neon lights of the Fairly World Sign illuminated against the pastel clouds, and pigments of rainbow radiated throughout the bridge. It was another evening in the mid-summer August, just a few days after the start of a new school year. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as the hustle and bustle of the world slowly settled into serenity.

Arpeggio progressions of A Major echoed throughout the white walls of Juandissimo’s bedroom as his magical fingers plucked his eight-string crimson guitar. His long, black hair was pulled back into a single low ponytail and his chin was bare of any facial hair. His white wife beater tank top exposed his developing chestnut pecs accessorized by a silver chain necklace, and he sat Indian style in his black distressed jeans.

Sometimes, on nights like this, he would escape in the soothe of music from all the haunting memories. As he positioned his right hand on different frets to form chords for his left hand to strum, Juanita, his little sister, knocked on his bedroom door opened ajar before entering. Her hair, much like Juandissimo’s, was pulled back into low symmetrical pigtails which rested gently past her shoulders, and her dark orchid eyes observed the therapeutic focus of her brother’s expression. With her almond skin toned arms slightly folded against the bosom of her purple crop top, she silently made her way towards the edge of his duvet, just two feet away from where he sat, and continued to observe him as he played.

Juanita, just over two years Juandissimo’s junior, always loved when her brother practiced guitar. They both shared a mutual love for music, just as their mother did. She considered herself the more vocal of the siblings, constantly singing in the shower or wherever she felt the inspiration. Her brother could carry a tune or two, but he preferred to take on the role of the instrumentalist.

She often looked up to him as her north star, and any fear would melt away whenever he was near. He would often be her protector growing up as she was a timid child and quite small for her age, but as she matured, she came out of her shell and learned to carry her own. When she received news from guidance counselors at Fairymendo High School that she and her two brothers would both be transferring to Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High, she was a shell of anxiety. Not only was she entering her sophomore year of high school, she was entering her sophomore year at a completely different school with completely different kids, leaving majority of her old friends behind. However, Juandissimo helped in making the transition smoother than it would have been if he wasn’t there experiencing a new normal alongside her. Just a few days into the school year, and she gained the confidence to make new friendships. She was even accepted onto the Cheerleading Squad where she met her new best friend Starr, all with the reassurance of her brother.

When he was finished, Juandissimo delicately set his guitar on the floor to lean against his bedframe as his sister began to ponder. Death was a foreign subject for fairies, especially because fairies are naturally immortal beings. So, when a fairy dies in one way or another, whether from illness, murder, suicide, or tragic accident, it leaves many questions that often have no real answer.

Juanita let out a heavy sigh, the memories of her late mother flooding through her mind. “…do you think about her?”

Juandissimo paused for a moment before answering. “Si…every day.”

“…do you miss her too?”

“Always.”

Juanita began to hug herself, saddened by the moments with her mother that were now haunting figments of the past. “…does it ever get easier?”

With this question, Juandissimo let out his own heavy sigh. “…No lo sé.”

Slightly disheartened, Juanita’s dark orchid eyes met Juandissimo’s blue-violets. “….can I have a hug?”

A half smile curved his face as he leaned towards her and his biceps enveloped the small frame of his baby sister. Juanita closed her eyes as she sank into the comfort of his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck. “Te quiera, hermano.” she spoke, barely above a whisper.

He proceeded to hug her tighter, soaking in the sincerity of her statement. “Te quiero, hermana.”

* * *

The world flickered with streetlights as orange and magenta hues descended into indigoes and blues. Cosmo and Wanda sat hand in hand atop the cliff’s edge, overlooking the entirety of Fairy World at such high attitude that large houses appeared like tiny dots on a map. The stars illuminated against the darkness, twinkling small hopes of a brighter tomorrow.

Whilst gazing upon the stars, Cosmo turned to his girlfriend on his right as he couldn’t help but admire her natural beauty. Her perfect, porcelain skin, her breath-taking fuchsia eyes, and of course, her swirly pink hair, which she held the rest of its length in a simple high ponytail. He also took a liking to her style; her yellow crop top sported mesh sleeves, and her plaid pink pleated skirt was supported by a black studded belt which rested atop her black leggings. She often wore yellow combat boots to match her top, and she always wore the same yellow earrings he bought for her with his allowance money.

Wanda felt someone watching her, so she turned towards her boyfriend on her left to see he was staring her. She chuckled as she said “Caught ya” and Cosmo began to blush as his eyes bashfully averted her gaze. She always found his shamrock green eyes to be so captivating, and she loved the shag of his matching green hair, just below shoulder length. His style was quite simple; a white t-shirt hooded with a green hoodie, blue denim jeans, and black chuck taylors. He always wore his favorite hoodie, the same hoodie she bought for him with her own allowance money. Cosmo lifted his gaze back towards her and smiled, exposing his braces. Wanda always found his braces cute to match his equally as cute pale ivory face riddled with acne.

Cosmo and Wanda looked up in time to see a shooting star as it soared through the night sky. “Look Cosmo,” Wanda squeezed his hand tighter, “a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!”

“I thought god kids made wishes?” Cosmo questioned innocently.

“This is different.” Wanda corrected, smiling. “Go on, make a wish!”

Cosmo sat and pondered for a second, seriousness fixed in his eyebrows as Wanda giggled to herself. After a moment, Cosmo was filled with excitement as he thought of such a perfect wish. “I wish we could stay together forever and ever!”

“Aw Cosmo.” Wanda leaned to kiss him on the cheek, and his rosy cheeks flushed. “You’re so sweet.”

He smiled with delight, though it disappeared as quickly as it came. Wanda became concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What’s the matter, babe?”

“Nothing baby, it’s just…” he licked his lips, a perplexed expression on his face. “…I wish we didn’t have to lie to our parents.”

Wanda sighed, knowing this subject came up often. “We’ve been keeping it a secret for two years now. Maybe it’s time we come clean.”

“Are you kidding? My mom can’t know about us, Wanda.” Cosmo advised. “She reeeeeeeeealllly hates you, and I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaalllly hate when she’s angry, especially at me…”

Wanda lowered her gaze, taking into consideration how both her mother and her father detest Cosmo’s for merely existing. So much so that if he _really_ wanted to, her father could have his men make Cosmo “disappear” for absolutely no reason at all other than the reason of Cosmo’s lineage.

For many millenniums, the Cosmas and the Fairywinkles have suffered the curse of a family feud. It all started when a Fairywinkle woman was extremely unhappy in her marriage and was desperate for a means of an out. She met a Cosma man, and they developed a friendship at first. The woman then took it upon herself to lie to the Cosma man, telling him that she was single, and that she wanted to pursue a relationship with him, which the Cosma man was completely on board. For three months, the Cosma man had the idea that he was in a serious relationship with the Fairywinkle woman, though the Fairywinkle woman told him they had to date in secret without a clear explanation. She hid the entanglement from her husband until one night, the woman’s husband caught them in the act and accused his wife of cheating; however, the woman turned it around and blamed the Cosma man by falsely accusing him of rape. Enraged, the woman’s husband killed the Cosma man in cold blood. When the man’s family caught wind of this, a family member went after the husband and killed both him and his wife as they slept in their bed. The deadly string of revenge ended after a couple of centuries, but the mutual hatred for the other remained.

A family feud stood in between Cosmo and Wanda’s freedom to love each other openly without fault, a feud that had absolutely nothing with them. The Cosmas saw the Fairywinkles as lying, manipulative snakes, while the Fairywinkles saw the Cosmas as immoral, dirty scumbags. This was not made clear to them until they met at Spellementary, when Cosmo came home to his mother one day and expressed his enthusiasm in making his first real friend named Wanda, and Wanda told her parents she met a new friend at school named Cosmo. From that point on, their parents did everything in their power to convince their children that the other was no good for them, and strictly forbid them from ever associating again. This obviously didn’t stop the pair, as they continued in their friendship behind their family’s backs for years up until sophomore year of High School. Cosmo worked up the courage to ask Wanda to be his girlfriend, and they’ve been dating ever since.

“I have an idea!” Cosmo exclaimed, striping Wanda from her thoughts. “Once we get into the Fairy Academy, we’ll be adults, and they’ll have no say because we’ll be out of the house and on our own. We wouldn’t have to listen to them or do what they say!”

“I guess…” Wanda considered. “…but Cosmo, that’s almost a year away. That’s a long time, ya know.”

“Yeah,” Cosmo shrugged. “but maybe time will fly by, and we’ll be free before you know it!”

Wanda leaned back with her forearms supporting her weight, staring into the stars above. “Well, I guess if we’ve somehow managed to keep it a secret this long, what’s another year gonna hurt?”

Suddenly Cosmo was on top of her, the cool of the dew grass pressed against her wings. He pinned her hands with his own and straddled her waste. “Cosmo, what are you-?”

“Shhhhhhhhh” he pressed a finger to his lips. He then leaned in closer to where his lips were just inches away from hers, and he gazed into her eyes once more as he whispered sensually “Just kiss me.”

Wanda looked at him with amorous eyes, and without much thought, cupped his face and kissed the soft of his lips. A small moan escaped her lips as he deepened the kiss, running a gentle hand through the pink of her locks. In that moment, the world around them seemed to disappear into the void, their love blinders to their surroundings. Nothing else mattered, no one else mattered. All that mattered, was that they the beat of each other’s hearts, the mate to each other’s soul. Nothing could sever the ties that connected them to each other.

Amongst all the hatred, their love could never die.

* * *

The teen couple cried out in harmonized euphoria as one final thrust released his pleasure inside of her. 

Blonda panted heavily as the sensual convulsions in her abdomen surged throughout her body. Luther pulled out and rolled over onto his back in his queen-sized bed, removing the latex. They both had to catch their breath after that last round; hot and steamy was an understatement. She looked over to her boyfriend with a satisfied smile on her face. He definitely knew all the right ways to please her.

It’s no secret that their four-year relationship was 90% erotic rendezvous and 10% romantic intimacy. They were both perfectly fine with their reciprocated consent to kiss first, talk later. Their mutual friends also knew that the sole reason they even began any type of relationship was because of the idea that the other was great in bed.

Blonda, Wanda’s identical yet somehow hotter twin sister, flourished in the realm of popularity as the “sexy and sassy” Cheer Squad captain. She was rarely scene without her best friends known as the “Gemstone Triplets,” Amethyst, Sapphire, and Ruby. Boys gravitated towards her flirtatious persona, and girls envied her petite yet curvaceous figure. So, when Luther, recently promoted captain of CPPFH Football team, first set eyes upon the blonde beauty cheerleader, he just couldn’t resist. And when Blonda first set eyes upon the purple hooligan of endomorph physique, there was no question regarding the heft of his manhood.

Luther laced his arms around Blonda as she scooted over closer to his shaggy chest. She cuddled against him as he beamed with pride, completely proud of their simultaneous climax. “I put in that work, huh?” he asked conceitedly, ego swelling in his chest.

“Geez,” Blonda rolled her eyes. “so full of yourself.”

“You’re one to talk.” Luther positioned his arm behind his head, raising an eyebrow.

Her finger twirled his chest hair nonchalantly as she lifted her head to look into his candy red eyes with a conceited smile. “Only two days into senior year, and we’re already the ‘it’ couple.”

“I know right?” Luther concurred. “We totally rule that school.”

“Totally.” Blonda agreed. “Especially since this year in Drama Club, because of seniority, my chances of get more acting roles are higher. If I keep this up, I’ll definitely make it big in Fairywood!”

“And I could get football scholarships,” Luther alleged “possibly play enough to make it to the FFL.”

“Maybe,” Blonda shrugged. “but making it into the Fairy Football League is just a slim as winning a Zappy in Fairywood; you gotta be really, _really_ good.”

“Oh, I _know_ I’m good.” Luther bragged. “Last year, I set a new record for the most touchdown passes.”

“Well ex _cuse me_ , Mr. All-star.” Blonda giggled, ruffling his orchid crew cut hair.

She already knew it was strictly because of the sex, but sometimes she wondered why she continued to entertain the notion of staying with someone just as egotistic as her. When she first met Luther in 9th grade, she saw him as an immature, arrogant pig eager to fulfill his wet dream fantasies with the first piece of coo that walked past him. To this day, she could never understand why he got off on bullying losers like her sister’s pathetic boyfriend, and why he always had to be seen as the “tough guy” or the guy who got laid as often as the sun was bright.

Luther decided to roll over and prop himself on top of his girlfriend, his torso warmed by the silk of her porcelain skin as his eyes gleamed with desire. “I know what else I’m good at.”

“Oh yeah?” Blonda returned his flirtatious gaze. “And what’s that?”

He leaned towards her and parted his lips to hers, allowing their tongues to explore. He then broke the kiss long enough to let “Round two” slip passed his lips. Blonda wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her feverishly, igniting another candle of teenage hormonal passion.

* * *

The morning sun declared its graceful presence into the dawn of a new day, and Mrs. Magnifico powered her coffee maker, wiping the lingering sleep from her icy blue eyes. She often coined herself as an early riser, partially due to the early morning shift of her husband’s Fairy Police profession. Ever since he switched from nights to days a few years ago, sleeping past 6:30 am was a thing of the past, even on weekends.

As dark roast coffee steeped inside the pot, Mr. Magnifico entered the L shaped kitchen, sporting his short-sleeve indigo uniform with his police hat resting atop the lilac waves of his shoulder cut mane. He paused to admire the sight of his wife of twenty years; her heart-shaped face, her caramel skin, her crimped black back length hair, her vivacious curves peeking through her royal blue satin robe. Twenty years in, and she was just as breath-taking as the first day his lilac eyes were blessed with her beauty.

He hugged her tiny waste as he approached her from behind, kissing her temple as she smiled into his honey brown arms. “Buenos días, marido.” Mrs. Magnifico greeted her husband warmly, turning her head to kiss his cupid’s bow.

“Buenos días, esposa.” Mr. Magnifico rested his chin on her shoulder as the coffee finished brewing, cuddling her softly. “How is mi amor on this fine morning?”

“Soy buena” Mrs. Magnifico reached towards the wall cabinets for a coffee mug. “And how is mi corazon?”

“Cannot wait to finish these patrols.” Mr. Magnifico took to coffee mug his wife gave to him and reached for the coffee handle. Mrs. Magnifico grabbed the sugar and creamer set and brought it closer to the coffee maker. “With crime rates dropping, there is hardly any action.”

“ _¡_ _Hola mejores padres del mundo entero!_ ”[ **Hello best parents in the whole world!** ] their eldest son exclaimed with outreached arms, a cheesy expression on his face.

“Alewandro,” Mrs. Magnifico giggled as she shook her head. “must you be so extreme so early?”

Alewandro was the splitting image of his dad, same honey brown skin, same mesomorph build, same rounded face. He inherited his mother’s gorgeous icy blue eyes and silky black hair, and his white wife beater tank sported an unzipped cerulean hooded vest. He wore a gold chain necklace much like Juandissimo’s, and his distressed blue denim jeans fit snug against his thighs and calves as if actual skin.

“¡Pero mamá!” Alewandro shrugged, grinning ear to ear. “I would not be me if I did not proclaim my presence in the most dramatic way possible! Besides, you love it.”

“Yeah, and two plus two equals five.” Mr. Magnifico replied sarcastically, ruffling his son’s top fade.

Moments later, Juanita and Juandissimo entered the kitchen. Mr. Magnifico flew over to his daughter and welcomed with multiple kisses on her cheek. “¡Papá!” Juanita squeaked. “¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué no?” Mr. Magnifico teased, planting a final kiss on Juanita’s forehead. “I have always kissed your cute little cheeks ever since you were una niña pequeña.”

“Well, could you not?” Juanita wiped her cheek. Mr. Magnifico chuckled as she rolled her eyes sarcastically, heading towards the fridge for an apple. Clearly, she was not a morning person. 

Juandissimo quietly went to his mother and greeted her with a simple hug. She smiled upon his embrace; she always loved his bear hugs. “Buenos días, mijo.” She kissed his cheek and held a teasing gaze towards her eldest son “See, Alewandro?” she let go of Juandissimo as he ventured towards the fridge for a protein shake. “ _That_ is how you say hello.”

“Eh, yeah, whatever.” Alewandro laughed as he kissed his mother on her cheek, heading towards the fridge as well.

Once each of the children retrieved a morning snack for their commute to school, they tugged their backpacks over their shoulders and headed past the kitchen table towards the front door as their parents gave their final goodbyes, wishing them a good day at school. 

* * *

Big Daddy and Little Mamma conversed amongst themselves on the couch in their spacious living room inside the infamous Fairywinkle mansion. Big Daddy boasted about his booming trash company which he and his two brothers, Piero and Carmine, took over once Nana Cadabra’s health deteriorated to where she could no longer keep the business afloat. Their top competitors paled in comparison as far as efficient fairy trash removal and customer satisfaction, and their success could be proven in their enormous profit.

“That’s all wonderful news, my dear!” Little Mamma cheered as she kissed the scruff of her husband’s cheek. “Who knows, maybe we can take that vacation you’ve always wanted!”

Little Mamma could best be described as a pink fairy version of Morticia Addams; her fair ivory skin complimented her swirly fuchsia curls which rested behind her ears in a middle part, flowing elegantly down her back to her silicone buttocks. Her slim yet curved figure molded her mermaid snow white dress with bell sleeves and a plunging neckline, an asset Big Daddy greatly appreciated. She also loved jewelry, wearing diamond stud earrings and matching pearl necklace/bracelet set around the house as if the entire mansion was her runway. She grinned as he rose from his seat to float towards the hallway.

“Aye, girls!” Big Daddy called out. “Hurrys it up, will ya?!”

Blonda observed her outfit in her full-length mirror, satisfied with her choice of turquoise bralette and frostine mini pencil skirt paired with matching turquoise pumps. Her ears were accessorized with the same diamond pearls as her mother, and a matching pearl choker around her neck. She reached to fix the bounce of her high ponytail and the swirl of her light blonde hair which emulated her sister’s. She gave her mirror a quick pucker and a smile before snatching her backpack to leave into the hallway.

“There’s my lil’ buttercup.” Big Daddy spoke in a much softer tone as his daughter floated into his arms.

“And how is my beautiful flower?” Little Mamma floated towards her daughter to join in the embrace.

“Amazing as always.” Blonda boasted, breaking from her parents’ arms. “You’re still coming to the game this Friday, right?”

“Oh but of course!” Little Mamma replied. “We’ve never missed a game yet!”

In that moment, Wanda shut the door to her bedroom, catching the attention of her family. She floated with her arms crossed, receiving a simple “Hello Wanda” from her mother as she passed.

Wanda was the eldest of the twin, born a full minute before Blonda entered the world. They were physically identical in every aspect, even down to the birthmark; however, the Fairywinkle twins were best compared to Night and Day. Wanda loved books while Blonda loved magazines. Wanda was a little more reserved while Blonda was a social butterfly. Wanda was more darkly inclined while Blonda was colorfully preppy. For identical twins, they lived drastically contrasting lives. This ultimately led to their parents’ favoritism in Blonda; she was always more outspoken as a child with her vivacious personality, always putting on some kind of show at family reunions. Wanda was often the forgotten one, blending in with the walls as a shadow. Blonda shared a lot of the same mentality as her parents; staying up to date with the latest fashion trends and using manipulation in getting what she wanted. Wanda couldn’t be bothered with “staying chic” or manipulating others for your own benefit, something her parents never understood.

It didn’t help that Wanda chose a dream her parents completely disapproved of. Why would anyone want to follow some ungrateful child like a lap dog waiting on their every beck and call to grant a Christmas list of demands with no real self-gratification? No matter how many times Wanda explained the fulfillment of uplifting others and being the cause of happiness for children who would otherwise drown in their misery, her words fell on deaf ears. Fairywinkles were entrepreneurs, not personal slaves; they upheld themselves to a higher honor, they knew their worth. They paved their own path; they made their own way. They worked for their own personal profit, their own personal gain. Fairywinkles don’t tarnish their self-worth for some juvenile earthling just for all of their efforts to be wiped from said child’s memory once they grew out of fairies. No way. Blonda’s chances of making it big in Fairywood were slim as competition of talent and potential grew stiff year after year, but at least she would build her own foundation as a self-made success. That is more of an honor to the Fairywinkle lineage than to be some “god parent.”

“I just don’t get it, Wanda.” Big Daddy gestured, raising an eyebrow “Why you gotta dress like one of those Anti-Fairies?”

“It’s cuz she secretly wants to be one.” Blonda teased, placing a hand on her hip as she met the angry glare of her sister.

“Hmph, she’ll never find a husband that way.” Little Mamma interposed, folding her arms.

“She just dresses like that to push other guys away because she already has eyes for-“

“Blonda, _shut_ up.” Wanda warned through her teeth, glaring towards her.

“Hey!” Big Daddy intervened. “That’s no way to talk to your sister.”

Wanda rolled her eyes as Blonda stuck out her tongue in a mocking manner. Blonda was well aware of Wanda’s relationship with Cosmo. In fact, she was the one who outed them to the entire school within their first three weeks of dating. Luckily for Wanda, Blonda was too arrogant to care about exposing her relationship to their parents as soon as she found out. If it wasn’t about Blonda, she couldn’t be bothered to care.

“You girls should get going.” Little Mamma pointed out, gazing towards the grandfather clock. “We’ll see you after school.”

“Tata, mother! Tata, father!” Blonda blissfully floated to the front door and ventured out into the world as Wanda solemnly followed suit.

* * *

Cosmo fought with the sleeves of his hoodie as he thrashed to get it over his head. Once he found the opening, he pushed his arms through the sleeves and attempted to tame the mop of his hair. Sure, he could have poofed his hoodie over his t-shirt to spare him the struggle, but ‘thinking smarter’ wasn’t his forte.

Once dressed, he floated from his dresser mirror to his bed and reached beneath his pillow inside the pillowcase. He pulled out a recent picture of him and Wanda, captured in mid-laughter with each of their arms wrapped around each other in a side hug. For some reason, he always loved that picture. With a grin stretched from ear to ear, he squeezed the picture to his chest as his stomach tickled with butterflies, a reminder of his beacon of happiness each time he laid eyes upon the photograph. After a final squeeze, he gently set the picture back in its hiding place in his pillowcase beneath his pillow, grabbed his backpack sitting on his bed, and made his way out the room towards the staircase.

Mama Cosma stood over the sink, washing last night’s dishes, as Cosmo floated from the staircase which led into the living room next to the peninsula kitchen. As she dried a plate with her cloth, Cosmo came from behind and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “Morning mama.”

“Good morning my little Cosmo lo-lo.” Mama Cosma replied delightfully, setting the dried plate on her dish rack. "Are you ready for school?”

“Almost.” Cosmo opened the fridge for a grape soda. “Oh, almost forgot!” he used his wand to pop the cap from his soda. “I’m gonna be home a little late. I gotta meet my tutor today.”

“You were just with your tutor last night, and the night after that!” Mama Cosma turned towards him with an arched eyebrow.

 _Crap._ Cosmo swallowed the lump in his throat. 

Mama Cosma stared at him with an interrogative gaze. “You’ve had this supposed ‘tutor’ for two years now! How come I have yet to meet them?!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh.” _Crap, she can’t know I was with Wanda!_ “….beeeeeeeecause they don’t like to be around other people they don’t know.”

Cosmo smiled nervously as his mother continued to glower, almost as if she didn’t believe a word he just said. “Trust me, mama,” he raised his hands as if held at gun point “I’m not lying!”

Her eyebrows creased menacingly as she uttered the words “You better not be.”

Awkwardly, Cosmo chugged his soda in its entirety before discarding the bottle in the trashcan conveniently next to him. “Whelp gotta go byyyyyyyyye!” He kissed her on the cheek once more before running into the living room. He retrieved his skateboard leaned against the wall next to the front door and left before she became too suspicious.

As the wheels of his skateboard traveled atop the sidewalk pavement, Cosmo let his mind wonder. He loved his mother with all of his heart, but his relationship with her wasn’t the best.

She undermined him if he did anything she didn’t like. She called him rude and guilt him for questioning her. She always needed to know his whereabouts; where he was, where he was going, and how long he would be there. He had to do everything she asked of him, no matter the task or how ludicrous it was, because if he told her ‘no’, she’d be quick to remind him of everything she’s ever done for him and shame him into submission. If he ever wanted to go to the park or play outside with other kids, she’d give every excuse why he couldn’t, when in reality, she just didn’t feel like having to watch after him. His friend count was almost non-existent; not only was he a flying bully magnet, most kids didn’t like his mother because his mother didn’t like most kids. She’d call him stupid and blamed him for why kids called him names and beat him up almost every day, so much so that Cosmo began to doubt his worth as a fairy.

If he challenged or disobeyed his mother in anyway, she would punish him with her fists, and if he cried, she’d dismiss his tears and place him at fault for her actions. She’d say things like “This is why you don’t disrespect your mother” or his personal favorite, “You made me do this.” Some of his childhood memories were a bit foggy, but he distinctly remembered the screaming matches between his parents. They’d argued almost every night when his father came home from work, and she was the instigator 90% of the time. At times the arguments grew violent; she would be the abuser and his father would be the abused. When he’d ask his father why his mother would hurt him, his father placed blame on himself for flaring her temper. So when he found his father unresponsive in the bathroom nine years ago with an empty pill bottle next to his lifeless body, he feared he had become the next target for his mother’s rage.

The sight of Wanda deterred him from his thoughts as he skated towards her and her best friend, Susie. She was an ebony fairy with spunky personality and wore her black hair in a cornrow high bun. Her indigo eyes matched the biker jacket she paired with a black halter top and ripped blue denim jeans. Wanda met Susie the first day of 9th grade, and once she introduced her to Cosmo, the trio were inseparable since.

“Hey Susie!” Cosmo greeted the pair at the intersection of Sigfried St and Roy Rd. They’ve met at this center point since 9th grade to walk to school together as it was the three-way intersection between their respective houses.

“Hey Cosmo,” Susie welcomed as she gave Cosmo a friendly hug. “How are you?”

“Better now that I’m close to my Wanda.” He latched on to Wanda and lifted her chin to give a soft kiss to her lips. Wanda slid her hand into his with a satisfied smile.

“Awwwww.” Susie beamed at the happy couple. “You guys are so freaking cute!”

“Nah,” Wanda glanced towards her boyfriend “Cosmo’s the cute one.”

“And you’re the smart one!” Cosmo kissed her cheek, a faint blush forming on that same cheek.

“C’mon, lovebirds.” Susie adjusted the backpack on her shoulder. “Let’s get going.”

Hand in hand, Cosmo and Wanda trailed next to Susie as they floated towards the direction of their high school. While Susie chatted with Wanda about whatever girls chatted about, Cosmo would occasionally glance towards his girlfriend, and he would smile from the simple fact that each new day of school was one day closure to the day they can talk on the phone for hours without making their parents’ suspicious. Closer to the day they can cuddle in bed and relish in the comfort of each other’s’ company…

Closer to the day they can truly be happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: For those enjoying the story so far, thank you!  
> I sort of modernized this fic to fit more into modern times. It's just how I thought about certain events. So, just thought I'd put that out there.  
> Okay, I shut up now.

Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High; home of the Crimson Crowns.

A one-story white fortress in the land of a thousand clouds founded in 10,000 B.C, Carl Poofy Pants maintained the hierarchy for the highest magic public-school graduation success rates in Fairy World. Students could enroll in Advanced Placement classes for core subjects (English, Math, Science, and History) which would count as Fairy Academy credits prior to graduation, and the school offered extracurricular activities such as football, baseball, cheer/dance, and created clubs such as drama, music, math, and many more.

While students conversed next to lockers or traveled in groups towards their respective classes, Blonda strolled through the halls alongside her three best friends, Amethyst, Sapphire, and Ruby Gemstone. Commonalities between the trio included fair skin, baby blue eyes, and modelesque physique. However, there were a few differences.

Amethyst had long, lilac hair that reached well below her back clipped with her signature baby blue bow, and she was always seen with a bralette which matched her hair and white mini pencil skirt which matched Blonda's. Sapphire wore her long, moody-blue hair in a slight shag cut tied with a white bandana, and her ensemble resembled her sisters except her bralette also matched her hair. Ruby wore her long, raspberry hair with a bang in the front, and was seen in the same ensemble as her sisters with her bralette matching her hair. Since the Gemstone Triplets considered Blonda as their fourth 'sister', the quartet prided themselves in matching outfits.

As Captain and Co-Captain of Crimson Crown Cheer Squad, Blonda and the triplets reigned as the most popular girls in school. If girls didn't want to look exactly like them, they wanted to be them, and if boys weren't lining up to sleep with them, they already had boyfriends to sleep with them whenever they wanted. Kind of like "Mean Girls _"_ except…like…fairies or whatever.

When the girls turned to venture down the hall to their right towards their homeroom classroom, they saw Juanita and her best friend Starr flying in their direction. "Juanita!" Blonda called out. "Over here!" Blonda signaled the triplets to wait beside her as she motioned for Juanita to come their way.

Juanita paused as she noticed Blonda and the triplets starring directly at her. She was still new at CPPFH, but she picked up on the notion if Blonda or any one of the Gemstone Triplets addressed you by name, you were important enough for them to give the time of day.

"What do you think they want?" Starr whispered to her best friend. She wore bouncy tangerine pigtails which matched her eyes. Like Juanita, she sported a cream crop top with blue jean bell bottoms.

"I do not know." Juanita admitted, clutching her textbooks to her chest. "But I will see you in class, okay?"

"Kay, see ya." Starr waved goodbye as she headed towards their Math class, Blonda and the triplets eyeing her with a smirk as she floated passed them.

Juanita floated over to where the girls stood and greeted them with a timid "Hey."

Blonda smiled and placed a friendly hand on Juanita's shoulder. "And how's my favorite little cheerleader doing?"

Juanita blinked, skeptical of why Blonda was being oddly nice to a 10th grader. "Um…I am okay. How are you?"

"Fabulous!" Blonda turned to the triplets nodding in agreeance before turning back to Juanita. "We have some a _maz_ ing news for you!"

From the chipper in her voice, Juanita couldn't tell if Blonda was being sarcastic or if she was legitimately happy to share whatever news she had. "Okay…what is it?"

Blonda clapped her hands together in excitement. "Soooooooo the co-captains and I have been thinking, and we want _you_ to be on top of the pyramid for the half time performance!"

"….Really?"

"Totally! That'd make you the first sophomore as head of the pyramid! Pretty big deal."

Juanita was shocked when she saw her name on the list of girls who made the cut for cheer squad, and now she was given the chance to be the pyramid head? Wait. There had to be a catch. "…w-why me?"

"Silly girl," Blonda wrapped an arm around Juanita's shoulders in a side hug. "You're _literally_ one of the best cheerleaders on the squad! No one is more deserving of this opportunity than you!"

"Wow," Juanita didn't know what to say. "You…you really think that?"

"Uh…total _duh_! I wouldn't lie about that."

A small smile stretched across Juanita's face. "Wow…thank you, Blonda!"

"No problem!" Blonda returned the grin. "See you later, then?"

"Sure. Adiós." Juanita motioned goodbye to Blonda and the triplets before leaving to meet Starr in Math class.

Once out of earshot, Ruby turns to Blonda with a smirk, folding her arms. "Just admit it; you only told her that because you think Juandissimo's hot."

"I meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean…" Blonda began, higher intonation in her voice. She paused before returning her own joking smile. "….you wouldn't be wrong." Giggles irrupted from the quartet as the continued their journey towards homeroom.

* * *

Though physically present, Juandissimo's mind was not.

Luther held his arm around Blonda's waist as they sat on one of the open front school desks. Bozo, a scraggly fairy with bright amber eyes and sandy white skin, held Ruby from behind with his arms folded around her torso as they leaned against another desk beside Luther. Dyno, Bozo's bronze-eyed, equally as scraggly brother, sat atop another desk next to his brother alongside Amethyst, Amethyst's head resting on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around hers and their fingers intertwined. Neptune, a chocolate fairy with neon green eyes and equally neon hair, sat shoulder to shoulder with Sapphire on another desk facing Luther and Blonda, and Alewandro and Juandissimo leaned against one of the desks next to Neptune and Sapphire.

All the boys wore open red and white football letterman jackets with the crown insignia on the right upper chest which they just received that morning from Coach Hufflepuff. When Alewandro and Juandissimo first made the football team, they were introduced to Luther as the football Capitan. Luther then introduced him to his 'goons,' Bozo and Dyno, of whom introduced them to their friend Neptune who then introduced them to their girlfriends who happened to be Blonda and the Gemstone Triplets. It wasn't long before they became intermingled into 'the squad.'

Homeroom acted as a study period and the first class of all the seniors' schedules. Keeping any socializing below mid volume was the only requirement from homeroom teachers, though utilizing the fifty minutes to study would be a plus. The squad took advantage of this and created their own little huddle in the back of the classroom towards one of the windows; losers and geeks beware.

The topic of discussion just so happened to be the first game of the Fairy Football League which premiered that past Saturday. Luther ranted and raved about the starting QB for the Shooting Stars and how he'd beat all his records once he joined. Bozo and Dyno occasionally interjected Luther's talking points with their own statistics from other professional teams, Alewandro would add his two cents, and Neptune would mostly side with Alewandro's opinions. As far as Juandissimo was concerned, he couldn't be bothered. Sure, he liked football, but not so much to engage in conversation about it.

While the group conversed amongst themselves, Juandissimo stared out one of the classroom windows with his hands in his letterman jacket pockets. He wasn't looking at anything, just lost in thought; lost in thought of that horrible, terrible night. The fighting, the shouting, the rage in his fists, the tears in her eyes. The echo of smacks across her face, her cries for mercy. She was struggling to breathe; he showed no sympathy. He yanked the roots of her hair as she shrieked in pain. He could still see the absolute terror in her eyes...he could see the knife slash against her throat….and the blood…

Dios mi….so much blood-

"Juan?"

Alewandro waved his hand in Juandissimo's face, snapping him from his memories. All eyes fell on Juandissimo as if he had his own personal spotlight. Why were they staring at him like that?

"What were you thinking about?" Alewandro asked with concern, though he already knew the answer.

Luther snickered as he folded his arms "Probably thinkin' 'bout gettin' lai- _OWWWWWWW!_ " Luther glared at Blonda, upset by her slap to the back of his head. "What chu do that for!?"

"For being a douche!" Blonda responded with her own disappointing glare. "Stop it!"

"Dang…" Luther groaned, rubbing his head in attempts to soothe the irritant throbbing. "…slapped the crap outta me…"

* * *

As Mrs. Slytherin continued her lecture of ancient fairy warriors and their defense against the Darkness, Cosmo propped his head in his hand as he stared mindlessly out a random classroom window.

History was one of his weaker subjects. He had difficulty placing correct dates with corresponding events and remembering all the names of important historical figures. Plus, he found it tremendously lackluster; who cares about what happened billions of years ago? What did it have to do with what was happening in the present? Besides, he had more interesting things to think about…

Like Wanda.

Wanda was his everything; his sun, his moon, his star. When he first met her at Spellementary, he was drawn to the quiet girl with the swirly pink hair. She wasn't like all the other kids; while majority of their classmates shoved him against a locker or called him an idiot, she would say hi and asked how he was when she wasn't keeping to herself. When he'd ask her to play with him, she didn't dismiss him or tell him to go away. She was….nice. She talked to him like a normal fairy. When he struggled with homework, she was the first to volunteer to help him. And when bullying was at an all-time high, she'd hug him and tell him he wasn't alone. She would always be his shoulder to cry on, and he loved her for that.

When his mom found out he had befriended a Fairywinkle, he was devastated when she forbade him from ever seeing her again, and he knew he'd be a shell of a fairy without her. When Wanda's parents found out she had befriended a Cosma, she became distant for a while, not by her own free will. She was afraid of what her parents would do if she continued associating with him, and he was simply afraid of his mother. But at the time, Wanda was his only friend. Without her…he had no one.

 _"_ _Wanda!" a 5_ _th_ _grade version of Cosmo called out as a 5_ _th_ _grade version of Wanda was about to exit out the double doors of Spellementary. "Wait up!"_

_She reluctantly paused and turned towards Cosmo as he approached her. His huge smile turned upside down as he immediately noticed Wanda's fuchsia eyes brimming with tears. "What...what's wrong?"_

_"_ _I can't talk to you..." Wanda replied solemnly, hugging herself. "…I'm not allowed to…"_

_He frowned from her reply, wishing he didn't have the same ordinance. "Me too…" But then a light bulb clicked in his brain. It was an odd occurrence to him because it didn't happen often. "But…but what if we stayed friends?"_

_Wanda stared at him, taken aback by his suggestion. "Cosmo…you know we can't do that…"_

_"_ _Not if our parents don't know." Cosmo countered innocently, hoping Wanda could be a little more optimistic. "Maybe we could still be friends and just not tell them?"_

 _"_ _And how are we supposed to do that?"_

 _"_ _I dunno, lie to them?"_

_Wanda shook her head. "You really think that would work?"_

_"_ _It's worth a shot, right?"_

 _Wanda stared at him for a moment, pondering his proposal. Lying to her father and getting away with it was like placing her hand directly over a fire hoping it wouldn't burn. However, all the other kids either ignored her or refused to talk to her; they all flocked towards her sister and her bubbly personality. Cosmo…Cosmo actually wanted to be her friend. Even if they'd be severely punished for disobeying their parents, he_ still _wanted to be her friend._

 _"_ _Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Cosmo begged as he grabbed her hand and held it in his, his eyes pleading for her to consider._

_She couldn't resist those green puppy dog eyes, and he knew this enough to use it to his advantage._

_"_ _Okay fine!" Wanda sighed. "...we can be friends."_

 _"_ _We can?" Cosmo's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really?"_

 _"_ _Yeah" A warm smile curved Wanda's face. "…why not."_

 _"_ _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Cosmo squealed as he bounced up and down, Wanda giggling bashfully as she watched. He was so ecstatic he could hardly contain himself. In that moment, all was right with the-_

"Ow!" Cosmo exclaimed as a paper ball to the back of the head snapped him from his daydream. All eyes fell on him, particularly Luther's, snickering with Bozo and Dyno from behind him. Cosmo turned to glare at the trio as they laughed, knowing they were the culprits.

"Mr. Cosma!" Mrs. Slytherin floated towards Cosmo's desk, annoyed from the interruption. "I assume you know the answer to this question since you seem to have so much to say." She leaned forward on Cosmo's desk, staring him straight in the eyes. "In 'The Chosen One' Prophecy, where was the Wind Wand?"

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as the color drained from his face. He _definitely_ didn't know what she was talking about. Prophecy…the heck is that?

"We're all waiting on you, Mr. Cosma." Mrs. Slytherin tapped her false emerald nails on Cosmo's desk, growing more irritated by the second. Cosmo hated when teachers pretended to be all intimidating just to prove some stupid point.

"The Blue Moon." A random student replied, raising his fair-skinned hand in exasperation. "The Wind Wand was on the Blue Moon. Happy now?"

Mrs. Slytherin turned towards the student with a scowl. "No one likes a smart-aleck, Mr. Twinkle"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period. Students quickly gathered their things and headed towards the exit as Mrs. Slytherin announced "Everything in the lecture _will_ be on your first test! So pay attention!" she turned back towards Cosmo. "And that goes double for you." After a warning glare, Mrs. Slytherin floated back to her desk as Cosmo tossed his textbook into his backpack and left that classroom faster than the flick of a wand.

Once in the hallway, Cosmo searched through the crowd for the mysterious student. When he found him heading towards his locker, Cosmo decided to chase after him. "Hey, You!"

The cobalt blue-eyed fairy turned around at the sound of the most annoying voice he'd ever heard in his life. He saw Cosmo waving towards him as he approached, wondering why someone like him would want to talk to someone like him. "…Yes?"

"Thanks for saving my butt back there!" Cosmo smiled. "I thought she was really gonna chew me out for second there."

"Eh," the fairy shrugged, turning towards the lock on his locker. "Don't mention it."

Cosmo observed the fairy as he opened his locker to discard his books. His eyes matched his styled high fade mohawk, and his neck was cuffed with a spiked black collar. His navy-blue t-shirt sported long black sleeves, and his combat boots matched his black cargo pants riddled with silver metal chains. Whoever this guy was, he was cooooooooool!

"How come I've never seen you before?" Cosmo questioned, genuinely curious. He'd never seen someone like him before, and he would remember someone that looked like him.

"Cuz I'm new." The fairy answered simply, closing his locker after emptying the load of books he didn't need for his next class. He turned to Cosmo and offered a handshake. "Name's Spike."

Cosmo stared at his hand for a second, almost forgetting that he held out his hand for him to shake as a means of saying hello. He grabbed onto his hand and returned the gesture. "I'm Cosmo!"

"Well," Spike let go of his hand and gripped the strap of his backpack. "Nice meetin' ya, Cosmo."

"You too!" Cosmo suddenly became puzzled. "Wait…are you one of those exchange students?"

Spike pressed his palm to his face, slightly agitated. "In case you haven't noticed, the only three exchange students in this entire school are all freakin' related…" Spike sighed, reminding himself of his manners. "…I transferred from Von Strangle Academy; a private school."

"Private school?" Cosmo arched an eyebrow. "But…you look too 'edgy' to be from a private school."

"Ha, that's what I said." Spike answered sarcastically. "And now I'm here."

Cosmo paused, not exactly attuned to sarcasm. This didn't last long as he quickly exclaimed "I like you! Wanna be friends?"

"…what? Why would-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Alright, alright! Geez…" Spike hated when people begged. It was like dealing with a freaking child. "We're friends."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy-"

" _Don't_ ….get mushy about it." Spike shushed Cosmo with a finger to his lips, wishing he'd just stop shouting. Reluctantly, Spike turned away and began his journey to Alchemy class as Cosmo followed behind, giggling with glee.

* * *

"C'mon, slow pokes!" Coach Hufflepuff taunted, stopwatch in hand. "These are just warmups! I wanna see some hustle!"

Wanda and Susie rolled their eyes as they passed Coach Hufflepuff at the 200-meter mark, their gym sneakers propelling against the asphalt to maintain their jogging speed. Exactly; these were _warm up_ laps in P.E., not the freaking Fairly Oddlympics.

As they rounded the first curve of the track with the other group of P.E. students, Susie turned to Wanda running beside her, continuing their conversation. "If you don't want to keep your relationship a secret anymore, why not just tell your parents? Especially since Blonda could out you whenever she wanted?"

"Because Cosmo still does." Wanda explained. "And if I wasn't happy with Cosmo, I probably wouldn't still be in this situation."

Susie knew the risks when it came to Wanda's relationship with Cosmo and vice versa, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was truly worth all the trouble. They couldn't call each other's house or cell phone, they couldn't visit each other's houses as they've been completely banned from both households. They couldn't go out nor could they stay out for longer than a few hours in efforts to avoid suspicion from their parents, and if they did go out, they both had to lie by telling their parents they were with Susie. She had to admit though; despite the tight leash, their parents remained absolutely clueless. For now.

Susie loved Cosmo like a brother. He was such a sweetheart without a mean bone in his body, someone she envisioned Wanda to be with. When Cosmo came to her for advice on whether to ask Wanda to be his girlfriend, she was all for it. However, in her mind, Cosmo's fear of his mother shouldn't be the main motive for dating in secret, and she could only be their cover-up for so long.

"What about you, though?" Susie questioned as the curve of the track began to narrow towards the 400-meter mark. "What about your sake?"

"Trust me, I don't want to deal with my parents B.S. any more than I already do."

"But a relationship shouldn't take this much work to keep it going-"

"Can we just drop it and finish these laps?" Wanda interrupted, completely done with the entire conversation.

Without a rebuttal, Susie abided by Wanda's request with a simple "Okay." as they continued into their third lap.

* * *

The cafeteria buzzed with multiple simultaneous conversations as students socialized with their respective friend groups. Among those groups at one of mobile cafeteria tables were Blonda and the triplets, chatting about plans for after the Friday Night game. Blonda and Ruby sat on one side of the table with Amethyst and Sapphire on the other.

"We still on for the Diner?" Sapphire inquired before biting into her ham sandwich.

"As far as I know." Amethyst simply replied. "Dyno hasn't said any different."

"So," Ruby began, counting with her fingers as she listed off names. "It'll be us, plus Luther, Bozo, Dyno, and Neptune?"

"I think Alewandro and Juandissimo are coming, too." Blonda interjected before taking a sip of her milk. "At least, that's what Luther told me."

"Speaking of Juandissimo…" Ruby pointed past Amethyst's shoulder to one of the tables towards the back of the cafeteria. "Why is he sitting over there by himself?"

Blonda looked in the same direction as Ruby's finger to see Juandissimo sitting alone with his head down as if he were isolated from the rest of the world in an invisible bubble. "Beats me." Blonda shrugged. "Probably sick of this bland food."

"We should invite him over!" Sapphire's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" Amethyst agreed with matching enthusiasm. "He's always in his own little world and we know _way_ more about his brother than we do about him."

"Totally!" Ruby nudged Blonda's shoulder with a sly smile. "Blonda, go ask him!"

Blonda arched an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Just go!"

"Okay! Sheesh…" Blonda playfully rolled her eyes as she rose from her seat and floated over to the lone fairy.

As rested his head over his folded arms, Juandissimo couldn't help but keep his eyes shut. His mind was drowning in the endless sea of memories; memories he longed to erase, yet memories he just couldn't forget.

She screamed as he beat her, she cried as he choked her. She begged him to stop, he threatened to kill her. She fought for her life, but he was much too strong. Her hair tangled in his grasp, her eyes wide with terror…and then her eyes glazed over, lifeless. The knife cut through to the bone…her throat cried rivers of blood-

"Hey Juandissimo!"

His mind jerked back into reality from the sound of Blonda's not so subtle greeting as he instantly lifted his head from the table, creating an expression of bewilderment across Blonda's face. "You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Lo siento…" he wiped his eye with a palm, pushing the memories to the back of his mind. "…I was not expecting you."

"Clearly." Blonda scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Soooooooo what's with the loner act?"

"…¿Perdón?"

"You. Sitting here. Alone. Why?"

"Oh…" Juandissimo sat up in his seat. "Well, Alewandro is with Neptune doing who knows what, and Juanita is with her study group."

"Interesting." Blonda didn't really care, but she figured she'd ask. She motioned towards the triplets behind her. "The girls and I would like for you to join us. Y'know…hang out, chat, all that good stuff."

Juandissimo thought for a second before replying. "Um...sure. Why not?"

"Great!" Blonda smiled as she reached over the table for one of his hands. "Leeeeeeetss go, Spanish boy!"

"Wait, wha-" Before Juandissimo could finish, Blonda dragged him over the table and lead him to her table with the girls.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, Susie and Wanda sat at one of the tables closer to the cafeteria entrance but far enough from the line of students still waiting for their trays. They were waiting on Cosmo; he normally didn't take this long to meet them at the cafeteria.

"Any idea where Cosmo is?" Susie questioned after spooning a helping of caramelized apples, sitting across from Wanda.

"Knowing Cosmo, he's probably obsessing over some nickel he found on the ground and named it Phillip." Wanda replied cynically, twirling her spoon in the mash potatoes she didn't want.

Susie let out small chuckle. "And why can I imagine that actually happening?"

"Because who _else_ would do that?" Wanda joked as her chin rested against her palm.

"Wanda! Susie!"

The girls turned towards the direction of Cosmo's very distinctive voice to find Cosmo floating towards them with a mysteriously pale fairy to his right. As they approached the table, Cosmo began his introductions. "Spike, this is my friend, Susie!" Cosmo pointed towards Susie as she gave a friendly wave. "And this" Cosmo went over to Wanda's left, sitting down beside her. "is my wonderful girlfriend, Wanda!" Wanda waved bashfully as Cosmo wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey." Spike reached down to shake Susie's hand. "Nice ta meet ya."

"You too." Susie smiled, returning the gesture.

Spike took the seat next to Susie's left and reached over the table with his arm outstretched towards Wanda. "So _you're_ the infamous girlfriend this whack job keeps yappin' about."

Wanda arched an eyebrow towards Spike, skeptical of his statement. "Uhhhhhh" she glanced over towards Cosmo, observing his cute little self-assured smile, then glanced back towards Spike. "…yeah." She reached over her tray to accept Spike's handshake. "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

Awkward silence fell upon the quartet; Spike wasn't sure of what to say next, seeing as how socializing with people he didn't know wasn't exactly his strong suit. Susie and Wanda were also unsure of what to say, as it's always just been the three of them. Not too many people bothered to get to know them let alone join their group.

Cosmo decided to be the first to break the ice. "We met in my History class. He's reeeeeeeeeallly smart!"

"Eh, I wouldn't say that." Spike shrugged, opening his milk carton.

"Are you kidding?" Cosmo retorted. "You said so yourself you transferred from a private school!"

"Private school, huh?" Susie turned towards Spike, interested in getting to know him. "Which one?"

"Von Strangle Academy." Spike replied. "Not really much to brag about."

"Seriously?" Susie tittered. "The lowest GPA they accept is a 3.6. Kids there are crazy smart."

Spike chuckled, placing his milk back on his tray after taking a drink. "Well, said 'crazy smart' kids are crazy stuck-up. So, I gave 'em the deuces."

"I don't blame you." Wanda spoke as she gave her chocolate pudding to Cosmo, making Cosmo gleam with delight. "Unfortunately, though, there're stuck-ups everywhere you go."

"I'd _much_ rather go to a school where you know who the stuck-ups are versus a school where literally _every_ one has a stick up their butt." Spike pointed out. "And despite the classes here being ridiculously easy, at least my last year of high school hell wouldn't suck as much."

"Especially now that you've met us!" Cosmo enthused with pudding in his mouth. "We're cool, right?"

Spike's expression scrunched in puzzlement, questioning how Susie and Wanda haven't choked the mess out of him yet. He just met these people three seconds ago; how would he know if they were 'cool' or not? Then again, they seemed down to earth…well, at least two of them did. He didn't always see the good in others; he's placed his trust in the wrong people in the past. However, they seemed like the type of people that treated others the way they wanted to be treated. How could he judge them a certain way, when it didn't seem like they were judging him at all?

After a moment, Spike's expression softened. "…yeah, sure. You're cool."


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun began its descent, a small breeze whispered cool air through the sky. Streetlights awakened as they brightened the streets, though it wasn't quite dark enough for their purpose.

In the more suburban part of town, a green-haired lad resided in his bedroom, lost in the escape of his own world. Eyes glued to the screen in front of him, Cosmo rapidly smashed the buttons to his white controller in attempts to defeat the final boss fight of "Star Fighter II." Such a pleasant way to end a crazy first week of school; sitting in a bean bag chair numbing his mind with mind-numbing video games.

This would unfortunately be short lived.

"Cosmo!" Mama Cosma opened the door to her son's bedroom without knocking. "Did you not hear me calling you from downstairs?!"

"What?" Cosmo half-heartedly replied, eyes still locked on his game. "Oh, no I didn't, mama. What is it?"

Mama Cosma leaned against his doorframe, peeved by her son's lack of attention. "...would you care to pause your stupid little game? Certainly, that game isn't more important than your mother!"

"But mama, I'm _this_ close to-"

"Turn that stupid game off!"

"Yes, mama…" Cosmo reluctantly paused his game and turned off his console. Geez was she a buzz kill…

"Thank you." Mama Cosma folded her arms in dominance as her son turned towards her in his bean bag chair. "Now…I'm having my friends over for a game of Bridge, and I want the house to myself."

"…Why?"

"Because I said so." She replied in an irritated tone. "And, you should go to the football game tonight?"

"But mama I don't wanna-"

The side of his head throbbed from the sudden impact of his mother's sturdy backhand. "You should obey your mother!"

"Yes, mama…" Cosmo mumbled with a solemn groan.

"That's my good Cosmo lo-lo." Mama Cosma spoke as her tone switched to a motherly inflection. She kissed the side of his head red with burning irritation before leaving the room and closing the door from behind.

As soon as she left, Cosmo dragged himself to his nightstand to grab his cellphone. If he was gonna go to a game he didn't want nor care to attend, he might as well invite miserable company.

Susie searched through her accessories box for a necklace when she heard the ringing of her cellphone on her bed. When she saw Cosmo's caller ID across the screen, she picked it up, activated speaker phone, and answered with a "Sup, Cosmo?"

"Hey Susie," Cosmo responded with lack luster enthusiasm in his voice. "Going to the game tonight?"

"I was literally almost ready to go meet Wanda there." Susie replied, rummaging through her accessories box once more. "Her parents always make her go with them so, I go so she doesn't have to deal with them all night."

"Oh, right." Cosmo remembered. "Well…I guess I'm meeting you there too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mama's making me."

"That sucks." Susie finally found the chain heart necklace she was searching for and attached the clip around her neck. "Your mom's making you go to a football game? Why come?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Susie didn't push further. Knowing Cosmo, his mother probably found some absurd reason to kick him out the house. Again. "Well, just meet me at the entrance and we can use our student IDs to get in for free."

"Kay. See ya later."

Cosmo ended the phone call after Susie's goodbye with a pitiful sigh. He scrolled through his contacts (which wasn't a long list) to find Spike's number. Once found, he pushed the number and pressed the phone to his ear as dial tone buzzed for a connection.

With KISS blaring through his speakers, Spike bobbed his head to the double kick and rhythmic rhythm guitar doubled with bass, rocking from side to side in his bedroom. Somehow, he managed to hear the ring of his phone over the distortion. Lowering the volume of his speakers, he reached for his phone and pressed 'answer.' "Yo, wuddup?"

"Hey Spike." Cosmo responded, rubbing the soreness throbbing from his temple. "I kinda have a favor to ask."

"Favor?" Spike questioned. "Like what?"

"So, like…can you come to the football game with me?"

"Seriously?" Spike couldn't care less about some dumb game about fairies running with a ball back and forth. "Why would I do that?"

"...because you're my friend?"

"Again. _Why_ would I do that?"

"Please, Spike." Cosmo pleaded. "My mom's making me go and I want you to come with me."

"So I can be just as miserable as you? That's gonna be a hard pass, dude."

"Spike c'mon! Are you really gonna be like that?"

With a heavy sigh, Spike pressed his palm to his face. If there was anything he learned about Cosmo the last few days, he learned that he'd grown to detest his tenacity. "Okay fine! I'll come." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Only cuz you asked so nicely…"

"Sweet!" Spike noticed the immediate chipper in Cosmo's voice, shaking his head. "See you there?"

"Yeah…see ya." Spike dropped the call, instantly regretting his decision.

* * *

"Alright, gentlemen!" Coach Hufflepuff announced as his team huddled around him in the locker rooms. Warm-ups were finished, and they had seven minutes left on the clock before the start of the game.

The entire locker room gave their undivided attention as the coach continued his speech. "I know we're playing against Spellman High, which, arguably, is the worst team we'll ever play against this season. However, I still need all of you to be on your Ps and Qs. I hear they've recruited some new players, though not as good as us, but they're still pretty good."

"Here's part of the plan for the night; I want everyone, and I mean _every_ one, to play their part, but we have a few key players that I wanna utilize tonight." Coach Hufflepuff looked over his chart of various plays and coordinates. "#14, Neptune, you're our designated Kicker tonight. Make sure you don't miss those field goals, especially if it's the difference between a tie. Linebackers, Bozo #5, Dyno #10, Julius #22, and Griffin #17. You guys are gonna be responsible for makin' sure you keep the path open for our Wide Receiver and our Fullback when it comes to crucial plays. #8, Alewandro, you're our FB of the night; whatever play the Quarterback calls, you follow with whatever you need to do. #7, Juandissimo, as WR, if the QB is in a bind, be ready to catch those wide passes and stay in the pocket for those touchdowns. And Luther, #2, as QB, as always, you gotta be able make the right calls depending on how the play plays out. Make it every second count."

There were a few nods of agreement before the coach continued. "First game of the season, gentlemen. Set the bar high, yeah?"

Cheers erupted from some of the team members, followed by a few fist and chest bumps. The coach motioned the team to gather around him in a tight huddle. "Alright!" Coach Hufflepuff bellowed, pumping up moral. "Let's go, Poofy Pants!"

Just as tradition, 'Poofy Pants' began to resonate throughout the red walls of the locker room at a slow rhythm, each chant accelerating in tempo as the team pumped themselves into high spirits. It wasn't long before teammates patted each other on the backs as they exited the locker room behind their coach to travel to their designated area to enter onto the field.

As the sea of white jerseys and red helmets traveled outside the stadium to one of the gates, Alewandro noticed Juandissimo wasn't beside him. He turned around to see Juandissimo floating by himself in the back of the group. Knowing something was wrong, he slowed himself to match Juandissimo's speed. He floated next to his brother floating silently with his arms folded, deep in thought. He knew Juandissimo had the tendency to live inside his own head, and he knew this wasn't good for him.

"Juan." Alewandro elbowed his brother, sparking him back to reality. "Where are you, hombre?"

"Lo siento, Wandro." Juandissimo replied with a somber sigh. "I was just…thinking."

"You know what happens when you think too much, hermanito." Alewandro placed an empathetic hand on Juandissimo's shoulder, stopping him midflight as he stared into his blue-violet eyes. "Focus on the game, not your thoughts. ¿Entiendes?"

Juandissimo returned his brother's gaze, noting the caring yet serious tone in his voice. Distracting his mind hasn't been the easiest thing over the past few months, but for the sake of the team and those counting on him, he had to at least try.

It was a moment before Juandissimo broke the silence with a simple "Comprendo…"

"Bueno." Alewandro gave a couple pats on Juandissimo's back. "Vamonos."

Alewandro motioned for them to continue their journey to the west gate, and Juandissimo was soon to follow.

Blonda clapped her hands in an allegro tempo as her cheer squad rehearsed the last two minutes of their halftime show. Each girl sported a white halter top and pleated mini skirt as a white to crimson ombre ensemble, each top embroidered with yellow crown in the center. As the girls performed with crisp, sharp motions, she observed to ensure each formation was executed with precision and each transition seemed effortless. It was their first halftime performance of the season and her first show as Captain; she had a reputation to uphold.

In the final minute of the routine, the girls prepared for the traditional 'Poof Pants Pyramid.' As Starr, Pearl, Daisy, and Emerald set in place as the base of the pyramid, Amethyst, Sapphire, and Ruby mounted in their role as mid-base. Luna and Misty situated themselves on the top of the mid-base in their spotting position, and Juanita climbed to the top. Once she was in her position, Juanita hit her final pose with pom-poms outstretched. Once the formation was complete, the girls held the form for four counts before Juanita dismounted back to the turf with a back tuck within the next four count. The girls soon transitioned into their final stance at the end of Blonda's eight count with the brightest smiles they could muster.

"Great job, girls!" Blonda congratulated as the girls broke their formation. "We're gonna rock this performance tonight!" She glanced towards the football play clock. "We have two minutes until the game starts. Let's go get in positions for the players to run in!"

The girls obeyed as they flew out onto the field. Juanita briefly turned around to find her parents in the stands. When she locked eyes with them, she happily waved hello as they returned the gesture, Mr. Magnifico mouthing the phrase "You got this."

Wanda noticed the Magnificos waving to their daughter as she grudgingly rested her chin in her palms, the cold of the steel bleachers supporting her weight. Her parents, on the other hand, watched with annoying glee as Blonda and her squad flew out to the field into their diagonal formation. Big Daddy somehow managed to find spare time in his hectic schedule to attend every football game, and Little Mamma somehow managed to coerce Wanda into supporting Blonda with them every single time. She'd much rather poke her eyes out with scissors and bleed to death.

Just when Wanda thought she'd die of boredom, she saw Susie in her peripheral along with Spike and Cosmo, taking a seat in the bleachers on the other side of the isle where she sat with her parents. Finally, a means of escape. "Hey dad," Wanda tugged the sleeve of her father's purple pinstripe. "Susie's here; can I go sit with her?"

"Sure." Big Daddy replied. He turned to his daughter with a stern look. "Just don't go sneakin' offs nowheres I can't sees ya, capeesh?"

"Yes dad," Wanda exhaled as she rose from her seat. If the opportunity presented itself, she will abso _lute_ ly sneak as far away as physically possible.

Susie gave Wanda a friendly wave as she took the empty seat next to her. Once seated, Wanda glanced over to the boys sitting on Susie's left, greeting them 'hello.' Spike returned the gesture while Cosmo pressed his fingers to his lips and blew Wanda a kiss. Wanda pretended to catch his kiss midair and pressed her palm to her cheek with a loving grin. Having Susie and Spike as company was great but having Cosmo as company was even better.

Spike arched an eyebrow as he turned to his left to Cosmo. "Weird question; why aren't you sitting next to your girl?"

Cosmo awkwardly glanced towards Wanda awkwardly staring towards him. The subject of why they had to stay low-key hadn't come up in the few days Spike had known them. If they weren't hugging each other, they were holding hands as they floated through the halls or to and from school. If they weren't engaging in conversation, they were sneaking kisses to each other when both Spike and Susie weren't looking (or at least, they thought they weren't looking.) As far as Spike was concerned, the two of them were madly in love, so he found it odd that Cosmo didn't immediately fly to Wanda and squeeze her in his arms as soon as he noticed her.

"Oh look, the game's about to start!" Susie interjected, breaking the awkward silence as the buzzer resonated through the stadium. She turned to Spike of whom returned her stare with a puzzled expression. "I'll explain it to you later."

Spike shrugged, dropping the subject, and the announcer began his salutations and introductions as the game commenced.

* * *

With the football in place next to the putter, Neptune prepared a running start as the play began. His shoe propelled the ball from the putter's hands and sailed over the field goal right as the buzzer sounded at 0:00, signaling the end of the first half. CPPFH lead Spellman by 20 points, 27 to 7, and cheers erupted from the crowd as the clock reset for halftime.

As the players exited the field into the locker room, Blonda motioned her squad to take their positions center field around the 50-yard line. Blonda stood in front with the girls in a diamond formation behind her. With one hand on her hip, she waved to her parents in the stand as they returned the motion, noticing the proud smiles on their faces.

"Whelp," Spike rose from his seat. "I'm not watchin' this trash. Hey Susie, wanna go get a snack or somethin'?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Susie replied as she rose from her seat as well, stretching from sitting for long periods of time. She turned to Wanda with a simple "We'll be back" before floating with Spike down the steps of the bleachers to the concession stands.

And then there were two.

"Um, Wanda?" Cosmo began, inching closer to his girlfriend. "Wanna go meet somewhere?"

Wanda picked up that Cosmo was using this as an excuse to spend time together, an offer she wouldn't dare refuse. "Sure." She turned to her parents as they were completely enamored with Blonda and her stupid performance. When she realized the coast was clear, she turned back her boyfriend and replied "Let's go meet under the bleachers."

"Kay." Cosmo sprung up from his seat and floated towards the exit through the steps on the side of the stands with Wanda not too far behind as the cheer squad executed their ten-minute routine,

There was a barbed wire gate that fenced the circumference of the stadium, including the stands. They knew the home stands would have the largest population as the concession stands weren't far from the bleachers, so they ventured to the visitor stands where they figured they'd have more privacy. Visitor teams didn't always have fans in the stands, and Spellman High was one of those teams.

Cosmo and Wanda flew underneath the visitor bleachers, completely void of other fairies. The setting couldn't be more serene; the full moon settled high behind the bleachers where its tranquil glow peered through the shadows of the gates, and stars illuminated through the indigo hue of the night sky. Once Cosmo realized they were alone, he pulled Wanda closer to him by the hand and brushed his lips to hers. One kiss turned into two, which quickly turned into Cosmo gently pressed Wanda's back against the gate as they deepened the kiss.

"I love you…" Cosmo breathed in between kisses, cupping Wanda's cheeks in his palms.

"I love you too…" Wanda smiled, melting in his affection.

As the kiss subsided, Wanda wrapped her arms around Cosmo's shoulders as he caressed her chin with his thumb. Shamrock Green orbs met fuchsia, and in that moment, the world around them disappeared, for their worlds were floating right in front of them.

Cosmo brushed the tip of his nose against Wanda's. "I wish we didn't have to do stuff like this…"

Wanda placed a small smooch on Cosmo's forehead, lifting her hands to roam through the scruff of his hair. She could see the longing in his eyes, the desire to express their love without the binds of secrecy. Though they've found ways to sneak around their parents before, there were certain moments where sneaking away just to be together proved cumbersome. Sometimes they couldn't help but wish they could just be Cosmo and Wanda, a normal couple.

"I know, me too…" she replied softly, moving her arms to rest around his neck. "…but as long as I'm with you, it'll all be worth it."

Cosmo smiled as he kissed Wanda once more, wrapping his arms around the small of her waste. Geez, why _wouldn't_ she want to be with Cosmo? He wasn't like most boys in their class; he was sweet like sugar and so considerate, innocent almost. He didn't date her just to flaunt a girl on his arm or to satisfy his own needs. She felt the sincerity of his love for her and her alone, and he reminded her of this every day.

She wasn't sure what to make of him when they first met. He had the energy of a leprechaun on steroids and said whatever was on his mind, no matter how idiotic or pointless it was. He was the complete opposite of her mild-mannered nature, yet she was magically drawn to his aura. If some bully decided to tease her, he was quick to defend her despite always losing in the end. If she was upset for whatever reason, he made it his mission to make her laugh, and if that wasn't possible, he'd at least try to make her smile. If she was crying in a corner, somehow he'd notice her and come running to be the first to dry her tears. He was her light, her peace, her breath. If she didn't have Cosmo…there'd be nothing left of her.

_"_ _Can I take this blindfold off now?" A 10_ _th_ _grade Wanda asked impatiently. When it came to surprises, Wanda couldn't stand them._

_"_ _Not yet!" 10_ _th_ _grade Cosmo replied as he led her hand towards their final destination. Despite actually remembering that Wanda hated surprises, he wanted the day to be special, one she'd never forget._

_After a few more feet that felt like miles, Cosmo stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her flight. "Okay…ready?"_

_"_ _Where are we?" Wanda just wanted this to be over._

_Suddenly the darkness in her vision disappeared, and her eyes adjusted to the magnificent view in front of her._

_The radiant glow of the full moon beamed high above the edge of the cliff. The city below them appeared small from their height, almost as if looking at a map, as streetlights sparkled through grids of clouds and roads. All seemed silent, inner city commotions muted by high altitudes. Her pink swirl danced in the soft autumn breeze as the essence of calm washed over her. She couldn't believe where she was; not a lot of fairies ventured this far up._

_A tap on her shoulder distracted her thoughts. She turned around to see Cosmo on one knee with a black suede jewelry box in his hand._ Oh no, _she thought to herself._ What is this….

_"_ _Ever since I met you," Cosmo began, latching on to one of Wanda's hands while the other covered her mouth in shock. "my life has changed for the better."_

_Wanda couldn't believe it; was this seriously happening? They haven't dated yet; this seriously couldn't be happening._

_"_ _I've learned what it means to care and be cared for." Cosmo continued, staring into Wanda's eyes. "I've learned what it means to love, and to be loved. I'm happiest around you. In your arms, or you in my arms, I feel at home. I can be myself around you, I can be free around you, and all I want, is to hold on tight and never let go."_

_Cosmo let go of Wanda's hand and placed it atop the jewelry box. "Wanda…" Cosmo released the hatch to the lid, a nervous grin revealing the metal of his braces. He opened the lid, revealing a pair of yellow pearl earrings. "….will you be my girlfriend?"_

_…_ _.Wait….what?!_

_"_ _Cosmo," Wanda spoke with a hand on her chest. "you did all of this, just to ask me to be your girlfriend?"_

_"_ _Well, yeah." Cosmo replied innocently. "I…I wanted to propose to you."_

_Wanda couldn't help but giggle. "Cosmo, proposing is when you ask someone to marry you, not to be your girlfriend."_

_He stared at Wanda with a blank stare. "…oh." Wow, he royally screwed that up. "…..well…..you still wanna be my girlfriend, right?"_

_With a face like that, how could she say 'no'? "Oh Cosmo…" She reached down to cup his cheeks in her palms. "Of course I do."_

_Any nerves he felt before swiftly melted away as he rose from his knees and kissed the love of his life. She caressed his hair as he drew her closer, his chest against hers. After a string of kisses, Wanda broke from Cosmo's embrace to see the pearl earrings sparkling in the box in his hand. She took the box from his grasp and retrieved the earrings before giving the box back to Cosmo. He watched as she clipped the earrings to her earlobes, his chest swelling with pride. Once the earrings were in place, he leaned in to kiss her once more, ecstatic that he managed to nab the girl of his dreams._

_Wanda never felt more loved in her entire life._

* * *

With CPPFH leading 40 to 10, the game was pretty much over. However, thirty seconds remained in the entire game, and CPPFH had the ball. Why not seal another touchdown just to dig that W in deeper?

The play began off the 40-yard line inside the 50. Luther scanned the field, searching for the opportunity to throw. Spellman's defensive line blocked every single tackle from CPPFH's offense. One of Spellman's linebacker found an opening and attempted to go for the tackle, but Alewandro blocked his path, just a few feet from where Luther stood. Things were getting pretty tight, so he scanned farther out into the field to find Juandissimo wide open by the 35-yard line outside the 50. He didn't know how the heck he got all the way over there so quickly, but he knew he needed to make the pass.

The ball soared through the air as Luther threw it just in time before he was tackled by a surprise cornerback. The crowd watched in anticipation as Juandissimo judged where the ball would land. He flew towards the 25-yard line as the ball began its descent. Once he caught the ball with his gloves, the crowd exploded in cheer as he flew towards the end zone. Twenty seconds left, not another Spellman player in sight, Bozo and Dyno followed a few feet behind Juandissimo as he cleared the 15. This was it, just a few more yards and the touchdown was in the bag.

End zone in sight, Juandissimo cleared the 10 as cheers from the crowd amplified…

Lifeless eyes stared into his as streams of blood poured from the cold of her lips….

Juandissimo blinked in attempts to get such a horrifying image from his mind, but he blinked a split second too long.

One of Spellman's linebacker materialized in a poof of blue smoke, and with brute strength, tackled Juandissimo in the face with his own helmet, Juandissimo plunging headfirst into the ground.

As the referee blew his whistle, signaling an obvious foul with a yellow flag, boos echoed from the CPPFH crowd. The clock zeroed out, causing Spellman's coach to chuck his clipboard out of frustration. While other Spellman players cursed their impulsive teammate, Bozo and Dyno flew towards the end zone hash marks where Juandissimo could be found lying on his back and signaled for medical personal on standby to access the situation.

Juandissimo was unresponsive.

The roar of boos diminished as a crowd formed around Juandissimo's motionless body, Mr. and Mrs. Magnifico anxiously waiting for their son to get up. Starr came to Juanita's aid as she panicked, trying to calm her down. Alewandro could do nothing but look on as medical personal evaluated Juandissimo's vitals and removed his helmet to assess whether they were dealing with a serious head injury. The air grew tense with restlessness; the game was over and CPPFH reigned victorious, yet celebrating seemed inappropriate.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes felt like hours.

Just when the worst scenario seemed plausible, Juandissimo's eyes slowly fluttered.

"Juandissimo?" one of the medical personal called to him as Juandissimo came to. "Can you hear me?"

Juandissimo gradually recovered the focus in his vision as he reached a hand towards his temple, wincing from the pain. Geez, his head was pounding.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

After his double vision corrected, Juandissimo glance towards the personal's hand to see three vertical fingers. He mustered the voice to groan "Three."

"Good, good." The personal switched to one finger. "Now, follow my finger with your eyes, okay?"

Though it hurt to move his eyes, he followed the varied directions of the finger in front of him. "Good, that's good." He was able to stay in sync with his finger with little to no issues.

A sharp ray of light stung his eyes as the medical personal flashed his flashlight. Great, now his migraine's worse than when it started.

"Constricting pupils, that's a good sign." The personal placed his flashlight back into his medical bag before turning back to Juandissimo. "Now, are you able to sit up?"

Juandissimo pushed his arms with whatever strength he could find to support himself into a sitting position, a hammer of pain pounding the back of his eyes. Great, more splitting headache. And the sudden cheers from the crowd certainly don't help.

Alewandro and Luther each took an arm for support as Juandissimo slowly came to his feet. They made sure Juandissimo could float on his own before letting him go as the crowd rooted for him with a round of applause. Juanita zoomed past the other teammates and flew straight to her brother, Juandissimo wincing from the impact of his sister rushing into his arms with her arms tight around his torso. He looked down to see fresh tears streaming down her face.

"¡Gracias a dios!" Juanita cried into her brother's chest. "I thought I lost you too…"

"Oye, está bien…" Juandissimo reassured as he hugged his sister tighter. "…I am alright."

For a moment, he honestly believed he had passed on as well, because in the depth of his comatose, he saw a light. A light which resembled the face of a familiar angel. A familiar angel, always near. Her soft, lavender eyes, her silk, golden brown skin, her long, flowing black waves, her warm, porcelain smile. In the void of abyss, he wasn't alone…

In the depths of darkness, he saw their mother.


	4. Chapter 4

"No way!" Blonda squealed into her cellphone, flipping through countless channels on the living room 40-inch screen. "No freaking way!"

Two weeks had passed since the first week of school, and the spirit autumn settled into Fairy World. Students have adjusted to their schedules, friend groups have solidified, and classes have amplified in workload. Since she completed most of her homework, Blonda decided to treat herself to a chill Saturday; a Saturday spent relaxing in the comfort of her own home, no boyfriend, no parties, no social gatherings. Lazing about with a few nice gossips with the girls.

Flushing the toilet to the master bathroom, Wanda finished scrubbing the outer rim of the toilet seat in her yellow rubber gloves. After scrubbing grime buildup off the sink basin, rubbing dried water stains off glass mirrors, wiping dust and dirt off marble countertops, mopping the entire tile floor, washing every square inch of the shower _and_ the toilet, she was just ready to be done with her chores. Her parents making time to treat themselves to a 'date day' was cool and all, but why did it have to come with a laundry list of household errands to complete before they returned?

Actually, the question was more like 'why did it have to come with a laundry list of household errands that _Wanda_ had to complete by herself?' She was tasked with cleaning _all_ of the bathrooms, including the two guest ones, vacuuming, dust, and organize _all_ the bedrooms, guest and main alike, wash _all_ of the dishes, clean the _entire_ island kitchen down to the stove and refrigerator, _and_ dust and vacuum everything in the living room (which was quite difficult with Blonda refusing to move her freaking feet off the coffee table.) As the eldest of the twins, their parents were quick to burden her with more of the responsibility. If this was their way of showing her what a 'slave' felt like because she wanted to become a god parent, this was a pretty skewed way of showing it.

As Wanda flew into the kitchen for a well-deserved water, she saw the buildup of trash bags in her peripheral next to the back door. Trash bags, which was _literally_ Blonda's only household responsibility, to pick up and take out to the trash bin. In fact, she could have just 'poofed' the bags into the trash bin if she _really_ wanted to be a sloth.

Normally she would have just done it herself to get it over with. But today? No; Blonda didn't get to sit on her butt all day and ignore the _only_ chore she had.

"That's sooooooooo crazy!" Blonda reacted to one of Amethyst's pointless stories. In that same moment, Wanda flew in front of the television, blocking Blonda's view of "The Young & The Magicless."

This caught Blonda's attention, and not in a good way. "Hey Amethyst? I'll call you back…" After their goodbyes, Blonda ended the call, scowling towards her sister. "Uh…excuse you? You're in my way. Freaking move!"

"Uh…excuse you?" Wanda retorted, matching her sister's attitude as she placed her hands on her hips. "You're a lazy brat. Take out the trash!"

Blonda held her glare as she folded her arms in protest. She stuck her nose in the air and replied with a simple "No."

"No?" Wanda felt as if fumes blew out of her ears. "You _literally_ have _one_ job-"

"I don't like that tone of voice." Blonda slit her eyes with a menacing expression. "I suggest you fix it."

"And I don't like doing your chores!" Wanda debated, folding her own arms in irritation. "I suggest you fix your bratty attitude!"

"Let's get one thing straight." Blonda flew from the couch and stood in front of her sister's face, holding her glare. " _I_ don't have chores. _You_ have chores. _I_ don't have to do anything I don't want to-"

"Cuz mom and dad spoil you rotten!" Wanda argued.

"Maybe cuz mom and dad only like _me_ as their daughter." A teasing grin creased Blonda's lips, pushing any one of her sister's buttons.

If the opportunity presented itself, Wanda will abso _lute_ ly shove a knife in her throat, shower her in battery acid, and discard the crisp of Blonda's corpse in a burning building. "You know what? Screw you, you pompous, egotistic, slutty bi-"

"What's goin' on 'ere?!"

The sisters turned towards the direction of the front door where both Big Daddy and Little Mamma stood with intimidating scowls. Great. Just when things couldn't get any worse…

Wanda let out a heavy sigh, fixing her mouth to explain the situation-

"Wanda called me a _slut_ because I wouldn't take out the trash!"

Wanda shot a glare towards her sister. Did she _really_ just play the victim card?

"Wanda!" Little Mamma pointed a stern finger. "How _dare_ you talk to your sister that way!"

"I did _all_ of my chores, and she refused to do the only one she had!" Wanda tried to explain. "I was just trying to-"

"I swear, if you don't stop complainin'!" Big Daddy massaged the side of his temples, irritated from his daughters' constant squabbles. Was it really _that_ difficult for them to get along?

"I'm trying to _explain_ to you!" Wanda defended herself, Blonda folding her arms in triumphant conceit.

"I don't wanna hear another word outta ya mouth!"

"But Daddy-!"

"Not anotha _WORD_!"

The roar of his baritone sent shivers down Wanda's spine. No matter how old she was, Big Daddy livid brought terror out of her inner child.

"Wanda," Little Mamma groaned with her hands on her hips. "Just take out the trash, it's not that serious!"

"But Mom-!"

"When we tell you to do something, we want it done! Quit with the backtalk!"

She couldn't be _lieve_ this! Why did she have to do something _she_ didn't want to just because _Blonda_ didn't do what she was supposed to?! In what world did that make _any_ sense?! Screw it, what was the point in arguing?

Just another 'pick your battles' scenario in the life of Wanda Fairywinkle.

Sighing in defeat, Wanda did as told and floated to the kitchen to grab the piles of trash two at a time. As she approached the doorknob of the backdoor, Wanda looked back into the living room to see Big Daddy and Little Mamma with their arms around Blonda, assuring her that everything would be okay. Story of her life; Blonda finds some way to make herself the victim, their parents fall right under her spell, and then Wanda is made the villain.

Maybe…maybe Blonda had a point.

* * *

His green locks danced in the gentle gust of wind as he sat near the brink of the cliff, allowing his legs to dangle over the edge. His skin relished in the heat of the afternoon sun, observing the subtle chaos of the city below. They frequented this cliff often, but on Sunday afternoons, he met Wanda at 'their cliff' and spend hours engaging in conversation, taking pictures for them to hide in their hiding places, or just sitting in silence, soaking in the presence of the other. It was their sort of their way of rejuvenating for another hard week ahead.

He turned to the sound of a 'poof' behind him as Wanda appeared from a cloud of pink smoke into view. He scooted away from the brink and stands to greet her as she approached. "Hey baby." He kissed the top of her forehead as she embraced him. The sight of his love always reminded him what butterflies felt like.

"Hey babe." Her chin rested on his shoulder for a moment with a small smile, soaking in his warmth. She loved the way he smelled; like the sweetened citrus of cucamelon.

They stayed in this position for a moment before breaking the embrace. Cosmo held both of her hands into his and caressed them gently. "I know you remind me of how much you hate surprises…but…I have a surprise for you."

She stared at him skeptically. What was he up to now?

"First," Cosmo directed her hands to where her palms covered her eyelids. "keep your eyes closed."

"Cosmo, what is this for?" Wanda didn't know what to expect. Cosmo wasn't difficult to understand, but sometimes, even he left her dumbfounded by his motives.

"Second," Cosmo continued as he reached for left arm and pulled it away from her eyes. "while keeping your eyes closed, hold out your hand like you're gonna shake someone's hand."

She could feel the anticipation rising in her core. Whatever the surprise is, it must be a pretty big deal. She did as told and held out her hand with both eyes shut. After a few seconds, she felt something weighted around her wrist; almost like beads with something stretchy keeping them intact.

"Okay." Cosmo let go of her hand. "Open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes, she looked down at her left wrist to find a rosette and magenta beaded bracelet with a gold heart key charm binding the elastic chord together. "Oh Cosmo…" she examined the bracelet closer, moving her wrists see every inch of her newest accessory. "This is so pretty! Where did you get this?"

"At a jewelry store." Cosmo replied, proud of himself. "I used my allowance money…well…most of it. I hid the bag in my backpack so mama wouldn't see it."

"What's it for?"

"Well…you're the key to my heart, so I wanted to get you something to remind us both."

Her heart beamed with so much love, unable to contain her ear to ear smile. They couldn't buy a lot of gifts for each other in hopes of keeping their parents' suspicion to a minimum, but when they could, Cosmo somehow thought of all the nicest gifts. As cliché yet sentimental of a motivation, this bracelet made the top of the list.

She flew into his arms and flung her arms around his neck. She gave him a smooch on the lips before squeezing him tightly, her heart fluttering from the warmth of his arms just below her wings. "I love you so much, Cosmo…more than anything!"

His chin rested on her shoulder as he nestled his cheek into the side of her neck. He never wanted to let go. "I love you too…more than you know."

. . . . .

A few hours later, stuck on the high of undying affection, Cosmo entered his home and set his skateboard against the wall with the dreamiest grin. His cheeks burned from smiling on the entire skateboard journey home. Sure, he could have poofed home, but he wanted to savor the sensation of butterflies buzzing around in his core.

Mama Cosma sat next to the washer and dryer in the laundry room extension of the kitchen, putting first load of clothes in the washer, as Cosmo floated into the kitchen to the refrigerator. Mama Cosmo looks over to see Cosmo open the fridge, searching for a snack. "Cosmo," she called out, catching his attention. "I need you to explain this stain in your underwear."

Cosmo eyes grew frantically wide as his mother held his briefs inside out. There was a cloudy, white stain on the jock cup, small enough to be unnoticeable far away, but large enough to be visible to the naked eye…

Mega yikes.

Cosmo and Wanda remained virgins in their two-year relationship. Not because they were saving themselves or anything, but it primarily because they had nowhere to go for…well...'naugh-ti tings.' This didn't mean they haven't had close calls, especially the more they fell in love with each other.

He had his set of chores, but his mother did all of the household laundry. It's not like he forgot she was the main person to wash laundry; he simply didn't think about it. In more recent weeks, Cosmo and Wanda's make out sessions have led to a few dry humps here and there. Wanda would always stop them before things escalated beyond control, though every now and then, Cosmo just couldn't help himself.

"Uhhhhhh." Cosmo needed an excuse, and he needed one quick. "Well, sometimes…" he licked his lips, attempting to mask the nerves in his voice. "…sometimes when Susie, Spike and I go to The Diner and I get vanilla ice cream, I'm not always careful and it spills on my lap."

"Okayyyyy…" Mama Cosma arched her eyebrow. "…but I've found this stain on two other briefs; and they're all in the same spot."

Crap. He swallowed the lump in his throat, preparing for the inevitable…

"Are you having wet dreams again?"

Wet dreams? Is _that_ what she's calling it? Whatever, it's fine.

"Uhhhh…y-yeah." Cosmo replied with a nervous laugh, cowering in shame. "…s-sorry, mama."

Cosmo had his first wet dream when he was sixteen; slightly later than most boys his age. He didn't understand what it was, and for some strange reason, his mother reprimanded him for 'wetting the bed.' After about the third or fourth wet dream, his mother took him to the hospital, fearing there was something wrong with his kidneys. Of course, tests proved his kidneys functioned normally. The doctor explained to both Cosmo and his mother that wet dreams were a normal part of puberty for male fairies.

The real issue was, Mama Cosma _knew_ Cosmo was experiencing wet dreams and what they were; she just chose to accept denial. Her Cosmo lo-lo couldn't grow up, he just couldn't! If her baby was growing up, that meant she was getting old. So, instead of encouraging her son that what he was going through was 100% normal, she punished him for being 'abnormal.'

This time, instead of yelling at him, she turned back to her laundry with a groan, her brow creasing in irritation. "It's fine, Cosmo. Just…wash it out yourself next time!"

What? No slap in the face? No "you're a bad boy?" No "you should be ashamed of yourself?" Nothing? Wow…he got off lucky. Seemed like she wasn't in the mood nor did she have the energy to push the issue further. "Uh…o-okay, mama."

Before she could change her mind, Cosmo quickly opened the fridge again, grabbed an apple, and hastily flew upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone!" the drama instructor, Mrs. Ravenclaw, greeted the members of Drama Club from the stage of the auditorium as students resided in the first and second rows of seating. Drama Club was its own extracurricular course blocked out as the second class of the day for students that signed up, something Blonda and Ruby looked forward to.

"Now that we've all become well acquainted with each other and with different theatre techniques," Mrs. Ravenclaw continued. "I would like to announce that we will begin the production of 'The Magicbook'; a romantic tale of young love!"

If you weren't familiar with 'The Magicbook' then you were living under a rock. Everyone, especially theatre kids, has either heard about, read about, or seen the movie about the poor, wand factory worker falling madly in love with the daughter of the inventors of wands. There's been mixed reviews, but 'The Magicbook' was arguably one of the most riveting, passionate, thought-provoking tale of all time, and just so happened to be one of Blonda's favorite movies.

"I've already picked my choices for the two leading roles." Mrs. Ravenclaw looked down to her clipboard of notes. "The role of Alexa Hilltower will go to Blonda Fairywinkle, and the role of Nova Cane will go to Treveston Evergreen."

Blonda glanced towards her right to see Treveston, the newest member, returning her curious gaze. His silver bowl cut framed the curve of his beige face, and his silver eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the auditorium. He sported a white letterman jacket with burgundy sleeves with black skinny jeans, a common design for the CPPFH Baseball team, and oddly enough, he had the same mesomorph physique as Alewandro and Juandissimo, except his muscles weren't as brawny.

As Treveston's eyes trailed her body up and down with a sly smirk, Blonda winked at him as she waved flirtatiously. She had seen him in the halls before and knew he was a grade below her, but whoever this new guy was, he was cute as all get out.

"You know," Ruby leaned in to whisper towards Blonda as Mrs. Ravenclaw continued explaining more details of the play. "there're a _lot_ of kissing scenes in 'The Magicbook.'"

"Don't I know it." Blonda whispered in return, her eyes still on her newfound eye candy. "I hear there're a lot of kissing scenes in the play as well."

"What if Luther gets jealous?" Ruby questioned teasingly.

Blonda turned to her friend with an arched eyebrow. "Luther? Jealous? Pssh, girl please. He _knows_ he's dating an actress, and he knows they'll be _plenty_ of roles like this in my future. Besides, Luther's too bigheaded to be the jealous type." Blonda turned towards Treveston as she announced with a smirk "I'm gonna go say hi to my new acting partner."

She floated over to the seat to the right of Treveston as Mrs. Ravenclaw continued explaining the details of the play. He continued to check her out as she took her seat. "Hey, cutie." She greeted him with a flirty smile.

"Hey." Treveston returned the greeting. "Blonda, right?"

"That's right." Blonda extended a hand. "Treveston, right?"

"You would be correct." Treveston latched on to her hand in a handshake. Sheesh she was sexy; those lips, those hips, those boobs, that butt? He prided himself knowing he'd be working with such a queen. He couldn't help but wonder…what that mouth do though?

"I'm _really_ looking forward to working together." Blonda brushed his forearm seductively, gazing in those shining silver orbs. "Aren't you?"

He knew she was flirting, and he wasn't mad at it. "I think…"Treveston leaned into Blonda's alluring fuchsia eyes, sensuality in his voice. "...I wouldn't want to work with any other girl in this room."

If she weren't already taken, she'd take him to the nearest janitor's closet and do more than just flirt...

* * *

In the last few minutes of A.P. Science, Mr. Gryffindor finished his lecture as Wanda jotted the last of the notes written on the chalkboard. Since Science was a subject she tended to struggle in, there was no room for shorthand or abbreviations. To keep her parents off her back, she needed to pass this class with at least a 90, and Mr. Gryffindor wasn't exactly lenient.

"I have a project for all of you in which you will be paired in teams of two." Mr. Gryffindor announced as he erased notes from his chalkboard. He then turned to face the rest of the class as he continued. "You will write a six-page scientific report about the study of magic. Some scientist theorized magic is supernatural; that magic stems from powerful forces such as deities and gods. Others theorize magic is more spiritual; that fairies are innately born with the ability to wield magic from within their own souls. One will side with the supernatural point of view, and the other will side with the spiritual. Your job will then be to find commonalities in these theories towards the end of your report."

Wanda sighed with her chin in her palm. Great. Another group project. Watch her get pair with some lazy bum who'll let her do all the work while they take half the credit. It never fails.

Mr. Gryffindor grabs a mason jar filled with tiny strips of paper. "In this jar are names of half the class. I will be handing the jar to the other half of the class at every other desk, and partners will be chosen by circumchance. Eh? See what I did there? Circum _chance_?"

Crickets.

"Wow, tough crowd." Mr. Gryffindor cleared his throat. "Anywho…"

Mr. Gryffindor floated to the first desk where a student reached into the jar. "You will not be able to switch partners unless you pick a name you know you can't get alone with." He approached Wanda's desk next, and she took her turn in reaching into the jar. "I want equal efforts from both parties, and for the love of Pete, do _not_ plagiarize."

Wanda unfolded the sheet of paper in her hand as Mr. Gryffindor continued. "Plagiarism of any kind will result in an automatic zero for both of you with no possibility of extra credit, so do yourself a favor and use your _own_ words. Doesn't have to be fancy."

Wanda paused when she read the mystery name of her partner. _She_ had to be partners with _him_?

As Mr. Gryffindor continued passing the mason jar to other students, Wanda turned to the row of desks left of her and looked one row behind. She saw Juandissimo with his chin resting on his folded forearms, staring towards the ground in a blank stare.

Granted, she didn't know much of anything about him, but she did know he was part of Blonda's social group of prissy preps and jarhead jocks. Any guy that associated with Blonda was usually stupid, egotistical, sex obsessed, or a combination of the three. He wasn't stupid since she's seen him in some of her A.P classes.

Egotistical and/or sex obsessed? Debatable.

"Alright." Mr. Gryffindor floated back to his desk with an empty mason jar. He took the stack of papers sitting on the edge of his desk and hands them out to the same students that drew the names of their partners. "These are instructions for your report; introduce yourselves, decide who does what, and get started as soon as possible; you have five weeks to complete the report."

Students gathered their belongings as the school bell signaled the end of class. As Wanda shoved her notebook into her backpack, she watched as Juandissimo slung on strap of his backpack over his shoulder. Well, here goes nothing.

Once she zipped her backpack, she made her way through a couple of students floating the opposite direction. Juandissimo veered his eyes from the floor and noticed Wanda floating in front of him. He'd seen her in a couple of his classes and in the halls a few times, but aside from her social group, she didn't seem to talk much; the total opposite of her sister.

"Hey…" Wanda greeted timidly. "…Juandissimo, right?"

"Si." Juandissimo grinned faintly as he offered a friendly hand. "…Wanda, right?"

Wanda observed him, trying to find any indication of malice or ill-intent. Either he actually _was_ a decent person, or he was extremely hard to read. Deciding not to be rude, she accepted his handshake with her own bashful smile. "Yep…nice meeting you."

"You as well." Juandissimo released her hand. "So…I am guessing you are my new project partner?"

"You guessed right." Wanda clutched the straps of her backpack nervously. Why did meeting new people have to be so awkward? "So…what's your next class?"

"History." Juandissimo replied. "What is yours?"

"Math." Wanda confirmed. "…Mrs. Slytherin?"

"Mmhmm…Señor Petronas?"

"Yep."

Juandissimo put on of his hands inside his letterman jacket pocket while the other held on to his backpack. "Well…both teachers are in the same direction. Did you…want to go over the project a bit?"

Wanda shrugged. "Sure…if…you want to?"

Juandissimo motioned towards the exit. "After you, then."

She's been observing his facial expression this entire time and still couldn't find a reason not to trust him. He seemed nice enough, but it was only the first impression. Who knows if that could change down the line?

With Juandissimo following her, Wanda led the way out of the classroom. Friendly or not, she couldn't let her guard down. Not for a second.

* * *

CPPFH's library offered many academic assets for students, from computers, to public study areas and private study rooms, to endless encyclopedias and literary of both fictional and nonfictional alike. With 3,000 sq ft of educational material and resources, students are encouraged to utilize this space to their advantage. In this library, Wanda and Cosmo could be found at one of the tables after school, studying for their upcoming history tests.

Actually, it was more like Wanda studied for her history test, and Cosmo studied _her_.

Wanda's eyes scanned through endless amount of text from her history textbook. She veered her eyes for a moment to see Cosmo sitting beside her from her with his chin in his palms atop his opened textbook, staring at her with dreamy eyes. This boy couldn't concentrate to save his life…

"Cosmo, could you at least _pretend_ to study?" Wanda griped, making sure to keep her voice down. "You know how Mrs. Slytherin is; her tests are brutal."

All the core curriculum instructors at CPPFH taught both regular and advanced placement, so each grade had the same teacher for the same subject. Mrs. Slytherin was the designated 12th grade History teacher, and she had the reputation as the most demanding and challenging teacher of all Poofy Pants-dom.

"You're so beautiful." Cosmo replied in a dreamy tone, completely ignoring Wanda's complaint.

Wanda rolled her eyes. An hour in, and she was getting nowhere with him. "Okay, fine!" She closed her textbook with an exaggerated sigh. "You win. I needed a break anyhow…"

Cosmo took the opportunity to hold on to one of her hands and smile as he caressed it softly. "If we were to have kids, I'd want them to take after you."

"Intelligence or looks?" Wanda inquired, humoring him.

"Why not both?"

As Cosmo lifted her hand to give it a tiny peck, Wanda shook head with the smallest grin. He was such a sap.

"What made you think about that?" Wanda questioned as she rested her chin on her free palm.

"I dunno." Cosmo shrugged. "Just imagining our future."

"Our future?"

"Well, yeah." Cosmo replied matter-of-factly. "Y'know, after we get married and stuff. And after we've granted wishes for a few god kids and settle into our roles as god parents."

"You it allllll figured out, don't you?"

Cosmo leaned over to kiss Wanda on the cheek. "I sure do, lamb chop!"

Wanda blushed as she smiled. Why was he so cute? "Okay, okay." Wanda grew more serious, opening his textbook. "We both have our tests tomorrow, so we should probably get to studying."

"Awww, do we have to?"

"Yes." Wanda leaned to give Cosmo his own peck on the cheek. "Now, get to it."

* * *

Blonda slammed her locker shut after discarding her English notebook. She was over everything to do with school; homework, tests, teachers, all of it. "Why did every single teacher decide to have all of their tests at the same time?"

"Because teachers love making their students miserable." Sapphire groaned as they floated to their Science class for their third test of the day.

"Agreed." Amethyst concurred, following alongside her sister. "Teachers like to think they're the only class we have to worry about."

"Senior year is supposed to be easy!" Blonda whined. "I don't get it!"

"Don't get what?"

Blonda paused, searching for the owner of that sultry, tenor voice. She found Treveston leaning against a locker with his arms folded. And that smile. That dazzling, sexy smile…

"Treveston!" Blonda's mood lifted at the sight of her newest eye candy. "Hey!"

"Sup." Treveston greeted as he approached the girls. He reached to hug Blonda which she gladly accepted, Amethyst and Sapphire glancing towards each other questioning how close Blonda and Treveston seemed.

Treveston's eyes scanned her hourglass figure after he broke the embrace, imagining very, _very_ inappropriate thoughts. "You look _super_ hot today."

Blonda smiled sensually, flattered by the compliment. Duh, of _course_ she looked hot. "And you're looking like quite the snack yourself."

As an amorous smirk curved his lips, Treveston adjusted the strap to his backpack. "So…we still good to go over lines after school?"

"Definitely." Blonda agreed.

"Cool." Treveston turned toward Amethyst and Sapphire, his lips curved in a friendly smile. "You ladies have a good rest of your day."

Amethyst and Sapphire watched Blonda as she locked her eyes on Treveston floating away into the sea of other students. "Uh, what was that?!" Amethyst questioned, nudging Blonda out of her blissful trance.

"What was what?"

" _That_!" Sapphire pointed out, her voice squealing in pitch. "You and Treveston!"

"We flirted a little…so what?"

"Uh, that looked like _more_ than flirting to us." Amethyst teased before she gasped. "OMG; is Treveston your side bae?!"

"Side bae…seriously? No!" Blonda corrected. What in the world were they smoking? "We're just friends!"

"Yeah. _Just_ friends." Sapphire joked, gesturing air quotes. "Look at Blonda! Such a cougar!"

"You're ridiculous!" Blonda scoffed, rolling her eyes as the girls continued their trek to Science. Pssh, side bae. Yeah, right.

* * *

Two minutes left out of the fifty-minute class, and Cosmo answered six out of fifty history questions.

When Cosmo eventually buckled down and tried reading over his history notes, Wanda helped explain everything in terms at least he could comprehend. However, the quantity of information he was required to remember proved daunting for his poor retention, and to say he was struggling was an understatement.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his forehead, his palms sweating in anxiety; working under pressure was not something Cosmo could handle. Not just this history test, but tests in general. There was just so much to remember and his brain couldn't handle the load. In fact, he was pretty sure he failed the first four tests he'd already taken before this.

The ring of the school bell echoed through the classroom. Oh no…he ran out of time.

"Alright students!" Mrs. Slytherin straightened her posture in her chair behind her desk. "That's it; time's up! Turn your papers into the front, face down, please and thank you."

Cosmo felt his heart race as students passed him to turn in their tests. It also didn't help that Mrs. Slytherin counted on him to fail.

"Cosmo!" Mrs. Slytherin called out, startling the green-haired lad. "Papers, now!"

"B-but Mrs. Slytherin-"

"You get the same amount of time as everyone else, Cosmo!" Mrs. Slytherin countered, standing from her seat. "You don't finish, that's on you!"

Disappointed, Cosmo grabs his backpack and begrudgingly takes his test to Mrs. Slytherin's desk, placing it face down.

"You don't get special treatment, Cosmo." Mrs. Slytherin warned, staring him straight in the eyes. "I suggest you start putting in more effort if you ever hope to graduate."

Cosmo averted his eyes as he turned to leave out of the classroom. Mrs. Slytherin could be a bit of a hard-ass and extremely blunt; if she didn't like you, she wasn't scared to let you know it.

Spike was leaning against the wall next to the door of Mrs. Slytherin's classroom when he saw Cosmo speed past him out the room, visibly upset. "Yo, Cosmo!" Spike sped after him. Geez, he was fast. "Slow down, will ya?"

Cosmo paused in the middle of the hallway with his back facing his friend. Spike grabbed onto his shoulder to turn him around and saw Cosmo was fighting back tears. "Dude…cheer up. It's just a stupid test."

"So says you!" Cosmo retorted. "Mr. 'really smart but not in A.P.'!"

"Yuuuuuuup." Spike replied. "If I wanted to take college level classes, I'd be at the Fairy Academy already!"

"That's beside the point!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Wanda helped me study and I _still_ screwed up!"

Spike let out a small sigh, grabbing Cosmo by both shoulders, and stared right into his eyes. Spike had become familiar with a few of Cosmo's tendencies, including his tendency to self-pity. "Dude, that test is like, what? Twenty percent of our final grade? Chillax; you have all year to make it up."

Cosmo stared at him, trying to understand where Spike was coming from. Sure, Cosmo could put in more effort; he could study more, he could try harder on his homework, he could even pay more attention in class. But school wasn't like maneuvering on a skateboard; he's always sucked at it, no matter how hard he tried.

"You think I can?" Cosmo asked, lowering his gaze.

"Yes, you can." Spike shoved him playfully, taking a stab at being all 'encouraging' or whatever. "Now c'mon; we got Alchemy."

Cosmo nodded as he followed Spike through the halls. Spike wasn't Cosmo; how could he possibly understand?

* * *

It was half past three, and Juandissimo was nowhere to be found.

Since Wanda normally studied with Cosmo on Mondays, Juandissimo had football practice on Thursdays, and games were on Fridays, they had both agreed Tuesdays and/or Wednesdays would be the best days to meet for their report. Wanda figured they could meet at the library after school so they could research scholarly journals and any scientific data they needed. Meeting right after school was a mutual agreement, and yet, Wanda was the only one of the two sitting at one of the tables in the library.

This was not a good look.

Wanda played with the beads of her bracelet, questioning whether she should leave or wait another fifteen minutes. Typical jarhead jocks; how can anyone trust them to uphold their end of the bargain?

She looked up from her bracelet from the opening of double doors to see Juandissimo fly into the library. Wanda watched as he dropped his backpack on the ground and took the seat directly across from her. "Just get here when you can, I guess."

"Lo siento mucho," Juandissimo exhaled, scrummaging his bag for his textbook. "I was…doing something and lost track of time."

"Don't worry its fine." Wanda sighed as she opened her textbook, trying not to roll her eyes. "Just, give a heads-up next time?"

"Si."

"Great."

Twenty minutes passed and not a word was said between the pair as they studied their respective textbooks on the chapter of Magic. Wanda scribbled some notes in her notebook from the paragraph she read. She didn't know if she was supposed to study the supernatural view or the spiritual view, so she studied both. There wasn't much of a structure as far as their approach on the project. She didn't know what Juandissimo preferred, and quite frankly, Wanda wasn't in the mood to care.

While finishing her notes, she decided to break the silence. "So, I think I might go ahead and say I'll take the spiritual point of view. I dunno, I just like it better. What do you think?" She didn't get a reply, so she veered her eyes from her notes to Juandissimo. She noticed that familiar vague look in his eyes, and he appeared to be looking passed her. She turned around to see what he could possibly be so interesting.

Nothing. He was staring at nothing.

She turned back around with an arched eyebrow. At this point, she didn't know who was worst at spacing out; Cosmo or Juandissimo?

Raising a hand in front of his face, she snapped her fingers to snap him back to reality. "What's going on with you?"

Juandissimo wiped his eyes with his palms and simply replied "Nothing."

This dude was seriously hard to read. "…didn't look like nothing."

His eyes cast downwards as he crossed his arms over the table. "Just…a lot on my mind."

Wanda simply shrugged, deciding not to push further. "Well...you sure you're okay?"

"Si." He lifted his eyes to seed Wanda staring at him in disbelief. "Promise."

"If you say so." Wanda sighed. She switched back to her textbook, sitting her chin in her palm. She figured if it was that important, he'd talk about it. Then again, why should she care?


	5. Chapter 5

Cosmo and Wanda sat across from Susie and Spike in the social buzz of the cafeteria. Movie Night was the topic of conversation; on a random Friday night once a month, Cosmo, Wanda, and Susie would venture to the movie theater to watch a movie of their collective choosing. A tradition which began in 9th grade and has since continued into their senior year.

"So, you guys do this every month?" Spike asked Susie, stirring the plop of mash potatoes on his tray.

"It kind of became our thing or whatever." Susie explained. "Just something to do as a group."

"I like movie night!" Cosmo interposed as he bit into his PB and J. "There's an arcade in the theater, _and_ they have the best popcorn!"

"You also like to get all cuddly with Wanda." Susie teased with a smirk. "Especially when we sit in the back."

"Ha, yeah, an excuse for them to get all 'hot and heavy'." Spike joined in, observing the newly formed blush on the teen couple's faces.

"Hola, Susie."

The group turned to see Alewandro floating next to Susie's end of the table. This has become a common occurrence over the past few days where Alewandro randomly came up to Susie and found any excuse to talk to her.

Susie didn't seem to mind, though. "Hey Alewandro, what's up?"

"May I talk to you?" Alewandro asked with shy hand behind his head. "…in private?"

Spike and Cosmo exchanged questioning glances towards each other, confused as to how Susie and Alewandro know each other in the first place.

"Sure." Susie rose from her seat with tray in hand. "Hey Wanda, see you in Alchemy?"

Wanda gave a thumbs up, and Susie floated away with Alewandro to the other side of the cafeteria, close to where the 'popular' kids congregated. She then turned and noticed the utter confusion in Cosmo's eyes. "…What?"

"Susie just flew off with that jockhead again." Spike arched his eyebrow. "Wuddup with that?"

"Oh…you don't know?" Wanda thought for certain it was obvious. "Alewandro has a huge crush on Susie."

"Alewandro? Likes Susie?!" Spike turned to the direction of Susie and Alewandro, sitting side by side at an isolated table, talking to each other with those silly lovey-dovey grins. He glanced back towards Wanda with a curious brow. "How? When? Why?"

"Their A.P. English class, about a week ago, and their shared interest in the band 'Leprechaun Park.'"

"…Seriously?"

"Yep." Wanda reached for her milk carton. "And based on what she's said about him, he's definitely not a 'Luther'."

"Haha! A 'Luuuuuuther'!" Cosmo laughed, a little too much. "That's hilaaaaaaarious!"

* * *

Luther and his goons, Bozo and Dyno, conversed in the hallway next to random lockers. It was after a few minutes when Luther noticed Cosmo and Spike flying towards them in the direction of the double door exit, having their own rambling conversation. Luther watched them with a sinister smile; he hadn't given his favorite loser a hard time in a while. Can't be slackin' when he had bully duties to uphold.

Motioning his goons to follow him, Luther waited until Cosmo and Spike were halfway to the exit before flying in front of them. "Hello, loser." Luther greeted menacingly, grabbing Cosmo's hoodie by the collar. "Going somewhere?"

"Luther, buzz off!" Spike spoke with a warning glare. "Just leave him alone!"

Just as soon as Spike spoke, Bozo and Dyno shoved him into a nearby locker. Spike winced from the impact as they proceeded to pin his arms so he wouldn't escape, and despite Spike whaling about in attempts to break free, Bozo and Dyno locked both hands around the fairy's scrawny arms, tightening their sturdy grip.

"Spike!"

It wasn't long before Cosmo found his own frail frame thrashed against a locker, smacking against the metal doors headfirst. His body dropped to the marble floors below, his mind spinning. As soon as he gained his bearings, Luther jumped on top of him, pushing Cosmo's back against the ground. He balled his fists and preceded punching Cosmo in the face. A bruised cheek here, a smash in the head there, Cosmo cried out with each blow. He tried blocking his attacker with his arms, but Luther proved too strong.

"Stop it, Luther!"

Luther turned to the direction of his girlfriend, scowling at him with folded arms. Quite frankly, Blonda couldn't care less about her sister's stupid boyfriend. She just needed Luther to stop being an obnoxious tyrant. "This is a waste of time! Now c'mon, we're supposed to go to the Diner, remember?!"

"Okay, fine!" Luther snuck one last punch to Cosmo's jaw before motioning his goons to let Spike loose. "You're lucky I have other business to attend to."

Luther kicked Cosmo in the side of his ribs before floating over to Blonda, wrapping an arm around her tense shoulders. Blonda rolled her eyes as they left towards the exit with Bozo and Dyno following behind.

"Cosmo!" Spike flew over to his friend, Cosmo holding his ribs from the pain. "You okay?"

"My face hurts…" Cosmo, struggled to push himself from the ground. Spike grabbed on to one of Cosmo's arms and lifted him to a standing position.

"Dude," Spike began. "why does Luther keep messing with you?"

"I dunno." Cosmo admitted, still holding his ribs. "He just does, I guess."

Spike sighed, shaking his head. Bullies were one of his largest pet peeves. Having been a victim of bullying himself, he hated when people treated others as inferior. He'd seen Luther mess with Cosmo before and never understood why. Cosmo hadn't done a thing to Luther as far as he knew, so why did Luther feel the need to somehow 'exert his dominance' and demean a fairy of whom wouldn't hurt a bee, even if it stung him? Situations like this made him wish his father would let him sign up for karate or something. Anything that taught self-defense.

He observed the defeat in Cosmo's eyes. He had mentioned before that he tried exposing Luther to teachers and/or the principal, but teachers and/or said principal told him it was all just 'kids being kids.' He even tried telling his mom, thinking she'd have more authority, but all his mother did was blame him for being a weakling. No adult figure bothered to take him seriously. If Cosmo didn't have his friends or his girlfriend, he'd probably feel more worthless than he already did.

"C'mon dude." Spike gently palmed Cosmo's shoulder. "Let's just go."

Floating absently, Cosmo trailed behind Spike as they exited the school. Occasionally, Spike would look back to make sure Cosmo was still behind him; he was awfully quiet on the walk home.

And to think, he was perfectly fine before they ran into Luther and his doofus lap dogs…

* * *

Sighing heavily, Wanda glanced towards the clock highest above the double doors of the library. 4:15…where the heck was Juandissimo?

She'd seen him in the classes they had together, so he knew that she knew he was at school. Sure, she noticed his head down on his desk more than usual, but other than that, there was nothing too out of the ordinary to justify his absence.

And what happened to giving her the heads up? Yesterday, she let it slide. Today, however? There was absolutely no excuse as to why she was stuck waiting in the library for over an hour. Fool me once; shame on you. Fool me twice?

Agitatedly shoving her notebook into her backpack, she remembered Susie telling her that Alewandro had invited her to work on their English homework, and she remembered her saying something about them meeting at the library. She floated from her seat as she threw her backpack over her shoulders, searching for where Susie and Alewandro would be. Once she spotted them, she flew in their direction. She was gonna get to the bottom of this.

Alewandro and Susie scribbled answers to their homework packet as Wanda approached them at one of the other study tables. "Excuse me." She tapped Alewandro on his shoulder, catching both his and Susie's attention. "Do you have _any_ idea where Juandissimo is? He was supposed to meet me here and it's been over an hour!"

Alewandro knew exactly what happened. "Mierda…" he groaned, running a hand through his black locks. "…he did not tell you?"

"If he did, would I be asking you where your brother is?"

Wanda tried her best not to sound too impatient, but people not showing up as promised burned the blood in her veins. Alewandro could sense Wanda was irritated; he knew it was irresponsible of Juandissimo to not keep his obligations, but he had his reasons. "Um…" Alewandro began, knowing Juandissimo might hate him for this later. "…it is not my place to say, but I can at least tell you where you might find him."

Wanda raised a brow, questioning what Alewandro meant by 'not his place.' "…okay then. Where is that?"

Swift currents of lilac and cerulean rippled over the invisible rocky ledge into the infinite pool below, roaring whispers burbling over the edge in a giant wall of freshwater. A narrow bridge of canary yellow wood floated above the falls, supported with the fluff of sparkling pink clouds. Wanda gazed towards the enormous yellow sign, its own pink cloud suspending rosette words which read "Welcome to Fairy Falls" high above the endless stream. Why would Juandissimo come all the way out here; Fairy Falls wasn't exactly close.

She made her way towards the beginning of the bridge, smelling the dew of fresh sprits in the air as she floated over the narrow path. A cast of violet and rose illuminated the golden hues of the bridge, rails decorated with a string of lights. Fairy Falls was known as the most scenic of all landmarks, and it showed.

Making it about halfway onto the bridge, Wanda found Juandissimo sitting with his back against the rails, facing away from the falls. He was curled into himself in a fetal position, shutting out the world around him. The sight of him seemed to soften the layers surrounding her heart. She couldn't help it; her sense of compassion never wavered no matter the person.

Carefully, she flew closer to him, pondering the best way to approach. She called out gently to avoid startling him. "…Juandissimo?"

She stopped about a foot or so away from where he sat, growing more concerned when he didn't immediately acknowledge her presence. After a moment, Juandissimo finally lifted his head from his knees. As he turned his gaze towards her, more walls shattered from her heart. His blue-violet orbs glossed over with threatening tears. She'd never seen him so…sad.

"…are you okay?" Wanda inquired as she flew a few inches closer. This was a Juandissimo she _never_ thought she'd see.

Juandissimo quietly lowered his eyes towards the ground, almost as if he didn't want to answer. Wanda maintained a tender tone. "…do you want company?"

He met her gaze once more, tears refusing to fall. He then reached to the backpack to his right and moved it over to the other side of him. Wanda took this as a positive sign and took off her own backpack as she took the seat next to him.

Silence befell the two, Juandissimo averting his eyes towards his black sneakers. Wanda was out of her element; if Cosmo was upset, she automatically knew what to do to cheer him up. She and Juandissimo barely knew each other; they probably would have never crossed paths if it weren't for their science project.

After a nervous sigh, Wanda turned her head towards him, sitting with her arms on her knees. "…your brother told me you'd be here..." More silence. "…what's going on with you? And don't say 'nothing', because clearly that's not true…"

He didn't respond to her question; he didn't meet her eye contact. He just stared towards the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs. Wanda observed him, trying to figure out how to get him to respond. "…do you think I'd have come _all_ the way out here if I could care less?"

Juandissimo lifted his eyes to meet hers, contemplating her question. Who knows…maybe she had a point. When it came to 'the squad', they'd normally let him stay underwater unless Alewandro tried bringing him back to the surface. Sometimes they'd get him out of his head, and sometimes they'd ask if he was okay, but it never went beyond that. He could lie and say he was fine, and they'd leave it at that. Though Alewandro revealed his whereabouts, he would have never expected Wanda to try to find him.

He shied away from her, apprehensive about revealing something he never thought he would to those outside his immediate family. He hated talking about it; he'd much rather deal with it alone than face any kind of judgement that could come from mentioning it. Then again…if he was going to somehow function as her science partner, or just function in general, he guessed she sort of had a right to know.

With a deep breath, Juandissimo broke his silence, speaking just above a whisper. "…a year ago today…my father killed my mother…."

She stared at him, questioning if she had wax build up in her ears. Did she hear him correctly? "…wait…I thought you had parents."

"Technically," he mindlessly played with the hem of his jeans. "Juanita and I are their niece and nephew..."

This was crazy. She was so confused. "….so….you're adopted?"

He nodded, wiping away the two tears that managed to break free.

Wanda lowered her gaze to her shoes, letting his words sink in. Out of all the things he could have said, that was the _last_ thing she'd ever expect to hear. She couldn't imagine carrying something like that around like a brick on her shoulders. Her relationship with her parents wasn't as solid as her sister's relationship with them, yet she couldn't imagine that happening to her…

"….it is my fault…"

Wanda glanced back towards him, staring as he closed his eyes as if to prevent more tears from falling. His voice remained calm, yet she could still sense the storm brewing within. "...I could not stop him...I could not save her…."

She watched him as he lowered his head to his knees, squeezing himself tighter. Any pre-conceived notion she had about him went straight out the window. Her heart weighed fifty pounds heavier, as if her lungs were void of air. If she felt this weighted, she could only imagine how Juandissimo felt…

Acting on instinct, Wanda sat up from her sitting position, facing towards him. As she sat on her knees, she gently took his arms into her hands and pulled them apart from his legs. Before he had a chance to react, she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

He turned his eyes towards her, unsure of how to feel. Again, outside of family, he hadn't been held like this since his ex from 10th grade. A familiar yet strange feeling, she could feel her arms squeeze him tighter, almost as if to say, "I've got you." As he eventually returned his own squeeze, his chin rested on her shoulders, closing his eyes as his cheeks grew damp with droplets of grief.

The pair stayed in this position for what felt like an eternity. Not another word was spoken as Wanda allowed his silent tears to drop onto her shoulders. In that moment, she knew one thing for certain.

She never felt a pain quite like this.

* * *

"So…" Susie began as she and Wanda entered the school. "…you things will be awkward now?"

"Honestly, no clue." Wanda admitted, thinking about her encounter with Juandissimo the day before. "I mean…not if it doesn't have to be."

As they reached the intersection of the hallway, Susie and Wanda happened to notice Alewandro talking to Juandissimo, both leaned against their lockers. "Well," Susie turned to Wanda with a shrug. "there's only one way to find out."

Susie floated over to Alewandro, catching his attention. "Alewandro, hey!"

"Susie!" Alewandro acknowledged with a friendly hug. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Not much." Susie over to Wanda and motioned her to come closer. As Wanda advanced towards him, Susie turned to Alewandro with a friendly smile. "Wanna go get good seats in home room?"

"Ahh, por supesto!" Alewandro agreed. He turned towards his brother and nudged him in the shoulder. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si." Juandissimo answered simply, shoving his hands into his letterman pockets.

"Bueno." Alewandro draped an arm around Susie's shoulders. "¿Nos vemos más tarde?" Receiving the okay from Juandissimo, Alewandro left with Susie in the opposite direction towards the home room classroom.

Clutching her notebook tighter to her chest, Wanda flew closer to Juandissimo as she questioned bashfully "…how are you feeling?"

"I am okay." Juandissimo replied.

Wanda could hear the fatigue in his voice. "Are you sure?"

Juandissimo paused, averting his somber eyes to the floor. "…Lo siento...for yesterday."

"You don't have to apologize." Wanda assured. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Juandissimo nodded in understanding, though Wanda could tell he still felt guilty for whatever reason. "Gracias…" he turned his eyes towards her. "…for your company."

Wanda smiled softly. "…thank you for having me."

He returned his own soft smile, though it disappeared as quickly as it came. So far, not terribly awkward. Sort of.

"Does anyone outside of your family know?" Wanda inquired. "Like Luther or…anyone?" She watched as he shook his head 'no'. "…why not?"

Juandissimo shrugged. "It is…not easy for me to talk about."

"Yeah, but it could help people understand you more." Wanda encouraged. "Maybe answer why you tend to zone out."

Wanda observed him crease his brow as if considering her words. She understood how difficult vulnerability can be, especially when it's not easy to trust, but she also understood how freeing it can feel when you can be vulnerable and when you've found that person to be vulnerable with. She didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have Cosmo.

Juandissimo leaned from his locker as he was about to leave, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. He turned towards Wanda, meeting her gaze. "...see you, Wanda."

As he floated passed her towards their home room, Wanda stood for a moment, thinking to herself. To think that she had prejudged him only to realize the depth of his character. It didn't mean they had to be best friends or anything, but in a weird way, she felt closer to him.

Guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but hopefully a useful one. I've had this dark backstory idea for Juandissimo for like...years. I've refined it to what it is now, and more details are to come in later chapters. I hope it's received well as an interesting take to a character that wasn't presented with much depth on the show.


	6. Chapter 6

Four weeks passed, and Cosmo, Wanda, Spike, and Susie all gathered around their usual table in the cafeteria, conversing about yet another Movie Night.

"I heard 'Fall of the Anti-Fairies' is good!" Cosmo spoke as he consumed a spoonful of his favorite desert, chocolate pudding.

"Dude, 'Fall of the Anti-Fairies' got 20 out of 100 on Bad Apples." Spike countered. "'World War Flea' had the most box office sales of all time!"

"Well, Wanda and I don't want to see some stupid horror movie, anyhow." Susie intervened, reaching for her apple. "What about 'Crazy Rich Pixies?'"

"That pile of garbage?" Spike refuted after a sip of his milk. "No way; Rom-Coms are for chumps."

"Yeah!" Cosmo excitedly agreed. "Chumps!"

"Okay, chumpeteers." Susie teased. "Is 'Grim Goblins for Life' more your speed?"

"Now _that_ is the greatest thing you've said all day!" Spike replied with a cheesy grin. "Right, Cosmo?"

"Yeah! Totally! Right Wanda?...Wanda?"

Wanda held her chin in her palms, staring at the food she didn't feel like eating. She felt Cosmo poking her in the arm with a spoon, so she looked up to see all three of them eyeing her as if waiting for the answer to the question of life. "…what?"

Spike wondering why Wanda was so quiet. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's her parents." Susie answered for her friend. "They've been nagging about grades…as if Blonda doesn't have like two C's and a B."

Cosmo turned towards his girlfriend with concern etched in his face. He remembered her venting about it during one of their study sessions. Her parents had been griping about how low Wanda's A's were, completely overlooking the fact that Wanda had straight A's period. He hated when her parents did that; it made her beat herself up more than she already did.

"What can I do?"

Wanda turned towards her boyfriend, observing the worry in his eyes. No matter what it was, if he could see Wanda was upset, he _always_ had to cheer her up, and if he didn't know how, he _always_ asked. She hoped that aspect of him never changed.

"No, Cosmo, that's oka-"

Cosmo's screeched as Luther smashed his face into the tray of mashed potatoes, causing students to react the sudden rattle of plastic clashing against metal. Cosmo flailed his arms as Luther pinned him down headfirst, laughing maniacally. Spike and Susie tried reaching for Luther's arms to stop him, but as predicted, his goons Bozo and Dyno grabbed them from behind and restrained their arms behind their backs as they pushed them against the table.

"Stop it, Luther!" Wanda managed to tug one of Luther's arms off her boyfriend, but Luther took that same arm and shoved his hand in her face, holding her back. Cosmo felt a burning sensation in his eyes and nose as he struggled to breath from Luther's hefty grip in his hair. No matter how much he thrashed about, Luther showed no mercy.

"Do you not have anything else better to do?"

Luther lifted his head to see Juandissimo with his arms crossed a few feet away, Juanita behind him along with her best friend, Starr. "Juan!" Luther greeted proudly as he pinned Cosmo in his tray. "Wussup, amigo?!" He shoved Wanda away from him and pointed a finger towards his prey. "Want in on this?"

"No." Juandissimo responded firmly, no change in his stern expression. "I want you to stop."

"Awww, c'mon!" Luther griped mockingly. "Live a little!"

"Stop or I will make you."

Luther's arrogant smile quickly vanished, a few 'ooooohs' circulating from onlookers. Who does he think he is? Sure, he'd noticed how much Juandissimo had come out of that shell of his, but he didn't expect him to feel bold enough to stand up to him. All over some green haired idiot he never cared about before. How dare him!

With one more slam onto the tray, Luther let Cosmo go and flew to where he was face to face with Juandissimo. He stared at him, matching his glare as he puffed his chest. Apparently Juandissimo wasn't backing down. Wanda took this opportunity to console Cosmo as he coughed to catch his breath.

Juandissimo kept his demeanor as Luther looked him up and down. If he was honest, he wasn't sure why he was defending Wanda's boyfriend. Maybe because he somehow cared about Wanda enough to stick up for her boyfriend, or maybe because he was just sick of Luther's crap. Either way, he wasn't afraid. Luther did dumb things, but he wasn't dumb; Juandissimo knew they both knew who would win the fight if it came to that extreme.

"Let 'em go, boys." Luther instructed his goons, keeping his eyes on Juandissimo. "We're done here." Luther knew he was strong, but Juandissimo was stronger. Why would he fight over some loser? An arrogant side smirk curled his lips, backing away from his friend. "We actually _do_ have something better to do."

Begrudgingly, Bozo and Dyno released their grips on Spike and Susie as Luther motioned for them to leave. Juandissimo kept his eyes on Luther as he flew passed him, him and his goons flying towards the cafeteria exit. Once Luther was gone, Juandissimo turned to see Wanda's questioning stare directed towards him. He held her gaze for a moment before flying passed their table to a random table in the back, Juanita and Starr quietly following behind as the atmosphere in the cafeteria slowly returned to normal.

* * *

Luther sat in the audience as Blonda and Treveston rehearsed one of their scenes of "The Magicbook" in the auditorium. They had made it into the point of the scene where Noah and Alexa's boat landed on shore with Alexa asking Noah why she didn't write her and that she waited for him for seven years. Luther prepared for the worst; he knew that infamous kiss scene had to come sooner or later. Why he ever agreed to watch Blonda's rehearsal was beyond him.

Production hadn't quite come along for all the special effects such as rain and wind, so it was just regular rehearsal without scripts in front of them. The character Noah explained how he'd written 365 letters, and that it still wasn't over for him. Luther watched in horror as Treveston pulled Blonda in for the on-stage kiss. He didn't appreciate how touchy feely Treveston seemed, his hands roaming the curve of her figure. It took everything within him not to run on stage and smack the taste out of that guy's mouth.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd…..cut!" Mrs. Ravenclaw called out, Blonda and Treveston putting an end to such a sensual kiss. "Great job you two! Quite authentic!"

Yeah, almost _too_ authentic.

"Now, let's reset for Act two, scene four!"

Blonda and Treveston exited stage left as the remaining cast and crew transitioned the set for the next scene. Luther rose from his seat and met Blonda halfway from the stage steps. He pulled her into a hug with his arms around her waist, eyeing Treveston as he watched the 'happy' couple.

"Thank you for coming to my rehearsal, babe!" Blonda expressed her gratitude. "Even though you didn't want to!"

"Anything for you, babe." Luther acknowledged her appreciation, rubbing her back as they embraced.

After a few moments, Blonda leaned in to give Luther a kiss. Luther's lips met hers, parting his lips in growing fervor as he deepened the kiss. Blonda melted in his affection, smiling as he gently bit her bottom lip. As their lips danced, Luther lifted his gaze to Treveston, almost as if to prove his 'manhood' over a kid like Treveston. No one can please Blonda the way he could, especially not some silver-eyed snob.

Treveston stood with a hand on his hip, controlling his urge to laugh. He could see straight through Luther's arrogance; he knew exactly what he was doing. It wasn't his fault _his_ girlfriend found _him_ attractive. If he had such a hold on Blonda, he doubted she would purposely flirt with him. A lot.

With a small smirk, Treveston flew passed the affectionate couple towards the auditorium exit, noticing Luther's eyes following him as he passed. His insecurity was almost pathetic; Blonda shouldn't have to waste her time with some immature punk.

And one of these days, Blonda would see this for herself.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda ventured to their cliff after school, neither one of them with any desire to go home. Cosmo could tell how off Wanda seemed, so he suggested they meet at their cliff before working on any homework. As much as Wanda was reluctant, she accepted his suggestion, and after they poofed to their destination, Cosmo encouraged Wanda to express whatever she was feeling. He'd spent most of the afternoon into the evening listening to Wanda's complaints, occasionally rubbing her back in efforts to comfort her. Wanda knew she could always vent to Cosmo no matter if he understood the situation; he offered a listening ear, and sometimes, that was more than enough.

"I just can't win with them." Wanda vented, hugging her knees to her chest. "No matter what I do, they're never satisfied…"

Cosmo caressed her back, sitting next to her at the cliff's brink; it hurt his heart to hear such defeat in her voice. Her parents held impossible expectations when it came to Wanda. Not only did she have to have straight A's, they all needed to be at least a 95 or higher. When it came to Blonda, however, they praised her ability to manage a 3.2 GPA on top of cheer and drama club as if she had won a zappy. Cosmo didn't understand why Wanda's parents expected so much from her, but what he could understand was that their standards weren't evenly matched in relation to her sister.

The past few days haven't been easy for Wanda. The more her parents complained about her grades and labeled her a failure, the more stressed Wanda became. He noticed how much less she slept, how much less she ate, and how much less she smiled. Cosmo wished he could ease Wanda of her pain; she shouldn't have to suffer this much over ridiculous, one-sided standards.

Cosmo turned to Wanda and lifted her chin to where her fuchsia orbs met his shamrock. "No matter what…" Cosmo spoke as he smiled warmly. "…you'll always be good enough in my eyes."

Wanda returned her own warm smile, thanking Cosmo with a smooch on the lips. He then pushed Wanda gently to where her back pressed against the lush bed of grass, straddling her waist. Before she could react, he meshed his lips to hers, cupping her cheeks into his palms. His loving kisses sent flutters down her spine as he deepened the kiss further. Wanda drew him closer with her arms around his neck, parting her lips so his tongue could explore.

A buzz vibrated Cosmo's back pocket, distracting their make-out sesh. Groaning in disappointment, Cosmo reached for his phone as he maneuvered himself from on top of Wanda to right beside her. Wanda noticed Cosmo's expression quickly change from annoyance to anxiousness upon reading the name on the caller ID. "…who is it?"

"Mama." Cosmo replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. If she called, she had a reason to. Majority of the time, that reason didn't pan well for Cosmo.

Fighting back his nerves, Cosmo pressed the 'answer' button and placed the phone to his ear as he answered with a timid "…hello?"

" _Get_ your butt home, _now_!"

"…y-yes, mama." The color drained from Cosmo's face from the menace in his mother's voice. Whatever he did, boy, was he in for it.

A quiver in his hands, Cosmo ended the call. He turned to Wanda with eyes of regret as he said "…I-I have to go…"

"Why?" For the most part, Cosmo has managed to stay on his mother's good side for weeks. Wanda couldn't think of how he'd somehow piss her off to the point of demanding him home.

"I dunno…" Cosmo honestly admitted as he rose from the grass. "…but I'll see you tomorrow before school?"

Wanda rose from the grass as well, unhappy that their time to breathe and just enjoy each other had been cut short. "Okay…" She kissed him one last time before saying "Love you, babe."

"Love you too, baby."

With a flick of his wand, Cosmo disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, leaving Wanda alone in her despair.

. . . . .

Poofing into the living room of his house, Cosmo noted the dim light within the household. The only visible light appeared from upstairs, shining down as if the gates of Heaven. His heart paced with anxiety; his mother hardly ever left the lights off.

Unless something was extremely wrong.

As he hesitantly flew up the stairs, his heart raced in his throat. Breathing became a chore, and his hoodie suddenly felt like a thousand degrees. It wasn't until he made it to the top of the step that he realized the source of light came from his room with his door slightly ajar. She was in his room. That was not a good sign.

He approached the door, and his eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. His mother sat on the foot of his bed, fury in her brow, holding a picture. A picture he thought she'd never find.

A picture of him and Wanda.

She didn't immediately acknowledge his presence, though Cosmo knew she knew he was floating in the doorway. It was when those turquoise eyes shot a glare directly into his soul that he truly began to panic.

"Uh…mama?" Cosmo squeaked, gearing up for the worst amidst his dread. "…w-why are you in my room?"

"You have _no_ right to question me." Mama Cosma replied, her voice frighteningly calm with a hint of venom. "Especially when _I_ should be questioning _you_."

That annoying lump in his through returned, or, at least he thought it was a lump. It could be his lunch threatening to upheave for all he knew.

"How long?"

Cosmo apprehensively flew further into the room, pretending to misunderstand her question. "….um….h-how long wha-"

" _Don't_ play dumb with me!"

He shuddered from her sudden outburst, cowering from her death glare as she sprung from the bed, flying towards him. "How long have you been with that _girl_?!"

Cosmo averted his eyes, yet he could feel the sting of her stares. He couldn't avoid the inevitable; he had to come clean. Otherwise, things could get much, much worse. Gluing his eyes to the ground, Cosmo spoke just above a whisper. "…two years."

Mama Cosma surged with rage as her blood began to boil. Two years? Two… _years_?! How could she have let this slip through the cracks? How could he…how could he _do_ this? He must _really_ disrespect her if he had the nerve to go date a Fairywinkle behind her back! She couldn't believe this!

Cosmo lifted his gaze towards her and Mama Cosma balled her knuckles, gradually floating towards her son. "How _dare_ you disobey me!" Mama Cosma shouted, pointing a disapproving finger towards his face. "You break up with her _immediately_!"

What? Break up with Wanda? Why would he do that? Wanda is the best thing that ever happened to him; why would he give that up?!

"But…but mama!" Cosmo countered, attempting to mask the crack in his voice. "Mama I love her! Why do you hate her so much?!"

"Because Fairywinkles are lying, manipulative rats!" Mama Cosma argued, veins popping in her neck. "She's probably spoiled rotten like her equally as self-centered sister! That heartless baboon of a father and that stuck-up donkey of a mother raised those girls to be snotty, two-faced snobs! _NO_ son of mine will _EVER_ associate with the lights of them!"

" _You_ don't even _KNOW_ her!"

His head sharply snapped to the right from the sledgehammer of his mother's backhand to the face. "How _DARE_ you talk back to your mother like that!"

He held a shaking palm to the pulsation of his cheek, shifting his eyes towards his mother once more. At first, his eyes grew wide in shock, sensing the skin of his cheeks beginning to swell. But then, his brow creased in ire, rage deep in his eyes, rage he didn't even know he had, because quite frankly, he was sick of her.

In the most assertive tone he could muster, Cosmo glared directly into her eyes and uttered the words "Wanda loves me WAY more than you EVER could!"

That…was _not_ a good thing to say.

His vision faded for a split second as the ball of his mother's knuckles swung directly into his temple, knocking him to the ground. She proceeded to punch him as she straddled him, each blow smashing every inch of his face. His nose and jaw pulsated in agony as he almost chocked on the blood oozing from his gums. She grabbed him by the collar and thrusted him into the wall closest to them. Her vengeful fist collided with his chest, Cosmo gasping from the sudden crack of his ribs. Just as quickly as she threw him against the wall, she yanked a wad his hair and thrusted him back onto the ground, plunging face first. Forcing him onto his back, she used her heal to stomp onto his stomach, Cosmo wheezing with every crushing blow.

His entire body ached in torture as eyes stung with tears, yet his suffering fell upon blind eyes. He could feel the bridge of his nose snap under pressure as with each punch she heaved, feel the twinge of his stomach with each merciless thump of her foot. Through his tears could he see her eyes mad with fury, as if the mother within her fell prey to the ramped devil controlling her every move.

With another yank of his hair, Mama Cosma slammed his head against the wood of the floors with such force that his vision welcomed the darkness…

Darkness…so warm…so soothing…as if a blanket of peace…slowly fading…

Cosmo sluggishly lifted his eyes from their heavy fog, all senses returning in surge of pain. The throb of his mind, the twinge of his torso, the aches throughout his face, all horrible reminders of the events which previously took place. As his vision became clearer, he stared towards the ceiling above, realizing he was in his bedroom. With whatever strength he had left, he slowly lifted himself off the ground and dragged his beaten body to where his back leaned against the wall for support.

He could see tints of sun shining through the curtains of his window, indicating that nightfall had transitioned into the dawn of a new day. His mother had left him there, unconscious and battered, without as much care as to put him to bed or tend to the injuries that she inflicted. Hot tears swelled behind his eyes as hitched breaths wrecked his chest. Hitched breaths became anguished sobs as glanced towards the crumpled picture of him and Wanda next to him. Though it hurt to move, he leaned forward to grab the tattered picture and held it close to him. With arms wrapped tight around the picture, he allowed his emotions to take control, and waterfalls streamed down his cheeks.

He'd experienced plenty of beatings before, but never to this magnitude. He couldn't recall a time where his mother had beaten him so badly that he blacked out. She had never achieved that level of wrath in his life, and now that he'd seen it for himself, he never wanted to experience that again. Then again, should he have been surprised? He knew his mother wouldn't take too kindly to know that her son courted the offspring of her worst enemy.

Still…the fact remained; she didn't beat him as a means of discipline, she beat him to reprimand him. It wasn't to teach him anything new, it was to remind him of the lessons he should have already learned. As Cosmo lowered his head, he closed his eyes in overflowing with misery as he hugged himself tighter. His ribs drew pain with every shaky breath, and his migraine throbbed in his sinus to the rhythm of his heart. He realized that love could hurt, but he didn't imagine it hurting this much.

His back pocket vibrated once, reminding Cosmo that he still had his phone on him. Fighting the pain, he shifted his weight to where he could reach behind to retrieve his phone. He opened his phone to see a new text message from Susie. Wiping fresh tears from his eyes, Cosmo opened the message to read " ** _Coz, you okay? You didn't show to the meetup point and we didn't know if anything happened to you_** _._ "

Right; it was the next school day. No way could he function at school in his condition. No way could he pretend to be okay around his friends, around Wanda. He couldn't do it; his body ached too much. His soul ached too much. He wasn't strong enough to deal with all the questions; he wasn't strong enough to leave his room knowing his mother was out there.

As new tears formed, Cosmo tapped the keys on his keypad to type " ** _Not feeling well. Staying home. Go without me._** "

Once he pressed the 'send' button, he tossed his phone to the side and curled his knees to his chest. He felt so lost, so conflicted. He didn't know what he was going to do now. His mother knew about Wanda, and she hated him. His own mother, hated him, because she condemned who he loved. As his body rocked with cries, a frail, faint whimper escaped his lips.

"…Wanda…"

* * *

_…_ _Cosmo…_ Wanda thought, mindlessly playing with the beads of her bracelet. _I hope you're okay…_

While Juandissimo scribbled a few notes from a scholar's scientific study of magic from the supernatural view, Wanda's mind was elsewhere. When Susie informed her that Cosmo wouldn't be in school, she of course immediately became concerned. He was fine yesterday for the most part, so how could she not worry? She couldn't go see him, she couldn't text him, she couldn't call him…she had no idea what was going on. Even though Spike figured he was probably sick, Wanda doubted that hypothesis. The fact that his mother called him home and he's absent from school the next day…something didn't sit right.

Juandissimo shifted his gaze from the scientific article to the distracted fairy in front of him. He found it less difficult to focus on other tasks than the memories that haunted his mind, though he occasionally had his slips into the past. He could see she had her textbook open, yet he knew she wasn't reading. He could see her expression fixed in contemplation, staring into paragraphs unread.

She seemed more reserved than usual throughout the school day, even amongst the company of her friends. He also noticed her verde boyfriend's absence; did something happen between them? He wasn't sure if it was his place to pry, but since Wanda was his science partner, he figured he'd try to see what was up.

In attempts to grab her attention, he waved a hand in front of her absent eyes. She jerked in her seat, startled back to reality as Juandissimo asked "Something wrong?"

Wanda stared at him, taken aback by his unexpected concern. Despite how stressed she'd been, she managed to camouflage it from Juandissimo when they met to work on their project. She didn't want him worry about her problems, especially when he had his own trials to work through.

Lowering her gaze, Wanda continued tangling her bracelet as she sighed "It's nothing."

Juandissimo knew she was lying. "Does not seem like nothing."

"I'm fine." Wanda replied, a little more assertive than she attended. "Don't worry about it."

He stared into her eyes, transparent to her tough exterior. He figured if it was that important, and if it were any of his business, she would talk about it. They were mere acquaintances after all. "Okay." He averted his eyes back to his notebook. "Lo siento for asking…"

Wanda cursed herself, putting her face in her sweaty palms. Unease shook her core, her throat dying of thirst. Her right leg became restless with nerves, involuntarily bouncing underneath the table. She felt as if she might implode from stress, the beat of her heart pounding her eardrums. She needed to get a hold of herself; she can't lose it…not here.

Wanda rose from her seat as she closed her textbook. "I-I'm…gonna take a bathroom break." Wanda announced, her throat on fire. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Si."

Wanda floated from their table towards the double doors. She pushed the doors open and headed towards the nearest restroom, struggling to control her shallow breathing. Her surroundings seemed to stretch into an unknown focal point, lockers and walls warping into odd shapes and structures, as if the world became a giant fisheye lens.

Though relatively light, her body felt ten times the force of gravity. Her hearing seemed muted, yet noises and sounds around her amplified in her ears. Breathing became hitched gasps for air, numbness tingling her fingers and toes. Dizziness made it more difficult to fly, leaning onto nearby lockers to support herself from falling. Luckily no one else was in the hallway; she probably looked inebriated. She didn't know what was happening, why her head was spinning.

All she knew, was she was losing control.

* * *

Spike threw his Math textbook inside of his locker during the transition from third to fourth period. To say the past two days practically bored him to death wouldn't be a total lie. Susie seemed pre-occupied with her new 'beau' Alewandro, and Wanda…well, she mostly spent her time sulking by herself. Without Cosmo, Luther had little desire to have anything to do with Spike, and because Luther exerted his energy to other poor, defenseless souls, eight hours of school felt like an eternity.

He spent most of time alone, studying alone, sitting through forty-five to fifty minutes listening to monotonous drones of teacher lectures alone, even eating alone. Spike never thought he'd actually miss that green-haired halfwit's company. For some reason, however, Cosmo's phone had been turned off, rejecting any phone calls or text messages.

After re-locking his locker, Spike turned to the direction of his English class. Out of his peripheral, he noticed a somber figure flying towards him; his shamrock green hair appeared disheveled, blackish-purple bruising seeped from beneath his nose cast, and other reddish-purple contusions painted his partially swollen facial features.

"Cosmo?" Spike flew over to his friend, observing him hug his ribs with one arm. "What happened to you?!"

Cosmo's injuries healed significantly since that awful evening; however, certain wounds hadn't quite healed completely, and his ribs were still awfully sore. The only reason he was at school now was simply because Mama Cosma was tired of him laying around the house. He'd still be in bed now is she hadn't literally thrown him out of bed and demanded him not to miss anymore school than he already had.

Cosmo met Spike's worried gaze and replied softly, his voice faintly trembling. "Mama…s-she…she knows…"

Spike put two and two together and shook his head in disappointment. He stared into Cosmo's eyes; he was hurting because of his own mother. "Well, what are you gonna tell Wanda?" Spike questioned. "She hasn't heard or seen you in two days; she's gonna wanna know what's up."

Almost on cue, Cosmo flinched as Wanda approached from behind him, squeezing him as if to never let go. "Oh Cosmo!" She pressed her cheek against his. "I've been so worried about you!" When she eventually released him, her joyful expression soon switched to that of great concern. "Oh…Cosmo…" she examined the damage on his body, Cosmo wincing as he hugged himself. "…what happened?"

Instead of answering her question, Cosmo flew passed her in the opposite direction into the crowd of other students, holding back his tears. Wanda attempted to fly after him; however, Spike stood in front of her, stopping her with both hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't if I were you." Spike advised. "He's pretty messed up."

"Why?" Wanda needed answers; she doesn't see him for two days just for him to run away at the first sight of her?

"His mom…" Spike began, releasing Wanda from his grasp. "…she found out about you guys and…well…she did a number on 'em."

Her heart sank into her stomach. She should have known; why else would he have all those bruises? Her lungs burned as if underwater and breathing grew more difficult the more constricted her throat became. The beat of her heart rang in her ears, increasing in tempo by the second. Vertigo whirled inside her head, her surroundings warping into fisheye distortion. Just peachy; she was losing control again.

"Breathe, Wanda." Spike encouraged as he cupped Wanda's face into his palms, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Just breathe, will ya?"

Wanda closed her eyes to keep her head from spinning, fighting through hyperventilation to focus on her breathing. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse…

Her worst fear came into fruition.


	7. Chapter 7

Floating through the double doors of the school, Cosmo started his journey back home. He'd managed to evade Wanda the rest of the school day, flying the opposite direction from where she was. He just couldn't face her, so he avoided her. Mama Cosma threatened much worse if he didn't break up with her, but he just loved her too much to break her heart.

"Cosmo!"

Crap: she was behind him.

He pretended she was a gust of wind brushing passed his ear, ignoring her screams for him. However, Wanda forced him to face her as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. His eyes met hers, and his heart sank from the puffy red veins prevalent in her eyes.

His Wanda had been crying.

Wanda stared into the pain behind those familiar green orbs, distressed and broken. She wished she could trade places with him; he didn't deserve to suffer like this. "Cosmo…" Wanda outstretched her hand onto his shoulder, searching within her to find any positive affirmations. "…it…it'll be okay…w-we'll get through-"

"No!" Cosmo shoved her hand away from him, his eyes swelling with fresh tears. "It _won't_ be okay!"

Wanda was taken aback by Cosmo's rejection. Even in the worst of times, he'd never pushed her away before. "…Cosmo-"

"Mama _HATES_ me!" Cosmo cried, tugging his hoodie by the chest as if to control his hitched sobs. "She doesn't even look at me unless she wants to yell at me!"

"M-maybe she just needs time." Wanda licked her lips, trying to believe her own words. "…y'know…to get over it-"

"She won't!" Cosmo countered. "You're _not_ helping!"

His words dug a knife in her soul. Why couldn't she make this better?

Cosmo wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes as tears threatened to fall. "I…I'm so confused…" He opened his eyes, his cheeks becoming soggy. "…I…I love you…I wanna be with you…but…I-I hate when she's really angry with me…"

His words slashed another wound in her soul, digging deeper in her core. She merely stared at him, a complete loss for words. Her chest began to tighten, hands shivering in anxiety. None of this could be happening…it couldn't be. Wanda watched him as he began to cry, his body trembling with sobs. He was really hurting, and she felt completely helpless. She floated towards him, reaching an apprehensive hand towards his cheek-

"Stop!" Cosmo yelled, floating away from her. "Just leave me alone!"

He quickly vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Wanda stranded in the middle of the sidewalk.

The long walk home to her parents' mansion proved torturous; Cosmo's miserable eyes repeated on a loop in her mind, his sharp, biting words, his soft, tender tears. She felt as if she were losing him, losing her love, losing her rock. What was she supposed to do? She and Spike weren't as close as Spike was to Cosmo, and all Susie ever focused on was her developing relationship with Alewandro as he was all she ever talked or thought about anymore.

No way, Cosmo couldn't just be done with her, because she wasn't done with him. Sure, it was one of the roughest patches they've ever had to deal with, but their love _had_ to be stronger than this...

Big Daddy and Little Mamma talked through their itinerary for the upcoming vacation on the living room couch when they heard Wanda entering the home. Big Daddy turned towards his daughter, and upon her entry, immediately sprung from his seat, approaching her with a firm expression. "And just where have you been?!"

Wanda had taken a bit of a detour on her way home from school; mindlessly strolling through streets and sidewalks throughout the city, and by 'bit of a detour,' she was three hours passed her normal time of arrival. She didn't think about how her parents would notice, and she honestly didn't care.

"Nowhere." Wanda replied in a simple, lackluster tone. No way was she in the mood for this.

"Nowhere?!" Big Daddy already lost most of his patience. "Blonda came home from cheer practice an hour ago! There's no way you was nowhere; you tell the truth _right_ now, young lady!"

Conveniently, Blonda entered the living room as she was on her way to the kitchen to retrieve a drink of water, and she just so happened to see her sister, yet again, on their father's bad side. Deciding to watch the show, she cockily leaned against the wall nearest to the entry way of the kitchen, enjoying every second.

"I was with Susie, okay?!" Wanda lied, just wanting to go to her room. "We were studying and lost track of time."

"Yeah, right!" Blonda scoffed, folding her arms. "Don't lie; you were with that green haired cretino and you know it!"

Eyes like darts shot towards her sister as a proud, snotty smile curved Blonda's lip. Of all the freakin' times…Thanks to her, Wanda now had to prepare for the absolute worst yet.

His eyes changed from firm to furious, balling his knuckles to the point of turning white. "Are yous _SERIOUS_!?" Big Daddy growled, his face beginning to redden in rage. "You…were with…that _deficiente?! Behind_ our _BACKS?!_ "

"Unbelievable." Little Mamma interjected, standing up to put her hands on her hips. "You go and frolic with some lowlife Cosma! For how long?!"

Wanda stood silently still, keeping her gaze towards the ground.

Big Daddy tried his best not to strangle that girl. " _ANSWER_ her!"

"Two years." Wanda spoke, barely audible. "Were friends longer than that…"

"What?" Little Mamma flew from her position next to the couch to float next to her husband. "You mean you two were _DATING!?_ "

Wanda's eyes glued to the ground. She did _not_ need this right now.

"Oh, that's just great!" Big Daddy exclaimed. "Instead of focusin' on ya schoolwork, you go sleepin' around with some deadbeat punk-"

"Sleeping around?!" Wanda shifted her gaze to meet her father's eyes. "Is _that_ what you're calling it?! And what do you call Blonda's little fornication with Luther?!"

"Oh, hush!" Little Mamma warned. "Your sister has _nothing_ to do with this!"

"YOU are grounded!" Big Daddy ordered, resentment fixed in his brow. "For two months! You go's nowheres but school and back, ya hear?! No hangin' out with Susie, and most _definitely_ no hangin' with that retarded dingdong!"

As her eyes glossed with tears, Wanda couldn't hold back anymore, shouting louder than she ever shouted before. "I can't be _lieve_ this! You _NEVER_ treat Blonda like this! She can do whatever, with whomever, whenever she pleases and for however long she wants! She could have straight F's and you guys shower her with gifts and inflate her ego! She literally has ZERO responsibilities, and if you give her any, you just end up making ME do them! In YOUR eyes, she _LITERALLY_ can do _NO WRONG_ , yet _I_ can't seem to do _ANY_ thing right! It's not _FAIR_!"

"Are yous finished?!" Big Daddy crossed his arms. "Or are yous just gonna keep complainin' about all that nonsense?!"

Wanda made no motion to stop the tears from streaming down her face. She lowered her head, feeling the sting of her parents' hot glares. Of _course,_ they wouldn't listen to her…

"Good." Little Mamma reacted to Wanda's silence. She pointed in the direction of the hallway. "Now get out of our sight!"

Without a fight, she did as told and floated to her room, passing Blonda as she smirked in conceit.

After Wanda shut her bedroom door, Wanda leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor as the dam broke in her eyes. Her breathes became uneven, curling into a fetal position against the wall. She removed her phone from her skirt pocket, thinking she would call Susie. She needed an outlet, and since Spike wasn't exactly keen to emotional messes and Cosmo wanted nothing to do with her, she had no other immediate options. Dialing her number, Wanda reached the phone to her ears only to hear the phone click straight to Susie's voice mail. Crap: she forgot. Susie had a date with Alewandro after football practice. Of _course,_ she wouldn't answer her phone…

Wanda made her way towards her bathroom connected to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, overcome with emotion flooding through her veins. She felt her chest tighten, felt her lungs collapse, felt her head spinning. A wave of pressure flushed over her; she couldn't take it anymore. Acting on pure impulse, Wanda released an aching shriek as she flew to her mirror and smashed her fist into the glass, particles shattering into her sink and onto the tile floor below.

She glared into her broken reflection, shuddering as her hand bled. She observed the damage of her rage induced hostility, praying that no family in the household heard the commotion of shattering glass. Quickly, she drew her wand with her injured hand in her back pocket and erased the evidence, the round glass clean of any cracks. She narrowed her eyes at the disgusting trash staring back at her.

It was a few moments before Wanda took notice of her knuckles riddled with cuts. She stared as droplets of blood trickled to the surface and down her fingers. She could almost feel a sense of release, almost as if her tensions soothed with every drop of scarlet regret…

She had an idea.

Wanda reached into her medicine cabinet and found a fresh razor sitting on the bottom shelf. Not thinking much of it, Wanda rolled sleeve to her left arm. With the razor in her right hand, she chose a random patch of skin and firmly pressed the sharpest edge to her arm, dragging the blade an imperfect horizontal line. At first, she flinched from the sting of splitting skin, but as the blood began gushing from her wound, she felt her tensions soothe as if she were freeing the tormented soul within.

Placing the razor softly onto her sink, she assessed the deed, watching lines of crimson snake down her forearm. Her breathing slowly returned to as normal as she could muster, and the spiraling of her mind began to fade. Tears dropped into her wound, observing how deep of a gash she'd created. She didn't know why she did it…she just felt she had to…

* * *

Juandissimo leaned against the wall closest to the entrance of Mr. Gryffindor's classroom the next day, hands snug in the pockets of his letterman jacket. He returned a few friendly greetings from classmates, but for the most part, he observed the moving crowd of students traveling from class to class. Their science project was due, and he and Wanda agreed to turn in their reports at the same time. Though, it was strange; Wanda was usually in her seat before he even approached the classroom. It was two minutes before the bell would ring, and she was nowhere to be found.

That was, until he saw her floating towards the classroom.

As she flew closer, he lifted himself from against the wall, a gentle smile on his face as he greeted "Hola."

"Hey." Wanda replied softly, mustering the strength to return her own small grin. Wow, did it hurt to smile.

Juandissimo soon took notice of her right hand wrapped in bandages, along with some what seemed like new yellow fingerless arm warmers. "What happened to your hand?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Accident." Wanda lied with a melancholy shrug.

Juandissimo stared at her quizzically. "And…when did you start wearing those things around your arms? Are you cold?"

Wanda stared at him with her own perplexed expression. "You ask a lot of questions…"

"Oh…" Juandissimo sighed. "Lo siento."

"Got your report?" Wanda changed the subject, though the tone in her voice seemed…weary.

Juandissimo took note of this but decided not to think too much into it. "Si. Do you have yours?"

"Yep." Wanda adjusted the straps of her backpack. "Guess once we turn them in, we can go back to our regularly scheduled lives…"

Juandissimo was confused. "What do you mean?"

Wanda was confused as to why Juandissimo was confused. "Y'know…you go back to your world, I go back to mine…live our separate lives again…

Juandissimo paused. "…is, that what you want?"

Wanda sighed, wondering why he was making it so difficult to understand. Sure, she was there for him in his moment of need that one time, but that was purely for the sake of getting his head straight to focus on the project at hand. At the end of the day, he didn't know anything about her. They were done with the project; he can stop pretending to care.

Instead of expressing those opinions exactly, though, Wanda simply replied "We didn't associate before the project…why would we now?"

Juandissimo stared into her eyes, eyes that seemed broken beneath her composed exterior. If these last few weeks were just business only, then why did she travel all the way to Fairy Falls to be there in his darkest moments? Did that seriously mean nothing to her? Because it meant a lot to him, more than she realized…

The school bell resonated throughout the halls, signaling the beginning of the new class period. Wanda lowered her gaze and flew passed him into the classroom, saying not another word. Juandissimo let out his own heavy sigh, forcing himself to come to terms the reality at hand, and begrudgingly entered the classroom as Mr. Gryffindor came to close the door from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I didn't realize how short this chapter was (the next chapter's way longer I promise.)  
> I also wanted to say that I've read a LOT of FOP fanfiction, especially the darker ones (tend to be my favorites) and I've read some where Timmy self-harmed and Cosmo self-harmed, but I don't think I've read a fic where Wanda self-harmed, and I thought it'd be interesting for her character. She sort of strikes me as someone that needs to be in control, and, unfortunately, as someone that suffered from self-harm, I get what it feels like to have so many emotions that you feel out of control, and you need some kind of release just to keep yourself together.


	8. Chapter 8

Voices muffled in her ears as she absently stirred the helping of spaghetti on her plate.

Wanda found it easy to hide her habit from everyone around her over the last four weeks. Cosmo simply ignored her, and if he did notice her, he'd pretend as if he didn't. Spike decided he'd much rather keep Cosmo's company than Wanda's, and Susie diverted most of her energy and attention into her new courtship with Alewandro. Juandissimo went on living his own life, and Blonda, of course, couldn't care less. As far as her parents, she kept a low profile; complete her chores without question, keep her grades as close to their standards as possible, do exactly what she's told and only speak when spoken to. For the most part, she kept her parents off her back, but it hasn't eased the stress, and holding in said stress has done more harm than good.

When it came to fairies, any injuries, even self-inflicted, healed at half the rate of humans. Scars that would normally take 3 days to a week only needed about two to three days before scars became barely noticeable. At first, she could get away with only cutting once every other day. However, the more she stressed, the more she cut, to the point where she longed for the comfort of a blade multiple times a day. Sure, her parents have noticed her arm warmers, but they didn't bother to question them. They just assumed it was all part of Wanda 'trying' to be 'edgy.'

"Production is almost complete for the play!" the sound of Blonda's irritating boasts about her upcoming performance sucked her back into the dining room, floating in her seat at the table. "I'm _super_ excited!"

"We're excited for you, darling." Little Mamma placed a reassuring on Blonda's right shoulder, a warm smile on her face. "And we'll be excited to see you in action!"

"That's right, buttercup." Big Daddy agreed, sitting across from his daughter. "And, as always, we'll film the whole thing."

"Thanks, daddy!" Blonda relished in her glee, taking a bite of her garlic bread. "Can't wait!"

The sound of her sister's shrill voice decreased her appetite. Wanda dropped her fork onto her place with a heavy sigh, a little too loudly.

"Hmmph." Little Mamma wiped her mouth with a porcelain napkin. "I see _someone_ hasn't touched their dinner."

Big Daddy, sitting to Wanda's right, placed the back of his hand onto Wanda's forehead. "Don't feels no fever. Though that don't mean you ain't comin' down with somethin'."

"I'm fine." Wanda lied as her father removed his hand. "Just not hungry. May I be excused?"

"Excused? You haven't eaten not one bite!" Little Mamma complained. "And I worked hard on tonight's dinner!"

"You heard the girl, she's ain't hungry." Big Daddy interjected. "She can just have it for leftovers; let the girl go."

Without a rebuttal from Little Mamma, Wanda rose from her seat and flew straight from the dining room through the living room down the hall to her bedroom. She didn't know how much longer she could tolerate sitting at a table with people considered family by DNA only.

Wanda flew into her bathroom and slammed the door shut, placing her hand over her heart in as she attempted to control her breathing. The weaker she felt, the stronger her urges. She flew over to her medicine cabinet to retrieve her only sense of comfort. With razor in hand, she hovered over to a nearby wall next to her toilet, rolling down the left sleeve of her arm warmer. As soon as she was sitting, she dragged the blade across her wrist, her breathing becoming more centered as the blood oozed down her arm.

The rip of her skin no longer stung; she felt as if she hurt less once her blood seeped from her wounds. So, she created another wound underneath the first one, and then another, and then another…

"Wanda!" The muffled voice of her sister jolted her attention towards her locked bathroom door, followed by hammering knocks. "Open the door! I have a question!"

_The heck does she want?!_ Luckily, Wanda had her wand to poof bandages over her wounds. She quickly discarded her razor back into the medicine cabinet and rolled her sleeve, poofing the blood stains that dropped onto the floor.

"What are you doing in there, shaving!?" Blonda knocked impatiently. "Hurry up!"

Rolling her eyes, Wanda shut her medicine cabinet and hovered over to the door, twisting the lock on the doorknob. She opened the door to her sister floating with a hand on her hip with an annoyed expression. "Locking doors again, I see?"

"Just ask your stupid question!" Wanda peered through the door where only her head was visible, returning her own irritated glare.

"Okay! Sheesh…" Blonda folded her arms. "Tré rude…anywho, Daddy asked me to ask you if you can house sit this Saturday?"

"Seriously?" Wanda replied. "I'm grounded, remember?"

"Oh, I know." Blonda arrogantly smiled. "But daddy wanted me to ask cuz we're all going on that vacation to Fairy World Magic Springs Spa and someone has to watch the house while we're gone."

Of course, it was the same vacation their parents planned for everyone in the family _except_ Wanda. Where Blonda gets to miss two days of school because they'd plan on leaving the morning after the school play. As their parents called it, it was Blonda's 'reward' for being such a 'good daughter' that 'never caused them any trouble.' "Yeah." Wanda groaned, lowering her gaze. "Okay."

"Great!" Blonda exclaimed. "I'll tell daddy."

Wanda waited for Blonda to exit her room and close the door completely before closing the door to her bathroom, feeling her ears drum to the beat of her heart pacing. Her urges returned with a vengeance, and she flew to her medicine cabinet.

* * *

With the punch of double kicks and harmonies of melodic lead and rhythm guitars of 'Fairnevermore' playing softly within the four navy blue walls of Spike's bedroom, Spike scribbled with his pencil the answer to the last question on Mrs. Slytherin's homework assignment, sitting near the head of his bedframe. He shifted his gaze momentarily to Cosmo, sitting on the end with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, staring mindlessly into his notebook.

"Dude, c'mon." Spike groaned, putting his pencil down beside his notebook. "At least try to focus."

"What for?" Cosmo questioned dejectedly, keeping his gaze towards his notebook. "…it's not like I'll ever get this stuff…"

Spike noticed Cosmo's rapid spiral into bouts of depression. Almost as if he could sense Cosmo's misery, Luther has taken every opportunity to make Cosmo's day just a little bit worse. Tossing his head into toilets, shoving him inside lockers, shoving him _into_ a locker face first, beating him relentlessly, tripping him as he flew passed, writing notes in class like ' _kill yourself_ ' and throwing them in the back of Cosmos's head…the list was endless. Cosmo couldn't fight for himself, and when Spike tried fighting for Cosmo, Luther's annoying goons always had to pin him down in some way or the other.

It also didn't help that Cosmo's mother never seemed to be happy with her son. She had an issue if he talked too little, yet she had an issue if he talked too much. She had an issue with the fact that he was barely passing in school, yet she had an issue if he wanted to go to Spike's house to study or work on homework. She had an issue with how often he played video games, yet she had an issue with how little he left the house. She had an issue if he didn't do his chores right away, yet she had an issue if he didn't do said chores how she wanted them done. He was damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Dealing with Cosmo's mood swings and pessimistic woes wasn't exactly fun, but Spike figured if he wasn't there for Cosmo, no one would.

"Coz, listen." Spike closed his notebook. "You and I both know you don't wanna be done with Wanda, and you're _not_ done with Wanda, so _why_ haven't you tried to work things out?"

Cosmo observed the crease of Spike's brow, questioning why he would even ask him that. "I…" Cosmo began to hug himself, speaking just above a whisper. "…I-I can't be with her…"

"Says your mother." Spike reminded. "But what says you?"

Cosmo paused, closing his eyes as if to shield himself from punch in the face. Despite telling his mother the story of how he broke up with Wanda, technically…he hadn't. Technically, no one has ended anything with anyone. He hadn't found the courage to talk to Wanda in any way, shape, or form, and in return, she hasn't tried to approach him. As far as he knew, their relationship hit a brick wall, and everything was at a standstill. Despite this, Cosmo knew that Spike knew that Cosmo knew that, eventually, he would have to have a conversation with Wanda and come to a conclusion. He didn't know if he was ready to have said conversation…

"I…I wanna be with Wanda…" Cosmo hugged himself tighter, letting a single tear run down his cheek. "…but…I-I can't not listen to my mama again…"

"Just look at you, Cosmo!" Spike spoke firmly, quite irritated with all the self-pity. "You're completely miserable without that girl! And guess what? Your 'mama' don't seem to care!"

Cosmo flinched as Spike's stern yet true words tore through his fragile heart. "I...I know…"

"But?"

"But…" Cosmo's mind went blank, unsure of what to say next.

"Exactly." Spike rose from his seat on his bed and flew in front of Cosmo, forcing Cosmo to stare directly into his cobalt orbs. "We've been over this a million times." Spike grabbed Cosmo by his shoulders. "You gotta decide what's more important. You mom's stupid approval, or your love for Wanda."

Cosmo wished those comparisons were less difficult to weigh. Wanda meant more to him than life himself, but he knew his mother could disown him if he went behind her back. If he chose Wanda, he feared his mother's wrath. If he chose his mother, he feared Wanda's broken heart.

He could feel his heart play tug-a-war with his mind, and he wanted to vomit.

* * *

"You still want to go to the party after the game tonight?" Alewandro asked, floating down the high school halls with his brother.

"I do." Juandissimo replied. "Are you thinking about bringing Susie?"

"Eh, things with Susie are still new." Alewandro shrugged. "Plus, she told me she did not want to go."

"No?" Juandissimo glanced towards his brother. "Did she say why?"

"'Our crowd' is not 'her crowd.'" Alewandro responded with air quotes. "She would not feel very comfortable around a bunch of cheerleaders and football players."

"Not even if she is with you?"

"Tal vez. Señoritas are such a big mystery."

Juandissimo paused at the sight of his locker, Alewandro following suit. Purple and white streamers with baby blue balloons draped down four vertical rows of the metal door, along with the phrase 'Awesome 18' painted in navy blue on a stream of white ribbon towards the top. Juandissimo hovered closer and reached out to touch one of the rows of streamers with a quizzical expression on his face.

"¡ _Feliz cumpleaños_!"

As Juandissimo reacted to the sudden cheers from behind him, Luther, Neptune, Bozo, and Dyno tackled him mid-air, ruffling his hair and tussling him in playful roughhousing as Blonda and the triplets blew their party horns. Floating a couple feet away, Alewandro laughed to himself, observing the entire scene.

"Hey, Alewandro!" Ruby called out as the boys ceased their horseplay. "Did we say it right?"

"Si." Alewandro responded with a smile. "Muy bien."

"Gracias!" Sapphire gleefully exclaimed in reply.

"De nada." Alewandro flew next to Juandissimo, patting him on the back. "Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito."

Juandissimo looked to his brother, then back towards the group in front of him. "Is all of this for me?

"Who else, amigo?!" Luther playfully punched Juandissimo in his arm. "Besides, it all your brother's idea. The decorations, the surprise, all of it."

"Not only was it your brother's idea," Blonda continued with a friendly grin. "he practically _begged_ us to do it."

"Plus," Neptune added. "it's your eighteenth, dude! _Just_ in time to buy alcohol for tonight's party!"

"Totally!" Bozo and Dyno simultaneously agreed.

For the first time in a long time, a sincere smile etched across Juandissimo's face. "Wow…muchos gracias! For all of this."

"No need to thank us." Amethyst replied with a wink. "Just keep being your awesome self!"

As the group gave their goodbyes in the opposite direction towards their respective classes, Alewandro drifted towards his brother, completely proud of himself. He had the idea of surprising his brother on his birthday since the day Juandissimo told him about the events with Wanda at Fairy Falls.

The death of his mother affected Juandissimo probably a little more than it affected Juanita. He shut everyone out, including his family, and a good portion of their mutual friends stopped speaking to him. His year-long relationship that started in 10th grade eventually failed because his ex-girlfriend grew tired of trying to pull him out of his own darkness to no avail. To see how far his brother has come from a year ago to now, the fact that he was putting in effort not to succumb to his memories, the more he seemed to be able to truly smile again, all of that gave him the motivation to show Juandissimo just how much he meant not only to him, but to others as well.

"So," Alewandro put a hand on Juandissimo's shoulder. "How does it feel to be the second Magnifico to turn eighteen?"

Juandissimo glanced towards Alewandro, still surprised by the entire ordeal. "Why would you go through this kind of trouble?"

"Because hermanito." Alewandro responded. "Seeing that smile on your face made it all worth it."

Juandissimo smirked, playfully shoving his brother. "You are so cheesy, you know that?"

"Haha!" Alewandro returned his own playful shove. "Would I be your hermano mayor if that were not true?"

* * *

Floating down the empty halls passed rows of lockers, Cosmo allowed his mind to wonder. Another horrible day at school to end another horrible week to start another horrible weekend. He had to attend a pep rally he didn't care about, he had to watch other students cheer and celebrate an overall successful football season that he also didn't care about, and he was surrounded by disgusting PDA and friends happily socializing as if they had not a care in the world. Absolutely nothing could ruin his mood more.

Nothing, except…

Cosmo happened to glance towards the row of lockers across from the hallway intersection to see a lone fairy sitting with her knees to her chest, her sunken fuchsia eyes staring off into space. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he couldn't help but stare. Though he knew there were other factors that fed into her misery, Cosmo cursed himself for being one of those reasons.

He'd notice her sit at her desk with her head down in homeroom while Susie sat next to Alewandro, talking his ear off. He'd notice her alone in the cafeteria with nothing but her backpack, or some days he wouldn't see her at all during lunch. After school he'd notice her as she was now, in the same spot on the floor, and sometimes, he'd notice Susie come up to her after a while and ask if she were ready to walk home. She'd always nod 'yes', and she'd follow Susie out through the double doors. This must be one of those days where he spotted her alone, waiting on Susie.

Gosh, she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

It wasn't until a few moments later that Wanda blinked out of her daydream and shifted her eyes to her left, past the hallway intersection, to a familiar shamrock green fairy staring back at her. Their eyes locked, and her soul instantly ripped to shreds. This wasn't the first time that she'd seen him staring at her, but this was the first time he stuck around for longer than a few seconds.

Her poor Cosmo…he looked so broken. She could see the deprivation in his eyes from the bags that drooped beneath them. She could see the unkempt of his shaggy hair. And by the slight tremble of his hands gripped to his backpack straps, she could see the doubt in his mind. For the most part, Cosmo kept to himself if he wasn't around Spike majority of the time, and majority of the time, Cosmo wasn't smiling. She hadn't seen Cosmo's metal-mouth smile in what seemed like forever.

Man, did she miss that lovable smile of his.

Cosmo didn't know what to say or even what to do. Since Spike stayed home to care for his father of whom just had a Faggigly Gland transplant, Cosmo didn't have his backbone beside him. His heart desperately wanted to hug her, to touch her, to kiss her until he could hear her heart sing. But his mind…his mind replayed the memories of his mother's wrath on a loop. It reminded him that he has yet to regain his mother's good grace. It reminded him of what could happen if he listened to his heart, but the emotions his heart wanted him to ignore the logic of his mind.

Wanda wasn't sure if she should go up to him or not. They've distanced themselves without any say as to whether things were officially over. She needed answers, she needed to know; could two years of boundless love just end, just like that? However, if Susie were by her side instead of somewhere else with her boyfriend, she'd probably remind her that Cosmo was the one that pushed her away, not the other way around. If Cosmo wanted to talk to her, he would.

Time stood still, as if particles of dust froze and ligaments felt like weights wading through the depths of the ocean. Cosmo stared into Wanda's eyes, and his mind triggered him to either fight or flight.

Cosmo, of course, chose flight.

He flew faster than he'd ever flown before, turning down the intersection which lead straight to the exit. He didn't bother to hold his tears from flying as he burst through the doors and onto the sidewalks. He thought he was ready to face the woman he loved. He thought he could muster the courage to at least approach her. And yet, here he was. Running away like a stupid coward.

As the knife dug itself deeper into her heart, Wanda sprung from her seat on the ground and flew to the nearest girl's bathroom. She pushed through the doors and ran into the first stall she saw, slamming the door behind her. Tearing her backpack from her shoulders and throwing it on top the toilet tank, she ripped open the zipper to her front pouch to retrieve a tiny makeup bag. Said makeup bag wasn't full of makeup; instead, it was loaded with bandages and cotton swabs, along with a small bottle of peroxide and a razor kept sealed in a plastic case.

She hastily rolled down her sleeve in between hitched breaths as her mind spun with racing thoughts. She took the razor from its case and lifted one of her bandages from the night before. Her nerves surpassed the relief of creating new cuts, so she decided to take the razor in her hand and drag it over one of the wounds that had yet to heal. She exhaled as she drew fresh blood, feeling her anxiety depleting as her breaths calmed.

"Wanda!" a familiar voice rang out through the bathroom. "Wanda, are you in here?"

Crap.

Acting quickly, Wanda put her bandage back onto her bleeding wound and zipped her makeup back shut. There was a gentle knock on her stall as she shoved her makeup bag back into her backpack. "Just a second!" Wanda replied, putting her backpack onto her shoulders. How did Susie know to look for her in a bathroom?

Rolling up her sleeve, Wanda released the lock from the bathroom stall to see Susie's indigo orbs staring back at her. "Um…hey, Susie." Wanda hesitantly greeted, forcing a fake smile.

"You weren't by the lockers!" Susie retorted, backing away so Wanda could exit the stall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Wanda lied with a small shrug. "I'm fine."

Susie looked down to Wanda's left arm, noticing a growing red dot seeping through her arm warmer. "Then why is your arm bleeding?"

Wanda froze as if caught red handed. "It's nothing." Wanda diverted as she quickly covered the evidence with her right hand. "Just…bumped my arm."

Not taking her word for it, Susie reached to remove Wanda's hand from her arm. Wanda tried to float away from her so she couldn't reach, but Susie grabbed her wrist before she could back away. Susie observed how Wanda cringed when she pulled her arm and the ring of red enlarged, which Susie didn't pull that hard. "Wanda." Susie's tone grew serious in concern. "Show me your arm."

Choosing not to fight it, Wanda reluctantly removed the sleeve and rolled the sleeve of her fishnet, revealing the soaked bandage with tiny tears of blood trickling from underneath.

"Oh my gosh, Wanda…" Susie's eyes grew wide with shock as she stared at her arm riddled with old and new cuts alike. She lifted her gaze towards her best friend, observing her fuchsia eyes glued to the ground. "…what is this?"

As if her question slapped her in the face, Wanda felt her eyes gloss with tears. Susie, as a reaction, gently pulled Wanda closer to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Wanda stood silent in her arms with no reaction, just her tears streaming down her face onto Susie's shoulders. "Wanda…" Susie held her tighter, sensing her best friend shutting down. "Please…talk to me."

But she couldn't talk to her, as if her vocal chords were taped shut. Despite her tears, she felt numb. It took seeing the pain she inflicted onto herself for her own best friend to notice the pain she'd been trying to mask.

"Please, Wanda." Susie pleaded. "We're best friends-"

"Best friends?" Wanda shoved Susie off her, finding the voice to speak. "You're _really_ gonna play that card?!"

Susie stared at her, taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you serious?!" Wanda snapped. "It's been all about Alewandro with you! To and from school, he's _all_ you ever talk about! And if you _really_ cared, you wouldn't leave me by myself to go flirt with your boyfriend, you wouldn't ignore your 'best friend's' phone calls, and my arm _probably_ wouldn't look like this!"

Her body was shaking, overcome with frustration. In that moment, Wanda didn't care how hurt Susie looked by her words. She wanted her to talk, so she did. She spoke her truth, and now her friend was visibly upset. In any other situation, she'd feel more remorseful.

"Wanda…" Susie began, shaking her head in denial. She had to admit, her priorities have been warped over the past month of her relationship with Alewandro. She just got so caught up in the butterflies and her own happiness; she failed to realize just how much her best friend suffered. Sometimes she noticed how Wanda became more quiet than usual as she tended to internalize. But Wanda didn't always want to talk about her issues, so she didn't think much of it.

Looking back now, she should have noticed the warning signs sooner. "…Wanda, I'm really sorry-"

"Save it." Wanda spat bitterly. "Don't pretend to give a crap now."

Before Susie could rebut, Wanda wiped her tears and sped passed her towards the exit.

* * *

"If you want, you can come over to my house after school on Friday." Spike said he and Cosmo flew out of their last class of the day. "That way you're not in the house by yourself."

"No thanks." Cosmo replied. "I don't always have the house to myself so…"

"You sure you need to be by yourself, though?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "I mean…you get 'emo' when you're by yourself."

Cosmo was going to refute his statement, but the sight of Wanda putting away her books caught his eye. Spike noticed this as well and turned toward his friend. "You remember what we've been talking about, right? Go talk to her."

Cosmo shot a nervous glance towards Spike. No, he couldn't. He wasn't ready. "What?! B-but…but I can't-"

"Dude, I'm _sick_ of your excuses!" Spike held Cosmo's face in his hands, forcing him to lock eyes. "You still love her, right?" He waited for Cosmo to nod a pathetic 'yes' before letting him go. "Then man up and go talk to your girl!"

As offended as Cosmo felt, he knew Spike had a bit of a point. He _did_ still love her, it's just…what could he possibly say? He didn't have much time to think about it, because Wanda was on her way out the door. In that split second between chasing after her and letting her go, he chose to listen to Spike.

"Wanda!" Cosmo flew after her. "Wanda, wait!"

Wanda paused a few feet from the door, facing her back towards Cosmo. He stood behind her in mid-air, pondering whether he should get her to turn around or wait for her to face him. After a moment, Wanda slowly turned to towards him, and he could already see her eyes water. She didn't seem too happy to see him, and he didn't have to remind himself why.

"Um…" Cosmo swallowed the lump in his throat, putting his hands in his pockets to make him feel less awkward. "…Can…can we talk?"

Wanda hesitated to answer, unclear of his motives. All this time, and _now_ he wants to talk? "…why?"

"Please?" Cosmo pleaded. "I just wanna talk. Can…can we go to our cliff? Just for a little bit?"

He could tell by her stand-offish demeanor that her trust in his had faded. He lowered his gaze, unable to face her cynicism. What if she _didn't_ want to talk to him? Then what? Should he give up? Should he throw in the towel and end things now?

"…okay."

He jumped at her response, though her voice was quiet. "…okay?"

"Okay." Wanda replied simply. "We'll talk."

Cosmo felt a glimmer of hope, thinking maybe they might have a chance, as he waited for Wanda to pull out her wand so they could both poof from the school.

The afternoon sun shined bright over the horizon, a gust of wind dancing through the clear magenta skies. The teenaged pair materialized over the cliff's brink, and Cosmo took a seat so that his legs dangled over the edge. Wanda quickly followed suit, though she sat a foot or so away from him. He stared towards her as she ignored his gaze, staring towards the city below. Cosmo twiddled his thumbs, lowering his own gaze. He wasn't sure if he should let her speak first, or if he should initiate the conversation. What would he say? Where would he start? His mind was racing and chaotic thoughts weren't making any sense.

He looked over to her again, observing her vague expression. It appeared she would let him go first, though he worried whatever was to come out his mouth would be a bunch of jumbled nonsense. Deciding to break the deafening silence, he took a deep breath, and began to express whatever came to mind. "…things have been really complicated…"

Wanda continued to cast her gaze downward, though Cosmo at least knew she was listening. "…Things have been…complicated…with my thoughts versus how I feel…" He cleared his throat as if to counteract the dryness he felt. "…My mom really hates you, and she wants me to have nothing to do with you. But…I can't let you go so easily…"

It was those last few words that encouraged her to look towards him. He was trying to hide it, but she could see in his hands that he was shaking. "…I…I want us to work." He continued, meeting her eyes. "…I know I haven't acted like it…but I want us to work. I want us to work…because I'm miserable without you…"

She wished there were no doubts in her mind of his words, and she found it difficult to trust them. She considered that maybe his mother influenced a lot of his actions and scared him into avoiding her. Still, him running away from her very existence caused her to believe he didn't love her anymore. She also had to admit, that she's harbored more strife in four weeks than she has in seventeen years of life. Strife which voided her heart of feeling, strife that emptied her soul. She felt as if she couldn't breathe because Cosmo was her air.

Wanda exhaled her nerves, and she spoke in a calm, composed tone. "…I've…been miserable without you too." He stared at her, letting her continue. "But…if you _really_ …want this to work…." She locked eyes with his green orbs, hoping to convey just how serious she was. "…you have to be _all_ in. Otherwise…otherwise I…don't think my heart can take it…"

"I'm all in." Cosmo assured as his eyes grew serious. "And…and I wanna do whatever it takes."

She nodded in response, her mind formulating an idea that sounded crazy, but, if they were all in, it was worth the risk. "My parents are taking Blonda to Magic Springs Spa this weekend…and they're making me house sit."

"House sit?" Cosmo questioned. "As in…sit on the house?"

"No." Wanda replied. "Basically, I'm babysitting the house. Making sure no one breaks in or something crazy like that. They're leaving Thursday morning, and won't be back until Monday morning."

Cosmo thought about how he'd basically have his house to himself that same weekend. "My mom's going to visit her friends in Willowsing…she's leaving early Friday morning and will be back Sunday morning."

"Okay." Wanda responded. "So…do you…wanna come over?"

Cosmo paused, thinking heavily of his next response. Was she crazy? Him? Come over? To her _house_? "B-but what if we get caught?"

"Both are families won't be back until Sunday, right?" Wanda reminded. "If you come over Saturday and leave Sunday morning before your mom comes home…then no one gets caught, and no one gets in trouble."

Meeting Cosmo to talk instead of going straight home wasn't as big of a deal to Wanda as it probably should have been. Yes, her parents still distrusted her, but since the opportunity presented itself, she abso _lute_ ly found the loophole in her punishment, just to satisfy her own agenda. In her mind, she was already grounded. What's the worst that could happen?

Cosmo weighed all the probable scenarios; 1) her family comes home early and catches him in their house. 2) his mom comes home early and realizes he's gone. 3) both 1 and 2 happen simultaneously, and they're _both_ screwed. Did she not think of these things? He thought she was the smart one. Then again, this would give them the opportunity to start the journey in getting back to where they were. Alone together, together alone. One on one, to focus on each other. It wasn't every day that both families would leave the two of them to their own devices, so why not seize the opportunity while it presented itself on a silver platter?

Cosmo examined Wanda's eyes for a reason to doubt his final decision, yet no doubts could be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I wanted to clarify before you go:  
> I know in not America, some countries have legal drinking ages of 18 and even 16, so that's the inspiration behind the emphasis of a fairy's 18th birthday. Also, I don't know if anyone truly knows how fairies age (I sure as hell don't,) and since I'm already breaking so many rules of the FOP universe, I might as well have them age 'normally' for now.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the premier night of "The Magicbook," and the leading actor and actress were in the middle of their final scene. The audience watched as Blonda's character stormed across the makeshift boarding dock as Treveston's character dragged their boat further onto the shore.

"Why didn't you write me?" Blonda shouted through the sound effects of rain and thunder. "Why?!"

Treveston stared at her, unfazed by the rain shower, as Blonda continued, mascara running down her face. "It wasn't over for me! I _waited_ for you for _seven years_! And now…it's too late!"

Treveston floated to where he was merely inches away from Blonda's distraught expression, keeping his voice calm yet loud enough to be heard. "I wrote you 365 letters; I wrote you every day for a year!"

"You wrote me?" Blonda probed in between sobs.

"Yes!" Treveston assure, staring lovingly into her eyes. "It wasn't over for me…it _still_ isn't over!"

Within seconds of his final lines, Treveston pulled Blonda in for a kiss. Regrettably, the play adaptation wasn't as long as the actual movie. However, both actors were determined to make sure the infamous kiss in the rain scene failed to disappoint. They kissed feverously, sucking each other's lips as if those same lips were life support. They continued their kiss as the curtains began to close, the audience rounding in applause in response.

As the curtains closed and the audience rose for a standing ovation, Little Mamma turned towards her husband as he pressed the 'stop' button on his camera. She leaned over to Big Daddy's ear and proceeded to boast "Our daughter is so talented, isn't she!"

"Sure is." Big Daddy agreed, putting his camera into his pinstripe pockets. "She's gonna make it big one day, just you wait!"

Once the curtains drew back for the final bows, the main cast and crew held hands in a straight line, and on the count of three, each took a bow as the cheers in the crowds resonated through the acoustics of tall, concrete walls. Blonda peered out into the audience to see both parents, sitting three rows from the first row, front and center. Her mother blew a kiss towards her, and her father raised an approving thumb with a smile. Blonda smiled ear to ear, taking her final bow before exiting stage left with the rest of the cast.

Blonda was truly grateful for her parents' undying support. Whether it was cheer, childhood beauty pageants, or every play she's ever participated in since 7th grade, she could always count on her parents to be there. Her father would often clear his busy schedule to make time for her when he could be running the business with her uncles, and she loved him for that sacrifice. Her uncles doubted her, said she may 'look' like an actress, but she could never 'be' an actress. They believed Blonda lacked natural talent, which, her mother would always come to her defense when her father wasn't there. OF course, her uncles _never_ said those things around him, because he would be the first punch them dead in the mouth for speaking such blasphemy.

Wanda often doubted her like her uncles, constantly pointing out her flaws and how much she 'sucked' at acting. Their parents didn't condone such speak, but that never stopped Wanda from expressing her thoughts behind closed doors. "You're delusional." She would tell her. "If you think you're gonna win a billion zappies and obtain all the fame and fortune, you got another thing coming. All the best actresses have what it takes, and you most certainly don't with your conceited attitude. You'll be eaten alive because your ego will get in the way of you actually _listening_ to real criticism." Pssh, what did _she_ know? She was just jealous that their parents actually supported her dreams and not hers.

At least, that's what Blonda always told herself.

"Hey Blonda!" Treveston hovered over to his leading lady, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they flew backstage. "You killed it!"

"So did you, zappy nominee!" Blonda returned the compliment. His kiss to her cheek made her grin, as she found absolutely nothing wrong with his tendency to kiss her every now and then.

"So, listen." Treveston continued. "The rest of the cast is having a party over at Emerald's house! You coming?"

"Uh, duh!" Blonda replied. "I'm _always_ down for parties! Though I can't stay long; gotta go home and finish packing."

"Right, your vacation thing." Treveston remembered, removing his arm from her shoulders as he teasingly smiled. "Well…as long as you're there, you can tell your boyfriend I'll 'try to behave.'"

"Oh, pah-lease!" Blonda teased. "Luther doesn't own me."

"Oh yeah?" Treveston flew closer to Blonda, circling her waist with his arms as he stared into her eyes with an alluring gaze. "...then who does?"

She could feel her heart melt in his silver eyes, trying her best to keep her knees from buckling. Why did he do that? _How_ does he do that? She longed to taste his tongue with her tongue, to explore those chiseled abs and that cushion in his rear, to experience every inch of that juicy-

_No Blonda_ , she thought to herself, blinking her inappropriate thoughts from her mind. _Not the time._

Instead, Blonda playfully shoved him away with a sly smile. She said nothing more as she floated away from him, feeling his eyes checking her out as she left.

* * *

As the rising sun cast a rosy hue across the morning sky, Fairy World steadily awoke into the weekend. A few cars traveled through roads which hovered amongst the pastel clouds, fairies either returning home from a night shift or commuting to work for their early morning shift. Some fairies posted on their porch with a cup of Joe or the free text of a newspaper, enjoying the fresh dew of sunshine upon their skin.

Floating in the middle of the stone path to the extravagant mansion in front of him, Cosmo traveled with nothing but the clothes on his back. He twiddled his thumbs as he gazed upon the empyreal structure, frozen in fear. He second guessed whether he should have agreed to meet Wanda at her home instead of somewhere more public. He wasn't afraid of sharing an entire mansion with the love of his life, he was more afraid of the consequences that could come from it. However, he forced himself to ignore his reservations and focus on the task at hand: saving his relationship.

He hovered towards the marblewood front door, and pressed the doorbell, hearing 'ding-dong' echo from inside. He ruffled his hair in attempts to make it look more 'presentable' and checked his breath with his hand…

Whelp…thank the gods for breath spray.

Reaching into his pocket to grab his mint spray, he anxiously waited for the door to open. It took a couple of sprays before he heard the 'clank' of the deadbolt, followed by the 'chink' of the doorknob. The door proceeded to open, and the most beautiful fairy in his eyes floated before him.

"Hey." Wanda greeted bashfully, dressed in nothing but a mustard-yellow oversized sweater.

"Hi." Cosmo apprehensively flew closer to Wanda and kissed her cheek, not sparking the usual enamor he was used to. "How are you?"

"Good" came Wanda's simple reply, shifting to where he could enter the home. "You?"

"I'm okay."

Cosmo observed his surroundings, noticing the walls which stood tall almost like the Big Wand. The greyish-blue linoleum floors glowed in the morning light glimmering through the enchanting tall glass windows. A 40-inch plasma TV to his right, overlooking a pearl stone fireplace, a five-piece sectional holt grand couch covered in navy silk to his left, layered with a shag pearl rug beneath. The perimeters of the living room seemed just as large, if not larger, than the perimeters of his entire house, leaving room for a room which led into a small office behind the couch. He could see one hallway east of him, which seemed to lead to more bedrooms, and another hall to his west, which seemed to lead into what could be described as a dining room. In the center of these halls was the kitchen, white marble on top of white marble, from the tile floors to the kitchen counters to the walls, even the cabinets and stove top. He wasn't in a mansion; he was in a giant castle.

"So…" Wanda began in a lackluster tone, shaking Cosmo from his awe. "…what do you wanna do?"

Cosmo turned Wanda of whom was still a few feet from the entrance. What was there _not_ to do in this house? "Um…I dunno. M-maybe…listen to some music?"

With a shrug, Wanda hovered towards the fireplace mantel to reach for the white remote. She pressed a button aiming towards the surround sound speakers set up in various corners of the walls surrounding the living room, and soft strings accompanied by classical piano riffs filled the atmosphere of the room.

As moderato melodies played throughout the living room, Cosmo floated closer to Wanda, having difficulties keeping eye contact. "Um…w-would you wanna dance?"

Wanda paused, fighting the indecision in her mind. "Um…" she hovered closer to Cosmo. "…sure."

Taking his cue, Cosmo laced his left fingers into Wanda's right and gently escorted her towards the center of the living, in between the couch and the fireplace. With their fingers intertwined, Cosmo delicately curved his right elbow beneath Wanda's right arm, circling just beneath her wings, while Wanda timidly cupped her left hand onto his right shoulder. He floated close enough to her in terms of intimacy yet floated far enough not to invade too much personal space. Catching the downbeat of the next exposition of the A-flat Sonata, they began to sway from side to side.

As she danced with him, she attempted to keep eye contact, though this level of intimacy in her mental state proved more nerve-wracking than soothing. On one hand, she wanted to slap him. Slap him for leaving her out to dry, for abandoning her in the dust. After running away every time he glanced at her, she didn't know why he'd somehow have a change of heart to talk to her again. On another hand, part of her wanted to hug him. Hug him for dealing with a mother that would find the audacity to hurt her own child. Hug him for hating himself because his mother planted a seed of doubt in her love for him, simply because he did something she didn't like. She questioned if she'd ever forgive him; however, even if she couldn't, she had to try. It seemed that he wanted to make this work just as much as she did, so would holding any of it against him steer them in the right direction?

As he danced with her, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. He never understood why Wanda ever criticized herself; she was naturally gorgeous. How could he hurt someone so beautiful? So pure? Even if she could, he wasn't sure if he could forgive tainting her sweet soul. If it weren't for the fear of his own mother, dancing together wouldn't feel so awkward. He didn't know for certain, but it felt as if she was dancing with a stranger, as if she no longer knew who he was. At times, _he_ no longer knew who he was. The only thing he did know, is that touching her, seeing her, feeling her aura again…filled his heart with so much joy. The fact that, after everything that's happened, she wanted to take him back…gave him the satisfaction that they have a chance at mending the wounds. Relationships had rough patches no matter how flawless they may seem. This rough patch could be sewn together, he was sure of it.

When their eyes met, their souls synced. She felt his heart as if it were beating against her ribs; he could feel her spirit as if his body were her vessel. Any fear, any doubt, and apprehension melted away. Despite the distance, there was still something there. Lips like magnets, they found themselves drawing closer to each other. The south to his north, the north to his south. Despite the unlit candle of the past few weeks, that spark, that fire, didn't die after all. Deep down, their flames were meant to burn together.

And just like any magnet, all atoms must align.

His lips fell onto hers, and she could smell the mint on his tongue. Slow and sensual at first, his kisses grew increasingly urgent, riding the rushing wave of his hunger. She gave in to desire and returned his kisses with her own, allowing his hands to roam freely up and down her torso. Assertive, yet delicate, just as she remembered. Lips soft as cotton, sweet like sugar, just as he remembered.

Kissing her repeatedly, he led her towards the couch, gently laying her down as he positioned himself in between her legs. She cupped his face in her hands as his pelvis grinded against hers, just enough to rouse her senses yet leave her starved for more. A moan escaped her lips as his kisses progressed from her lips to the nape of her neck, hugging him closer, as their bodies rocked in the motion of the ocean, the temperature in the room seemed to rise despite no fire in the fireplace.

Cosmo paused for a moment as Wanda reached to remove his hoodie, revealing his white T-shirt underneath. As she continued to kiss him, he allowed one of his hands to roam from her chest to her stomach, and from her stomach to just beneath her sweater. She allowed her own hands to explore, tucking beneath his shirt to stoke the soft of his skin. He traced her thigh in a gradual manner, her goosebumps rising. His fingers reached towards the silk underwear underneath…

He removed his lips and cast his gaze towards her left thigh, perplexed at what he just felt. Wanda sat up underneath while he was on top of her, confused as to why he stopped. And then, it donned on her, and her heart instantly dropped to the pit of her stomach…

She forgot about the fresh cuts she'd inflicted just above her thigh that morning.

The only thing he could think to do was stare, searching her pink orbs for some kind of answer to his questions. She averted his eyes, staring towards the rug. If she were more careful, she wouldn't be in this situation. A perfectly good moment ruined by her incompetence.

"…W-Wanda?" Cosmo re-positioned himself to where his back was against one of the couch cushions, keeping her gaze on her. "…w-what is that?"

She forced herself to meet his eyes, knowing exactly what he was referring to as 'that.' "…I couldn't help it…" Wanda admitted softly, shifting her back against the other cushion as she drew her knees to her chest. "…I needed to do it."

Cosmo had no clue what she was talking about. "…I'm confused. Needed to do what?"

She took a deep breath in attempts to silence the alarms sounding in her ears. "…I needed…some kind of release."

"Release?" Cosmo questioned. "Like…how?"

"It's…complicated." Wanda admitted, hugging her knees. The last thing she wanted was to explain any of this to someone like Cosmo. "…I was a mess when you started to avoid me…a-and my parents and Blonda didn't help…and…now Susie's not talking to me because I yelled at her…I-I needed an outlet…I couldn't keep it together anymore…"

The heartache Cosmo had in his chest fought the urge make everyone that ever hurt his Wanda pay, including himself. Would an apology even make things better at this point? "I…" Cosmo swallowed. "…I wish you didn't do that to yourself."

She didn't respond which only made Cosmo's heart hurt worse. He creased his brow in thought as his mind spiraled with questions. Hurting yourself just to stop from hurting? How does that work? Why would anyone do such a thing? He assumed that if you feel as if there's nowhere left to turn, you'd resort to drastic measures.

Randomly, an idea sparked in his head.

Cosmo rose from his seat on the couch and hovered in front of Wanda. When she acknowledged his presence, Cosmo pointed a finger and touched her kneecap, a small smile forming on his face. "You're it."

Perplexity washed over her face. "…What?"

"Tag!" Cosmo repeated, this time with a small chuckle. "You're it!"

"…Cosmo what the fu-"

She couldn't finish her sentence before Cosmo sped away, floating past the office towards the hall leading into the dining room. Was he serious right now? She just opened up to him about something extremely personal, and he wanted to play tag? Then again, would he be Cosmo if he didn't?

With an exasperated sigh, Wanda moved from the couch and floated into the dining room, searching for where he could have gone. She didn't have to search long, because she could hear his giggling from underneath the white marblewood of the dining table.

"Gee." Wanda spoke as she pretended not to know Cosmo's whereabouts. "I wonder where Cosmo could be."

She was answered by more giggling, though she could tell he was trying to muffle himself. Leave it to Cosmo to try and lighten the mood.

"Tag!" Wanda exclaimed as her hand pushed Cosmo in the shoulder. "Now _you're_ it!"

"Hey!" Cosmo puffed as he sprung from underneath the table. "You weren't supposed to find me so quickly!"

"Not my fault you suck at hiding!" Wanda teased, floating out of the dining room into the hallway, and without wasting any time, Cosmo flew after her.

For the rest of the day, Cosmo and Wanda utilized the maximum space of the empty house to their advantage. From racing down the hallway of bedrooms in rolling office chairs, to finding sodas in the refrigerator and shaking them before snapping the caps and spraying each other in the face, to finding random food items in the fridge to initiate a food fight (which they easily cleaned with a poof of their wands.) At certain points of the day, their inner child came to play, running around the house in different bedrooms to use beds as trampolines and tumbling around on the floor in playful roughhousing. Ha, they like it rough. Tee hee.

As the day started to end, Cosmo and Wanda made their way onto the roof. The Fairywinkle mansion presided upon a hill, so the back of the mansion faced where the sun would set. They sat next to each other with their legs hanging over the eaves of the roof as the fleeting colors of dusk faded into a rainbow of warm yellows to mild magentas, to cool indigos.

Cosmo turned towards Wanda, observing the radiance of the evening sun beaming off her skin in a blooming ambience. He observed her staring off into the sunset; she seemed so…at peace. He hadn't seen her so tranquil in what felt like forever, as if none of her problems mattered in that moment. She could feel him watching her, so she turned to him as he shied away, averting her eyes with rosy cheeks. In response, she gave a genuine smile, and placed a loving hand on top of his. He met her eyes, almost shocked by the show of affection, but then returned his own smile as he intertwined his fingers into hers.

As evening turned to night, Cosmo stripped down to his olive-green underwear and white T-shirt while Wanda wore nothing but a white tank top with matching silk blush pink bra and panties underneath. They watched a romance film entitled "Cupid's Day" while dining in with pizza delivery. With "Cupid's Day" playing on the 40-inch screen, Cosmo laid his head on a pillow against the armrest. Wanda originally sat at the end of where his feet rested, wrapped in a wool blanket. At some point during the movie, Wanda positioned herself to lay on top of Cosmo with her head on his chest. She pulled her blanket to where they could both cuddle in its warmth, which, Cosmo didn't seem to mind. He took the opportunity to stroke the rosette of her curls with one arm as he laid his other arm behind his head.

It would be hours later before the credits rolled across the screen. With a heavy yawn, Cosmo reached for the remote laying on the coffee table and shut down the TV, leaving lines of moonlight as the only source of light amid the shadows of the living room. The still of the night began to settle, and he glanced towards the only clock in the room where the hour and minute hands revealed 11:30pm as the current time. _Wow,_ Cosmo thought to himself, _that didn't feel like a three-hour movie. Eh, whatever._

Cosmo shifted his gaze back to Wanda, watching as her body gently raised and lowered beneath the blanket in a rhythmic pattern. He leaned to where he could see her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly, snoring softly. He smiled at the sight, glad to see her sleeping so soundly, and proceeded to stroke her hair as he stared towards the ceiling.

Reliving the events of the day, for Cosmo, it was arguably one of the best days of his life. To see her smile again, to hear her laugh again, to feel her love again… he once believed he would never witness those attributes again. He felt, on some level, they were able to reconnect. And though they had a ways to go, that day became the stepping stone to a life of renewed beginnings.

It wasn't long before his eyelids fell as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sweetheart, did you _really_ have to punch that receptionist in the face?" Little Mamma questioned in the passenger seat of Big Daddy's car. "He was just doing his job!"

"You kiddin'?!" Big Daddy griped, both hands gripped to the steering wheel. Being forced to leave at 7:30 in the morning over a lack of oversight on the resorts' end didn't sit well with Big Daddy. "He gypped us! We paid for four nights, and he had the _nerve_ to say we only reserved three! "

"Daddy, miscommunications like that happen all the time!" Blonda tried to reason, filing her nails in the backseat. "It's no big deal."

"No big de…are yous _serious_?" Big Daddy peered through the rearview mirror before turning back to the road. "That's $500.00 of _my_ money _gone_ cuz of those idiots! I had every right to punch that jerk! He refused to give me my money back!"

"Money that you can literally make back in thirty minutes at the office!" Little Mamma pointed out. "Just let it go, _amore mio_! It's not good for your blood pressure."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Big Daddy mumbled. "Dumb _stronzos_."

Big Daddy signaled left and waited for another car to pass before pulling into the snake of the driveway. Despite having to end the trip earlier than expected, he could at least pride himself in making sure his wife and daughter had the most relaxing, rejuvenating, and most exciting vacation possible. Spas weren't really his thing, but at least he found a few ways to kill time, including the thrill of slot machines and Russian roulette around the casino.

As soon as he shifted the car in park, Big Daddy cut the engine and removed the keys from the ignition. The passengers exited the cars as Little Mamma headed towards the trunk for everyone to remove their bags. Once everyone gathered their belongings, Big Daddy locked the car with two consecutive 'beeps,' and the trio made their way up the stone path just a yard or so away from the front door.

Big Daddy twisted the key to the deadbolt and turned the lock on the doorknob and opened the front door. If he thought dealing with rude receptionists was frustrating, what he saw next would boil the blood in his veins.

" _WHAT THE SAM HELL IS THIS?!_ "

The roar of his outrage startled the two sleeping teens awake, panicking upon the sight of Big Daddy balling his knuckles white. Little Mamma's face contorted in disapproval, while Blonda, being Blonda, started to snicker.

"Dad!" Wanda scrambled for her wand to poof out of her night clothes as Cosmo scrambled to do the same. "It's not what you think!"

"Get…out." Big Daddy growled in a dangerously low voice, hovering towards Cosmo as he poofed on his clothes. "Now."

"Daddy, stop!"

"GET! OUT!" Cosmo found himself treacherously close to Big Daddy, the color draining in his face as he locked eyes on his burning fury. "Or you'll be pushin' up daisies!"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cosmo raised his wand with a quavering hand and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke before Big Daddy could grab his collar. With her heart pounding in her chest, Wanda cowered as Big Daddy proceeded to pace towards her. The rage in his eyes sent shudders through her bones, and the bellow of his voice soon followed.

"You have…the NERVE…to bring THAT…in _MY_ HOUSE?! BEHIND _OUR_ BACKS!?"

Wanda remained silent.

"YOU _CLEARLY_ …have NO respect for the RULES in dis house!"

She couldn't find the voice to speak. She couldn't even look at him.

"WHY can't you GET IT through that THICK _SKULL_ of yours!? Cosmas…are incompetent…corrupt…slimy SNAKES! They the kind of folk that stab ya in the neck and blame YOU for BLEEDIN'!"

He stopped just a few inches from her, scowling down upon the disappointment of his daughter.

"You must like gettin' used up until there's nothin' left of ya!" He continued, lowering to a menacing tone. "You don't respect ANYbody, cuz YOU don't even respect ya'self!"

The venom in his words tore into her heart and ripped it little by little, inch by inch.

"YOU…are a dis _GRACE_ to this family!" He spoke through the grit of his teeth. "You bring NOTHIN' but dishonor to the Fairywinkle name!"

Her heart split in half, and her eyes began to water.

"You better _suck_ those tears up, RIGHT now!" Big Daddy pointed a finger. "You brought this on ya'SELF!"

She blinked her tears away as best as she could as her soul screamed.

Little Mamma decided to step up and float to stand beside her husband. Her arm outstretched with her palm facing upwards, her face proved equally as intimidating, yet not in her voice. "Where's your phone?"

Reluctantly, Wanda used her wand to poof her cellphone into her mother's palm. Little Mamma clutched the phone before lowering her arm. "Not only are you still _very_ much grounded, you get no TV, no phone, no nothing! You _lost_ those privileges that we were lenient enough to let you keep in the first place!"

Her eyes cast down to the floor, unable to meet their disappointing glares.

"Go to your room!" Little Mamma ordered. "And we better not hear a _peep_ outta you!"

She did as told and poofed herself into the confines of her bedroom, which she immediately hurried into the bathroom.

Acting on instinct, Wanda tore open her medicine cabinet and reached for the spare razor she kept in a plastic case. Retrieving the blade, she rolled her sleeves and proceeded to lash out on her own arm, tearing and slashing any inch of skin she could touch.

She allowed her tears to fall as her arm cried rivers of blood.

* * *

Upon Cosmo's swift arrival to his home, his heart sank at the sight of his mother's car parked in the driveway. Somehow, he completely forgot that Mama Cosma was coming back from Willowsing early that morning, so he didn't set an alarm on his phone to wake him before she would arrive. His chest grew tight; she probably figured out that he wasn't in his room, and since he wasn't in his room…

He needed to prepare for the worst.

Hesitantly, Cosmo used his house key to unlock the front door. He twisted the doorknob and listened to the agonizing creeks of the door as it opened. His mother hovered by the couch, arms crossed and fury in her brow. He locked eyes with hers as he closed the door behind him, trying to mask the quaking of his legs.

"Where have you been?" Mama Cosma interrogated, spite prevalent in her hushed tone. "And don't you _dare_ lie."

Cosmo was aware of what lying could cost him, so he wasted no time in answering her question truthfully. "At Wanda's house…I spent the night."

It almost looked like steam fuming from her nostrils, veins popping against her temples. "You mean to tell me you disobeyed me…AGAIN…and went to go shack up with that good-for-nothing slut!"

"Don't call her that!" Cosmo defended, a sudden assertion in his stance. "You have _no_ right to call her tha-"

A clap cracked against his cheek, followed by a burning sensation.

"Why, Cosmo!?" Mama Cosma pleaded, her expression of anger quickly changing to an expression of distraught "WHY do you keep hurting your own _mother_ this way!? WHY is it so _hard_ for you to be a good little boy!?"

As he grabbed his cheek, he shot daggers towards her as his brow creased in frustration. There she goes, calling herself the victim, as if she didn't just slap him senseless. He knew that was just beginning, but in that very moment, he couldn't be bothered to care. "…I can't help my love for Wanda." Cosmo retorted, barely above a whisper. "…so do whatever you have to and get it over with."

Mama Cosma paused, taken aback by Cosmo's defiance. His lack of fear infuriated her, almost sent her over the edge. And in that fury was a ravage beast, waiting for the perfect opportunity to break free.

She unleashed her fury in a series of punches on any inch of body she could reach. She then grabbed his collar and thrusted him against the wall before slamming him back to the ground. She did this repeatedly, tossing him around like a rag doll into various objects of the house, whether it be the front door, the floor, the wall, into a vase; wherever there was a surface, his body was sure to collide.

She yanked him by his hair and banged his head on the floor, practically splitting his head open, yet the sight of blood pooling from his head didn't stop her. As he fell limp, she pounded her fists into both sides of his face, and once she was done with that, she came to her feet and stomped her heal into various parts of his torso. She stomped as if to crush a bug, trampling his bones in a sequence of snaps.

Her rampage would continue for hours, showing no mercy towards her son.

* * *

As a result of his injuries, Cosmo spent three days in the care of the hospital. They had to monitor his concussion along with the healing of his ribs, and it took two days just for the swelling in his face to go down. His limbs suffered multiple bruises, and doctors had to surgically correct the internal bleeding of his intestines.

When doctors asked his mother how Cosmo acquired his injuries after he regained consciousness, his mother simply said he was jumped by a group of gang members on the way home from a friend's house. And when Cosmo was asked the same question, of course, he told the same tale. He wasn't trying to protect his mother from Fairy Protective Services, but he feared losing her as a guardian. He hated her actions, not her specifically. At the end of the day, she was still his mother, and he still loved her.

Within the same timeframe, Wanda completely shut down. She couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone and had her head down on her desk majority of the time. A couple of her teachers took note of this, and when questioned, Wanda would reply with a simple "Just not feeling well." Her teachers would advise her to go to the nurse's office, but she'd always refuse. She wouldn't eat during lunch period which led to a few questioning glances from Susie sitting with Alewandro and Juandissimo, and floating through the halls became avoiding other students as much as possible or ignoring their stares.

Cosmo entered the halls with little to no desire to be at school. Once he was released from the hospital, his mother wasted no time sending him off to school. Ignoring other students staring at him as he floated passed, he trudged his way through the crowd to his locker. He winced from the soreness in his ribs as he took off his backpack and tossed it onto the floor. His tunnel vision prevented him from noticing Spike float towards him, dumbfounded by Cosmo's physical state.

"Dude…" Spike spoke, causing Cosmo to turn towards him. "…you look like straight garbage, bro."

Cosmo flinched, holding his side. Just moving an inch sent pain through his veins.

"What happened?" Spike asked, adjusting his own backpack hanging from his shoulder. "And where have you been? You suddenly stop responding to texts?"

Cosmo was about to answer when he saw a familiar fuchsia swirl out his peripheral. As Wanda floated hesitantly down the corridor towards Cosmo, Spike shot a glance towards her before turning back to Cosmo with an arched eyebrow. "Am I missing something?"

Wanda stopped just foot or so away from Cosmo, the threat of tears already brewing. Cosmo lowered his head, once again shamed for being the cause of her torment.

"Cosmo?" Wanda could see the many bruises and wounds in his face, unfortunately aware of what caused those injuries. "…I…was wondering why you weren't in school…"

Cosmo shut his eyes in hopes of fighting the tears in his own eyes, turning his head away from her.

Wanda lowered her gaze, circling her arms around herself. "…I'm sorry…" she whispered as her eyes glossed. "…I'm so sorry…"

A hitched breath shook Cosmo's chest as a tear trickled down his cheek. Spike felt as if he couldn't do anything but awkwardly watch on, confused from the entire situation.

Cosmo turned to face Wanda once more, instantly hating himself for what he was about to do next. As his eyes shed tears of regret, Cosmo spoke, cracking in his voice. "…W-We have to break up."

Her eyes shot up towards him, her face washed with dread. "…what?"

Cosmo shook his head, the weight of his decision bearing down on his conscious. "…I'm sorry Wanda…" the hoarse in his voice shook as he shut his eyes from the shame. "…I-I can't…i-it's...it's over." Tears streamed down his cheeks, opening his eyes in a stern expression. "For good."

Hearing those words shot a bullet through her heart. She could feel her heart bleed in anguish, eyes wide in dismay. How…how could he? What happened to "I can't let you go so easily?!" What happened to "I wanna make this work?!" What happened to "I'm all in?!" She didn't care if his mother was written all over his sudden change of heart; he gave up on their relationship, and he most certainly gave up on her.

It became too difficult to look at him any longer. She fled from him in a panic, dodging other students in her path. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care where she was going. She just had to get away…

"So, Neptune still wants us to me at the arcade after school." Alewandro reminded as he transferred books out of his locker into his backpack with Juandissimo floating beside him. "I think Luther is coming as well, but he said he might come later after he 'does his thing' with Blonda, which, we _all_ know what said 'thing' is…"

Juandissimo's eyes caught wind of Wanda speeding down the hallway. Normally he wouldn't read too much into it since Wanda requested to keep their distance, but something seemed…off. Like, 'more than usual' off. It wasn't any of his business, but she seemed…oddly distressed for whatever reason.

"Um, Alewandro?" Juandissimo tapped Alewandro's shoulder, getting his attention. "I will meet you in home room, si? I…just remembered I have something to take care of."

Alewandro arched his eyebrow for a second before shrugging as he closed his locker. "Okay, then." After fastening the lock on his locker, Alewandro raised a fist for a fist bump. "Nos vemos."

Juandissimo bumped his fist to Alewandro's, and while Alewandro flew in the opposite direction towards home room, Juandissimo flew in the direction he assumed Wanda was heading.

Pushing past the exit of the double doors, Juandissimo searched the area leading towards the stadium. He could see Wanda flying passed the home side passed the racetracks and across the end zone of the field. Curious as to why she would be floating all the way out there, he decided to go after her as she disappeared underneath the visitor bleachers.

Wanda propped against one of the support beams of the bleachers as she clenched her fists, unsure whether she was more livid than distraught. As tears streamed in rivers down her cheeks, a great tremor overtook her as her throat tightened in short intakes of breath. Too overwhelmed to keep afloat any longer, she slid against the concrete pole to the grass below. She grabbed her head by her hair as she clamped her eyes shut through erratic sobs. The world around her concaved into the void; she struggled to keep afloat as waves of despair crashed into her.

The unravels of her mind swirled around in chaotic frenzy as she reached into her backpack. She couldn't take it, her soul practically begged for the blade to set it free from its cage. Ripping her backpack open, she tore the makeup bag from its hiding place, unzipping to find her escape. She held the razorblade in her hand as she unsteadily rolled the sleeve of her arm warmers and the fishnet of her sleeves. The scars from a few days ago were almost completely healed, yet she had every intention of cutting into them.

She dragged her razor in uncontrollable strokes as her skin seared from reopening old wounds, unfazed by the rush of scarlet shame oozing down her arm. Her lesions gashed open with every slash of her blade, her arms shivering from the pain. She would have done more damage, but she felt a sudden hand grip her wrist in prevention.

Before she could act in response, Juandissimo disarmed the blade from her grasp and tossed it to the side, unfazed by her shaken expression. Both of her wrists were now gripped in his fists as she sprung from the ground to fight back, wailing about to break free. Yet no matter how much she flailed, he managed to overtake her and pinned her against the concrete beam, careful not to hurt her, causing her to scream with an ear-piercing screech.

"Wanda, STOP!"

She froze as her eyes flooded with more tears, shaken by the assertion in his voice. She glared into his blue-violet orbs as he glared into hers, eyes burning from the puffs in her bags.

He searched her eyes as if to find the answer to her torment, taken aback as he witnessed her deteriorating mental stability. A few seconds passed before he reached into his back pocket for his wand. "You are bleeding..."

His demeanor calmed as he poofed gauzes over her arm. "There." He sighed as he released Wanda from his hold, assuming she had calmed down enough to do so. "That should at least hold you until we get to the nurs-"

"Why are you here!?" Wanda cut him off, suddenly enraged. "You don't care, so do me a favor and miss me with your bull!"

Juandissimo knew she was just lashing out and didn't take her words personally, so he kept a level head and replied "...do you think I would have come _all_ the way out here if I could care less?"

Wanda paused as she clutched her fists, realizing he was using her own words against her. "You expect me to believe that!?" Her breaths grew more uneven as her agony turned to anger. "My parents HATE me! Blonda doesn't care about anyone but herself! I pushed my own best friend away, and the _one_ person that _ever_ loved me just as much as I loved them ripped my heart, chewed it, spit it back out, and squashed it by dumping me!"

She closed her eyes, her shoulders trembling in rage. "I have…absolutely… _NO_ one…" Fresh tears poured from her eyes, her voice beginning to crack "…I'm just better off dead…"

"That is not true!" Juandissimo grabbed her shoulders, trying to reason with her. "Your life is more precious than that, Wanda..."

She proceeded to cry as he continued. "I know we do not know much about each other, but from what I _do_ know about you, is that you are one of the smartest, most caring fairies I have ever met. You are _not_ better off dead…and you do not deserve to feel that way about yourself…"

When he let go of her shoulders, the dam in her heart broke, and she fell to her knees, overcome with heartache. She struggled to breathe through hitched sobs, covering her face with trembling hands.

"Wanda…" He kneeled to her level, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder. "…Wanda, breathe."

Her breath was strained as her chest ached from crying, unable to stop her body from shuddering. Juandissimo scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, her face burying into his chest. He rested his chin atop her swirl and remained silent as she cried in his arms.

He stared towards the bloody razor on the ground, and his heart ached for her.

* * *

"I am _so_ ready for this day to be over!" Blonda complained, opening her milk cartoon. "Listening to mind-numbing lectures all day is so _boring_!"

"I'd much rather listen to a boring lecture than take a test." Luther scoffed, sitting next to Blonda as he took a bite of his roll. "Plus, most teachers just read what the textbook says, so you don't have to listen to it."

"Not _all_ teachers read from a textbook." Blonda rolled her eyes. "But half of what they teach is just…boring."

"Guess that's school for you." Amethyst shrugged after a spoonful of green beans, sitting across from her best friend. "At least we're almost done with the semester."

"Thank heavens!" Blonda groaned as she took a sip of her milk.

Juandissimo chuckled as he shook his head, sitting next to Amethyst. It made him laugh whenever Blonda was dramatic for absolutely no reason. He turned to see Wanda sitting a few tables to his left, sitting by herself with no lunch tray.

After her meltdown, she followed Juandissimo to the nurse's office to tend to her wounds, too emotionally drained to refuse. Luckily, her cuts only needed a few stiches, and the nurse advised Wanda to seek school counseling. Wanda said she would think about it, but the nurse wouldn't drop the subject until she heard a 'yes.' She urged that it was in Wanda's best interest to find other outlets besides harming herself, as she's seen many cases where students went to extremes which cost their lives.

Thinking to check on her, Juandissimo rose from his seat at the table. "Perdóneme, I will be right back." The group nodded as he flew from the table, returning to their useless conversation.

Wanda stared towards the table, lost in her own thoughts. All she wanted to do was sleep; she had zero energy left to deal with what the rest the day had to offer. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Juandissimo taking a seat directly in front of her, folding his arms on the table.

"Hola." Juandissimo greeted with a friendly smile, snapping Wanda from her thoughts. "How are you feeling?"

Wanda sighed and replied "Dead."

"Figuratively, si?"

She met his gaze as she nodded in response. As much as she hated it, it was nice to have someone at least pretend to care enough to check on her.

He looked down to the fresh gauze wrapped around her arm, hesitant to ask his next question. "…how long have you been doing it?"

Wanda noticed him looking at her arm, unconsciously rubbing it with her other hand. She didn't feel like putting her arm warmers back on, and she didn't care what onlookers had to say about it. "…remember when you asked me about my arm warmers?"

He nodded, shifting his eyes to meet hers. "Why do you do it?"

She took a deep breath, not expecting him to be this genuine in his curiosity as she tried to find the right words. "…it…it's the only pain I felt I can control."

He stared in contemplation, realizing how hard it must be for her to admit to something so personal. She didn't know if he truly understood, but if he didn't, he was at least nice enough to pretend to.

"Susie misses you." Juandissimo admitted in hopes of giving Wanda a bit of solace.

She paused, somewhat at a loss for words. She lowered her gaze in shame, reminded of her last altercation with her best friend.

"She just does not know how to approach you without offending you." Juandissimo further explained. "She wants to talk things out, she just does not know how."

Wanda lowered her gaze. "I figured she'd never want to talk to me again…"

"She is still your best friend." Juandissimo reminded. "And she still cares a lot about you."

Wanda remained silent, staring towards her arm. If what Juandissimo was right, maybe there was a chance they could rekindle their friendship. She could really use her best friend, especially after what happened that morning.

"Can you promise me something?"

Wanda stared at him, perplexed from his question. "…what?"

"Promise me," Juandissimo began, his tone sincere in his concern. "that if you think about hurting yourself again, that you will reach out to me, or Susie, or anyone that you trust."

"I don't have my phone as part of being grounded." Wanda explained solemnly. "…plus…I-I can't say I can make that promise…"

"I guess that is fair…" Juandissimo responded, taking her reply into consideration. "…then, at least assure me that you will try."

She hesitated for a moment, considering his ultimatum. It wasn't exactly a promise, so it was something she could at least try to keep. "…yeah…I'll try."

He nodded, forming a small smile. "Gracias." He turned towards the group a few tables down before turning back towards Wanda. "…will you be okay by yourself?"

Wanda nodded, mustering the strength to return her own small smile. "I think so."

"Bueno." Juandissimo rose from his seat with a friendly wave. "Take care."

Wanda watched as he left to rejoin his friends. Of all the times for Juandissimo to not mind his business, it felt as if another door was opening as the other closed. She didn't know what the future held when it came to any kind of relation with Juandissimo, but based on what transpired, her doubt in him subsided.

"…Uh…Hey, Wanda."

Wanda turned to the sound of a familiar voice behind her, realizing the voice came from Susie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter was pretty difficult to write (for obvious reasons) and it only gets crazier from here.


	10. Chapter 10

In the dim of his room, Cosmo sat in fetal position against his bedpost, staring at diamond ring in his hand.

Cosmo never felt so miserable in the past three weeks than he had in his entire seventeen years of life. When Spike questioned why he suddenly ended his relationship with Wanda, Cosmo explained how his mother basically beat him into submission. While in the hospital, Mama Cosma threatened to do a lot worse if he did not comply in breaking up with Wanda, and by the amount of pain he already endured, it was a risk he had to take. He cursed himself for breaking her heart in to a million pieces; he swore that they would try to make it work no matter the obstacles, and yet he wasn't man enough to keep his word.

He randomly thought to grab the ring in the guilt of his heartache, and he searched his closet for the suicide note that he saved, followed by the box that held the diamond. The ring was an heirloom left by his late father. In the suicide note that he found as a child, his father left him that ring as it was passed down from his great-grandfather, and his father requested that he save said ring for that special woman in his life. This brought Cosmo to tears because he had ruined any chance of proposing to Wanda with that ring in the future, and in his mind, he might never find anyone as special as Wanda.

Mama Cosma hadn't been as hostile towards him when he confirmed with her that he and Wanda were officially done. In fact, she literally jumped for joy, excited that he had 'finally' come to his senses. While Cosmo spiraled further into depression, Mama Cosma would dismiss it as 'teenage hormones' and pushed him to get out of the house or invite Spike over more often. He wasn't sure if she was just oblivious to why he was so miserable in the first place, or if she knew and didn't care.

Cosmo wiped his eyes of fresh tears as he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Cosmo spoke, attempting to hide the upset in his voice.

"It's Spike."

"Oh…come in."

As Spike entered the room, he searched for the light switch and flipped the lights on, causing Cosmo to squint from the brightness. "Dude, why are you sitting in the dark like a vampire?" Spike joked, closing the door behind him.

Cosmo didn't respond, continuing to stare towards the ring.

Taking that Cosmo wasn't in the mood for jokes, Spike proceeded to hover towards the bed, sitting next to Cosmo's feet as he took notice of the sparkling object in his hand. "What's with the ring?"

With a groan, Cosmo felt more tears brimming in his eyes. "…I'll never find someone like Wanda again…"

Spike wondered if Cosmo would ever stop feeling sorry for himself; after all, _he_ was the one to break things off. Sitting around moping about it wasn't going to bring her back. "I know what'll cheer ya up!"

Cosmo lifted his chin from his knees as Spike flew over to the gaming console in front of the TV. "Why don't we play video games?" Spike encouraged, grabbing one of the controllers. "That could take your mind off things."

"I don't wanna."

Spike turned to Cosmo with a raised eyebrow. "Um…okay…" he placed the controller back on the ground. "…do you wanna talk about anything?"

"No…"

Spike let out a sigh of slight frustration. "Then why'd ya ask me to come over?"

Cosmo flinched from the impatience in Spike's tone. He lowered his gaze, curling his knees further towards his chest. "…I'm sorry." Cosmo used his sleeve to wipe his eyes as more tears threatened to fall. "…I'm just...sad."

Spike's impatience quickly switched to empathy, scratching his head from how awkward he felt. He had to remind himself that despite Cosmo putting himself in the situation he was in, he still suffered from a broken heart. He didn't have quite the understanding, seeing as how he'd never felt towards another fairy the way Cosmo felt towards Wanda and vice versa, but it wasn't hard for him to feel Cosmo's pain.

"How about this, then." Spike hovered closer to the bed, keeping his expression calm. "How about we just…go skating together? We don't have to talk, we can just skate. Who knows, maybe it could help clear your mind _and_ my mind. What do ya say?"

Cosmo stared towards Spike as if considering his suggestion. He honestly didn't feel like moving let alone going for a skate, though the idea of getting some fresh air didn't seem like a terrible idea.

Without a word, Cosmo rested the ring on the corner of his nightstand as he scooted off the side of his bed, flying passed Spike towards his closet. Spike observed as Cosmo took out a pair of black chucks and dug into his back pocket for a wand to poof his shoes on. After closing the door to his closet, Cosmo flew back over to his nigh stand where he grabbed his cellphone and house keys.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Spike sprung from his seat on the bed and followed Cosmo out of the bedroom into the hallway.

* * *

Staring at the sharp object in her hand, Wanda battled with her itch to cut and her will not to surrender to it.

Wanda managed three weeks without her blade, but despite promising the nurse she would seek guidance from the counselors, she didn't feel comfortable expressing her deepest secrets with a total stranger. If it weren't for her rekindled bond with Susie, and her new friendships with Alewandro and Juandissimo, she probably wouldn't have lasted three days. Yet today she found herself in the girl's bathroom after school, struggling to silence the voices screaming in her head.

Because of her breakup with Cosmo and for her 'staying on their good side,' Big Daddy and Little Mamma ungrounded her and gave her back phone and TV privileges. They even acknowledged how she accomplished raising her lowest A and maintain a solid 4.0, though they never bothered to ask how she managed the stress that came with it. She read somewhere that snapping her wrist with a rubber band could help ease the need to cut, and that seemed to work for about a week. After that, she found herself in situations such as these, where she contemplated giving in to the razor calling her name.

Nothing particularly upsetting happened that day…

Not unless you count Cosmo waving 'hello' as he passed her in the halls.

She came to realize how triggering just hearing Cosmo's name was. Every time she saw him, every time she heard him, every time she thought of him, her mind would spiral into a tornado of negative thoughts. When Susie wasn't with Alewandro, she would try to take Wanda's mind off the matter somehow. But when Wanda was alone, she couldn't find many options as a means of distraction.

"Wanda?" Wanda could hear Susie calling for her as the creek of the entrance caught her attention. "You in here?"

"Yeah." Wanda replied, twirling the blade in her fingers.

Susie closed the door and hovered to the third bathroom stall next to the window. She pressed against the door of the stall, somewhat surprised to find it unlocked, and opened the stall to find Wanda sitting on the toilet, falling into protective mode.

"Wanda, what are you doing?!" Susie exclaimed, swiftly swiping the blade from Wanda's hands. "I thought you were passed this?!"

Wanda crossed her arms, deciding not to argue. She lowered her head to her boots as her eyes glossed with tears. When she had her talk with Susie, Susie apologized repeatedly for leaving Wanda hanging and for getting so caught up in her own life that she disregarded the feelings of her best friend. Susie wanted to make it up to her, but in Wanda's eyes, the fact that she was so understanding gave her the sense of a lifted burden.

Susie's demeanor quickly switched to that of compassion; she had to take into consideration that Wanda was still a bit fragile from the breakup. She had to remind herself to be more mindful, not necessarily of what she said, but how she said it.

After floating to a nearby trashcan to discard the blade, Susie floated back towards Wanda, out stretching her arms as a request for a hug. Wanda lifted her eyes to meet hers, and after wiping her eyes, she rose from her seat on the thrown and accepted Susie's embrace. She rested a cheek on Susie's shoulder as she felt Susie's arms squeeze her gently, wrapping her arms underneath Susie's armpits and drawing her close.

"It'll be okay, Wanda." Susie whispered, rubbing Wanda's back as her shoulder grew damp with her tears. "…just give it time."

* * *

Strolling through the empty corridors, Blonda casually typed her response to Sapphire's text on her phone, thinking about what outfits she and the triplets could shop for at the mall.

As far as she was concerned, her life couldn't be any more perfect.

She had not one but _two_ guys competing for her affection, and she teased the idea of dating more than one guy. Sure, she liked Luther enough. But Treveston? Luther stimulated her physically, but Treveston stimulated her mentally as well. She loved when he flirted with her, and the fact that they had a lot in common helped with more intelligent conversations, more intellectually exciting than talking about football or whatever.

Her best friends were _literally_ the best; she could talk to them about anything, and they never judged her no matter how trivial the subject matter. She could be 100% herself around them, and they accepted her in every Blonda fashion, shape, or form. They could go shopping, flirt with random guys, go partying, or get mani-pedis, and they would have a blast every single time. In fact, she called them sisters more than her actual sister.

Her parents were the absolute greatest, especially her mother. Just like her best friends, she could go to her mother for anything in the world, and she would give her the best advice. In fact, her mother was also her best friend. Little Mamma was the first to encourage Blonda to pursue her dreams to become an actress, and she was one of the few to stick by her side. So far, her mother enrolled her in after school acting classes since football season ended, and she assisted in editing her demo reel of plays she's participated in since middle school. She wouldn't be the person she was if it weren't for her mother praising and encouraging her talents, and she wouldn't know what she'd ever do without her.

Putting her phone in her skirt pocket, she flew passed the double doors of the Library when she noticed Juandissimo sitting against a locker, vacantly staring towards the ground. He was still quite the mystery to her; some days, she'd see him engage in active conversation, being sociable and what not. Other days, she'd see him just like this, staring off into space. It wasn't abnormal behavior for him to everyone else, everyone except Blonda that is. He didn't act like most guys, and it puzzled her. So much so, that in the spare time she just so happened to have, she decided to say 'hi', have a nice little chat.

She floated towards him as she twirled the curl of her ponytail, carelessly floating as if to take her time. "Hey, J." Blonda greeted casually, catching his attention. "By yourself again, I see?"

Juandissimo turned towards her as she hovered next to him, taking her seat on the ground beside him. "Not exactly" came his dull reply. "Just waiting on Juanita to finish her paper so we can walk home."

"Fascinating." Blonda responded sarcastically, reaching into her purse for lip gloss. As she uncapped the applicator and brushed her lips with cherry blossom, she observed Juandissimo from her peripheral. She could be wrong, but the look in his eyes seemed...drab. "You alright? Seem kinda tired."

"Si." Juandissimo shrugged. "I am fine."

She continued to watch him as she arched her eyebrow. She knew he was lying; she would know, considering she was an experienced actress. "You are such a total puzzle." Blonda chuckled as she put her gloss back in her purse.

The confusion expressed through his eyes. "…¿Qué?"

Blonda turned to him with a grin. "You're quick to ask anyone else how they are, how they're feeling, if they wanna talk about what's bothering them, whatever…but the moment any one of those questions turns to you, especially when it's clear as day that something's wrong, you're so surface level."

Juandissimo lowered her gaze, twiddling with the strap on his backpack. "I guess…I do not necessarily want other people to worry."

"Why?" Blonda probed. "What could _possibly_ be _so_ terrible that other people can't know?"

"It is not necessarily that other people cannot know." Juandissimo explained. "It is just…I do not want them to."

"…Again, why?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Hello? Because I'm nosy?" Blonda tittered. "Plus, I'm actually really curious about this 'secret' of yours."

"It is not a se-" Juandissimo paused, thinking about his words, before he sighed in defeat. "Okay fine..."

As Blonda gave her undivided attention, Juandissimo continued to fretfully fidget with his backpack strap. He _really_ didn't want to say what was heavy on his mind, but after the ordeal with Wanda, he guessed there really wasn't much stopping him. "…The reason I'm waiting on Juanita…is so we can go together to visit our mother's grave."

"…What?" Blonda had absolutely no clue what he was saying. "Wait…but, that woman I always saw Juanita go up to-"

"Is Alewandro's mother." Juandissimo clarified. "And my aunt."

"… _Seriously_?!" Blonda shrieked, unsure of how to react. "But how-"

"My father is serving life in Abracatraz." Juandissimo further explained "…for slitting my mother's throat."

Her jaw practically dropped to the floor; Blonda couldn't believe what she was hearing. She almost wished he were making it up. She had known him for all of five months and she _never_ would have guessed that Juandissimo had gone through something so…disturbing.

He noticed how stunned she seemed, and averted his eyes, feeling absolutely humiliated. "…I guess I said too much…"

"…Are you kidding?" Blonda responded, completely mystified. "I literally have _sooooooo_ many questions!"

He crossed his arms, keeping his eyes towards the ground in attempts to subdue the awkwardness he felt. "…Do you mind…not telling anyone else?"

Blonda stared at him for a moment before answering. "Even if I wanted to, _no_ one would believe a word that came out of my mouth! Besides," Blonda retrieved her phone from her pocket upon receipt of a new text message. "it's not my business to tell."

Juandissimo and Blonda both turned to the entrance to the Library as the double doors opened and noticed Juanita with both hands on the straps of her backpack. Juanita approached the pair and Juandissimo stood up from his seat on the ground with Blonda quickly following suit.

"Finished my paper." Juanita spoke with a shy grin, hovering in front of her brother. "Kind of sucks but, I guess it will be okay."

"Tal vez." Juandissimo teasingly ruffled his sister's hair, making her giggle.

Blonda watched their interaction, pondering how Juanita was handling the loss of her mother at her age. She knew if she were three years younger, she'd be a total wreck if her mother was suddenly taken from her. "Hey, Juanita." Blonda addressed with a friendly wave.

"Hey." Juanita smiled bashfully. "How are you?"

"Good, I think." Blonda replied, though she honestly wasn't sure.

"We should get going." Juandissimo draped an arm around Juanita, drawing her next to him. He turned to Blonda, through his backpack over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow?"

Blonda paused as if unsure of a response before replying "Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow."

As Juandissimo and Juanita passed her in the opposite direction, Blonda turned around and observed as they left. It wasn't the first time she had anyone reveal secrets to her; it was the first time anyone had revealed _that_ kind of secret. Normally she'd forget about it after a few minutes, especially if it was trivial enough not to warrant her attention. But this she would probably never forget even if she tried.

* * *

After paying for their respective lunches, Cosmo and Spike floated through the crowd of the cafeteria, searching for a table. Besides Luther being…well…Luther, Cosmo was having a pretty decent day. It didn't take as much effort to pay attention in class or care about his schoolwork, and, for a while, his mind wasn't plagued with thoughts he couldn't silence.

Until he spotted her swirly pink hair.

Spike stopped mid-air as he noticed Cosmo staring towards a specific table in the cafeteria: a table with Wanda sitting next to Susie with Alewandro and Juandissimo sitting across from them. Spike, regrettably, noticed the instant regret in Cosmo's eyes, and, also regrettably, felt the need to be the voice of reason.

"Dude, ignore them." Spike suggested, yanking Cosmo's sleeve. "C'mon…let's go sit."

"But…" Cosmo whimpered, stared as Susie took out her phone to show Wanda a picture of some kind. "…m-maybe I could just say 'hi?'"

Spike assumed Cosmo's core innocence contributed to his insanity of doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result, but after at least three times, he expected Cosmo to learn his lesson when it came to any interactions with his ex. "Dude, seriously, that would _not_ be a great ide-"

Cosmo ignored him and floated towards the quartet, and with an exasperated sigh, Spike followed.

As Susie placed her phone beside her tray, she happened to look up to see Cosmo approaching them, her smile quickly flattening into a straight line. She nudged Wanda in the arm which Wanda proceeded to ask what was wrong. She turned her attention to the direction of Susie's glare, feeling her heart plunge into her stomach the moment shaggy green hair hovered in her line of sight. It wasn't long before Alewandro and Juandissimo grew curious and turned around, creasing their brow as they glowered in the direction of the scrawny fairy behind them.

Cosmo could feel his arms tremble as the spotlight was all on him. His body froze as Spike hovered next to him with a side-eye, not accustomed to this much attention.

"Isn't there somewhere else you should be?" Susie asked, though it was more like a statement, as Wanda averted her eyes. "Like, I dunno, _not_ here?"

Cosmo gulped, switching his eyes between Susie's scowl, Wanda's discomfort, and the Magnificos' menace. "Um…" Cosmo attempted to mask the quiver in his voice. "…I-I just wanted to say hi-"

"Maybe she was not clear, pendejo." Alewandro threatened in Susie's defense as he stood from his seat and hovered close to Cosmo's face, Juandissimo quickly following suit. "That means get lost."

Cosmo's eyes darted back and forth as the two brothers crossed their arms against their puffed chests, feeling his tremor travel through his legs. These guys were not Luther, but they were just as intimidating.

"C'mon, dude." Spike tugged Cosmo's sleeve once more. "Let's go." He realized Cosmo wasn't listening, so he put more emphasis in his tone. " _Now_."

With a final glance towards Wanda, Cosmo remembered how to fly and reluctantly trailed behind Spike to an abandoned table on the other side of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the cafeteria, Blonda could be seen socializing with the Gemstone Triplets over outfits for the upcoming 'Senior Night' that weekend.

"We should _totally_ wear those matching mini dresses with the ruffle trim!" Ruby exclaimed, flipping through pages in a fashion magazine. "Or these!" she pointed to a model wearing a spaghetti strap lace mini dress. "These would look _super_ chic!"

"No way!" Sapphire turned the page of the magazine to another model posing in a skin-tight cotton floral min dress with puff sleeves. " _That_ dress would turn _every_ one's heads!"

"If we're gonna go puff on the sleeves, why not rock 'off the shoulder?'" Amethyst interjected, learning over the table to point towards the model on the next page in the mini dress she mentioned. "Those would look _so_ good on us!"

"Ladies, we're going to a club, not the red carpet!" Blonda interposed, flipping to the next page of the magazine. "I say we go form fitting and strapless!"

The girls observed the model wearing a strapless black silk dress, snug around her curves and just below the lady bits. The triplets gawked with collective _ooooooooohs_ as Blonda felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Wondering who could be calling her during this time, she took out her phone and read "Mamma" flashing on her caller ID. She pressed the answer button and placed the phone to her ear with a perky "Hey, mamma!"

"Oh hello, my little sunflower!" Little Mamma greeted on the other end. "I would have waited until after school, but this news is too good to wait!"

"News?" Blonda stared towards her friends staring at her. "What news?"

"I have a special little surprise!" Little Mamma announced. "I managed to pull a few strings to land you a meeting this Thursday with a potential talent agent in Fairywood!"

Blonda's jaw dropped. "Oh my GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWSH!" Her shrieks made the triplets glance at each other, pondering what has Blonda so excited. "REALLY?! HOW?!"

"Connections, my dear!" Little Mamma boasted. "A skill you'll learn eventually if you want to make it in Fairywood!

Blonda cupped her hand over her mouth; she was so excited, and she just couldn't hide it.

"We'll go shopping for an outfit to wear after school." Little Mamma continued. "And you can invite the girls if you want!"

"They would be _so_ down for that!" Blonda exclaimed, shaking her free arm in excitement. "You're the _best_ , mamma! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for my little star!" Little Mamma replied. "I'll see you when you get home!"

"Okay!" Blonda pursed her lips in an air kiss before hanging up the call.

After Blonda put her phone away, Ruby spoke what the other girls thought. "Uh…what was that?!"

"Girls!" Blonda shrieked, exposing her pearly whites. "You'll never guess what I found out!"

* * *

Cosmo floated through the halls with his eyes towards his shoes. Students were putting away books in their lockers, some leaving in groups to walk home. Spike had a Chemistry paper to finish, and Cosmo wasn't interested in sticking around just to be bored to death in the Library, so he decided to walk home by himself. He needed the time to think anyway.

Even though Spike warned him otherwise, Cosmo, in some way, still wanted Wanda to be in his life. He still cared about her to the point where he'd rather have her partially in his life than not at all. Part of him, however, knew that probably wouldn't be possible. Wanda could barely stand to look at him let alone talk to him.

They wouldn't have to be best friends; his mother wouldn't allow that anyhow. But, maybe, they could be acquaintances. Distant enough to maintain personal space, yet cordial enough to have small conversations. Kind of like a long-distance friendship. It was a far-fetched dream, but it could happen…right?

Just as he was about to turn the corner to hover to the double doors, he once again found himself staring at a familiar pink swirl as she gathered her belongings and reattached the lock to her locker. He could hear Spike's voice in his head reminding him that it would be in his best interest to just leave Wanda alone. He could also hear another voice in his head questioning what could possibly go wrong with just saying 'hi.' Besides, Wanda was alone, so there was nothing and no one to stop him. Not even common sense.

Taking his chances, Cosmo slowly advanced to Wanda just as she tossed her backpack over her shoulders to leave. She paused, staring at him in discontent. He paused, staring at her in hesitancy. It turned into a stare down with both fairies on either side of the intersection, both unsure of what to do next.

Cosmo, in his Cosmo fashion, approached with a small smile he could muster. She didn't run from him, so he took this as a good sign. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance to at least be civil. "…Hi." He waved timidly, making sure not to fly too close into her personal space. "…how are you?"

Wanda's discontent slowly turned to disdain, shaking her head in distrust. "You don't get to pretend to care after you dump me like trash!" Wanda spat, throwing Cosmo for a loop. He'd never seen her so angry, especially towards him.

"Wanda…" Cosmo didn't know what to say other than "…I'm…I'm sorry."

"You don't get to be sorry!"

His eyes grew wide in heartache. "…b-but-"

"Just leave me alone!"

Before Cosmo could respond, Wanda hurried passed him down the hall and shoved through the double doors in her flea. Cosmo lowered his head, feeling fresh tears press against his eyes. He should have expected that type of reaction considering everything that happened, but the venom in her voice still cut through to the core.

The Wanda he loved was officially gone, and it was all his fault.


	11. Chapter 11

The silver of the crescent moon glimmered throughout the city, accompanied by a blanket of stars against the deep navy of the sky. Wanda sat atop the cotton candy pink of her duvet, lunar beams gleaming through cracks of the window as the only source of room light. Her parents were on a date, Susie was with Alewandro at the movies, and Blonda was out attending yet another party at one of her friends' house. Wanda couldn't think of any other way to spend her Wednesday night than to wallow in her own misery in the dark of her bedroom.

She turned to the rosette and magenta bracelet resting on her nightstand, pondering why she kept it. She stopped wearing it after Cosmo broke up with her, so it no longer served a purpose. For some reason, however, she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. Maybe she thought she'd wake up, it'd all be a terrible nightmare, and she and Cosmo would continue loving each other as normal. It was three and a half weeks…how long would this nightmare last?

Willing her mind to push any thoughts of Cosmo out of the forefront, she reached for her phone on her nightstand and searched through her contacts. There weren't that many numbers, so she didn't have much to look through. She paused when she stopped on Juandissimo's cell, wondering whether she should reach out. He did say that if she felt any urges to reach out to someone she trusted…did she trust him?

Rubber bands stopped working to subdue her urges long ago, and she didn't want to reach out to Susie when she was spending time with Alewandro. She could feel her urges growing rapidly, and she didn't want to give in.

Taking the plunge, she clicked on Juandissimo's number and created a text saying " ** _Hey…it's Wanda. Okay if I call?_** "

She flipped over her phone on her bed, too embarrassed to look at the screen in the event she'd be rejected. She had no reason to think that way, but it was difficult to be positive most days.

After a few seconds, she heard a buzz from her phone indicating a message had been received. She flipped her phone and stared at the message which read " ** _Si, I am not doing much._** "

Attempting to exhale her nerves, Wanda pressed the 'audio call' button and felt her heart racing in her ears as she placed the phone on speaker.

It took two full dial tones before she was greeted with a friendly "Hola, remolina rosa."

"Hey." She smiled subtly. Since they became friends, he decided upon himself to give her the nickname "pink swirl." At first it was slightly annoying, but, over time, it had grown on her. In fact, she found it kind of cute.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Um…" Wanda hesitated. "…I'm…not okay, actually."

"No?" Juandissimo responded. "¿Qué pasa mal?"

She rubbed her eye with a finger, hating herself for being so weak. "I'm…not in a great headspace. And…I'm _really_ trying not to relapse, but…it's…a little difficult right now."

There was a moment of silence, Wanda questioning if he heard her, before she heard the question "What time is your curfew?"

"Um…" Wanda was slightly caught by surprise at his question, wondering why he'd ask. "…ten on school nights."

Another moment of silence. "…It might be a bit far, pero…I am here at Fairy Falls. Would you like to keep me company?"

Did he really just ask to hang out? With her? Like, by themselves? At night? With _no_ one else around?

"Um…s-sure." Wanda replied timidly. "Yeah…why not."

"Bueno. See you soon?"

"Um…yeah. See you."

She ended the call after they exchanged goodbyes and flew off her duvet to her dresser to grab her house keys and her wand. She poofed out of her night clothes into her everyday wear and was on her way out the door when the glow of her beaded bracelet caught her eye. She paused, staring at the painful reminder of her past. With a sigh, she went to grab the jewelry and hovered over to her dresser where she opened a drawer and hid the bracelet underneath old T-shirts. Out of sight, out of mind.

Once she closed the dresser, she took out her wand and exited the room in a puff of pink clouds.

Upon materializing next to the Fairy Falls sign, she was greeted with the illuminating glow of violet and rose radiating around the golden bridge. Those same colors reflected against the clear currents, and she could smell the natural mist of water drizzling down into the whirlpool of lush whipped-white foam lathering at the base. Fairy Falls at night appeared to be a magical wonderland of tranquility, no other sounds but the soothing rumble of flowing water.

She made her way towards the middle of the bridge when she saw Juandissimo leaning with his arms folded over the rails, observing the streams. The way the moonlight sparkled against his skin sent chills down her spine. Why was she so nervous? It was just Juandissimo, no big deal.

Juandissimo turned in Wanda's direction when her swirly pink hair appeared in his peripheral. He gazed upon her as her skin glimmered beneath the sheen of the night sky, and her fuchsia eyes sparkled as bright as the North Star. He'd never seen her eyes so…captivating. And though she mirrored her twin, he'd never realize just how strikingly beautiful she was in her own merit.

"Hi." Wanda greeted with a shy grin, hovering next to him as she emulated his pose over the rails.

"Gracias for coming." Juandissimo returned with his own warm smile.

"Thanks for inviting me." She watched as watery fabrics swayed and shimmered down to the brink before plummeting over the edge. She then turned her gaze towards Juandissimo with a quizzical expression. "So…why do you come here?"

"Because," Juandissimo answered, keeping his eyes towards the waterfall. "this place is quite special to me."

"How so?'"

Juandissimo sighed. "Whenever mi mamá wanted a break from getting a black eye, she would bring Juanita and I to Fairy Falls as a means of escape. So, whenever I want to escape for a bit, I come here."

Wanda scrunched her brow. "Wait, what do you mean, 'black eye?'"

Juandissimo smiled as he met her stare. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Oh, hush!" Wanda tittered, realizing he'd once again thrown her words back in her face. "Jackass."

Juandissimo chuckled he turned his attention back to the waterfall. Wanda could see why anyone would come here just to forget about their problems for a while. It was isolated from the city, so no rackets of honking or random construction, almost its own world. There weren't a lot of visitors either, so anyone could come and go as they please without interruption. It was sort of like the cliff, except with calming background noise.

She turned back to Juandissimo, watching him observe the falls. She noticed how stunning the ripples the water were as they reflected against the blue-violet of his eyes. In the time they had gotten to know each other a little bit more, she had come to realize the true genuine of his nature. She often questioned where she would be if they never crossed paths.

Hesitating at first, Wanda gently tugged the sleeve of her letterman jacket to get his attention. When he turned to her, she pulls his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace.

Juandissimo blinked, taken off guard by Wanda's sudden act of affection. "What…is this for?"

She smiled against his cheek, cuddling him as she replied in a soft voice. "I'm…glad to have someone like you."

Feeling his heart bask in the warmth of her sincerity, he circled his arms around her waist with a gentle squeeze, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Ms. Fairywinkle?" The Fairywood Talent Inc receptionist called from behind the front desk. "Mrs. Wishaimae will see you now!"

Blonda and Little Mamma left their waiting room chairs and ventured passed the front desk down the corridor to the second office on the left, Blonda gleaming in excitement. She rubbed her arms in attempts to lower her goosebumps; she had never felt so nervous in her entire life. This was her chance to truly begin her journey as an actress, and there was no way anything could possibly go wrong with this interview. Everything just _had_ to be perfect if she wanted to be booked at a client.

Little Mamma knocked twice on the office door and didn't open until she heard a faint "Come in!" from the other side. As they entered the room, the mother and daughter duo were greeted by a fair skinned, middle-aged woman with burgundy, wavy shoulder length hair in a matching grey pin striped blazer and pin skirt set. Black rimmed spectacles rested just below her burgundy eyes, and ruby necklace complimented her matching stilettoes.

"Hi! I'm Blonda Fairywinkle!" Blonda introduced with an enthusiastic smile, extending her hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you!"

"Wendy Wishaimae." Mrs. Wishaimae greeted with a straight face, accepting Blonda's handshake. She then turned to Little Mamma, extending her own hand. "You must be Mrs. Fairywinkle."

"I am." Little Mamma replied with a soft grin. "Nice to meet you."

After introductions were made, Mrs. Wishaimae hovered back to one of the crimson polyester infinity curve back sofas within the open office space, facing away from the wall of glass windows overlooking the city, while Blonda and Little Mamma hovered from the entrance and took their seats on the other sofa facing the talent agent.

"So Blonda," Mrs. Wishaimae began, poofing a clip board into her lap. "tell me a little more about yourself."

"Certainly!" Blonda replied as she straightened her posture and rested her hands over her crossed legs. "I'm a Senior in high school, captain of Crimson Crown Cheer Squad, and a member of Poofy Pants Drama Club. I participated in pageants when I was younger, but majority of my experience stems from school production plays, which, I've participated in all of them, from elementary school to now."

"And _why_ do you want to become an actress, exactly?" Mrs. Wishaimae interjected, arching her eyebrow.

"I've _always_ wanted to become an actress." Blonda continued. "As a child, I loved putting on a show, wooing whatever crowd I was in. I knew I was born for the limelight, especially when I reenacted scenes from my favorite soap operas. I've received countless compliments from my school play performances from my drama instructor and audience members, and I know I have what it takes to be the next breakout star!"

"Is that so?" Mrs. Wishaimae questioned, though it was more of a comment. She continued scribbling on her clipboard as she asked. "You have any other experience? Outside of school?"

Blonda glanced towards her mother of whom simply shrugged. "I currently do not." Blonda replied, turning back to Mrs. Wishaimae.

"And what about acting classes?" Mrs. Wishaimae questioned, continuing to take notes.

"I started those a few weeks ago." Blonda responded, keeping her mindset positive. "So far they've been extremely helpful in building my skills!"

"Interesting." Mrs. Wishaimae placed her pen atop her clipboard and lifted her chin to meet Blonda's gaze. "Bring any headshots?"

"In fact, I did." Blonda grabbed the folder her mother gave to her and flew to Mrs. Wishaimae to hand over the photos. Mrs. Wishaimae skimmed through multiple headshots as Blonda returned to her seat, hoping to read Mrs. Wishaimae's face to guess what she could be thinking.

As Mrs. Wishaimae scanned the photos through her glasses, her face remained expressionless, occasionally responding with a 'hmm' at some pictures of Blonda smiling towards the camera. Little Mamma gave her daughter a reassuring smile, rubbing a hand on Blonda's shoulder. Blonda mouthed 'thank you' while Mrs. Wishaimae shuffled the pictures back neatly into the folder once she was done.

"Alright." Mrs. Wishaimae set the folder beside her on the sofa. She took off her specs and clipped them to her left collar as she continued. "I took a look at the demo reel your mother sent in before the meeting, and I'm going to give it to you straight, just like in the business." She set her clipboard on top of the photo folder, clearing her throat. "School plays and pageant headshots aren't going to cut it, _especially_ if you want to 'make it big.'"

"Excuse me?" Little Mamma interrupted. "What makes you say that?"

"The business, Mrs. Fairywinkle." Mrs. Wishaimae answered sternly. "Let me explain this in a way you both can understand; Blonda isn't ready."

"What!? Of _course,_ she's ready!" Little Mamma disagreed. "She was born for this! Isn't the whole reason for talent agents is to represent clients to for advancement in more and better opportunities?!"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Fairywinkle, your daughter is going to need more than just money, a pretty face, and some silly little pipedream." Mrs. Wishaimae countered. "She'll need actual talent and the work ethic to grind as hard as she can. Those real movie directors and those real casting agents need actors and actresses that can 'wow' them and stand out enough to actually get a call back."

Blonda couldn't believe what she was hearing; how _dare_ she say she wasn't ready! She has worked her tail off to be an actress, and she has the nerve to say she doesn't work hard enough? If she had actually _watched_ her demo reel, she would know that Blonda was dripping in talent! Stupid talent agent: she has zero idea what she's doing.

"This is insane!" Blonda intervened, rising from her seat. "You have _no_ idea what you're talking about!"

"I've been in this industry _way_ more than you've dreamed of becoming an actress, young lady." Mrs. Wishaimae reminded, remaining seated as she crossed her arms. "Trust me when I say you won't make it in this business with an attitude like that; Fairywood will eat you alive."

At a loss for words, Blonda balled her fists and huffed as she stormed out of the office, slamming the door from behind. Little Mamma rose from her seat to go after her daughter but was stopped by Mrs. Wishaimae's next comment. "That girl is going to need tougher skin, Mrs. Fairywinkle."

Mrs. Fairywinkle turned towards Mrs. Wishaimae with a glare as she continued. "And she'll need to become familiar with hearing 'no'. You're doing her a disservice by babying her like you do; otherwise, she would have remained professional and wouldn't have stormed out the way she did."

Babying? Is that what she's calling it? How is encouraging and standing up for her child 'babying?' Besides, Blonda most certainly has tough skin; she and her husband raised her to take crap from no one! They raised her to not be a pushover and to have enough confidence in herself so that no one can tear her down. If she calls that babying, then she's not worth any more of their time.

Mrs. Fairywinkle continued her scowl before simply replying "You have a good rest of your day." and without another word, Mrs. Fairywinkle grabbed her purse and exited the office, paying no mind to Mrs. Wishaimae's expressionless gaze.

* * *

Cosmo lay flat on his bed, staring vaguely towards the ceiling. Wanda's harsh tone as she yelled " _Just leave me alone!"_ replayed on repeat in his mind, the events that transpired earlier that week taunting him. He had homework he could be doing to distract him, but his motivation simply wasn't there.

From that day on, he didn't speak to Wanda, he didn't acknowledge her presence, and he even tried to forget she ever existed, though, that last part was practically impossible. Spike would try to help take his mind off of things; he'd find different topics to talk about such as video games or TV shows he'd binge watch, or he'd offer to help Cosmo with studying or his homework, but nothing worked.

A couple of knocks reach his ears before the squeal of the door hinges collapsed as Mama Cosma entered his bedroom. She flipped the light switch to cast light into the otherwise dark room, wishing her son would stop letting his room get so dark when the sun set. She hovered to the side of his bed, sitting just a few inches away from him. He didn't bother to look at her, yet he flinched when she scooted closer to brush his cheek with her finger. "I'm not going to hurt you, Cosmo." Mama Cosma reminded impatiently. "Not unless I have to."

"Then why are you here?" Cosmo replied, a little more rudely than he intended.

"What have I told you about questioning your mother!?" Mama Cosma reminded, crossing her arms. She waited for him to mumble an apology before she continued. "I'm simply here to check on you; you're awfully quiet these days."

Cosmo didn't react as his mother shifted to where one of her legs laid more on the mattress as the other leg dangled off the side. "Anywho, I'll be going to visit one of my friends again this weekend and will be back Sunday morning. You can have Spike over, but if you even _think_ about bringing that girl into _my_ house, you'll get more than what you got last time."

"Mama, I told you." Cosmo sighed, keeping his eyes facing the ceiling. "Wanda and I broke up."

"Just had to make sure." Mama Cosma whined. "Seeing as how I thought you were done with her _before_ you decided to sneak over and shack up behind my back!"

Cosmo remained silent, in no mood to argue.

"Anyway." Mama Cosma hovered from her seat, turning towards her son. "I'm leaving tomorrow after you leave for school, so I'll see you off."

"Okay" was Cosmo's soft reply before Mama Cosma leaned down to kiss his cheek. She ruffled his hair a bit before turning towards the door and exiting the bedroom. When Cosmo realized his door was closed shut, a wave of emotions enveloped him as his eyes burst into tears.

* * *

As mindless chatter droned throughout the halls, Blonda wandered about as she reapplied her cotton candy lipstick. Since the catastrophic agent interview, her mother took her shopping afterwards in efforts to lift her mood, and within the series of impulse buys came her new cotton candy lipstick that she absolutely loved. She didn't let the biased opinions of some bitter talent agent bring her down; there were plenty of other fish in the sea, including another talent agent interview for next Friday that her mother managed to book (with another agency, of course.)

Spotting Alewandro and Juandissimo at their lockers, Blonda put her lipstick back into her purse as she approached them. "Hey, fellas!" Blonda greeted once she was within earshot.

"Blonda, hola!" Alewandro opened his arms and accepted Blonda's hug. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Pretty good." Blonda left from Alewandro's embrace and hovered towards Juandissimo. "How's it going?"

"Bueno." Juandissimo hugged Blonda as she wrapped her arms underneath his. She smiled as the scent of verbena cologne entered her nose. Leave it to Juandissimo to always smell amazing.

"Good!" Blonda let go of Juandissimo and reached for something in her pocket. "I can't remember if I told you guys or not, but, in case I didn't…" She pulled a folded flyer from her skirt, continuing while unfolding. "Here's a flyer so you have the address. Magic Mirror Nightclub is hosting 'Senior Night' tomorrow night!"

"Senior Night?" Alewandro questioned.

"Yes; the most amazing thing to ever grace this world!" Blonda handed Alewandro the flyer for his and Juandissimo's viewing pleasure. "Every year, this club allots one Saturday Night towards the end of the first semester where high school Seniors are the _only_ people allowed in, so Seniors have the _entire_ club to themselves! There's a $50 entrance fee, _but_ , all food items are half the normal price, all drinks are free as you're over eighteen, and live DJs play sets all the way to when the club closes!"

"Wow…" Alewandro responded. "That sounds amazing!"

"It is!" Blonda agreed. "Plus, what's even more amazing is the fact that my birthday tomorrow! The whole group will be there, and you guys should totally come!"

"Oh, we will!" Alewandro assured with a wink. "Especially since it is your birthday."

"Definitely because it's my birthday." Blonda joked. As she flew away with a wave, she exclaimed "See ya! Don't forget to bring dates!"

Alewandro turned to Juandissimo, pushing the flyer into his letterman pocket. "I am _definitely_ inviting Susie; she has to come!" He looked up to see Juandissimo staring towards Wanda on the other side of the hallway intersection, Susie basically talking Wanda's ear off. "Heyyyy," Alewandro nudges Juandissimo's shoulder, getting an idea. "you should ask Wanda to go with you!"

Just from the mention of her name, Juandissimo scratched his head as he averted his eyes.

This brought a gradual smile across Alewandro's face. "Waaaaaaaiiit." He flew into the direction of Juandissimo's eyes, causing him to look away. "…I get it. You have a crush on Wanda!"

"No, I do not!"

"You _totally_ have a crush on Wanda!" Juandissimo groaned beneath his breath, Alewandro snickering in delight. "You cannot deny it; it is totally obvious!"

"What if she does not feel the same way?" Juandissimo complained. "What then?"

"Here is how you find out, hermanito." Alewandro placed an arm around Juandissimo's shoulders, facing the two females. "Ask her to go to Senior Night with you as your date. If she does not seem too happy about it or makes an excuse as to why she cannot go, or she blatantly says she would rather go 'as friends,' then your chances are no bueno. _Pero_ , if she seems eager to go with you, specifically as your date, then you can shoot your shot."

Juandissimo hesitated, considering his options. Either his friendship with Wanda could potentially become something more, or his friendship with Wanda could burn in a pile of ashes amidst the depths of Hell. What did he have to lose besides his ego?

"Alright." Alewandro patted Juandissimo on the back. "Let us go then, si?"

Alewandro hovered closer to Susie and Wanda with Juandissimo trailing behind. Susie noticed the brothers approaching them and proceeded to fly into Alewandro's arms. "Hey, beau!" Susie greeted, kissing Alewandro on the cheek.

"Hola, mi bonita." Alewandro returned, lacing his fingers into hers. "Listen, can we go talk somewhere? I have something to ask you."

Susie raised her brow. "Um, okay, sure!"

Alewandro led her away to a random place down the hall, looking back to Juandissimo as he winked as his way of leaving him alone with Wanda.

"Very subtle, Wandro…" Juandissimo grumbled to himself as Wanda turned to face him.

She smiled shyly as she waved "Hey."

"Hola." Juandissimo scratched his head, trying not to work himself up. After all, it was just Wanda…right?

"So…" Wanda continued, hugging her books. "…what's up?"

After clearing his throat, Juandissimo shoved his hands into his letterman pockets and worked through his nerves with his question. "So…do you know about Senior Night?"

"Who _doesn't_?" Wanda chuckled. "It's all anyone's ever talked about this week. At least anyone in our grade, that is…"

"Right…" Juandissimo shifted his gaze between the ground and Wanda's piercing fuchsia eyes. "So…" He forced himself to make eye contact. "…would you like to go with me?"

"With you?" Wanda repeated. "As in…a date?"

"Si." Juandissimo confirmed. "…as a date."

Wanda made a face as if she really had to mull over the question, no help to Juandissimo's nerves. Awkward silence fell upon them, and at first, Juandissimo assumed he'd have to prepare for a rejection. However, with a shy smile, Wanda finally replied "Yeah, I'll go with you."

Juandissimo paused. "…Really?"

"Yeah." Wanda assured with a little more enthusiasm. "I probably wouldn't have gone at all since Alewandro's gonna ask Susie to go with him, so, this gives me a greater incentive."

"And because it is your birthday tomorrow?" Juandissimo questioned.

"Wait." Wanda scratched her arm. "Who told you it was my birthday?"

"I am friends with your twin?"

"Right…" Wanda blushed, making Juandissimo chuckle which only made her face turn a darker shade of red. "Soooooooooo…." Wanda began in attempts to break the awkwardness. "…see you in class?"

"Si." Juandissimo smiled. "See you in class."

"Okay, bye." Wanda anxiously fled in the other direction passed Alewandro as he flew over to his brother.

"Sooooooooooo." Alewandro elbowed Juandissimo in the shoulder once more with a sly smile. "What is the verdict? Do we have a date?"

With the hardest side eye imaginable, Juandissimo muttered under his breath. "You are so annoying…"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaass!" Alewandro exclaimed with glee as he followed Juandissimo down the halls to their next class, pretending to cha-cha behind him. "Tienes una citaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaass!"

* * *

Susie finished applying her black lipstick in front of her vanity mirror as a finishing touch to her Senior Night makeup. "Wanda!" Susie called from her bedroom as Wanda was getting dressed in Susie's walk-in closet. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah" came Wanda's muffled reply. "Just give me a sec!"

As Susie applied clear gloss over her lipstick, Wanda slid the two panel sliding doors open and hovered over to the door length mirror hanging over the door to Susie's bedroom, observing her outfit of the night. Susie turned behind her shoulder, noticing how Wanda rubbed her arms uncomfortably. "Ooooooh, look at you!" Susie beamed, springing from her seat at the vanity to fly over to her best friend. "Told you these outfits would look great on us!"

Wanda's face scrunched in a disbelieving expression as her eyes traveled up and down. She sported a bumble bee yellow bustier crop top with yellow lace long sleeves attached by an elastic collar, and her high-waist black leather mini skirt was accompanied with diamond fishnet tights and knee-high buckle platforms. Susie wore the same outfit except her bustier crop top was a soft amethyst and her pleaded leather skirt sat just below her navel. Susie thought it would be a good idea to 'spice things up.' After all, they were going to a club for the first time…like…ever.

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Wanda asked, feeling the need to cover most of her bustier neckline. "What if people stare at us?"

"Trust me, we're gonna be nowhere _near_ the level of hooch that's gonna show up tonight." Susie smirked, flying over to her dresser. "Besides, you turned eighteen today. We're going to a club. It's a chance to be someone else for a change. Speaking of which…"

Wanda turned towards Susie as Susie opened her drawer to retrieve a velvet jewelry box. "Happy Birthday!" Susie beamed, hovering to Wanda with velvet box in hand. Wanda timidly took the box and released the claps, revealing two silver hoop earrings which matched the ones Susie wore.

"Hoop earrings?" Wanda questioned, taking the earrings out.

"Yep!" Susie smiled. "You like them?"

"I do…"

Susie sensed a 'but' coming on. "…But?"

Wanda twiddled the earrings in her fingers, contemplating. "…do you think they'll be a little much with my red lipstick?"

"Wanda, c'mon!" Susie laughed, taking the empty box from Wanda's hand to place it back on her dresser. "Since when did you start caring so much about how you look?"

A rosy blush spread across Wanda's cheeks as a certain someone quickly came to mind, shifting her eyes to her boots as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Susie curved her lips into a sly smile, practically reading Wanda like a book. "Let me guess…would it have anything to do with a certain Hispanic fairy who _just_ so happens to be related to my boyfriend?"

"What?!" Wanda darted her eyes towards Susie. "No! Of course not!"

"Now you're just making it obvious."

"But…" Wanda hesitated, staring at the earrings in her hand. "…I can't."

"And why not?"

"…because Cosmo-"

"Broke up with you?" Susie finished, crossing her arms. "Besides, Juandissimo is someway, somehow, surprisingly still single. Gee, I wonder why…"

Wanda mulled over Susie's comments, hating when her friend had a point. It had barely been a month, so should she really be moving on so quickly? And what if Juandissimo didn't feel the same way? What then?

"C'mon…" Wanda didn't want to think about it anymore, afraid of getting her hopes up for nothing. She flew over to Susie's bed to grab her purse. Once she laced the strap over her shoulder, she proceeded to fly towards the door, fiddling with her new earrings. "…we should go before we're late."


	12. Chapter 12

Mindlessly flipping through channels on the box TV resting on the purple wooden TV stand, Cosmo sighed as he couldn't find a single interesting thing to watch. It was Saturday night: where were all the good shows?

Spike and Cosmo were well aware of Senior Night. They were also well aware that the same night happened to be Wanda's birthday. Spike wasn't interested in being surrounded by party-crazed maniacs, and Cosmo was in no mood to deal with large crowds; therefore, Spike thought it would be a good idea to seize the opportunity of spending the night at Cosmo's house since they would be the only occupants until Mama Cosma returned. A 'Boys Night' as he called it, which, Cosmo didn't care enough to refute.

Cosmo wore nothing but a sleek white 'Leprechaun Park' band T-shirt with hunter green gym shorts and fuzzy white socks. Since he wasn't going out, he figured he'd lounge about in his night ware in the comfort of his own home.

The doorbell grabbed his attention, setting the remote on the seafoam couch cushion as he hovered to the front door. Turning both the doorknob and bolt locks, Cosmo opened the door to see Spike in his fitted black 'Empire of the Crown' band T-shirt and navy-blue jogging pants, caring a blue sleeping bag and his skateboard in one arm with a backpack over his other shoulder.

"Wuddup." Spike greeted as Cosmo allowed him to enter.

"Nothin'." Cosmo shut the door, re-latching the locks. "Especially on TV."

"Well, it's Saturday Night." Spike commented, setting his skateboard and sleeping bag against the couch. "Stations like to think everybody has lives."

"Hmm." Cosmo shrugged, nonchalantly watching Spike unzip his backpack. "Whatcha got there?"

"Remember when I told you I had a surprise?" Spike laid his backpack onto the ground as he reached inside.

Cosmo flew closer to see what he was getting and saw Spike pull out a six pack of beer. "Um…" Cosmo began with a quizzical look, surprised he knew what alcohol looked like. "…don't you have to be eighteen to drink that stuff?"

"Yes, you do." Spike replied, standing up to face Cosmo with the beer in his hand. "And I'm eighteen. Remember?"

"Yeah, but…" Cosmo glanced at the beer as the wheels turned in his head. "…I'm not eighteen yet. At least, I don't think so..."

"No, you're not." Spike reminded coolly. "But we're the only one's here, and we can get rid of the evidence before your mom even realizes we had it."

Cosmo scrunched his face, thinking of the possible consequences if his mom found out that not only was there alcohol, but there was under-age drinking under her roof. He didn't want to imagine the amount of trouble he could get in.

"Dude, relax. It'll be fine." Spike coaxed, hovering over to the coffee table to set the pack down. He snatched two beers from the pack and flew closer to Cosmo, reaching out with beer in hand. "Plus, you need it more than I do."

Cosmo stared at Spike, then back to the beer, then back at Spike. He didn't know what Spike meant by 'need it more than he did,' but maybe he was right about it being okay. His mom wasn't home, and they could poof away the empty cans if they wanted to. With a cautious hand, Cosmo took the drink from Spike and observed as Spike snapped the tab off the can and pressed the can to his mouth, ingesting its contents. Cosmo eventually did the same, snapping off the tab before taking his own sip.

As quickly as he took the sip, the carbonated beverage sprayed from his lips.

"Yuck!" Cosmo whined as he wiped his mouth with his arm, Spike chuckling in the background. "How do you drink this stuff?! It tastes like dirt!"

"That, my friend, has a very simple answer." Spike teased, lifting the can for another drink. "It's an acquired taste."

Spike sipped his drink, and Cosmo blinked vacantly. "...it's a what?"

* * *

Wanda and Susie observed as there was a line of high school Seniors nearly a mile long around the entire club. Spotlights swayed back and forth up the red-carpet pathway leading to the large glass double doors framed with wide rainbow florescent lights. The entire building sported a structured cloak of two-way mirrors against silver brick walls, allowing guests to see outside the club, but visitors could not see inside, and the roof hinges were snaked with rainbow sequential lights dancing in a circular motion. Security was hard at work checking IDs and marking X's on the back of hands for those under eighteen, and the boom of base and kick drum echoed through the air.

"This is going to be the best night of our lives!" Susie exclaimed, taking in her surroundings before turning to Wanda, hovering closer to the entrance. "You think the boys are here yet?"

"We told them we'd meet them at nine." Wanda replied, looking down at her phone for the current time. "And it's nine-thirty."

Susie peered through the line, searching for their dates. "I don't see them in line. Do you?"

Wanda's eyes wandered through the sea of teenagers with no luck. "No, I don't see them."

"Looking for us?"

Hearing Alewandro's voice, the girls turned around to see both Magnifico brothers floating behind them, warm smiles on their faces. Alewandro sported a royal blue muscle fit button up with short sleeves, buttoned down enough to expose the tip of his ice blue tank underneath. His black eyelet decor belt held his tailored khaki pants around the slim of his waist, complimented with black loafers and a gold chain necklace. Juandissimo wore a similar white muscle fit button with a silver chain necklace resting on his slightly exposed pecs. His shirt was tucked into his tailored black blue slacks bound with a purple leather belt which was accompanied by black leather button-toe shoes.

"Oooooooh, look at youuuuuu!" Susie squealed, reaching for Alewandro's hand to pull him closer. He gently pressed his lips against Susie's, smooching her repeatedly which made her giggle. She pulled away from him once he was done, eyeing him from head to toe. "You really showed out, huh!"

"Mi bebé, we had to come with the sauce!" Alewandro boasted, hugging Susie's waist with his arm. "And you, mi hermosa nena, have blessed thine eyes with the presence of your sexiness."

Susie giggled again, smooching Alewandro on the cheek. "You're such a dork."

Wanda turned her gaze towards Juandissimo of who turned his gaze towards her. She couldn't help but admire how handsome he was, and he couldn't help but admire how stunning she looked. Making the first move, Juandissimo hovered over to Wanda who mustered a shy smile, and Juandissimo embraced Wanda in a friendly hug which she acceptingly returned. She noticed how potent his verbena cologne was as the scent graced her nose, something she didn't seem to mind. Juandissimo recognized her hibiscus perfume, more than likely Susie's doing, but noted the nice added touch.

Susie and Alewandro snickered among themselves as they observed the pair, noting how their hug seemed to last longer than usual. When they broke the embrace, Alewandro removed his arm from Susie's shoulder and laced his hand into hers.

"So, first off." Alewandro began, turning to face Wanda with a friendly grin. "Feliz cumpleaños, Wanda."

"Does…that mean Happy Birthday?" Wanda asked bashfully, turning to Juandissimo floating beside her.

"Si." Juandissimo replied as he rubbed Wanda's back, causing Wanda to blush.

"And it's about to be the _best_ birthday!" Susie encouraged. "Cuz you have us to celebrate with!"

"Indeed." Alewandro agreed. "Secondly…" Alewandro and Juandissimo reached into their pockets to retrieve two small tickets, handing them to their respective dates. "We went ahead and covered your entrance fees, so all you two have to do is show your ID."

"Awww!" Susie gushed, cupping Alewandro's cheeks in her palms as she kissed his lips. "You guys are so sweet!"

"Really, though." Wanda agreed, looking towards her date. "Thank you!"

"De nada." Juandissimo smiled. ""Think of it as a birthday gift."

"Alrighty, señor y señoritas!" Alewandro motioned towards the club. "Let us begin our noche de fiesta!"

As Susie and Alewandro traveled hand in hand, Wanda folded her arms as Juandissimo floated beside her.

A sea of students on the dance floor greeted the quartet after using their IDs to enter. Diamond strobe black lights showered the 6,000 sq ft lot in iridescent lighting, and giant tubes of black lights lined vertically against the concrete walls tiled with two-way mirrors. To their left sat the DJ Booth center stage in a balcony just above the dance floor, showered in multicolored rainbow neon, and to their right exist the bar lounge area, complete with bar stools shaped as crowns, a black marble bar in front of a wall of alcohol, and a few circled booths for more comfortable seating. The booming base of Electronica blared through club speakers stacked on top of the other as DJ Magic Sparks transitioned into his second set of the night.

There were plenty of couples at the event, such as Blonda and Luther, Neptune and Sapphire, Bozo and Ruby, and Dyno and Amethyst. The girls all wore matching sequined strapless bustier mini dresses in pastel pink, moody-blue, scarlet, and lilac respectively, accessorizing with diamond necklaces and arched white pumps. The boys all wore white collared slim fit long sleeves with black tailored slacks, each sporting a leather pyramid stud belt and square toe ankle boots in the colors red, neon green, amber, and bronze respectively.

Seniors from all Fairy World High Schools gathered, such as Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High, Spellman High School, Von Strangle Academy, and Fairymendo High School. Some had already frequented the bar sharing a few drinks and some good laughs, others attempted to chat in the booths amidst the music bouncing off the walls, but for the most part, students partied their hearts out on the dance floor.

"Whoooooooooooa." Susie's eyes grew wide as she admired the scenery, squeezing Alewandro's hand. "This is soooooooo cooooool!"

"Everybody and their mothers are here!" Alewandro observed as students danced amongst each other like a pack of sardines.

Juandissimo noticed Wanda's slightly uneasy expression as she hugged herself tighter, almost as if she were shielding herself. "Are you alright?" Juandissimo asked, leaning closer to Wanda.

Wanda paused for a moment before replying with a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah, I'm fine…just…a lot of people."

"Alewandro?! Juandissimo?!" A distant voice called out, catching the quartets' attention. "¿Eres tu?"

"Jorge!?" Alewandro responded towards the familiar fairy floating towards them. "¿¡Que pasa, amigo?!"

A Hispanic fairy with olive brown skin and jade green eyes approached, a jade green mustache matching his wavy shoulder length hair. "¡Hola!" Jorge waved with a wide grin, hovering in front of the group. He took Juandissimo's hand first for a bro shake. "¡Es bueno verte otra vez!" [ **It's good to see you again** ]

"¡Usted también!" Juandissimo held Jorge's hand and pulled him in for a one-armed hug, soon breaking apart to end the shake with a fist bump.

Jorge switched to Alewandro, cupping his hand in the same motions. "¡Veo que ustedes dos tienen algunas chicas hermosas en sus brazos!" [ **I see you two have some beautiful girls on your arms** ]

"¡Si!" Alewandro bumped Jorge's fist after their one arm embrace. "¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Ninguna chica para presumir?" [ **What about you? No girl to show off?** ]

"¡No, no!" Jorge laughed. "¡Este año no!"

Susie and Wanda glanced towards each other, completely lost.

"Oh!, Where are mi manners!?" Jorge noticed the girls' baffled expressions, floating closer to them with a friendly smile. "I am Jorge Majesto, an old friend of Juan and Wandro from Fairymendo!"

"Hi!" Susie shook Jorge's hand. "I'm Susie, Alewandro's girlfriend."

"Ahhhhh, su novia, eh?" Jorge kissed Susie's hand as a greeting before motioning a thumb in Alewandro's direction. "You said 'yes' to that?!"

"Hey!" Alewandro chuckled, nudging Jorge's shoulder. "She happens to like ' _that_ ', mind you!"

"I kid, I kid!" Jorge laughed as he held his hands to his shoulders, Susie giggling in the background. "¡Cabeza hueca!"

Jorge then hovered to Wanda, extending his hand. "And you are, miss?"

Wanda smiled timidly as Jorge held her hand. "…I'm Wanda."

"Wanda?" Jorge kissed Wanda's hand, smiling warmly. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Um…thank you?" Wanda blushed, taking her hand from Jorge.

Jorge turned to Juandissimo, elbowing him in the shoulder with a wink. "Oye, elegiste una bonita, ¿eh?" [ **Hey, you chose a pretty one, huh?]**

"Si, seguro." Juandissimo replied with a nervous laugh, Jorge playfully patting him on the back.

"Well, I shall leave you guys to it!" Jorge spoke, gearing for an exit to return to the group he entered the club with. "Again, great seeing you guys again!"

"Try not to have too much fun, eh?" Alewandro humored, tucking his hand into Susie's.

"Oye, the night is young! I am just getting started!" Jorge boasted before floating over towards one of the booths where his friends socialized.

"He's animated." Susie joked, watching Jorge mix and mingle.

"You think _that_ is animated?" Alewandro smirked. "You should have seen him junior year!"

"I do not know about any of you," Juandissimo began, motioning towards the open bar. "but I could use a drink right about now."

"Totes!" Susie agreed, turning to Wanda. "Ready for your first drink?!"

"Depends." Wanda tittered. "You gonna start me off easy or am I gonna hit the ground face first?"

"We could surprise you if you would like?" Alewandro teased, turning to Juandissimo with a cunning smile. "We know the perfect drink to introduce you to."

Wanda laughed lightly. "Why does that not sound comforting?"

"Only one way to find out!" Juandissimo took Wanda's hand into his and led her towards the bar with Susie and Alewandro following after.

When they reached the bar, the bartender waved hello, asking to see their entrance tickets. The quartet pulled their tickets out of their pockets and purses as the bartender checked to make sure there were no X's on the back of their hands, signaling that they were of age. "Okie doke, guys and gals!" The bartender spoke after seeing their tickets. "What can I start chu guys off wit?"

"Four Magic Bombs, por favor." Alewandro replied before pointing a thumb to Wanda. "And be sure to 'spice' up one for the birthday girl, eh?"

"Ahh, gotchu." The bartender winked, instantly making Wanda regret what she just got herself into.

While the bartender prepared the drinks, Wanda questioned "What's a Magic Bomb?"

"It is basically apple and orange juice mixed with a lot of different alcohol." Juandissimo explained. "And the alcohol mixed in is the bartender's choice."

"So, he could put _any_ thing in those drinks?" Susie arched her brow, matching Wanda's equally as quizzical expression. "Rum, vodka, whiskey, bourbon…the whole nine?"

"Si, anything he wants!" Alewandro verified. "It tastes like straight juice, but after a while, it can hit you like a bomb!"

"Oh, so I'm gonna die. Great…" Wanda commented sarcastically, preparing for the worst.

"It is not that bad." Juandissimo chuckled. "Wandro and I had them before at the party on the night of the last football game. Bozo and Dyno made them."

"Oh yeah?" Wanda grinned skeptically. "And how'd that go?"

"We had, like, three each…" Alewandro replied. "…and Juan and I do not remember a thing after that third one."

Susie and Wanda shot anxious glances towards each other.

"Alrighty, kids!" The bartender returned with a tray of four drinks of tangerine and apple red ombre in small wine glasses. He passed the first three to Alewandro, Susie, and Juandissimo which were all decorated with a slice of lime on the side of the glass, saving the fourth one for Wanda. "And this one's for you, birthday girl." He handed the fourth drink to Wanda before attending to other customers, her drink seemingly darker than the others.

"Uh…" Wanda stared at the drink quizzically, lifting to see what could possibly be at the bottom of the glass. Whatever he put in there, she could tell it wasn't light. "…the heck is in here?"

"Alcohol." Juandissimo teased, pointing out the obvious. "Duh."

Wanda shot him an aggravated glare, making him laugh.

"A toast!" Alewandro exclaimed, holding his glass in the air. "To a fantástico night!"

The quartet clinked their glasses down the row, Alewandro to Susie, Susie to Wanda, and Wanda to Juandissimo respectively. Susie to a long sip of her drink, scrunching her face as she set her drink back down on the coaster. Wanda barely took a sip before her face distorted from the taste of what could best be described as rubbing alcohol. As she placed her drink back onto the bar, the girls noticed as the two brothers ingested their drinks as if they were juice boxes, leaving a lot less in their glasses than the girls did in theirs.

"Yeah, you guys have _clearly_ been down this road before." Susie humored as the brothers set their drinks down on their coasters.

Alewandro chuckled, crafting a joking reply. "We are total alcoholics."

Sapphire noticed Alewandro and Juandissimo with their respective dates from across the room on the dance floor, tugging Blonda's arm to get her attention. "What's your sister doing here?!" Sapphire questioned, motioning towards Wanda. "And dressed like _that_?!"

"I've seen Juandissimo talk to her a lot, lately." Ruby commented, putting her hand on her hip. "Does he have a crush on her!?"

"Even if he did," Blonda interjected, one arm circled around Luther's waist with his around hers. "she'd _never_ give him the time of day! She's still butt hurt over that idiot that dumped her!"

"Totally!" Amethyst agreed, both arms laced into Dyno's. "He'd be wasting his time with someone like her!"

"Pssh, whatever floats his boat!" Luther mocked. "If he wants to date a vampire, then that's his prerogative!"

"Yeah." Neptune chimed in. "Especially since Alewandro's dating her freak of a friend!"

"Haha!" Bozo chuckled. "Spanish guys must like 'em a lil' weird!"

The group erupted in laughter before returning to their risqué dancing.

* * *

Three and a half hours and three beers later, Spike leaned against the back cushion of the sofa, taking a sip as cyborgs blasted lasers and rockets towards each other on the box TV screen. They somehow found themselves watching some lame Terminator movie since there was absolutely nothing else worth watching, though, Spike realized he was the only actually paying some kind of attention.

He looked over to see Cosmo's head bobbing as if his head was a pound of bricks, eyes glazed over in a haze with beer in hand. Spike shook his head at the sight, noting the bit of drool hanging from his mouth; he expected Cosmo to be a light weight, but he didn't expect _this_.

"Cosmo." Spike called out, attempting to shake his friend into cohesion. "Cosmo!"

"Wha?" Cosmo mumbled, lifting his head in a daze. "Wha…wha happened?"

"You were fallen asleep on me, dude!" Spike complained, setting his beer back onto the coffee table in front of him. "You good, over there?"

"Huuuuh?" Cosmo murmured, struggling to keep his eyelids from closing completely. "….I…I see lilddle bubbles…."

"Yeah, dude, you're tapped." Spike commented, taking Cosmo's third can of beer half empty and setting it on the coffee table next to his.

Cosmo swayed back and forth as his mouth hung open, occasionally giggling at nothing. "Wy…Wy do I…f-feel like I'm floating…."

Spike stared at his questioningly. Though Cosmo was in a sitting position, his butt hovered over the couch cushion. "…because…you are?"

Cosmo squinted as he stared towards the ceiling, and Spike continued to watch his drunken stupor. As sad and pathetic as it was, it was ridiculously more entertaining than the movie on the screen.

Then, out of nowhere, Cosmo hovered from the couch to the stairs, wobbling in his flight.

"Cosmo?" Spike called out, watching him trip on air as he grabbed the rails for support. Cosmo continued his journey, climbing up the stairs one knee and hand over one step at a time. "Cosmo, what are you doing?" Cosmo ignored him, unsteadily climbing to the top of the staircase. It was when Cosmo was no longer within his line of sight that Spike rose from his seat and floated after him, sighing in annoyance.

_Note to self._ Spike thought to himself as he hovered up the stairs. _Never give this kid alcohol. Ever._

When he reached the top of the stairs, Cosmo managed to open the door to his bedroom and stumbled as he entered. Spike began to wonder if Cosmo surprisingly found the intuition to take himself to bed. After all, it was almost one in the morning, and he knew for a fact that Cosmo hardly ever stayed up past eleven. On top of that, Cosmo was as drunk as a skunk.

Rolling his eyes, Spike floated towards the opened bedroom door, pausing when he saw Cosmo hold something familiar in his hands.

"Cosmo…" Spike carefully approached as Cosmo sat on the floor against the side of his bed, holding a crumpled picture in his hands. "…how and why do you still have that?"

Cosmo's eyes began to swell with tears, a lone teardrop falling onto the film of Wanda's smile.

"Cosmo…" Spike spoke cautiously as he stopped in front of Cosmo, lowering to his level with his eyes remaining on him. "…give me the picture, dude…"

Cosmo lowered his head, shutting his eyes as a stream of tears formed as he tightened his clutch on the picture of him and Wanda. He cupped his hand with his mouth, muffling hitched sobs.

"Cosmo." Spike reached out to grab the picture in a stern expression. "Hand it over…before you make things worse for yourself."

"…I m-miss her…" Cosmo's lips trembled in his hand, preventing Spike from taking the picture. "…I…I-I miss…."

"Cosmo. Give me the picture. Now."

It wasn't long before Cosmo released the picture to Spike's grasp and held his face in his palms, his body shaking from the overwhelming rush of emotions. Spike crumpled the picture into a ball before he threw it into a nearby trash can, cursing himself for letting Cosmo get this wasted, not knowing the repercussions.

Cosmo doubled over in despair, crouching to the ground with his face in his palms as he cried. He hated himself for letting go of such a wonderful, caring, sweet-natured soul. He cursed himself for allowing his mother to have so much control over his heart, because he'll never feel a love like that again.

Spike, groaning to himself, gently rubbed Cosmo's back in an attempt to comfort him. Poor guy: he only brought the beer because he thought it would help Cosmo to feel better, but instead, it made the poor guy feel worse. Maybe it wouldn't be the case if he had stopped him after the first beer, but Cosmo got used to the taste eventually, so he let him keep drinking. Now look at him; a slobbering, crying mess over a girl out at some club, the thought of Cosmo probably in the back of her mind.

Spike continued to shake his head in guilt, and Cosmo continued to wallow in his misery.

Within the same vein of three and a half hours later, Wanda leaned with her right foot against the wall, holding her half empty glass of rum and coke as she observed the crowd of dancers jamming to the smooth rhythm of Reggaeton from the set of the second DJ of the night; DJ Wanda Woman.

Over the course of the night, alcohol seemed to ease her nerves around such a large crowd. Though she still felt a little anxious, she was relaxed enough not to mind standing on the sidelines as clubbers danced about. There were a few instances where Juandissimo and Alewandro would leave to dance with Blonda and the group, and Susie stayed with Wanda and encouraged her to dance despite not wanting to. Susie managed to get a few jumps and hip twists out of her, but that was about it.

There were other instances where Alewandro took Susie to the middle of the dancefloor amidst other couples while Juandissimo kept Wanda's company, also encouraging her to move her hips a little here and there. They stayed on the sidelines for the most part; Wanda wasn't quite comfortable moving to the dance floor. She almost cursed herself for being such a wimp in situations like this; she felt as though she was ruining everyone else's fun, especially Juandissimo's. Surprisingly, however, Juandissimo didn't mind.

The quartet took small breaks to order more drinks and some snacks throughout the night, but overall, dancing took up most of the night.

Wanda watched Susie as her boyfriend swayed his hips with hers, their eyes locked in each other's trance. Despite her relationship crumbling to dust, she was genuinely happy for Susie; she found someone that loved her, cherished her, and treated her like the queen that she was. She was head over heels for Alewandro, and he was head over heels for her. She knew how euphoric that type of love can feel, and she was glad Susie could experience that for herself.

She moved her attention towards Juandissimo as he danced alongside Blonda and Ruby, Blonda and Ruby taking turns as Juandissimo held their hand as they twirled in a circle. She noticed as the night went on how free Juandissimo became, as if all his trials and tribulations melted away. He was smiling, he was laughing, and he was living his best life. She'd never seen him so carefree before, and it was quite the refreshing sight. It gave her the tiniest slither of hope that it does, indeed, get better, and that your troubles don't last forever.

As the allegro moderato tempo transitioned smoothly into a more andantino rhythm, the crowd adjusted accordingly. Wanda took a sip of her rum and coke, bobbing her head with the downbeats. This type of music wasn't her normal speed, but she could appreciate a good bop when presented.

Out the corner of her eye, she saw Juandissimo smiling as he advanced towards her. "¡Remolina Rosa!" Juandissimo approached enthusiastically. "Why are you not dancing?!"

"Oh, you know…" Wanda shrugged as Juandissimo took Wanda's drink and finished it off, which, she was too tipsy to care. "…still taking a break." He set the empty glass on one of the trays of other discarded glasses nearby as she asked. "Why are you here and not out there dancing?"

"Because." Juandissimo replied, hovering to where he was eye to eye with his date. "I came for a dance partner!"

Wanda chuckled. "Are you blind?! You found _way_ better dance partners than I could ever be."

"Perhaps." Juandissimo extended a hand with a sly smile. "Pero…I came for _my_ dance partner."

Wanda stared at his hand, then back at him. Was he joking? Had to be; liquid courage has a way of throwing judgement and reason out the window. She really, _really_ wanted to say no, but…how could she say no to such an adorably handsome face?

"Fine, you win!" Wanda surrendered, lacing her hand into his. "But only for a little bit."

"I will take what I can get!" Juandissimo smiled as he led Wanda through the crowd further out onto the dance floor.

Majority of students flocked closer towards the DJ booth, so Juandissimo took Wanda further away where there were less people. It was still a bit of a crowd, but it was a decent size crowd he knew Wanda could handle. Her hand still in his, Wanda nervously watched the other students around them. She saw a lot of bodies touching bodies, swaying to the music like uncoiled rope. She also saw countless amounts of twerking, which, she'd probably never do even if she were more intoxicated than she was. She just hoped everyone around them were too distracted by their own amusements to care how much of a fool she was about to make of herself.

"Do not worry about everyone else." Juandissimo encouraged, taking Wanda's other hand into his. "Focus on me."

Wanda nodded, feeling as if she were putting all of her trust in him. She half expected him to assume she'd 'pop, lock, and drop it' like majority of the females there. Instead, he held her hands as he encouraged mimic the rotation in his hips to the music. A little stiff at first, Wanda's switched between her feet and his eyes. She was totally embarrassing herself; she just knew it.

Sensing she was still a bit uncomfortable, he let go of her hands and danced in a circle around her, working his feet in a cha-cha motion as his hips grooved from side to side. If it wasn't his obscene dancing, his exaggerated facial expressions managed to get a few good laughs. While she was laughing, he took her hands to face him once more and stepped forwards and backwards to the beat. She seemed to loosen up, managing to get a nice little twirl out of her as she spun in a circle while holding his hand.

Wanda felt her jitters melt away slowly but surely, allowing the music to course through her body. She shimmied her shoulders and danced with her whole body, matching movements of peers dancing among their friends. It was a strange feeling to feel so free. She hated the feeling of not being in control, it drove her insane. She felt she always had to 'keep it together.' But, for once, this was a good type of out of control, something along the lines of a more gratifying recklessness.

The DJ transitioned into her next track, slowing down the vibes to a more adagio feel. Couples took the opportunity to minimize the space in between, most of the males cupping their partners waist while females folded their arms around their partners' necks. Wanda hesitated, wondering what she was supposed to do next. Friends can slow dance with each other…right?

Juandissimo, seizing the opportunity, extended his hand to take hers. She took his hand, and he drew her closer to him, close enough for her to wrap her arms on top of his shoulders, but far enough to where their pelvises weren't touching. He cinched her waist gently with his hands, surprised she didn't push him away. They stared into each other's eyes as they swayed side to side with the flow of piano and simplistic bass lines accompanied by two-four percussion of Soft Rock.

"I do not recall if I have told you this, pero…" Juandissimo began, lowering his voice to where only she could hear him. "…you look muy bonita tonight."

Her lips curved into a coy smile. "Thank you." Wanda replied, trying not to blush too much. "…you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Gracias." Juandissimo thanked with a small smile, admiring her beauty. "I try."

As they danced, their eyes were locked, as if exploring every inch of the fairy floating in front of them.

"May I ask a question?" Juandissimo inquired. "And will you give me an honest answer?"

"Depends." Wanda responded. "What's the question?"

"…What is your opinion of me? As a person?"

She averted her eyes to the floor beside her, forming an answer in her mind. She wasn't sure if she ever really thought in depth of the type of person she perceived him to be. It hadn't crossed her mind, but, based off the past few weeks, she assumed she had enough to form a judgement.

Meeting his gaze again, she replied in a gentle tone. "I think…you're a good guy."

"Hmmm." Juandissimo looked away, considering her response. He turned back to her and proceeded to ask. "May I say what I think about you?"

"Depends." Wanda smiled, anticipating his answer. "…what do you think about me?"

Juandissimo's eyes peered into hers with an amorous gaze. "…I think…that you have such a beautiful soul…and I cannot imagine how anyone would let that go."

Her smile slowly faded into a pout, unable to receive his compliment. "My soul is tainted…" Wanda looked away, defeat in her voice. "…I'm no good for anyone…"

He used a tender finger to lift her chin, forcing her to stare into his blue-violet orbs as Juandissimo spoke softly. "I wish…what I see in you, is what you could see in yourself."

She could feel her heart flutter, drawn into his trance. He was stunned by her beauty, unable to tear his eyes from her. Acting on instinct, he pulled her face to his where the tip of their noses met. The world around them disappeared, and her anticipation got the best of her. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers, and the soft of her lips sent warm chills down his spine.

_Wanda! What are you doing?!_ Her mind screamed, waking her from her daze. _Snap_ out _of it!_

She pulled away from him, shocked at what she'd just done. He creased his brown in confusion, wondering if he did something wrong. Her mind went into full panic mode, but she couldn't show that to him. "Um…" Wanda leaned to his ear. "I-I'll be right back."

He nodded in understanding and watched as Wanda fled away into the crowd, scratching his head in slight embarrassment. Should he not have kissed her? Maybe that was moving too fast…

Susie held her arms around Alewandro, smiling in his warmth, when she felt a hurried tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Wanda seemingly bothered by whatever it was.

"Can I talk to you?" Wanda probed, grabbing Susie's arm. "Now?!"

"Wanda, wha-"

Susie was pulled away from her boyfriend, Wanda leading her off the dance floor and passed the bar. Confused, Alewandro skimmed the crowd to find Juandissimo flying towards him, staring towards the ground. Alewandro met him, asking him what happened, but Juandissimo folded his arms and couldn't meet his eyes.

Bursting through the bathroom doors, Wanda released Susie's arms and ducked under the stalls to ensure they were the only ones in the bathroom. Susie stared at her quizzically, taken aback by Wanda's panic, and questioned "Would you like to tell me _why_ you dragged me into the bathroom?"

"I'm kind of freaking out." Wanda paced back and forth between Susie and one of the sinks. "I don't why it happened or how it happened or-"

"Wanda, slow down!" Susie interrupted, holding Wanda's shoulders to keep her still. "What's gotten into you?"

When Susie let her go, Wanda took a deep breath before she answered. "Juandissimo and I kissed!"

Susie paused, but then released an exaggerated sighed as if relieved. "Holy freaking mother of...it's about time, Wanda!"

Wanda blinked rapidly. "…so sorry?"

"C'mon, Wanda." Susie scoffed, folding her arms. "It is as certain as there is a fire where there's smoke; you guys have a crush on each other!"

Wanda hugged her arms, suddenly feeling guilty. "But…what if it's too soon?"

"Cosmo broke up with you, remember?!" Susie rebutted.

"Yeah but…" Wanda paused. "…I don't want Juandissimo to be…like…a rebound or something."

"He won't have to be a rebound if you don't let it." Susie retorted with a smile, softening her tone as she held Wanda by her shoulders. "And you deserve to be happy. _Especially_ on your birthday."

Wanda lowered her gaze, pondering if Susie was right. Yeah, Cosmo broke up with her, and yeah, maybe she _did_ like Juandissimo as more than a friend. But was she truly ready for another relationship? Could she give her heart to someone else?

"Try not to think too much, okay?" Susie encouraged, Wanda meeting her gaze. "Just enjoy the rest of this night. Can you do that?"

Wanda hesitated, trying to silence the doubts in her mind. Maybe Susie was right; Cosmo was done with her, so why stay hung up on someone who gave up on her? "…okay." Wanda finally agreed. "…I'll try."

"Good." Susie let her go, motioning towards the door. "We're gonna head back out there, and this conversation stays in here. Understand?"

Wanda nodded, and as they exited the bathroom, Wanda pushed her doubts to the side.

* * *

"I'd like to make a toast!" Luther announced, shot glass in one hand and Blonda in his other arm.

Luther gathered the squad at the last minute to congregate by the bar at the end of the slow song. The Gemstone Triplets stood in the arms of their dates with the Magnifico brothers on the far end, each with a double shot of brandy raised in their hands.

"I wanna make a toast," Luther continued, turning to his girlfriend. "to the hottest, sexiest, most amazing girlfriend ever! Happy Birthday, baby!"

The group clinked their glasses together and ingested their shots. Blonda finished her glass waited for Luther to finish his before she smashed her lips into his, exploring his mouth with her tongue. The girls cheered while their dates pumped their fists in the air in classic bro fashion. Alewandro and Juandissimo looked at each other shrugged before turning back to the couple of the hour.

Blonda gave Luther a final smooch before parting their lips, turning towards the group. "As the birthday girl," Blonda exclaimed, setting her shot glass down on the bar. "I say we go back out and party like the party don't stop!"

Susie and Wanda approached the bar as the squad cheered, each setting their glasses down and proceeding back onto the dancefloor. Alewandro and Juandissimo stayed behind when they realized their dates had returned, Susie kissing her boyfriend hello as soon as he turned to see her, which he happily returned.

"Wanna go dance?" Susie asked, taking Alewandro's hand.

"Sure!" Alewandro finished the rest of his shot before leading Susie back onto the dancefloor. Susie looked back momentarily, giving Wanda a wink with a smile as she disappeared into the crowd.

Wanda flew over to where she was face to face with Juandissimo, staring at him staring at her. "Soooooo…" Juandissimo scratched his head, turning away momentarily before facing his date. "I...I feel as if I should apologi-" He was silenced by a sudden finger on his lips, staring at Wanda as she smiled warmly.

"Don't apologize." Wanda assured, lowering her finger. "There's nothing to apologize for. In fact…" She took Juandissimo's glass from his hand and finished off what was left of his shot, which was quite a bit. Juandissimo arched a brow as she set the glass on the bar and continued. "I'd like to go dance with _my_ dance partner. That is, if he's up for it."

Juandissimo stared with a perplexed expression; what the heck happened in between the time they kissed and now? This Wanda was _completely_ different from the Wanda that ran away from him just a few minutes ago. He then decided that, since she seemed okay now, that whatever it was became water under the bridge. After all, the night was still young.

His lips curled into a smile as he laced his hand into hers, pulling her close. She took the opportunity cup his cheek in her other palm and pressed her lips onto his, catching him off guard at first. When their lips parted, her eyes stared into his, and she returned her own smile before leading him from the bar into the sea of dancers.

From that night on, their relationship would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd so it begins; 'Juanda' is born.


	13. Chapter 13

****3 MONTHS LATER****

A breath of fresh air brushed her face as she strolled down the sidewalk of Abbott Street, embracing the warm rays of Sunday afternoon Spring. Wanda tapped the corresponding keys on her cellphone, replying to Susie's most recent text, before she came upon the Magnificos' abode and hovered towards the front door.

Finals week followed shortly after Senior Night, and after Finals Week came the three-week Christmas Break. Because they never really spent much time together outside of Susie and/or Alewandro, Juandissimo and Wanda spent majority of their Christmas Break with each other; frequenting the mall, spending time at Fairy Falls, grabbing a few shakes at The Diner, and visiting each other's respective households to get to know more about their families. On the eve of the Monday students returned to school, Juandissimo asked Wanda to be his girlfriend, and without hesitation, Wanda accepted.

Word of Wanda and Juandissimo becoming official spread through CPPFH halls like wildfire; it was the highlight of most conversations during the first week after the break. There were many speculations as to how they got together, from Juandissimo dating Wanda out of pity for her to Wanda 'giving herself' to Juandissimo. Juandissimo quickly dispelled the rumors, but Wanda wasn't comfortable with all the unwarranted attention. Susie came to her comfort, reminding how she had gone through that exact scenario when she started dating Alewandro, and she assured her that all the talk would dissipate as soon as it began, which it did.

Things were pretty smooth sailing after the first few weeks, and though some still had their opinions, they mostly kept those opinions to themselves. Wanda took notice of how reclusive Cosmo became upon hearing his ex in a new relationship, and it honestly worried her. Juandissimo and Susie would remind her that she wasn't responsible for Cosmo's happiness anymore. She knew they were right, but for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from caring. Despite this, she gave Juandissimo as much attention as she could when they were together, shutting all thoughts of Cosmo out of her head.

Wanda knocked on the front door and waited for a member of the Magnifico household to answer. She could hear the unlocking of the doorknob and deadbolt before she was greeted by Mrs. Magnifico upon opening the door.

"Wanda! ¡Buenas tardes!" Mrs. Magnifico welcomed as she gave Wanda a hug 'hello.' "¿Cómo estás?"

"Good." Wanda replied, returning the hug. "How are you?"

"Ahh, soy buena, gracias." Mrs. Magnifico smiled as she motioned for Wanda to come inside. "¡Entra, entra!"

Wanda entered the short hall which led straight into the kitchen as Mrs. Magnifico closed the door behind her. Shortly after, Juanita entered the kitchen, waving to Wanda with a smile. Wanda returned her greeting, and Juanita hovered over to the refrigerator. She reached for an apple soda, releasing the soda tab as she waited for the fizz to settle.

"Juanita, seriously?!" Mrs. Magnifico placed a hand on her hip. "That is your third one today! You will spoil your appetite for dinner if you keep drinking those!"

"Can I just have one more, mamá?" Juanita begged with fake pleading eyes. "¿Por favoooooooooorrr? Last one, I promise!"

Wanda watched as Mrs. Magnifico shook her head and eventually sighed. "Fine, one more." Mrs. Magnifico waved a finger. "But _only_ one more!"

"Gracias, mamá!" Juanita beamed as she exited the kitchen with soda in hand, making Wanda chuckle.

Alewandro soon entered the kitchen, acknowledging Wanda's presence with a pleasant hello before floating over to his mother to kiss her on the cheek.

"Well hello to you too, mijo." Mrs. Magnifico responded to her son's suspicious affection with a side eye. "What do you want?"

"May I go over to Susie's?" Alewandro asked. "Just for a little while?"

"You just came from her house an hour ago!" Mrs. Magnifico pointed out. "And now you are going back?"

"I just realized I forgot something over there!" Alewandro replied, trying to persuade his lie into truth. "I am just going back over to get it."

"You know your father does not like you spending so much of your time over her house." Mrs. Magnifico reminded, folding her arms. "And you promised you would stay for dinner!"

"¿Por favor, mamá?" Alewandro pleaded pathetically. "I will not stay long, I swear!"

Wanda turned to Mrs. Magnifico as a cunning smile etched across her face. "Tell you what." Mrs. Magnifico reasoned, reading her wristwatch for the current time. "If you are back before dinnertime, your father will never have to know."

Alewandro reached into his pocket for his cellphone, also reading for the current time. "One hour, tops!" Alewandro assured. "Promise!" He waved 'goodbye' and sped through the hallway to the front door, locking the door as he left.

With a chuckle, Mrs. Magnifico turned to Wanda and guaranteed "He will be back in forty minutes."

"Wow." Wanda giggled. "Does that work every time?"

"Si. With all three of them." Mrs. Magnifico bragged. "Perks of having a cop for a husband. Anywho." Mrs. Magnifico hovered to one of the cabinets for a pot. "Juandissimo is in his room. Make sure to keep the door open?"

"Yes ma'am." Wanda assured politely, entering the hallway towards Juandissimo's bedroom.

She had learned pretty quickly that Juandissimo's parents weren't nearly as helicopter as hers, but she understood the Magnificos' 'don't close the door all the way' policy when it came to any significant others visiting under their roof. It wasn't a rule against her or Susie since Juanita would have the same rule when she began dating, but, in the words of Mrs. Magnifico, "I know how teenage boys can be, and I am _too_ young to be an abuela!" Wanda knew she was seriously joking when she made that statement, loving his parents even more.

Melodies of G major I-V-vi 6/4-IV chord progression resonated from Juandissimo's guitar as Wanda opened the door to his bedroom. Realizing his guest had arrived, he muted the strings and gently placed his guitar on the floor to lean against his bed, leaving his pick in between his strings. Wanda half closed the door as Juandissimo hovered over to her, smiling as he approached. He held her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly. She smiled as his lips met hers once more, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Eres tan linda, mi remolina rosa." Juandissimo rubbed his nose against hers, his day instantly brightened by her presence.

Wanda had been around him enough times to know exactly what he meant, blushing shyly. It made her stomach get all fluttery whenever he called her cute. "So, what were you playing?" Wanda asked, averting the subject.

"Just a little something I learned from when I was younger." Juandissimo explained, tucking a loose curl behind Wanda's ear.

"…wiiillll you play it for me?" Wanda asked innocently, throwing in a puppy dog pout just because. "Pretty please?"

Juandissimo chuckled, knowing that she knew he couldn't say no to that face. "Okay, okay." Juandissimo groaned teasingly as Wanda smiled, letting her go to grab his guitar. "Since you asked so nicely."

Wanda made her way onto the bed as he returned to his seat on the edge next to his nightstand, positioning his guitar to where the side of the body nestled on his right leg and his right hand pressed against the frets. She leaned against the pillows by his bedpost and brought her knees to her chest as he retrieved his pick in his left hand. He strummed in an andante tempo with rhythmic patterns, staring with the same I-V-vi 6/4-IV chorus from before.

"I remember how often my mother would sing, no matter a decent day or a horrible day." Juandissimo recollected as he played. "As cliché as it sounds, her voice was like the chorus of a thousand angles. It was soothing to hear her sing; when Juanita and I were younger and were afraid of the dark or scared of silly monsters in our closet, she would lay with us in our room and sing to us until we fell asleep. This was one of those songs, but she did not sing this one as often as others."

Wanda listened intently, taking everything in. She liked moments like these when he would reminisce of good memories about his mother. It was a nice change of pace from those awful flashbacks of the night she died.

"Juanita reminds me of her a lot." Juandissimo continued. "Not just in looks. She has a voice similar to hers, though she jokes how she will never be a great of a singer as our mother. I disagree, but she will learn, soon enough."

"I kind of wish I had the chance to meet her." Wanda admitted, thinking to herself. "She sounds wonderful from what you've described."

Juandissimo smirked. "If you think my parents love you, my mother would have adored you."

As the song came to a close, Juandissimo silenced his strings with his palm and returned his guitar to his spot on the floor against his bed. "So." Juandissimo turned to his girlfriend, scooting beside her. "Anything exciting I should know about?"

Wanda face fell, looking away.

Juandissimo noticed the sudden mood change. "¿Qué pasa mal?"

Wanda hugged her knees, her chin resting on her kneecap. "Nothing, just my parents on my case again about not going into the family business. They're practically Blonda's management when it comes to her acting dreams, getting her all of these different prospects with talent agents and photographers and acting classes…yet when it comes to me wanting to become a god parent and actually bring happiness to a miserable child, they condemn it like it's sacrilege…"

Juandissimo sighed, wondering when her parents would ever get off their high horse. "You have not…..have you?"

"No…" Wanda assured, knowing Juandissimo was referring to her unhealthy coping method. "But I can't say it hasn't been difficult not to."

A cheeky idea crossed Juandissimo's mind.

He scooted her legs to lie horizontally and positioned himself to sit in between them. He sat on his knees and propped himself on top of her with his arms on either side of her waist, arching just above eye level. 'What are you doing' was written all over her face as he leaned closer to where their noses almost touched. With a sensual smile, the tone of his voice deepened as he softly said "Maybe this will help."

He tilted his head and parted his lips to hers. At first, she didn't know how to react, but after the second and third kiss, she knew exactly what he was doing. He was seducing her, and it was working.

She caressed his cheeks in her palms, closing her eyes in arousal as he deepened the kiss. His soft lips became more longing, tender enough to take things slow yet rousing enough to leave her begging for more.

"Hey, Juandissimo?" Juanita called from the hallway, approaching his bedroom. "Mamá wanted to know if Wanda was staying for dinn-"

Her sudden squeal when she flew into the room stirred the teen couple, both darting their heads towards the door.

"Juanita!" Juandissimo exclaimed, a wide glare in his eyes. "¿¡Qué carajo!?"

"¡Lo siento, l-lo siento mucha!" Juanita apologized, whirling her hands in humiliation. "No quise entrar-"

"Ever heard of knocking?!"

"S-Sorry!"

Juanita fled the room as quickly as she entered. Juandissimo fell backwards on the bed, grunting as he palmed his face with both hands. Of all the freaking times…it had to be _this_. It wasn't like they'd go any further than where they were, but still!

Totally not expecting that exchange, Wanda turned to her boyfriend and laughed. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

* * *

Glimmers of sunset sparkled amidst the dark of his bedroom, particles of air dust shimmering within the sunbeams. Mama Cosma knocked three times before entering his bedroom, sensing the need to check on him. He hardly said a word that morning, and after lunch, he went straight to his room, making not a sound. After not hearing or seeing him for six hours, she decided to go to his room to see what he could possibly be up to. His silence the last couple of months has been quite odd, even for her.

Cosmo, fully clothed with socks on his feet, laid flat on his stomach with his head facing the window. She knew he was asleep from the rhythmic rise and fall of his wings, followed by the ebb and flow of subtle snoring. 6:00pm blared in red across his alarm clock as she looked to see the current time. He couldn't have been asleep this whole time; how tired could he be?

Groaning in displeasure, Mama Cosma hovered over to his nightstand to twist the switch of his lamp to 'on.' She placed her hand on his back and shook him, giving a few tries before Cosmo jolted awake, sitting up in a haze.

"Cosmo, it's six o'clock!" Mama Cosma complained, Cosmo rubbing the sleep from his mind. "You've been out for hours!"

Blinking away the fog, Cosmo squinted towards his clock, soon realizing how long he'd slept. He felt awful and figured a nap would help make the grogginess go away. He didn't expect an hour nap to turn into six. "Sorry, mama…" Cosmo mumbled with a yawn. "…Didn't mean to sleep so long…"

She pressed her palm against his forehead, checking for any signs of ailment. "Hmm…" She switched from her palm to the back of her hand, noting how half open his eyes were. "You're a little warm, but you're not feverish."

Cosmo didn't respond as she removed her hand, arching her brow as she pointed out "You've been sleeping a lot, though."

"Sorry, mama…" Cosmo murmured, keeping his eyes low. "…just been…tired."

"More like lazy." Mama Cosma criticized, folding her arms. "You think _you're_ tired? You don't know the first thing about being tired!"

Cosmo sighed, bracing for yet another Mama Cosma rant.

"You have _no_ job and _no_ other responsibilities outside of chores and school, which you haven't been doing a very good job with either one! All you do lately is sleep, and you _barely_ talk to me anymore!"

_Well geez, mother, I wonder why?_

"Get off your butt and go take a shower!" Mama Cosma ordered, turning to leave the room. "It smells like wet dog in here!"

Cosmo didn't do as much as flinch when his mother slammed the door shut. _He_ doesn't know the first thing about being tired? Yeah, right. He felt like crap all day every day; she wouldn't have any _clue_ what that feels like! "Screw her…" Cosmo grumbled under his breath, eventually finding the strength to get out of bed. After searching through his dresser for his night clothes, Cosmo rolled his clothes into a ball and left for the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Cosmo flew over to the shower and twisted the faucet to lukewarm. Water spritzed from the showerhead as Cosmo slowly removed his clothes. When he wore nothing but his underwear, he glared at his reflection in the mirror. _What a piece of crap…_ he spat in his mind, despising the image glaring back at him. He had twigs for arms and sticks for legs, and he could count the number of ribs from how many poked underneath his skin. Just look at him, a sorry sack of skin and bones!

Ignoring the insults of his thoughts, he released the clasp of the back of the mirror which lead into the medicine cabinet and reached inside for a spare washcloth. Cosmo happened to notice the bottle of sleeping pills prescribed to his mother. She suffered from chronic insomnia, so when he saw how those pills knocked her out like a light, he quickly learned the true definition of insomnia. In fact, he started to think he suffered the _opposite_ of insomnia. His problem wasn't sleeping too little; his problem was sleeping too much.

Setting the washcloth down on the countertop in front of him, Cosmo took the bottle and stared at the prescription. The bottle joggled a memory of finding his father lifeless on the bathroom floor with this brand of prescription emptied beside him. He realized then that his father must have used his mother's prescription to end his life.

Staring at the bottle in his hand, he pondered what it must have been like, what it must have felt like. He pondered what went through his father's mind when he came to such a permanent decision. Did he feel how he felt right now? Hopeless? Miserable? Tired of feeling like dirt every day? What low did he reach to lead him into believing he was better off dead? It had to be pretty low…though, Cosmo wasn't sure if there was a low any lower than how he's felt the last few weeks.

Or was it a drastic effort to get away from his mother? Did he leave this way because he knew his mother would throw the biggest fit if he left any other way? He vaguely remembered her threatening his father that if he left her, she would fight for full custody of Cosmo and frame him as a 'dead beat father.'

Dead beat was the farthest thing from his father. His father was his best friend at the time. They did a lot of things together; they played catch, watched movies, played video games, and his father even taught him how to maneuver a skateboard. The first eight years of Cosmo's life were great, thanks to his father. His father comforted him whenever his mother yelled at him for being stupid or for 'being too hyperactive.' His father helped him to feel normal, at least, before he met Wanda…

Maybe his father was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Staying in a toxic marriage just to ensure his child lived as normal of a life as possible under one household presumably wasn't worth it at some point. Then again, his mother wielded the power to either take Cosmo from him if he attempted to gain full custody, or she could gain full custody and prevent him from seeing his son ever again. Thinking about it now, his father was caught in a lose-lose situation; he must have felt like he'd lose his only son in either scenario...

So…he chose the easy way out.

He rather Cosmo live without him than he and Cosmo live knowing one couldn't be with the other…

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Cosmo put the bottle back on the shelf and shut the medicine cabinet. He shouldn't think about those kinds of things, it only makes him more depressed.

With a solemn sigh, Cosmo removed his underwear and floated into the mist of the shower.

* * *

"Babe, c'mon!" Luther whined as Blonda twisted the combination to her locker. "You promised you'd watch 'The Revengers' with me when it came out!"

"I must have either been drunk or delirious." Blonda sneered, releasing the lock and opening her locker. "I'd _never_ agree to watch a dumb movie like that!"

"Well, you did!" Luther huffed. "But you're gonna stand me up for some stupid rehearsal?!"

Blonda shot a glare towards her boyfriend. "It's not some stupid rehearsal! It's 'Rodeo and Jupiter!' A play about two teenagers from rival families falling in love and ending their lives to be together at last!"

"Two kids kill themselves cuz they're in love? Stupid!" Luther retorted. "Why is that even a thing?!"

Blonda rolled her eyes, shoving her History binder in her locker to trade it for her Math textbook. The past couple weeks have been nothing but fighting over trivial crap! And the sex seemed to be dwindling in satisfaction, too. Their chemistry has been off ever since she devoted more time towards her acting than her relationship. She knew that he knew what he was getting into when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Now he was switching up like he'd been played for a fool, and honestly, it was striking her last nerves.

"Blonda! Wuddup?"

Blonda turned in the opposite direction of Luther to find her favorite silver haired cutie floating to her in the halls, arms outstretched for a hug. Finally, a breath of fresh air!

"Heeeyyyyyy Treveston!" Blonda welcomed his embrace, a little too eagerly for Luther's liking. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Treveston replied, completely ignoring Luther's scowl. "Excited about the play?"

"Definitely!" Blonda smirked, zipping her backpack. "Though I'm more excited to be your leading lady once again."

"That, indeed." Treveston smiled, flirtatiously brushing Blonda's cheek with his fingers, trailing down to underneath her bottom lip. "Can't wait to kiss those lips again."

"Hands off, buddy!" Luther warned, sandwiching between the two. "That's my girl you're flirtin' with!"

"Easy there, brotha." Treveston raised his hands in fake innocence, unfazed by Luther's death glare. "I do no such thing."

Treveston felt the back of his head smash against cold metal, short of breath from the sudden impact.

"I ain't cha bro." Luther belittled, holding him by the collar of his baseball jacket with both fists. "And I ain't gonna repeat myself neither."

Blonda shoved Luther as hard as she could, forcing him to release Treveston from his grasp. Bystanders were starting to gather…so embarrassing! "Stop being a douche, Luther! He wasn't doing anything!"

Luther shot her a glare in disbelief. Was she _defending_ this guy?! No 'friend' does what that snake did without calling it flirting. How stupid did she think he was?

He wanted nothing more than to punch the mess outta that punk. But he too began to notice a crowd forming, and no way was he about to give those losers the satisfaction of a fight.

Gritting his teeth, Luther hovered eye to eye with Treveston, balling his fists to keep from smashing his face in. "You're lucky people are here."

Treveston snickered, making sure to keep eye contact. Guys like him humored him; wanna be tough but sad little puppies on the inside. "See you in Drama, Blonda." Treveston glowered Luther head to toe before flying passed Blonda down the halls, the crowd dispersing back to their normally scheduled routines.

Blonda turned to Luther after watching Treveston leave, fury in her eyes. "Why are you so jealous?! You have nothing to be jealous of!"

"I don't like that punk!" Luther pointed in Treveston's direction, inching closer to his girlfriend in equal frustration. "And I don't trust that punk, neither!"

Blonda rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I swear Luther, you can be _so_ insecure sometimes!"

Luther felt his blood boiling, deepening his breaths in attempts to control his anger. The way she scowled at him like some low life infuriated him. Deciding it wasn't worth it anymore, he hurried passed her down the halls, leaving Blonda alone by her locker.

Bozo and Dyno hovered by their lockers, in the middle of a game of 'rock, paper, scissors,' when they notice Luther speed passed them, his face reddened in fury. Baffled by his weird behavior, they rushed after him, quickly catching up.

"Yo, Luth!" Bozo stopped Luther in the halls, turning to face him. "The heck's wrong wit chu, dude?"

"I swear, Blonda's lucky she's hot." Luther grunted. "Otherwise, I'd dump her in a heartbeat!"

"Again, bro?!" Dyno groaned. "Y'all fight like, all the time now!"

Luther was going to respond, but the sight of a certain green-haired loser caught his eye. Perfect; a punching bag to release all his frustrations. The perfect outlet! And his blue-eyed friend wasn't around to try and stop him either.

Cosmo sat with his head in his arms on the floor, shutting out the world around him. He had no desire to be at school, but his mom forced him to go no matter how many times he told her he wasn't feeling well. She called his bluff and threatened him to stop being such a baby. So instead of being miserable at home, he had to be miserable at school. Great.

He felt his hair yank from his head out of nowhere, suddenly dragged off the ground into the face of his worst enemy.

"Lookie here." Luther smiled menacingly, gripping Cosmo by the head of his hair. "Idiot Cosdork!"

No response, not even a blink.

"Woooooooooow, look at chu!" Luther ridiculed, expecting at least a whimper or a cry for him to stop. Instead, he was greeted with a blank expression. "You think you're all tough now?"

He remained silent, too numb to care.

Tired of his lack of reaction, Luther decided to drag Cosmo by his hair into the nearest boy's restroom with Bozo and Dyno following behind. Bozo and Dyno searched under the stalls to ensure they were the only ones in the bathroom as Luther threw Cosmo like a rag doll to the ground. Cosmo didn't stir as Bozo and Dyno gave the okay, Luther cracking his knuckles as he couldn't wait to punch that loser.

Rolling Cosmo onto his back, Luther straddled on top and left hooked his nose, soon proceeding with a right hook to the mouth. Cosmo's face became a literal punching bag, Luther pounding combos blow after blow after blow. Bozo and Dyno felt no need to join in, seeing as how Luther obviously had pent up aggressions he needed to release. Cosmo felt no need to cry out, seeing as how no one would hear him anyhow. He let his body fall limp as he took his beating, counting down the seconds to when it'd finally end.

With one last roundhouse to the side of Cosmo's head, Luther stopped to catch his breath, starring down at the bruised pile of waste before him. Despite his knuckles burning in irritation, at least he felt better. Laughing portentously, Luther rose to the air and motioned for his goons to exit the bathroom. Cosmo stared towards the ceiling, hearing the creaks of the bathroom door opening and closing.

Heaving small drops of blood from his mouth, Cosmo contemplated just how little his life was worth.

* * *

"Kramer." Mrs. Slytherin called out, holding the novel 'The Oddnessy' in her hand. "Please read the few pages for the class."

As Kramer started his reading, Cosmo laid his head in his arms on his desk, completely uninterested in anything to do with this stupid story she was making them read. His face hurt, his head hurt, and quite frankly, 'The Oddnessy' wasn't worth his time. Who cared about mystical creatures and gods and stupid stuff like that? They were fairies! What could possibly be more mystical than that?

Spike was following along with the reader in his own book when he glanced over to Cosmo next to him. Cosmo came to class with bruises and wasn't interested in going the nurse. Spike knew it had to be Luther's doing, but when Spike asked Cosmo what happened, he just put his head on his desk and ignored him. Spike was actually beginning to get concerned; Cosmo was changing at a rapid pace, and he was changing for the worst.

"Cosmo, will you read the next two pages, please?"

Spike turned to the teacher, observing her lift her gaze from her novel to glare in Cosmo's direction. He shook Cosmo's shoulder to get his attention, yet Cosmo didn't stir.

"Sleeping in class again, I see." Mrs. Slytherin grumbled, rousing a few students in muffled conversations as they turned to Cosmo, still not moving.

Spike looked on as Mrs. Slytherin gradually floated to Cosmo's desk next to the back of the classroom, Luther and his goons snickering in the background. She slammed her book on Cosmo's desk right next to his left ear, and Cosmo's head shot right up.

"Mr. Cosma!" Mrs. Slytherin crossed her arms as some students laughed at Cosmo, yet again, pissing Mrs. Slytherin off. "Since you can't seem to pay attention, why don't you pay a little visit to the principal's office? Maybe he can persuade you to give a hoot about wasting your time _and_ my time!"

His brow creased in resentment, scowling straight into her emerald green glare. He leaned forward on his desk, his voice seeping with unnatural venom. "Bite me."

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_ erupted from the class, Spike darting his head towards his friend in bewilderment. Did he just say what he thought he said?! To Mrs. Slytherin!? Never in the history of ever had he _ever_ heard those words formulate in Cosmo's mind let alone out his mouth!

Clearly angered, Mrs. Slytherin banged both hands on his desk and shouted in his face. "Principal's office! _NOW_!"

Wasting no time, Cosmo thrashed his backpack over his shoulder and dashed from his desk to the exit, slamming the door on his way out which only stirred more of a reaction from the entire class. Spike watched as Mrs. Slytherin attempted to regain her composure to continue with her class. He turned to the now empty desk beside him. What the heck just happened?!

Spike leaned against the wall next to the door of the Principal's office, taking the time to head straight there after class. Cosmo had been acting strange all morning, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

A few moments went by before Cosmo rushed past Spike out of the Principal's office, visibly upset, Spike soon hurrying after him.

"Cosmo, stop!" Spike called out, eventually catching up to grab Cosmo's shoulder. Cosmo spun around, shoving Spike's hand away from him. He couldn't recall a time he'd seen Cosmo like this. "What's gotten into you?!"

Cosmo shrugged, his face stern. "What do you mean?"

"What chu mean 'what do I mean?!'" Spike countered, matching his stern glare. "You mouthin' off to Mrs. Slytherin like that?! Where did _that_ come from?!"

"So?" Cosmo replied coldly. "She got on my nerves."

Spike paused, completely thrown off by Cosmo's demeanor. "You know what? All this started when Wanda started dating Juandissimo. Don't say it ain't true cuz it is!"

"So?"

"...So!?" Cosmo was _really_ starting to piss Spike off. "You say that like you makin' a complete one-eighty is no big deal!"

"You're the one always telling me to man up!" Cosmo refuted. "And that's what I'm doing! So what's your damage?!"

"What's my damag-…Cosmo, you idiot!" Spike argued, feeling as if he was arguing with a brick wall. "There's a _huge_ difference…between 'man up'…and 'be a total A-hole!'"

Cosmo held his glare as Spike continued. "I really… _really_ didn't wanna say this…" Spike ran a frustrated hand through his mohawk, tired of the attitude. "…but I am sick…and tired…of being sick and tired…of seeing you so miserable about Wanda!"

Cosmo's face fell instantly, troubled by his words.

"You've cried, you've whined, and you've destroyed yourself over her! Meanwhile, she's over there suckin' face with Muscle's Magoo! Face the music, Cosmo! Wanda's _clearly_ moved on, and it's about time you do the same!"

His heart bled as daggers dug deeper and deeper into his core. Spike ignited the painful reminder of the love the got away, and the painful reminder that there was nothing he could do to change that…

Feeling his eyes gloss with tears, Cosmo sped away from Spike, ignoring his calls as he pushed passed students in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cozzie boy is completely OOC at this point, but it ties into the notion that without Wanda, Cosmo is a shell of a person.  
> Also, I wanted to narrate a slice of how Juan and his family interact with each other as the next chapter will be mostly based around him. Jsyk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep the sincerity of Juandissimo's Hispanic background or whatever, there's a section of this chapter where the communication is entirely in Spanish. Do not fear: I used Google translate for you and wrote all the translations in bold brackets like I have been for longer sentences, so just read those and you'll be fine :)

"Nubarrón…" Mrs. Magnifico looked at her husband, surprised by his sudden news. "…¿En serio?"

Mr. Magnifico sighed as he leaned back onto the couch cushion, notice from the Fairy Court in hand. "Por desgracia sí, Miracle.."

Mrs. Magnifico shook her head in disbelief. "Juanita despises him, and Juandissimo has not had flashbacks in months! This will be good for either of them!"

"I agree with you." Mrs. Magnifico turned to his wife. "Pero…the court has already approved the visitation."

The sound of the front door caught their attention as they entered the household from school. The Magnificos welcomed their children with semi-forced smiles, conflicted about what they had to do next.

"Juandissimo, Juanita..." Mr. Magnifico began once his children entered the living room. "…we need to talk."

Juandissimo and Juanita froze and quickly glanced at each other as if confused on what they could have done, Alewandro watching his parents questioningly.

"You are not in trouble." Mrs. Magnifico assured, reading their apprehensive expressions. "Just…come sit with us. We have something to tell you."

Alewandro apprehensively raised a finger. "Do…I need to be here for this?"

"Go to your room, Wandro." Mr. Magnifico instructed as he and his wife made room on the couch for Juandissimo and Juanita to sit in between them. "We will fill you in later."

Doing as told, Alewandro shrugged and flew into the hallway towards his bedroom.

Mr. Magnifico waited for the sound of Alewandro closing his door before he turned to Juandissimo and Juanita on his left. They waited intently for him to say something, and eventually, Mr. Magnifico got straight to the point. "The Fairy Council has approved visitation for this Sunday…as requested per your father."

Juanita's eyes grew wide with bewilderment towards her father. "For why?!"

"He wishes to speak to you both." Mrs. Magnifico explained, expecting this type of reaction. "And, apparently the Fairy Council approved his request based on good behavior."

"Well, I do not wish to speak to him!" Juanita refuted as she turned to her mother. "I am not going!"

"Lo siento, mija." Mr. Magnifico apologized, resting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "For whatever reason, the Fairy Council has made the visitation court ordered."

"So, I do not have a choice?!"

"Mija, we can talk about this-"

"This is a bunch of bull!" Juanita stormed from the couch into the hallway.

"Juanita Estrella! Get back here!" Mrs. Magnifico called after her daughter, hearing her bedroom door slam shut. She cupped her face in her palms with an agitated exhale before she herself sprung from the couch. "I will go try to calm her down…"

Mr. Magnifico watched his wife leave before turning back to his son, noticing his silence. Juandissimo had his arms folded, staring towards the ground into space. "Mijo." Juandissimo shifted his eyes from the white carpet to his father. "…¿Qué estás pensando?"

Juandissimo didn't know what to think. His mind was blank and swimming with thoughts all at once. "…Ya no sé…"

Mr. Magnifico turned to his son, resting his forearm on top of the suede cotton back cushion. "You do not have to accept what he has to say." He reminded, assurance in his tone. "You do not even have to take his words as true. Pero…at least hear him out, and then decide for yourself."

Juandissimo lowered his eyes, doubtful that the same father that killed his mother in cold blood would have that much of a change of heart.

* * *

Blonda and her parents sorted through photos from her most recent photo shoot, having spent most of the Friday evening deciding on better headshots for her next talent agent interview the next morning. Because Big Daddy's Trash Removal was growing as a company, Big Daddy had been working sixty hour weeks for the past few months. Little Mamma had been more hands on when it came to getting Blonda's foot in the door as an actress, but Big Daddy decided to take a little time off. Not just to help his wife in fulfilling his daughter's dreams, but mostly because he really needed to think about something else other than trash…

"I like this one." Blonda voiced to her parents, holding a photo of her side profile. "What do you guys think?"

Big Daddy tilted his head, rubbing his chin. He reached down to another photo on the coffee table, comparing the two. "I dunno, peach. What about this one?"

Little Mamma examined the photo alongside her daughter. "I like the smile." Little Mamma articulated. "But while that one says 'I'm trying to become an actress'…" She turned to point at the photo in Blonda's hand. "This one says 'I _am_ an actress!'"

"Ion' get it, Lenora." Big Daddy questioned. "How you know that?"

"It's obvious, Gouda!" Little Mamma retorted, taking both photos and laying them side by side on the coffee table. "All you have to do is look."

Big Daddy sighed, having learned that marriage included choosing your battles. "Whatever you say, darlin'."

Seconds later, the doorbell resonated through the house. "I'll get it!" Blonda exclaimed, rising from the navy couch over to the front door. Peering through the peep hole, Blonda released the locks and opened the door to one of her favorite peeps.

"Hey, Juan!" Blonda welcomed, quickly circling her arms around his shoulders. "Wussup, chico?"

"Not much, chica." Juandissimo replied with a small grin, soon breaking the embrace.

During the break when Juandissimo and Wanda were really getting to know each other, he had become closer to Blonda from others in the squad. She'd asked him more questions regarding his past, satisfied with whatever he was comfortable telling her. In return, Blonda opened up more to Juandissimo about her acting aspirations, gaining Juandissimo's full support. It wasn't long before 'chica' and 'chico' were born; Blonda thought it would make cute nicknames for them, and Juandissimo went along with it for her sake.

Blonda closed the door as Juandissimo greeted her parents, and Little Mamma moved from the couch to give Juandissimo a hug. Little Mamma and Big Daddy had previously met Juandissimo through Blonda, stopping to chat after a few football games. Now that he was dating Wanda, they liked him that much more. Why, you ask? Take a wild guess.

"It's good to see you again, Juan." Little Mamma smiled on his shoulder, patting his back. Though Juandissimo knew they were only nice to him because he wasn't Cosmo, he had accepted this as normal.

Once Little Mamma pulled away to drift back to the couch, Juandissimo hovered to the couch to shake Big Daddy's hand. "You are definitely an improvement" was Big Daddy's way of saying 'hello,' shaking Juandissimo's hand. "Much better than that green-haired Cazzo di merda …"

Juandissimo blinked, unsure of how to respond. Awkwaaaaaaaaaaard.

"Annnnnnyway." Blonda intervened through her father's antics, returning to her seat on the couch. "You know where to find her."

"Gracias." Juandissimo thanked Blonda, releasing Big Daddy's hand to float down the hall to Wanda's bedroom.

"Curious." Little Mamma glanced towards her daughter. "How does someone like Juan even deal with someone like Wanda?"

"Beats me." Blonda scoffed, plopping onto the couch. "Join the rest of us asking the same thing."

With electric synths and upbeat drums of 'The Pure' playing softly through her bedside radio, Wanda sat Indian style on her charcoal cotton duvet, her eyes skimming texts of 'Tales of the Crypt.' She was interrupted from a few knocks on her door, indicating that her company had arrived. "Come in!" She reached to her radio to lower the volume a bit as Juandissimo entered her room, habitually leaving the door slightly ajar.

"So long, no see." Wanda joked as she moved from her bed to greet her boyfriend, seeing as how she'd spent majority of her day with him at school. When she hugged him, she noticed he wasn't laughing. She leaned back to make eye contact, twirling his ponytail with her fingers. "Okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Juandissimo kissed her softly, avoiding her question.

"Don't do that with me." Wanda persisted, seeing through his façade. "What's bothering you?"

Sighing in defeat, Juandissimo broke their embrace and hovered to sit on the side of Wanda's bed, Wanda following to sit beside him. He put his hands in his pockets, eyes cast downwards. "Mis padres told me today that Juanita and I have to visit our father in Abracatraz on Sunday…"

Wanda's expression grew concerned; she couldn't imagine how he must be feeling hearing news like that. "Really?" She questioned, reaching for his hand in his pocket and intertwined her fingers into his. "Why?"

"Says he wants to talk to us." Juandissimo muttered. "Some mierda along those lines…"

She knew he wasn't happy in the slightest, but she felt inclined to ask "How do you feel about it?"

"No lo sé …" Juandissimo shrugged. "…it is all B.S. to me."

Wanda could tell this was something Juandissimo wished he didn't have to deal with, not in a million years. She didn't know much about his father, but based on his demeanor, there probably weren't many good things to say. "…wanna talk about why you feel that way?"

"If I am honest…" Juandissimo turned to his girlfriend. "…not really."

Wanda nodded, deciding not to pry further. "…anything I can do?"

Juandissimo turned away before meeting her eyes once more. "…anything you want to do?"

She paused for a moment, wondering what her possibilities were. An idea came to mind, and though not something she hadn't done before, it was slightly daunting for her, simply because their relationship was still new.

Wanda rose from her seat and floated in front of Juandissimo. He watched her curiously as she flew closer to straddle his waist, sitting on his lap. She motioned his arms to wrap around the small of her waist and then embraced him with her arms resting on his shoulders. She nestled on hand on the back of his head, lacing into the silk of his black hair, and leaned in with an ever so delicate kiss. She held her lips to his, elongating the kiss just enough to sense it was having an effect, and pulled away gently just as he was going in for another.

Juandissimo grinned softly at her teasing smirk as she used the same affectionate hand to run through his hair, smoothing back any loose ends. His ill mood soon faded, filled with the warmth of her love.

"I got my acceptance letter today." Wanda announced, finding a wat to lighten the mood. "Fairy Academy, here I come."

"You mean here _we_ come." Juandissimo smiled, having received his own acceptance letter the week before. "Scholarship?"

"Yep." Wanda replied. "Just enough to cover my tuition, room and board, and textbooks. All four years."

Juandissimo tightened his hug around her waist, cuddling her closer. "Pays off to be beautiful _and_ smart, no?"

Wanda let out a small giggle which soon faded into a slight frown. Juandissimo noticed this as she looked away. "¿Qué pasa mal, remolina rosa?"

"Nothing, just…realized how bitter sweet it is." Wanda turned to meet his gaze. "…Cosmo and I were supposed to go to Fairy Academy together…"

Juandissimo faintly pouted, remember times where Wanda would randomly bring up her ex, and her face would fall each and every time. He wished she'd finally leave him in the past where he belonged, but he was patient, understanding what it was like to be tossed aside by the one you loved just from his own past relationship. "I want you to know something." Juandissimo stroked her cheek with his finger, locking his eyes with hers. "I assure you…that I will never break your heart like he did. No matter what."

Wanda took in his words, wondering where the sudden seriousness came from. Great, one mention of Fairy Academy and boom; Cosmo comes to mind. Again. Maybe, deep down, she still cared about him, but why should she? Was she that pathetic sorry for him? Was it even pathetic at all? She wasn't dating him anymore, why was he still in her hea-

His lips brushed hers, and all thoughts of her ex were silenced.

* * *

Ringtones of 'Empire of the Crown' vibrated on the green-wood nightstand with 'Spike' across the caller ID. Cosmo, lying on his back with his face towards said nightstand, slowly opened his eyes after about the fourth ring, coming to his senses. Groggily, he reached for his phone and missed a couple of times before finally grabbing hold and feeling around for the answer button. He pressed the phone to his ear, struggling to keep his eyes open, as he answered hoarsely "…hello?"

"Yo, Cosmo." Spike replied, pausing for a few seconds before asking "…were you asleep?!"

"Not anymore." Cosmo grumbled with a yawn.

A few seconds of silence past on the other line. "…Dude, it's noon!"

Rolling over in his bed, Cosmo momentarily held the phone in front of him, rubbing his eyes as he read '12:02pm' in the top center of the screen. "Oh…" Cosmo groaned with a stretch as he pressed the phone back to his ear. "…didn't know it was that late…"

Spike chuckled as if Cosmo told a joke. "You hibernate like a freaking bear, I swear."

Spike was met with silence before he continued. "So how are you, anyway?"

"Alive." Cosmo muttered, not bothering to sit up.

"Better than being dead." Spike said nonchalantly, quickly switching to a different subject. "My Fairy Academy application was received, just waiting on a yes or no. Good thing we got are packets in when we did, the deadline is the end of the month."

More silence.

"…you know if yours was received?"

"Haven't checked." Cosmo shrugged. "Doubt I'll get in anyway…"

"C'mon, dude, cheer up!" Spike encouraged, tone deaf to Cosmo's detached behavior. "Remember when you used to go on and on about being a god parent? Fairy Academy's your only ride to get there."

Cosmo sighed, staring towards the ceiling with blasé eyes. "…dunno if I even wanna be a god parent anymore…"

Spike didn't respond right away, his tone growing more serious. "Okay…dude. Seriously. Are you okay?"

Cosmo paused. "…Why?"

"Ionno." Spike answered as if unsure. "…you've been a drag, to be honest."

Cosmo arched a brow. "…what does that even mean?"

"When's the old Cosmo comin' back?" Spike probed. "Y'know, bright-eyed, goofy, slightly clueless?"

Cosmo suddenly felt the urge to cry. Would that Cosmo ever come back, or was he gone forever? "…I don't even know who that is."

* * *

Dark clouds enveloped the sky, showering the city with curtains of water. A castle-like structure rested atop a mountain of rocks, a snake-like incline of concrete leading to the Mediterranean double doors. Cracks alongside worn bricks revealed not only the age of the building but the condition it was kept in, a crooked, hanging sign of 'Abracatraz' carved in to grey, tattered wood above the entrance.

Two security guards dressed in midnight blue head to toe escorted the brother-sister duo through the corridors of slate-blue brick walls, traveling towards the visiting area. Upon arrival to Abracatraz, Mr. Magnifico offered to come inside for support, but Juandissimo and Juanita declined, stating they can handle it since their father can't physically touch them. Besides, they didn't plan on making a picnic out of it.

Once they reached the door to the visiting area, one security guard held the door handle while the other faced the two siblings, listing off specifics on the visitation process. "Inside this room," the guard began, motioning to the door. "you'll see chairs sitting in front of a glass wall sectioned off by numbers. Those sections have phones on either side of the glass. When the inmate reaches your booth, they'll pick up the phone on their side. Just do the same thing, and you'll communicate over the phone. Once you're done, all you have to do hang up, and that'll give us the signal to escort you out while the inmate is escorted back to their cell. Sound good?"

Juandissimo and Juanita nodded in understanding.

"Good." The security guard gave the okay for his partner to open the door. "Your booth number is #3."

The guard leaned against the door to hold it open as Juandissimo and Juanita entered, observing other visitors communicating with their inmates. Grudgingly, they hovered over to booth #3, taking their seats on the metal barstools nailed to the concrete floor. Juanita propped her elbows on the counter with her chin in her palms, her leg bouncing in anticipation. She tried to control her breathing, feeling her stomach churning in knots. Juandissimo turned to his sister and rubbed her back in attempts to comfort her. "Trate de no preocuparse." [ **Try not to worry** ] Juandissimo consoled, trying to calm his own nerves in the process. "Pronto terminará" [ **It'll be over soon** **.** ]

Juanita nodded with a groan, taking his words to heart.

A moment later, Juandissimo and Juanita looked on as a familiar inmate was escorted with a security guard to the booth by the arm. He was clothed in a black and white stripped jumpsuit with +his wrists cuffed behind his back. Stringy, black hair curled over his face in a slight part, reaching down his back, with a matching shaggy goatee circling his lips. Dark blue eyes hung low with bags, a few stress wrinkles etched throughout his ebony face framed similarly to his son.

Their father, Alejo Magicatio, stared at his children as the guard took his key to loosen the cuffs on his wrists, seeing their disappointed glares. They weren't hiding the fact that they weren't happy to see him, though he expected as much. Once he was free, he took his seat on the barstool, the security guard posted right behind him in the event he was feelin' froggy.

Alejo reached for the phone and held it to his ear, Juandissimo doing the same as he held the phone so that both he and Juanita could hear simultaneously. Alejo hesitated, trying to find his words. He hadn't seen nor heard from his children in a year and a half, though, legally speaking, they weren't his children anymore. Juandissimo and Juanita also hesitated, observing the once stout, intimidating being now a fragile, broken mess before them. Jail has not been kind to him, and neither of them felt an ounce of remorse.

"Gracias a los dos por venir." [ **Thank you both, for coming.** ] Alejo began, scruff in his voice.

They remained silent, Juanita intensifying her glare.

Alejo cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. When it came to this, there was no time to be around the bush. "Durante el último año, he tenido … mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Reflexiona sobre mis acciones …y cómo han afectado a los demás. Pasé por la desintoxicación …y, cuando me dieron la oportunidad … decidí participar en la terapia."[ **…** **Over the past year or so, I've had…a lot of time to reflect. Reflect on my actions…and how they've affected others. I've been through detox…and, when I was given the opportunity…I decided to participate in therapy.** ]

Juanita and Juandissimo listened intently, watching the man in front of them attempt to voice his thoughts. "Puede que no siempre lo haya parecido…pero…yo de verdad, y de todo corazón, amaba a tu madre."[ **…** **It may not have always seemed like it…but…I truly, and whole heartedly, loved your mother.** ] Alejo licked his lips, trudging through his guilt. "No hay un día que pase sin pensar en lo que le he hecho a ella...lo que te he hecho a ti. Estaba borracho y beligerante, y tu madre no merecía morir por mis males..." [ **…** **There's not a day that goes by without thinking about what I've done to her…what I've done to you. I was drunk and belligerent, and your mother did not deserve to die from my evils...** ]

Juandissimo averted his eyes, recalling the events of that horrible night.

"…Lo se ahora"[ **…** **I know now.** ] Alejo continued, plead in his dark blue eyes. "…que he cometido un error terrible e imperdonable. Pero…quería disculparme sinceramente con los dos, especialmente con ustedes, Nubarrón." [ **…** **that I've made a terrible, unforgivable mistake. But…I wanted to sincerely apologize to you both, especially you, Nubarrón** **.** ]

Juandissimo met his gaze, creasing his brow. He remembered growing up with his father addressing him by his middle name, for absolutely no reason other than he wanted to.

"…trataste de proteger a tu madre...y yo traté de detenerte…" [ **…** **you tried to protect your mother…and I tried to stop you….** ]

Juanita turned to her brother, noticing his free hand balling into a fist on the counter.

"Entiendo si ninguno de los dos me perdona…" [ **I understand if neither of you forgive me….** ] Alejo paused, running his hand through the string of his hair. "…pero quería que vinieras, para poder disculparme personalmente…y pedirte perdón."[ **…** **but I wanted you to come, so that I may personally apologize…and ask for your forgiveness.** ]

Juanita shook her head in contempt. This man had the au _daci_ ty to make them come all the way here, just for them to pity him? What was he expecting, a hug? After what he did?

"…No te perdono." [ **…** **I don't forgive you.** ] Juanita responded, trying to mask the quiver in her voice. "…Nunca te perdonare." [ **…** **I will never forgive you.** ]

Alejo stared into the disdain of his daughter's eyes, allowing her to speak.

"Mientras estás en una celda de la cárcel, con los pulmones respirando y el corazón latiendo, ¡nuestra madre no es más que polvo mágico en el suelo! ¡La mataste y nunca podremos volver a verla! ¡Nunca más podremos hablar con ella! ¡Nunca podremos abrazarla, sentirla, reír con ella, nada! ¡Todo por ti! Ella no merecía morir, ¡así que tú no mereces misericordia!" [ **While you're sitting in a jail cell, lungs breathing and heart beating, our mother is nothing but magic dust in the ground! You killed her, and we'll never be able to see her again! We'll never be able to talk to her again! We'll never be able to hug, to feel her, to laugh with her, anything! All because of you! She didn't deserve to die, so you don't deserve mercy!** ]

Alejo masked his hurt, looking away from his daughter.

"Puedes quedarte con tu disculpa falsa." [ **You can keep your fake apology.** ] Juanita spat, her voice barely audible. "Y por lo que me importa ... puedes pudrirte en el infierno." [ **A** **nd for all I care…you can rot in Hell.** ]

Alejo groaned with his face in his palm as Juanita stormed from the booth, the guard allowing her to exit through the door. He expected them to be angry; but some part of him didn't expect that, especially from his daughter. He looked up to see Juandissimo still by the phone, looking down with no emotion on his face.

"¿Que pasa contigo, Nubarrón?" [ **What about you,** **Nubarrón** **?** ] Alejo questioned, shaking Juandissimo from his thoughts. "¿No me perdonas tú también?" [ **Do you not forgive me too?** ]

Alejo was met with a cold scowl, Juandissimo trying to keep a level head. Choosing his next words carefully, Juandissimo replied with a stern tone. "No es que no te perdone … no hay parte de mí que pueda perdonarte. Nunca." [ **It's not that I don't forgive you…there is no part of me that** ** _can_** **forgive you. Ever.** ]

Alejo's eyes were as if he had received the worst new of his life. Again, some part of him expected just a slither of clemency. Yet, he was met with the loss of his children, figuratively and literally. Lowering his gaze, Alejo said nothing more other than "Como desées…" [ **As you wish...** ]

Unable to stand to look at the man he no longer considered his father, Juandissimo placed the phone back on its hook, and without a second glance, sprung from his barstool to the security guard, exiting the room as Alejo watched him before his own security guard re-cuffed his wrists.

Alejo was left with the guilt of his sins.


	15. Chapter 15

Cosmo floated through the halls of Carl Poofy Pants the next day. Mondays sucked, and they sucked even more when the last place he wanted to be was school.

Because Spike had a checkup at the doctor's that morning, Cosmo walked to school alone. Sometimes he relished in the peace; however, on days like today, he wished he wasn't left to the devices of the voices inside his head.

Cosmo reached his locker and twisted the combination to his lock, oblivious to Luther and his goons approaching from behind. Luther pushed Cosmo's face against his own locker and yanked the hood of his hoodie so that he could shove Cosmo's back against the locker to face him. It took a bit for his vision to stop spinning before he realized Luther was grimacing back at him.

"Wussup, idiot?" Luther taunted, Cosmo's collar in his clutch. "No buddy bud with you, today?"

Cosmo met Luther's glare with a vague expression.

Bozo and Dyno snickered as Luther continued. "Well that's just too bad. He wouldn't be able to stop me anyway."

"Go ahead." Cosmo mumbled, in no mood to struggle free. "Do your worst."

"Alas, he speaks!" Luther teased dramatically as he leaned closer to where his face was mere inches away from his prey. "Is that a threat?"

Cosmo kept his same vague expression as he muttered "You can't hurt me any more than I already am."

Red flashed across Cosmo's vision, followed by the sensation of bone snapping underneath his nose. He lifted a shaking hand to his nose, feeling blood drain like a runny nose.

Luther laughed in his face mockingly, his fist still tightly curled. "How's that?"

Cosmo lifted his head, staring Luther in the eye, as he slowly began to laugh quietly.

Luther scrunched his face, annoyed his prey was laughing instead of crying. "What's so funny, freak?"

His laugh subsided as soon as it began, Cosmo smiling with a teasing grin. "That all you got?"

His stomach bowed in pain from the impact of the same fist that punched his nose, as if his intestines were squished by a speeding car. A gravelly cough hacked from his throat as Luther snatched him by the hair and smashed Cosmo straight into the ground face first.

Cracking his knuckles, Luther bent down to Cosmo's level, pulling his head by his hair to make eye contact. "I'm just getting started." Luther threatened, smiling maniacally. "Besides, we both know I could kill you if I wanted."

Trickles of blood slipped into his mouth as Cosmo fixed his lips to say "Do it, then."

Bozo and Dyno looked at each other before looking back at Luther, soon realizing Cosmo wasn't joking. Luther came to the same realization, his smile scrunching into an ominous scowl, and proceeded to thrust Cosmo's face back into the hard marble floors.

"I won't give you the satisfaction." Luther gritted his teeth, rising from his plaything. "Idiot."

Cosmo didn't stir as Luther and his goons left him to fly a row of lockers down to home room. The school bell rang through his ears, and students soon emptied the halls to their respective classrooms. With wobbling arms, Cosmo forced himself off the ground as he came to his knees, staring as the forming blood spot below. His nose throbbed with a burning sensation, and his stomach churned with the urge to vomit.

He swallowed the remnants of toast threatening to upheave and brought himself up to a floating position. He reached down to the floor to retrieve his backpack, shaking his head from spinning. Giving up on getting necessary binders and books from his locker, Cosmo dragged himself down the hall towards home room, occasionally lifting his hand to catch the blood dripping from his nose.

Yeah, Mondays _definitely_ sucked.

* * *

As the home room teacher, Mrs. Hufflepuff, reclined in her office chair reading a magazine at her desk, the class of Seniors chatted amongst themselves, already experiencing symptoms of senioritis. Susie nestled in Alewandro's arms as he sat on top his school desks, Susie sitting across his lap. Wanda sat on one half of Juandissimo's desk while he rested his head in his arms on the other.

The events of yesterday's visitation troubled Juandissimo's mind to where he struggled to fall asleep. Knowing Mrs. Hufflepuff couldn't care less, Wanda encouraged him to use the fifty minutes of the free period to take a nap as she figured it could help him feel a little bit better.

"So, prom is only a few weeks away." Alewandro reminded, making conversation. "Do you girls have any ideas for your dresses?"

"We were thinking a more 'vampiric' approach." Susie joked, smiling to Wanda. "Y'know, bell sleeves, black velvet, mysteriously ominous."

"Black eyeliner and fangs for added flare." Wanda joined in lightheartedly, gently rubbing Juandissimo's back with one hand as he slept.

"Sooooo Anti-Fairy vibes." Alewandro humored, catching on to the sarcasm. "Love that."

Mrs. Hufflepuff turned to the direction of a tardy student entering her class, setting her magazine on her desk as she witnessed the bruise on his nose growing darker by the second. "Cosmo, what happened to you?"

Cosmo shook his head, holding his nose as he wished not to answer.

"You look awful!" Mrs. Hufflepuff pressed, no longer caring about Cosmo's tardiness. "You need to go to the nurse."

Cosmo shook his head 'no,' seeing no point in getting fixed up just for Luther to bang him up again later.

"Wanda?" Mrs. Hufflepuff called, getting Wanda's attention. "Take Cosmo to the nurse's office, will you? I'm sure he'll be more inclined to go if you go with him."

Mrs. Hufflepuff was one of those oblivious teachers that never really kept up with anything going on in their students' lives. Despite noticing Cosmo and Wanda sitting apart from each other in home room, she still assumed they were associating in one way or the other.

Wanda turned to Cosmo staring towards the ground, refusing to make eye contact. She then turned to Juandissimo, hesitating to leave.

"We will look after him while you are gone." Alewandro assured. "Plus, you know Señorita Hufflepuff will not take 'no' for an answer."

With a reluctant sigh, Wanda floated over to Mrs. Hufflepuff's desk. She was given a hall pass, and with Cosmo flying to the exit, they began their journey to the nurse.

Awkward silence loomed over them on their stroll, Wanda anxiously rubbing her forearm with hall pass in hand as Cosmo floated silently with folded arms, staring towards his shoes. Awkward was an understatement at this point; the tension between them could be cut with a hacksaw. They hadn't spoken to each other in months; Wanda had no idea how to act around him, and vice versa. The universe sure had a sick and twisted way of bring the past back to haunt them, and neither one had any desire to interact with the other.

Wanda glanced at Cosmo's nose as it continued to bleed, though some of the bleeding appeared to have slowed. Judging by the discolored deformity in the arch of his nose, he could be dealing with a fracture. Geez, did Luther have to hit him so hard?

Poofing up a tissue, Wanda silently offered it to Cosmo of whom silently accepted. He didn't look at her when he took the tissue and held it against his nose, making Wanda more uncomfortable. She had never seen Cosmo like this before; he was so…cold.

Wanting to break the ice, Wanda turned to Cosmo and sincerely asked. "Did Luther do this to you?"

Cosmo halted midflight, causing Wanda to do the same. His eyes remained on his shoes, yet his face turned irritated, convincing Wanda to think she should have just kept quiet.

With venom in his voice, Cosmo murmured "You don't get to pretend to care when you're dating someone else."

Striking the nerve she didn't realize she had, Wanda retorted "You don't get to be angry with me when you're the one who ended the relationship."

Out of nowhere, Cosmo balled his fist to strike a random locker to his left, Wanda jumping from the impact. This wasn't the 'let's hash things out' conversation she was expecting, nor was it a conversation she wished to have. Especially under these circumstances.

"Did you really love me?!" Cosmo yelled, Wanda jerking from the sudden outburst. "Did you _ever_ love me at all?!"

Wanda's eyes widened in astonishment. "Of _course,_ I loved you!" Wanda voiced, saddened from his angered expression. "I was completely heartbroken when we broke up!"

"Didn't take you long to snuggle up to Muscles Magoo!" Cosmo refuted. "In fact, how do I know you were seeing him behind my back the whole time?!"

"Are you crazy?!" Wanda couldn't believe what she was hearing; he was deflecting the blame on her! "I only ever talked to him when we worked on our project, and after that, we didn't speak before you dumped me! How is that 'seeing' him behind your back?!"

"He only stood up for me _once_ , that day in the cafeteria." Cosmo pointed out, referring to the day Juandissimo stopped Luther from doing further damage. "And that _one_ time he stood up to Luther, _you_ were sitting next to me! Why would he do something like that if you weren't doing more than just talking?!"

Wanda felt her blood boil; he was really coming out of left field.

"In fact," Cosmo continued, folding his arms. "he's a popular jock! You were probably sleeping with him already which explains why you never slept with me!"

"Cosmo, are you delusional?!" Wanda rebutted. "I would _never_ do something like that! I'm not that kind of girl!"

Cosmo creased his brow and spat. "Could've fooled me."

Wanda creased her own brow, folding her arms. "There you go, acting like a Cosma!" Cosmo's expression switched to that of distraught; is she really gonna go there? "A Cosma that can't take responsibility for their own actions and has to guilt others for their wrong doings!"

Not wanting to show the fact that Wanda got to him, Cosmo changed his expression to that of scorn. "And there you go, acting like a Fairywinkle!" Cosmo rebounded, unfazed by Wanda's tears brimming in her eyes. "A Fairywinkle that moves on from person to person because they're a desperate attention whore!"

She couldn't hold back her tears as they started to stream down her cheeks. Wanda could not recognize the fairy in front of her. The Cosmo she remembered would _never_ think those words let alone speak like that to her. Why was he making her out to be the villain in all of this?

He felt steam fuming from his ears. He didn't care if what he was saying was downright spiteful. He didn't care if he was in the wrong. He simply didn't care anymore. She wasted no time finding someone else to fill her void while he's been beating himself up! It's like she didn't care about him at all!

Wanda glared at him, unable to control the quiver in her voice. "You're such an idiot…"

Cosmo hovered gradually to where he was inches away from her, scowling her in the eyes before uttering the words "And you're such a slut."

She stared at him through her tears, frozen in anguish. He continued to glare at her before turning to float away in the direction of the nurse's office, leaving Wanda to snap the rubber band against her wrist in attempts to silence her demanding itches.

* * *

As the bell signaled the end of first period and the transition into second, students entered like stampedes into the halls. With Alewandro and Juandissimo behind, Susie exited home room and scanned the halls for her best friend. Wanda never returned from taking Cosmo to the nurse, and this concerned her because the trip should have only taken at least three minutes.

Through the crowds, Susie spotted Wanda floating from the direction of the girl's bathroom, mindlessly rubbing her forearm. Discerning the depressed look on her face, Susie motioned for the brothers to follow her as she few over to Wanda.

Dried tears stained on her face, Wanda looked down at her arm, watching fresh blood seep through her arm warmer. She cursed herself, knowing there was no hiding the severity of her relapse, because she soon felt Susie's arms wrap around her.

"Wanda, what's wrong?!" Susie questioned before pulling away to look down towards Wanda's arm. Alewandro floated beside Susie as she turned to Wanda and asked. "What happened?!"

Wanda said nothing as Juandissimo pulled her in to hug her, unable to find the voice to speak. Her arm burned just as much as the hole in her heart, realizing all of her progress had been ruined from one moment of weakness.

"Cosmo said something to you…is that it?" Alewandro inquired, putting two and two together. She was perfectly fine that morning before she left with Cosmo.

Wanda was unresponsive in Juandissimo's arms, staring towards the floor. Juandissimo happened to look up to see Spike approaching Cosmo by his locker in the halls, and in that moment, his brow creased. That idiot picked the wrong day to mess with his girlfriend.

Alewandro noticed the frustration in his brother's face, reading his mind. "Juan…whatever you are thinking, no los hagas." Alewandro warned as Juandissimo released Wanda from his embrace. Wanda stared at him as Juandissimo glared in Cosmo's direction. Now that she thought about it, she's never seen Juandissimo so angry before either.

What in the Mercury retrograde is going on?

"Juandissimo." Alewandro floated to Juandissimo, grabbing his shoulder. "No hagas esto."

And, of course, Juandissimo did the exact opposite.

"Juandissimo, no!" Alewandro called to deaf ears as Juandissimo pushed Alewandro's hand off and hovered in the direction of his worst enemy.

"I'm out for _one_ class period, and this happens?" Spike joked as Cosmo leaned against his locker with his foot, rubbing his newly applied nose cast. "You can't catch a break, can you?"

No. He can't. Because as soon as Spike said those words, both he and Cosmo turned to see Juandissimo hovering close to them with folded arms.

"We need to talk." Juandissimo voiced sternly, wasting no time. "Now."

Cosmo, in no mood for any of his crap, sat up from his locker to face Juandissimo, simply replying with his own fixed expression. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Yet you had _plenty_ to say to mi novia, right?" Juandissimo retorted, creasing his brow further.

Cosmo hovered closer to his rival, locking eyes. "You don't scare me." Cosmo gritted, keeping his tone calm yet firm. "In fact, I _dare_ you to do somethin', tough guy."

"Do not test me, pendejo." Juandissimo warned. "You will regret it."

"Oh yeah?" Cosmo taunted. "Prove it."

It wasn't long for by standers to form a circle a few feet away from the pair, anticipating a quarrel between two of the most unlikely fairies. Juanita and Starr gawked at the scene, wondering what was happening, and found Susie and Alewandro to stand beside in the background.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah!" Luther instigated, Bozo and Dyno floating beside. "Beat the mess outta him!"

Blonda promptly smacked Luther in the back of the head. "Stop being an instigator!"

Wanda looked on as her ex and her boyfriend scowled at each other, fighting with herself on whether she should intervene. She didn't need this, and she _really_ didn't want this.

Taking her chances, Wanda floated in between the two, separating them. "Can you guys just not?!" Wanda grilled them both, spreading her arms to keep the two fairies apart. "This isn't necessary!"

"Woooooooooww, that's rich." Cosmo teased as he glared passed Wanda to provoke Juandissimo further. "Muscles Magoo needs a giiiirlll to fight his battles!"

"How about you shut up, ¡hijo de puta!"

" _Make_ me, dipshit!"

Oooooohs circulated through the crowd as Spike yanked Cosmo by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him. "Cosmo, you idiot!" Spike yelled, shaking some sense into him. "If you value your life, you'll shut that mouth of yours, _right_ now!"

"Juandissimo, please!" Wanda pressed, grabbing his shoulders in attempts to block his path. "Don't do this!"

"Did you not hear what he just called me?!" Juandissimo griped, finding it more difficult to control his anger.

"H-he's not himself!" Wanda tried to reason. "Don't listen to him!"

"Sad you wanted my sloppy seconds!"

Wanda shot a glare towards Cosmo as more reactions came from the crowd. A grimacing smile curved Cosmo's lips as Juandissimo kept his furious gaze, Spike shaking his head behind him. "Just hope the sex is better than her whining all the time!"

Wanda couldn't stop Juandissimo from speeding passed her and shoving Cosmo into a locker by the collar, causing shocked reactions from bystanders, and Spike couldn't save Cosmo from whatever Juandissimo was about to do.

Cosmo didn't flinch, however. He kept his glare, staring down the face of a mad man.

As he clutched Cosmo and constrained him against the locker, Juandissimo was quickly running out of patience. "You have _some_ nerv-"

Juandissimo was interrupted by a bullet of saliva right between the eyes.

That's it.

He gotta die.

The ball of Juandissimo's fist rammed just below Cosmo's ribcage, the feeling of crackling ribs smashing against his knuckles. Cosmo doubled over in a wheezing cough before Juandissimo elbowed the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground. The crowd looked on as Juandissimo straddled on top of Cosmo and smashed the sides of Cosmo's face with one fist after the other. With each blow came swollen cheeks, a discolored eye, a throb in his skull, a new fracture in his nose, and the taste of iron sloshing around in his mouth from hemorrhaging gums.

Wanda was horrified amidst the egging of the crowd as Juandissimo's rage unleashed onto Cosmo's defenseless face. Juanita looked on as Alewandro rushed over and grabbed Juandissimo by the arms, ending it before it got any worse.

"Juandissimo!" Alewandro wrestled his brother off of Cosmo. "¡Detén esta mierda, ahora!"

With a much force as he could muster, Alewandro slammed Juandissimo back against a nearby locker. "¡Piense en lo que está haciendo!" Alewandro continued, fighting against Juandissimo for control of his wrists. He gripped his wrists and crossed them against his chests in restraint, making eye contact as he yelled to his brother "¡No seas como él!"

Juandissimo ceased his struggle, his blue-violets glaring into his icy blue as his rage slowly subsided in deep, hitched breaths. Mumbles rose from onlookers as Cosmo rolled over to his stomach, struggling to push himself off the ground.

Taking the cue that the situation deescalated, Spike ran over to his friend, kneeling down to his level. "Dude…" Spike groaned as Cosmo coughed blood. "…I warned you, bro."

Susie turned to both Juanita and Starr, eyes darting back and forth between them and Juandissimo looking as if he was calming down in Alewandro's constraints. "I don't get it." She turned to Juanita, watching her worried expression directed to her brothers. "…what did Alewandro say to make him stop?"

Through eyes of distress, Juanita hugged the books in her arms tighter. "…Think about what you are doing." Juanita whimpered as she translated, turning to Susie and Wanda's direction. "…Do not be like him."

Susie was still confused. "Don't be like whom?"

"Their birth father…" Wanda muttered, disturbed by the sight of Cosmo almost beaten to a pulp.

Sensing he was calmer, Alewandro released Juandissimo from his hold, though that was short lived when Juandissimo punched a random locker and sped past Wanda and past the crowd in the opposite direction.

"Juandissimo!" Alewandro called out, chasing after him, Juanita soon following suit.

Wanda stared at Cosmo, watching him struggle to breath. She couldn't take the sight anymore, and she too fled away, Susie racing after her.

* * *

Mama Cosma drove into the driveway and set the gear to 'park' when she reached the end. She left the ignition to run and laid her head in her arms over the steering wheel, trying to control her emotions. Her day was ruined when she received a call from her son's school informing her that she needed to pick him up for fighting. Her Cosmo lo-lo? Fighting? Since when? He knew Carl Poofy Pants had a zero-fighting policy, so what was he thinking?

Cosmo remained silent in the passenger's seat, unable to look at his mother. The car ride home was tense, to say the least. His mother spoke not a single word the entire time, nor did she look in his direction. The principal had given Mama Cosma a synopsis from other students and Cosmo's account of what happened. Cosmo had told the truth, too riddled with pain to lie. He provoked Juandissimo on purpose to get a rise, thus warranting the one-sided physical fight.

"Help me to understand, Cosmo…" Mama Cosma muttered, lifting her head towards her son's direction. "…what in the Sam hell has gotten into you?!"

Cosmo's lips glued shut, eyes magnified to his shoes.

"I had to clock out from work and drive _all_ the way to your school to pick you up because you managed to get yourself suspended!" Mama Cosma continued, scowling at her son. "And not only that, you managed to get yourself suspended over a fight! A fight that _you_ caused! Over a girl _you_ were supposed to be done with!"

"Mama, I _am_ done with her!" Cosmo finally responded, resulting in a slap in the face.

"If you were done with her, we wouldn't _be_ in this situation!" Mama Cosma countered, watching her son rub the newly formed handprint on his cheek.

Cosmo didn't respond, lowering his gaze.

"You have _no_ idea how embarrassing this is!" Mama Cosma complained, shaking her head in disappointment. "But you don't care, right? Because you don't care about anything!"

Cosmo avoided her glare, his throat dry with shame.

"You are grounded, young man!" Mama Cosma commanded. "Until further notice!"

Cosmo forced his tears in the back of his eyes.

"I have to get back to work, possibly work overtime just to make up the time I had to deal with you!" Mama Cosma grumbled, adjusting her rearview mirror before she turned to her son and yelled "Now get out of my car and go to your room!"

Doing as told, Cosmo unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car with backpack in hand. Mama Cosma released the break and shifted the gear to 'reverse' as Cosmo used his house key to unlock the door and enter inside. Upon opening and shutting the door behind him, Cosmo let his backpack tumble to the ground, fell to his knees, and bent over with his face in his palms.

With a quivering inhale, Cosmo exhaled a throaty, shrieking screech.

* * *

In another suburban neighborhood, Alewandro sat on the edge of his bed, arms crossed in thought. When he and Juanita returned from school, his parents questioned them with their account of what happened. The principal had given their father a synopsis when he went to pick Juandissimo up from school, and Juandissimo simply didn't talk. Alewandro then learned that Juandissimo had been grounded on top of getting suspended for the rest of the week, thus he stayed in his room right after receiving his punishment.

Deciding to go check on him, Alewandro left his room and floated across the hall to Juandissimo's. "Juan?" Alewandro knocked three times, waiting for a cue to enter.

He was met with silence, prompting him to knock again. "Juandissimo!"

"What!?" came Juandissimo's irritated reply.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

He was met with more silence before he heard a muffled "No me importa" from behind the door, taking it as Juandissimo's way of saying "Yes, come in."

Alewandro opened the door to see Juandissimo lying on his stomach in his bed with the back of his head facing him. He left the door ajar and hovered over next to Juandissimo, sitting by his feet. Juandissimo didn't look at him, but Alewandro noted the sadness in Juandissimo's eyes. Rarely did Juandissimo get in trouble, and rarely did he get in trouble because of a fight.

Breaking the silence, Alewandro asked "…you okay?"

"No."

Alewandro shrugged, realizing that was a dumb question. With an exhale, Alewandro turned to his brother. "What happened today…was not all your fault." Alewandro assured. "...you know that, right?"

Juandissimo didn't respond as he rolled over onto his back. He covered his eyes with his hands, irritated with himself.

Alewandro watched him, continuing his opinions. "I understand why you got so heated…" He turned away to lean over his knees with his folded arms. "…If it were me and Susie in that situation…I know for a fact I would have bashed his skull in."

Juandissimo dragged his hands down his face, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared towards the ceiling. He shouldn't have let some pendejo get to him…but, man, did he know all the right buttons to push.

Alewandro kept his eyes to the floor, that was until he heard Juandissimo ask "…do you think…I am like him?"

Alewandro turned to his brother, seeing his confliction written all over his face. "Of course, not." Alewandro affirmed with a headshake. "…I just." He tried to find his words. "…I said what I said because I have _never_ seen you so angry before…I felt the need to stop you before the situation became worse than it could have been…"

Juandissimo kept his eyes to the ceiling, unsure if he could believe those words for himself.

Sensing his discomfort, Alewandro rose from his seat on the bed, thinking he may have overstayed his welcome. "Well…I just came to check on you, hermanito." Alewandro sighed, pausing before he floated from the bed to the door.

"…Alewandro?"

He turned in the direction of his brother, stopping just before he'd reach the door. Juandissimo's eyes turned to Alewandro. "…when you see Wanda tomorrow…will you tell her I am sorry if I scared her?"

Alewandro stared at his brother intently, hesitating before he replied "I will."

* * *

Cosmo was on his side, staring out the bedroom window as silent tears dropped onto his pillow.

He was curled in the same position the remainder of the day, not even leaving to use the bathroom. He couldn't bring himself to move, he was in so much pain that it hurt just to breathe.

His mind raced with the events of the day, starting with Luther. Luther had bullied him since pre-school, and he still never understood why. Cosmo couldn't recall a time where he may have done something to Luther; then again, Luther didn't need a reason to mess with anyone. And sure, he'd beaten Cosmo up before, he may have caused a few bruises here and there, but fracturing his nose was new for him. The moment he threatened he could kill him, Cosmo almost wanted him to do so, though if he did, there'd be one less moron's life for him to ruin.

If he didn't taunt Luther to basically break his nose, Wanda would have never been asked to escort him to the nurse. Thinking back now, he had no right to say any of the things he said. He was just butt hurt over Wanda managing to find someone else to love as much as they loved her, while he couldn't bring himself to love anyone else. She didn't deserve it, yet he said those awful things to make her cry. He hugged himself tighter just at the thought of tearing Wanda's soul to shreds. She probably hated his guts now, and he wouldn't blame her. Honestly, he hated himself too.

If he didn't say those nasty, horrible things to Wanda, Juandissimo would have never confronted him. What was he thinking, aggravating him like that?! Did he think Juandissimo was just _not_ going to do anything? Did he just expect Juandissimo to stand there and let him talk to him that way without a fight? Cosmo cursed himself, because Juandissimo was man enough to fight for the woman he loved, something Cosmo felt he wasn't. Juandissimo was smart, handsome, strong, and the horrible reminder that Wanda may never come back to him.

If he didn't initiate that fight with Juandissimo, his mother would have never taken time off from her part-time job. It wasn't new for him to get in trouble, but it was new for him to get suspended. She was so ashamed of him, so disappointed, more so than ever before. Her hating him for dating Wanda behind her back was one thing…hating him for being the idiot that he is was another. She hadn't come to check on him when she returned home. He hadn't spoken to her since the car ride home. She must be really pissed, but apparently, not pissed off to finish the job Luther and Juandissimo started.

Cosmo's silent tears became wrenching sobs, curling into himself. All he ever seemed to do was ruin people's lives. Spike was right…he was a drag. Actually, scratch that, Spike was wrong. He was more than a drag; he was a waste of sperm and egg. No one cared if he lived or died, and at this point, neither did he.

Mustering the strength, Cosmo sat up in his bed and stood up, wincing in pain as he did so. Floating over to his backpack, Cosmo unzipped his front pocket for a notebook and pen. With both in his grasp, Cosmo tore a sheet of paper from his notebook and placed it on top of the cover for a hard surface to write on. And, with tears running down his cheeks onto the sheet of paper, Cosmo began to write;

_Dear Mama,_

_When you read this note, I'll be long gone._

_I'm writing this note…because I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a horrible son, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, and I'm sorry for ruining your life._

_I don't know why I do the things I do. I don't know why I say the things I say. I don't know why I act the way I act. I…I don't know why I am the way I am. But what I do know, is that who and what I am are things no one should have to deal with, not even you._

_I hate to leave you like how Papa left…but Mama…I can't live like this knowing that all I ever do is hurt people. Papa left because he couldn't deal with you…but…I'm leaving because you shouldn't have to deal with me._

_Just know, that no matter what, even if I didn't act like it sometimes…I love you, and I hope, with me gone, that I'll make your life better…_

_Love,_

_Cosmo lo-lo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter was difficult, especially towards the end. I'm the one who wrote this stupid thing and yet I'm all like "Cosmo, baby, I just wanna give you a hug!" Poor little Cosmo lo-lo  
> Gonna put an updated trigger warning for the next chap for mentions of suicide; mostly for those really suffering from mental health issues, just to be safe...


	16. Chapter 16

Cosmo was going to end his life the eve of the day he was born eighteen years ago.

Folding the note he just wrote, he dragged himself off the ground and set the note by his phone on the nightstand. He reached for his phone, finding two missed texts from Spike, and held the power button on his phone, shutting it down.

He set the phone back onto the nightstand and hovered over to the dresser, retrieving the ring of his late father. He stared as the crystalized stone sparkled in the gleam of moonlight shining through his window, observing its beauty before he gently laid it back inside its resting place, never to be seen again. Without a second glance, Cosmo floated to his door, and he exited his bedroom for the last time.

Floating down the stairs, Cosmo leaned over the rail to see his mother asleep on the couch. Depending on how tired she was, the drone of the TV lulled her to sleep instead of her pills, and instead of her watching TV, the TV would watch her. He hovered down the rest of the stairs over to the couch and used the quilt that was hanging over the couch to lay onto his mother, tucking in the sides so she was nice and snug.

When he was done, he stared at her for a moment, taking in the peaceful view. He forced himself not to cry in efforts not to wake her, realizing this was the last time he would see her face. He floated closer to her and ever so gently brushed a finger down her cheek. She squirmed slightly but never rose from her slumber. Seeing as how he'd never have another chance to do so, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He whispered that he loved her, and he turned away to float back upstairs to the bathroom.

Flipping the light switch, Cosmo entered the bathroom and set the lock from the inside as he closed the door. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he went straight for the medicine cabinet, unclasping the door. He grabbed the bottle of pills and examined its contents. There didn't appear to be many left, maybe about fifteen. He couldn't do the math, but he assumed fifteen pills at 400 mg each would do the trick.

With pill bottle in hand, he flew to lean back against the wall of the bathroom and slid down to a seat on the floor. His eyes cried harder, taking in the gravity of what he was about to do. Why did it come to this?

He wiped his nose with his sleeve, forgetting it was broken. He whimpered from the pain, more tears brimming. He attempts to twist the cap, also forgetting that he had to push down first in order to unlock the cap. It took a few tries and grunts of frustration before he figured out to push down on the lid and twist, hearing the 'snap' that the seal was broken. He set the cap on the floor in front of him and stared into the bottle, knowing there was no turning back. He couldn't chicken out now, he had to do it! Otherwise, he'd just continue to be a nuisance in other people's lives.

Forcing himself not to think about it any further, he leaned back with the bottle to his mouth, ingesting its contents. With a mouth full of pills, he struggled swallowing all of them at once. As the taste of chalk settled on his tongue, Cosmo rose from the floor to the sink and used the empty bottle as a cup. He turned the faucet to fill the bottle with water and washed all fifteen pills down his throat, followed by a sounding 'gulp', before he turned the faucet to stop the running water.

The deed had been done.

Now for the waiting game.

Hovering back to the wall of the bathroom, Cosmo lay flat on the title facing the sink, setting the empty bottle next to its cap. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged himself over his chest. His body rocked with hitched sobs, closing his eyes to stop the burning. He knew he'd be better off dead, yet for some reason, ingesting all those pills didn't make him feel gratified. He wasn't making a mistake, he wanted this!

…so why did he not feel free?

. . . . .

Mama Cosma's eyes slowly opened, squinting from the glare of her TV screen. She blinked a few times before it clicked in her mind that, once again, she had fallen asleep with the TV on. With a tired groan, she stretched her arm to grab the TV remote and pressed the red button, blackening the screen. In the same vein, she reached for her cell phone, reading '10:30pm' across her home screen. Whelp, those sleeping pills will come in handy to help her sleep through the night so her schedule isn't completely thrown off.

At first, she didn't realize that she had a quilt over until after she lifted herself to a sitting position. That was odd. She didn't remember having a blanket over her before she dozed off.

It was then she assumed Cosmo had come downstairs, probably going to the fridge for a snack since he skipped dinner. Wow, she didn't hear a peep out of him. Either he was that quiet or she was that out of it.

Speaking of her son, she should probably go check on him.

She rose from the sofa and folded quilt before resting it back on top of the cushion. Grabbing her phone, she used the brightness of the screen as her guide to the stairs since the moonlight shining from the widows only reached just passed the couch. She hovered up the stairs and went straight to her son's bedroom on the left. She knocked quietly a few times, unsure if he was asleep or not, and twisted the doorknob to go inside.

She entered the room with no sign of her son anywhere. She figured he couldn't have snuck off; his skateboard was downstairs, his backpack sprawled on the ground, and his phone was right there on the nightstand…

Next to a note.

Out of growing curiosity, Mama Cosma floated over to the note on the nightstand. She read 'To Mama' on the front, realizing it was from Cosmo. Confused, she opened the note and scanned the words written in black ink. It took her until she read the paragraph about his father before she put the pieces to the puzzle.

Fleeing from her son's room, she flew straight to the bathroom, seeing the light was on from under the door. When she struggled to twist the doorknob, she used her wand to poof off the lock and shoved the door so she could enter. What she saw next drained the color from her face…

"COSMO!" Mama Cosma rushed over to her son on the floor. His eyes sunk shut and his face had grown pale. She shook him multiple times in attempts to wake him, yet Cosmo's eyes never opened. Her eyes darted over to the emptied pill bottle, and her heart sank.

Frantic, Mama Cosma took her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

Alewandro floated into the school the next day, saying goodbye to Juanita as she flew off to meet her friend Starr. He flew down the corridors and turned the first corner to find Susie and Wanda at their lockers. Taking a deep breath, he floated over to them, catching their attention.

"Hola, bonita." Alewandro kissed his girlfriend 'good morning.'

"Hey, beau." Susie welcomed, yet there was a tint of sadness in her voice.

Alewandro assumed she was still affected by the events from the day before, kissing her again in attempts to cheer her up. He turned to Wanda who was leaning against her locker, looking down towards her forearm she rubbed. "Hola, Wanda." Alewandro greeted, though Wanda didn't look at him. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Not okay." Wanda muttered, Susie staring at her with concern.

Since Alewandro had Wanda's number, she was aware that Juandissimo was grounded which is why he hadn't answered any of her texts. He could have also relayed Juandissimo's message to her, but he'd promised him he'd tell her in person, so he saved it for this moment.

"Juandissimo wanted me to tell you…" Alewandro began, scratching the back of his head from his nerves. "…he is sorry if he scared you…yesterday."

Wanda lifted her solemn gaze towards him, continuing to rub her arm. "Thank you, Alewandro…but…" Wanda paused, shaking her head. "…that's not the only reason why I'm not okay."

"Attention all students, faculty, and staff!" Principal Muggle announced over the intercoms, gaining the attention of everyone within earshot. "Report to the auditorium immediately! I repeat, all students, faculty, and staff report to the auditorium, immediately!"

The trio stared quizzically at one another, following the heard of students as they traveled towards the auditorium.

As students took their seats throughout the auditorium, Alewandro held Susie's hand down the aisle, Wanda following quietly behind. They took the first three empty seats to the right of the aisle, six rows from where they entered. Wanda took her seat on the end of the row next to Susie when she saw Spike on the other side of the aisle, texting on his phone. She could see the irritation in his eyes, like something was seriously bothering him.

"May I have your attention, please!?"

Principal Muggle stood inches away from the mobile podium microphone, silencing the endless chatter from the crowd in front of him. He waited for confirmation that the audience was listening before he continued. "It has been brought to my attention from the local hospital, that last night, a student at this school attempted suicide."

A few murmurs rose from the crowd, followed by 'shhhhs' so that the principal could continue.

"It has also been brought to my attention…that the student who attempted suicide, is 12th grader…Cosmo Cosma."

As teachers attempted to silence the rupture of stunned, cynical, and blasé voices in the crowd, Wanda's heart dropped like an anchor.

"This assembly…" Principal Muggle continued over the babble and gossip. "…is to remind everyone, that if at any point, you feel upset, distressed, or hopeless, that our licensed counselors are available during all school hours."

Alewandro turned to Susie as she allowed Wanda to sob on her shoulder, Susie rubbing her shoulders as she cried.

"Suicide is not the answer." Principal Muggle voiced. "And if you feel as if you wish to die, do not act on a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Always reach out to someone you trust first, and if they can't help you, reach out to the dedicated Fairy World Suicide Hotline."

Susie saw Spike out the corner of her eye, watching him flee from his seat and burst through the doors of the auditorium. "Alewandro," Susie turned to her boyfriend. "watch Wanda for me, please?"

Alewandro nodded in understanding, and Susie consoled Wanda, telling her Alewandro was going to sit next to her while she left to do something. Wanda shifted in her seat, bending over with her face in her palms, as Susie rose up from her seat and floated over Wanda towards the doors. Alewandro took the seat next to Wanda and leaned over to comfort her by reminding her everything would be okay as he rubbed her back, Susie soon bursting through the auditorium doors.

Susie entered into the halls and found Spike sitting on the floor against a row of lockers, hands squeezing his temples as his forehead rested on his knees.

"Spike?" Susie called out, careful in her approach as she flew over to him. She didn't want to startle him, but she wanted him to know he wasn't alone.

Spike didn't respond, keeping his head low. Susie hovered in front of him and kneeled down to his level. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!"

Susie jumped from Spike's eruption, though it didn't scare her enough to heed his request. "Cosmo's my friend too, y'know." Susie reminded sternly, unaffected by Spike's glare. "I'm just as upset as you ar-"

"Yeah, right!" Spike interrupted. "The last time you even _spoke_ to him, you told him to get lost, so how the _heck_ can you call him your friend when you haven't seen him at his lowest!"

"And how can _you_ call him your friend when you couldn't stop him from ending his life?!" Susie disputed, crossing her arms. "If you saw him at his lowest, then you must've seen the warning signs, so why didn't you try to help him!?"

"Don't you think I feel bad about that, already?!" Spike cried, Susie's hardened demeanor immediately softened by the subtle crack in his voice. "I'm already beating myself up for being such a terrible friend, so I _don't_ need the third degree from you!"

Susie never saw Spike so emotional, and here he was sitting before her with tears in his cobalt-blue eyes. She knew Spike cared about Cosmo, but his way of expressing it wasn't always so clear. "I'm sorry, Spike…" Susie apologized, Spike covering his teary eyes with his hands. "…I didn't mean…"

"Save it." Spike mumbled, muffling his sobs. He wasn't about to sit here and cry like no baby. "Ion' need your pity…"

"Spike…" Susie sighed, rolling her eyes. "…blaming and feeling sorry for yourself isn't gonna help Cosmo now."

"I already freaking know that…"

"Okay, so you have to focus on what you can do for Cosmo _now_." Susie explained, taking her seat next to Spike. "Principal Muggle said Cosmo _attempted_. That means he's still alive, Spike!"

Spike lifted his head and turned to Susie, creasing his brow. "What are you getting at?"

"If Cosmo's still alive," Susie further explained, keeping her tone collected. "then you can be there for him and do what you can to help him from now on."

Spike lowered his gaze, taking in her words. Susie observed the gears turning in his head, questioning calmly "Have you heard anything from his mother?"

Spike cleared his throat, wiping his eyes with his arm. "She sent me a text right before the assembly." Spike answered. "All it said was 'Cosmo's in the hospital; something terrible happened.' I was texting her, asking her what happened, and that's when he made the announcement…"

Susie nodded, forming her next question. "Are you going to the hospital?"

"I planned on it first chance I got…" Spike replied, checking his phone for any new messages from Mama Cosma.

This led Susie to her next question. "Can Wanda and I come with you?"

Spike sprung from his seat on the ground, shoving his phone back inside his pocket, having received no new messages. He turned to Susie, glaring as he muttered "You guys haven't given a care in forever, so why care now…"

Susie was about to refute his argument, but Spike had already zoomed down the halls in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Blonda complained, strolling the halls with Ruby and Treveston on both sides. "Rodeo and Jupiter was canceled over some idiot who couldn't take his own life! _Only_ because the play has _one_ suicide scene at the _end_ of the play!"

When Drama Club met during second period, Mrs. Ravenclaw had informed the group of Principal Muggle's decision to cancel all production of the play, fearing that the subject matter may be triggering to some students. Mrs. Ravenclaw argued the case that 1) it was a fictional story with fictional characters, and 2) life shouldn't stop because of one person, but it was hard to convince Principal Muggle otherwise once his mind was made up.

"Ditto!" Ruby agreed. "All those acting lessons and you don't even get to show them off!"

"Not only that." Treveston added. "But instead of Drama Club having two plays this semester, we'll only get to have one! And the one we had already wasn't _nearly_ as good as the one Rodeo and Jupiter was gonna be!"

"This is ridiculous!" Blonda griped as the group stopped by her locker. "I was looking forward to my last high school play, but that bozo took that away and then some!"

"Almost kinda wish he'd succeeded…" Treveston aloofly admitted. "Wouldn't be our problem anymore."

"That's the most careless thing I've ever heard you say!" Ruby criticized as Blonda transferred books from her locker to her backpack. "Plus, if that were the case, Principal Muggle would've canceled the play before he even made an announcement!"

"I just want this day to be over." Blonda grumbled, zipping her backpack. "It can't possibly get any worse!"

Oh, but it can. And it did.

Luther turned the corner of the hall with Bozo and Dyno beside him, also conversing about the announcement from earlier that morning, when Luther spotted Treveston with Ruby and Blonda. His blood instantly boiled at the scene, having not forgotten about their little exchange from just a few days prior.

Without hesitation, Luther flew to Treveston and shoved him by the shoulders, catching the girls off guard. "Ion' know how many times I gotta tell you!" Luther flew closer to Treveston's face, floating less than an inch away. "Lay off hollerin' at my girl!"

"And I don't know how many times _I_ have to tell _you_!" Blonda jerked Luther by his sleeve, pulling him away from Treveston. "Treveston and I are just friends!"

"You know how pathetic you are?" Treveston scoffed, humored by the rage in Luther's eyes. "Blonda deserves a _real_ man. Much like myself."

Treveston's insult was followed by a right hook to the face, followed by yet another crowd of nosy bystanders.

"You little weasel!" Luther yanked Treveston by his collar, annoyed by the bloody smirk in Treveston's lips. "I'm sick of you!"

Blonda groaned, deciding enough was enough. She flew in between the two and shoved Luther one way while she pushed Treveston another out of Luther's grip. Blonda scowled at Luther as she yelled "And _I'm_ sick of _you_!"

The crowd mumbled amongst themselves as Luther returned her scowl. "What's _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"You have enough brain cells to figure it out!" Blonda slighted, crossing her arms. "I'm done with you, and you're done with me! It's _over_ , Luther!"

Ruby was just as surprised as Bozo and Dyno, and they were just as flabbergasted as the crowd. Blonda and Luther? _The_ couple? Broken up?!

Luther was a loss for words, astonishment in his eyes as Blonda kept her glare. Did she really just break up with him?! All because he was trying to keep some punk from flirting with her?! Fine, then. If that's what she wanted, that's what she'll get.

"Hmph, guess you're free then." Luther puffed his chest, masking his hurt ego. "Free to go suck his coc-"

Luther's cheek stung from the smack of Blonda's palm, creating groans from onlookers. "Screw you, Luther!"

Cupping his cheek, Luther held his glower, unmoved by the fresh tears glossing Blonda's fuchsia orbs. What right did she have to cry when _she_ 's the one breaking up with _him_!? How does he know Blonda wasn't sleeping with this guy anyway?! Judging by how 'friendly' they were, that assumption wouldn't be much of a speculation.

Completely done with the entire situation, Luther hovered to Treveston as he held his swollen cheek, commenting coldly "Good luck dealin' with a good-for-nothin' slut" before flying away passed the crowd, Bozo and Dyno soon to follow. Treveston's eyes like daggers shot in Luther's direction while Ruby flew to Blonda, hugging her as she began to cry.

Yeah, initially, Blonda dated Luther for his peen. No secret there. But, the longer she knew Treveston, the more she realized she wanted more than just peen. She wanted companionship, true affection, something she shared more with Treveston, something Luther just couldn't provide, hence the slow yet consistent downward spiral of their relationship. A solid three years of her life, down the drain. All because of jealousy.

Now this day _definitely_ couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Rays of mid-afternoon sun settled on their skin as Wanda and Susie reached the grand structure of glass-covered towers of white concrete, decorated with pink clouds as shrubs. The signature yellow crown with red cross insignia floated high above the roof, with red steel letters of the word 'Hospital' bolted onto the roof of the hospital entrance.

Susie turned to her friend, observing the dread in her eyes. Based on how much of an impact it had, Susie had asked Wanda if she wanted to go see Cosmo at the hospital. Wanda's heart was conflicted; she wanted to hate him for what he said to her the day before, yet, as much as she didn't want, another part of her still deeply cared for him. She kept telling herself "The Cosmo that insulted her wasn't the Cosmo she knew him to be." Despite this, his words still cut deep.

In telling herself the Cosmo from yesterday wasn't the real Cosmo, it pained her to hear the news of his attempt. She could imagine the mindset he must have been in to commit the same act his father succeeded in all those years ago, and she truly felt sorry for him. Though Susie and Wanda learned later on of Cosmo's coma, Wanda felt the need to see for herself. She needed to know he was still alive, even if he was alive in a physical sense.

"Wanda?"

Wanda blinked as her friend stared at her in concern.

"…do you still wanna go through with this?"

She hugged herself tighter, her eyes fixed on the building most people feared. "I do…but, I'm worried about Cosmo's mother."

Susie knew that wasn't the only thing Wanda was worried about, just the biggest thing. "Don't worry." Susie rested a friendly hand on Wanda's shoulder. "If things go south, I got your back."

Wanda nodded in assurance, though she still wasn't confident. Taking a deep breath, Wanda hovered quietly next to Susie towards the entrance.

As they entered the hospital, they examined the TV in the high east corner playing as background noise in areas of less than comfortable padded armless chairs on either side of the central front desk. Some fairies were seen sweating and shivering as if fighting a fever, some fairies groaning in pain from dislocations or irritable abrasions. There were a few fairies that appeared to be distressed, possibly for their loved ones currently being treated or in some sort of surgery, while some fairies either leaned their heads on the back of the chairs or lay across a row of them, lost in the dreams of exhaustion.

Wanda and Susie hovered to the front desk where they were greeted by a stressed-out receptionist. "Can I help you?" She inquired, a little too impatiently.

"We're here to see a friend." Susie explained, ignoring the attitude they were met with. "Cosmo Cosma?"

"Date of birth?"

Susie relayed the full date to the receptionist as she typed into the hospital database, Wanda realizing that they were visiting Cosmo on his birthday.

"Room 205."

"Thank you." Susie thanked as she motioned Wanda to follow her towards the elevators.

When the doors of the elevator slid apart, Wanda and Susie exited to the sign 'ICU' hanging from the roof. They floated along the corridors, wall of glass leading out into Fairy World to their left and room numbers to their right. They could peer inside the rooms from their glass doors, so when they saw 'ICU 205' painted onto a glass door, they had a preview of Cosmo's condition.

Multiple IVs prodded through the veins of both of his arms, and wires stuck out from the collar of hospital gown, hooked to a heart monitor. A band laced around his head to support the clear cylindrical tube lodged in his throat, attached to a railroad track of tubes hooked to a ventilator with an oxygen level display across the screen. Mama Cosma sat in a chair on one side of Cosmo's bed closest to the window, facing her son as she caressed his lifeless hand, while Spike sat with his arms folded in a chair on the other closest to the door, staring at Cosmo's comatose body.

Susie, saddened by the sight, turned to Wanda, watching the tears brimming in her eyes. "We can turn back, Wanda." Susie reminded, Wanda's stare fixed on Cosmo's sunken eyes. "If it's too much…"

"No…" Wanda blinked back her tears, taking another deep breath. "…I can do this."

Taking her cue, Susie hovered to the handle and slid the door open, gaining the attention of the conscious occupants of the room.

Mama Cosma scowled upon the sight of Susie and Wanda, more specifically at the sight of Wanda. When Spike asked the girls why they were here, Mama Cosma placed her son's hand back to his side and sprung from her seat. "Absolutely not!" Mama Cosma voiced, hovering from the opposite side of the hospital bed to face Wanda. "She can't be here!"

"Wanda has every right to be here!" Susie defended, floating in front of her friend. "You don't control who enters and who leaves!"

"My Cosmo lo-lo is fighting for his life!" Mama Cosma contested. "This would have never happened if he never met the lights of her!"

Wanda creased her brow; she couldn't just stand there and let her treat her like this. Since the opportunity presented itself, she will abso _lute_ ly tell this witch about herself.

"Your son wasn't so depressed until you beat him out of a relationship he didn't want to leave!" Wanda argued, willing herself not to back down. "You didn't care how miserable he was until it was too late!"

Mama Cosma didn't appreciate this girl's tone, nor did she appreciate her construed opinions. "It's _your_ fault he lied to me in the first place!" Mama Cosma debated, floating closer into Wanda's face. "He never _dared_ to disobey me before he met a nuisance like you!"

"He wouldn't have had to lie if you weren't so controlling!"

"You Fairywinkles always place the blame on someone _else_ when _you_ are the real troublemakers!"

" _I'm_ placing the blame?!" Wanda refuted, glaring into Mama Cosma's grimace. " _You_ can't even see how you made your son want to die! How can you sit on your high horse and hate someone you barely know?!"

"I know enough to know my son was a _fool_ for getting involved with trash like you!"

"STOP!"

Spike held Mama Cosma back from Wanda, while Susie held Wanda back from Mama Cosma.

"Will you two stop arguing!?" Spike grilled, speaking to both Wanda and Mama Cosma. "Cosmo wouldn't want this!"

"For once, I agree with Spike!" Susie seconded, turning to Mama Cosma. "This is getting nowhere!"

"Humor me." Mama Cosma scoffed towards Wanda, hands on her hips. "Does that boyfriend of yours know his 'loving and loyal' girlfriend is here, visiting the ex she's still obsessed with?"

Wanda's grimace changed to that of a wounded warrior. Mama Cosma smirked teasingly, believing she had won. Overwhelmed with emotions, Wanda turned away and fled out of the room. Susie called after her, chasing her down the hall, while Spike turned to Mama Cosma with a glare of annoyance.

In a morbid way, Spike was glad Cosmo wasn't conscious to witness any of what transpired; his birthday would have been more horrible than it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot is unraveling like crazy and I've lost my entire mind.  
> This chapter was so depressing to write...but what can I say, I'm an angsty kind of gal.  
> Also, editing this in as I forgot to mention this in the original upload (cuz I actually do care): If you're feeling suicidal or have suicidal thoughts, don't be afraid to reach out. Trust me, as someone who's had similar thoughts and feelings, it's not something you should keep to yourself. Reach out to anyone you can trust, or, of course, the suicide hotline 800-273-8255. As cliché as it is, suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Your life is precious, don't ever forget that.  
> Okay soap box over.


	17. Chapter 17

Blonda brushed the tangles out of her flaxen curls, her sulking reflection in her vanity mirror staring back at her.

The rest of the week was miserable, to say the least. Drama Club decided to produce a new feature at the last minute, something called "The Typhoon." There were dark themes and comic themes; however, it didn't stand as a class favorite. Mrs. Ravenclaw explained that with their budget and the short notice they had, "The Typhoon" was the best she could do to meet the curriculum of the class (apparently even Drama class had a curriculum.) It was a play written by the same playwright, but students found it less relatable, thus the unpopular choice.

Things have been rocky between the squad since Blonda and Luther's breakup. The Gemstone sisters were having relationship issues of their own before the breakup, but the breakup pushed the reality of those issues further into the light. As a result, Amethyst broke up with Dyno on Wednesday, Sapphire broke up with Neptune on Thursday, and Ruby broke up with Bozo that Friday, not even ten hours ago. By the end of the week, it was a clear 'boys against girls' battle, with poor Alewandro stuck in the middle. As a result, Alewandro frequented the company of his girlfriend and her best friend more than the squad, and Blonda honestly didn't blame him.

Also, over the course of the week, Blonda had to deal with her parents yelling at Wanda for ludicrous reasons, which, resulted in Wanda yelling in objection. So what if she went to visit that idiot at the hospital that one time? Why did that warrant some kind of argument every single day after school? She wasn't dating the guy, why couldn't they just let it go?

She could hear Little Mamma getting on Wanda's case...yet again…right outside her door. Something about not going shopping with her and Blonda that evening; Wanda hated shopping with her and their mother, and their mother hated Wanda's wardrobe.

"I don't see why I have to go shopping with you two!" Blonda could hear Wanda's complaint. "You guys end up shopping for yourselves and leave me out to dry!"

"And I don't see why you have to dress like some vampire every day!" Little Mamma countered. "You're an adult now! Those stupid things around your arms are so passé!"

"Why is this a big issue now?!" Wanda deflected. "If how I dressed was such a problem, wouldn't you have dragged me to the mall a while ago?!"

"In case you forgot, I've tried!" Little Mamma recalled, thinking back to the countless other times Wanda has refused to go shopping with her and Blonda since literally 8th grade. "But you fight me like this every single time!"

Blonda sighed as she used her hairband to tie her back-length curls into her signature ponytail. Even Blonda was sick of the B.S., and she didn't have to deal with it directly.

"But then you end up dragging me with you anyway!" Wanda debated. "And every time, you two leave me to go off on your own!"

"Because you never appreciate what I pick out for you!" Little Mamma griped, crossing her arms. "And whatever I do pick out ends up becoming too small for you!"

"Mommy, c'mon, will you?!" Blonda intervened as she exited her bedroom with her purse, noting the sulking expression on her twin's face. "Let's just go without her! She'll slow us down anyhow!"

Wanda watched her sister as she rested her arm on Little Mamma's shoulder, twirling their mother's curls with her other hand.

"Besides," Blonda continued. "we'll miss the sale on miniskirts if you keep this up! It ends at eight! That's just over two hours!"

Little Mamma turned to her daughter, deciding to take her advice, before she turned back to Wanda and instructed "Don't have any guests over since your father won't be home for another three hours."

"You let Blonda have guests over all the time when she's by herself!" Wanda reminded, once again held to different standards than her twin. "Why can't I? The only person that would come over is Susie!"

"Remember what happened _last_ time you were left home alone?"

Wanda opened her mouth to rebut, but fixed her lips into a straight line, no longer seeing the point in arguing.

"Exactly." Little Mamma turned back to Blonda and motioned for her to follow her out to the car, leaving Wanda to go back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

After Blonda and Little Mamma entered the car (Big Daddy usually floated to his business since they didn't live very far, leaving the car for Little Mamma to do as she pleased) Blonda buckled her seatbelt as Little Mamma started the ignition.

"I really needed this shopping trip, Mamma." Blonda admitted, Little Mamma reversing in the driveway so she could drive forward down into the street. "It's been an awful week."

"I can tell, buttercup." Little Mamma replied, driving down passed the trash company with her right signal to merge onto the main road. "It's been a tough week for your father and I as well."

"Daddy still having issues with those vendors?" Blonda asked once they drove down to the stop sign at the end of the neighborhood.

"Unfortunately." Little Mamma answered, looking both ways at the intersection before she pressed the gas pedal. "They haven't been holding their end of the barga-"

A speeding truck crashed head on into the driver's side of the Fairywinkle's car.

* * *

Spike, hands in his black cargo pant pockets, floated down the halls of the ICU, traveling to room 205. He became no stranger to the ICU, frequenting the halls every day after school since the news of Cosmo's suicide attempt. Susie and Wanda haven't returned since the altercation, which, Spike expected as such. With Mama Cosma by her son's side practically 24/7, they didn't have much of a choice if they didn't want another shouting match.

What he didn't expect was for Susie and Wanda to approach him in home room, inquiring of Cosmo's progress. He appreciated the sentiment, yet he never had any good news to report. One day, Cosmo's kidneys were on the brink becoming end stage. The next, Cosmo's brain activity decreased. And that morning his mother texted him saying Cosmo's lungs were on the verge of collapsing. Getting his hopes up on actual good news only made the disappointment more disappointing.

Mama Cosma played with her son's shaggy locks, reminding her of her late husband's. She supported her chin with her other palm as her elbow rested on the mattress of the bed. As much as she didn't want to take time off of work due to the anticipation of hospital expenses, she couldn't bring herself to concentrate at her job while her son was fighting for his life. She needed to monitor his condition, just like Dr. Studwell and his nursing staff, and she needed to be by his side in the event he finally opened his eyes.

She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of Spike sliding the door upon his arrival, smiling wearily as he closed the door behind him.

"How's he doin'?" Spike inquired, taking his seat in the chair next to Cosmo's bed.

"Dr. Studwell reported more brain activity." Mama Cosma conveyed tiredly, keeping her eyes on her son. "They think he may have a chance…but his lungs are still too weak to breathe on their own…"

Spike nodded, leaning onto Cosmo's bed with folded arms. "So…do they think he'll wake up?"

"Dr. Studwell still isn't sure." Mama Cosma replied, stuck in low-spirits. "His condition fluctuates so much…it's hard to know for certain…"

Spike noticed the stressed bags under her eyes. "You okay?"

"Not really…" Mama Cosma sighed, brushing Cosmo's hair out of his face with her fingers. "…All of this stress has me restless…and, of course, it's too soon to refill my prescription…"

Spike turned to his friend, aware that Cosmo attempted with the last of his mother's sleeping pills. He turned back to Mama Cosma, hesitating to ask his next question. "…are you…feeling kind of guilty?"

"Are you nuts?" Mama Cosma met Spike's gaze. "That Fairywinkle is the reason we're even here!"

"Even if that's true…" Spike tried to reason. "…you don't think you've played any kind of roll in why Cosmo got so depressed?"

"He was depressed because he became too attached to that girl!" Mama Cosma challenged. "She had that much of a hold on him that he couldn't live with letting her go!"

"Okay, okay, never mind, then." Spike threw his hands in defeat before leaning back onto the bed. "Just thought I'd ask…"

Silence fell upon the pair, Mama Cosma returning her attention to her son, whilst Spike was lost in his own thoughts. Maybe, just a little, Spike had hope that Mama Cosma would come to see the error of her ways.

Apparently not even the near death of her son can make her take any accountability.

* * *

With 'The Pure' blasting through her radio speakers, Wanda lay against the pillows on her bedpost, finishing her book 'Tales of the Crypt.' She couldn't call Juandissimo, and Susie was on another date with Alewandro, thus she was left to the device of a fictional tale to distract from her urges.

The vibration of her cellphone averted her attention from her book, and she set her bookmark on the page she was reading and closed her book as she read 'Daddy' on the caller ID. Turning the volume to a quieter setting, Wanda pressed the answer button and greeted "Hi, Dad."

"Wanda, where are you?!"

Wanda side-eyed her phone, thrown from the stress in her father's voice. "At home…why?"

"Get to the hospital!" Big Daddy ordered. "Ya motha and Blonda's been in an accident!"

Wanda blinked in disbelief. She just saw them maybe thirty minutes ago. "Wait…what happened?!"

"Just get to the hospital!" Big Daddy urged. "We'll explain ev'rythin' later!"

The call was disconnected, and Wanda was confused.

. . . . .

Upon Wanda's arrival to the hospital, she turned to her left to see her Uncle Piero and Uncle Carmine sitting on either side of her father. Big Daddy held his white top hat in one hand while the other held his face, his elbow resting on his agitatedly bouncing knee. Carmine massaged Big Daddy's shoulder while Piero acknowledged Wanda as she approached them.

"What's going on?!" Wanda's question was directed to no one in particular.

"The police say it was a drunk driva'." Uncle Piero explained, taking off his hat. "Head on collision on the driva's side…Blonda got a cut on her head and some brusin', in and out of consciousness, but…ya motha was unresponsive."

Big Daddy ran his trembling hand through the silk of his black hair, his blood pressure rising upon hearing the reminder of his wife's terrible condition. Wanda stared towards her father, having never seen him so 'unraveled.'

"Any updates?" Wanda asked her uncle.

"Said they got ya motha in surgery…" Uncle Piero replied. "…tryinna stop the internal bleedin'…"

"Last we heard." Uncle Carmine chimed in as Big Daddy brushed Carmine's hand off his shoulder. "That was fifteen minutes ago."

"Mr. Fairywinkle!?"

Wanda turned around to see Dr. Rip Studwell enter the waiting room. Piero signaled Dr. Studwell to their location as Carmine patted Big Daddy's back, encouraging him to get up from his chair. Dr. Studwell floated over to them, all standing up and attentive to what Dr. Studwell had to say.

"Do you want good news or bad news first?" Dr. Studwell questioned, waiting for Big Daddy's reply.

Big Daddy took a shaky breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Good news first…"

"The good news is…" Dr. Studwell began, meeting Big Daddy's eyes. "…your daughter, Blonda, by the grace of the gods, is stable and will recover. We want to monitor her condition overnight to ensure she hasn't suffered any serious brain injury."

Big Daddy nodded in understanding, gearing himself for what could possibly be the worst news of his life. "…and the bad news?"

Dr. Studwell cleared his throat, trying to maintain his professional composure. "The bad news is…your wife…sir."

Big Daddy noticed Dr. Studwell's hesitation. "Whatta 'bout my wife?"

Dr. Studwell took his own deep breath. "…Your wife, Lenora…she's suffered many bone fractures, including in her skull. We tried to stop the amount of internal bleeding but…the bleeding was in multiple pressure points throughout her body and…I'm afraid we've done all we coul-"

Dr. Studwell found himself pulled by the lab coat, inches away from the ferocity in Big Daddy's pink orbs.

"What chu sayin', Doc!?"

"S-sir, I'm sorry, truly, I-I am!" Dr. Studwell pleaded, fearing for his own life. "…b-but we couldn't save her…"

"Gouda, getta hold of ya'self, will yas?!" Piero commanded, he and Carmine attempting to pull Big Daddy back by the arms. "Don't get security called on ya!"

Wanda's eyes brimmed with tears, looking on as her uncles wrestled with her father to release his grip on Dr. Studwell. She couldn't believe it; her mother was dead…

Dr. Studwell patted down the wrinkles in his lab coat as Big Daddy's rage slowly dwindled in staggered breaths. Piero and Carmine let go of his arms as soon as they knew Big Daddy was calmer, and Big Daddy turned to his daughter, seeing her tears.

" _Stop_ that cryin'!" Big Daddy bellowed, pointing a commanding finger to Wanda. "You're a Fairywinkle! Fairywinkles don't show that kind of weakness under any circumstances, you hear?!"

"Gouda, stop!" Piero floated to Wanda, resting a consoling hand on her shoulder. "She just lost ha motha for cryin' out loud!"

"A motha she never respected!" Big Daddy spat, digging the knife deeper into Wanda's soul. "For all I know, she's probably _glad_ she's dead!"

The dam in Wanda's eyes broke with tears, and her arms burned in desperation for a release…

"W-why don't I take you all to see Blonda?" Dr. Studwell mediated, hoping to ease the tension. "We can see if she's awake."

Big Daddy, unfazed by his daughter's tattered sprit, turns to allow Dr. Studwell to lead them all into the corridors of the first floor, Piero with his arm around Wanda's shoulders while Carmine expressed his grievances of Big Daddy's behavior to her brother.

Pain flashed across her eyes as she blinked, her vision spinning in a fog. She waited for the double vision to correct before she reached for her head, stopping as she observed the wire of IV sticking out the back of her hand.

"What the…" Blonda lifted her other hand to her forehead, flinching in pain as her fingers brushed the dressings. Her head was pounding and the bright lights above her weren't helping manners…

Wait. Where was she? And where was her mother?

Blonda was lying down, but she soon realized her body was slightly elevated, blanketed in baby blue cotton. Four blank white walls surrounded her, a heart monitor to her left with the IV drip to her right. Wait…was she in a hospital?

She turned to the direction of a door opening, watching Dr. Studwell enter along with her father, her uncles, and her sister.

"…D-daddy?" Blonda croaked, Big Daddy rushing to his daughter's aid. "…Daddy w-what's going on?"

"It's okay, buttercup." Big Daddy stroked Blonda's hand, making sure not to touch her head. "Ya gonna be alright."

"Blonda, I know you just came to," Dr. Studwell floated to hover beside Big Daddy. "but…what's the last thing you remember?"

Blonda shut her eyes temporarily from the pain in her head, pushing through the throbbing. "…the last thing I remember…is Momma and I pulling up to a stop sign…and…e-everything's fuzzy after that…before I woke up here…"

"You and your mother were hit by a drunk driver." Dr. Studwell explained calmly, Uncle Piero and Uncle Carmine floating over to the other side of Blonda's bed. "The drunk driver ran a stop sign and…collided with the driver side, and your mother suffered the brunt of the impact."

Blonda shifted her eyes to her father, faintly dazed. "…w-where's Mamma, Daddy?"

Big Daddy sighed into her hand, pressing her hand against her forehead. He closed his eyes in attempts to keep his own composure.

Blonda's expression grew concerned. "…Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Ya motha…sweetheart…" Big Daddy lifted his head, meeting Blonda's eyes as he intertwined his fingers into hers. "…she…she didn't make it."

Everyone could see Blonda's heart sink just from the sheer look of dismay. Blonda stared at her father, searching his eyes for some kind of punch line. But all she could find was a serious gaze. "...w-what?"

"She's gone, honey…" Big Daddy repeated, rubbing his cheek against his daughter's hand. "…she's gone."

Piero and Carmine watched as Big Daddy wrapped his arm around his daughter as her tears fell, his hand still laced in hers as she cried into his shoulder. Carmine stroked Blonda's IV-ed arm as Piero rested a soothing hand on Blonda's shoulder. Wanda watched the scene unfold, her rage boiling within.

Her father literally _just_ said "Fairywinkles don't cry under any circumstances." So, what did he call what Blonda was doing? From what she could see, Blonda was balling her eyes out. Is that not crying?! Make it make sense! Why is it that she couldn't cry or express _any_ emotion, but that spoiled brat gets to be coddled, _yet_ again?!

Realizing no one in the room remembered she was still there, Wanda fled the room and headed towards the elevator, making her way to the second floor.

She kept her arms folded as she floated through the ICU, reaching her destination. She could see Mama Cosma, sleeping on what appeared to be a sleeper sofa, covered with the same baby blue cotton as Blonda. She must have been really tired to fall asleep after 6:30pm, then again, as emotionally and physically drained as Wanda was, sleep sounded like a great idea.

Spike was in a chair by Cosmo's bed, headphones around his ears. He bobbed his head to whatever he was listening to, staring down at his phone. Wanda wondered how long and how often Spike spent sitting in Cosmo's room. She remembered him mentioning one time how his mother left when he was seven and his father was never really home unless he was sick or had time off work. Maybe that gave Spike an excuse not to go home and spend his free time in a hospital. Guess it was better than sitting at home alone.

She shifted her eyes to the motionless being riddled with tubes and IVs, pale as a ghost. Cosmo…that poor, gentle soul. She wished she could reach inside to wherever his sprit was and shake him to wake up. She wished she could tell him how much his life mattered, how much he meant to other people. She knew he was hurting; when she spotted him in the halls, when she noticed him in home room, when she saw him in the cafeteria, if he went to the cafeteria…she could just tell. Even though she tried to ignore it, even though she cursed herself for caring, the joyful sun in his eyes set into a sullen moon, right in front of her. She felt her eyes swell with tears once more. How did it come to this?

Her mother was gone, and from what she could see, Cosmo was knocking on death's door…

She tore her eyes away from the glass door, fleeing the scene and rushing straight to the elevator.

Despite having the ability to poof anywhere she pleased, Wanda couldn't be bothered. She roamed the streets aimlessly, in no desire to return home. At home, she would be alone, and if she was alone, she would become tempted to grab the spare razor in her medicine cabinet...

Nope. Going home was _not_ an option.

But where else would she go?

She got the idea to head over to where she and Cosmo used to escape the stressors of school and their families; the cliff. Floating along the sidewalks towards the path of the mountains, she hugged herself, allowing her silent tears to run down her cheeks. It took a bit to reach the top of the cliff, the evening soon transitioning into nightfall. She took a seat along the brink, letting her combat boots dangle over the edge.

She observed the city below, cars cruising on roads and other civilians strolling along sidewalks. Just a couple of hours ago, her mother was one of those cars. The fact that she was alive one moment and dead the next…Wanda couldn't wrap her head around such a concept. It haunted her so, because her last interaction with her mother was another dumb argument. It may not have been dumb in the moment, but looking back, it was so ludicrous! Then again, what if she had agreed to go shopping? Would she be like Blonda…or like her mother?

She thought of all the times Cosmo would complain about his mother; how she'd yell and beat him and treat him like he didn't matter. She thought back to the times she would complain to Cosmo about her mother, all the times she would call her own mother out of her name. Was any of that necessary now? Their relationship wasn't always so strained, neither was her relationship with Blonda, but differences in opinions and personalities created the wedge between them.

Thinking about it, her argument Cosmo didn't seem to matter either. He said those things because he was hurting. She should have known, yet she fought fire with fire. Maybe, instead of calling him an idiot and insulting his lineage, she should have given him a hug. He probably would have pushed her away, but maybe, if she showed that she cared…would he have still attempted? She'll never know now, because she can't rewrite the past…

When nightfall settled into late night, Wanda chose a new location; Fairy Falls. As predicted, the golden bridge illuminated with magentas and violets, reflecting off the clear water's edge. She reached the center of the bridge and bent over the rails down to the waterfall, coughing excess mucus. The bulk of her grief had subdued, and all she had left were empty tears. Her eyes ached from crying for hours, yet somehow, she had more tears to cry.

Leaning over the rails with her head resting on her arms, she thought back to the night she visited with Juandissimo, before things between them became more than they were. She thought back to the mention of his mother, how she'd bring him and his sister here as an escape. He spoke about the good memories, but he'd yet to elaborate what he meant by his mother getting bruises. She'd encouraged him to talk about it, but he'd find a way to change the subject every time. Eventually she stopped asking, thinking he'd tell her when he was ready. Whenever that was.

The loss of his mother had such an impact on Juandissimo…so while the loss of her mother still shot a whole in her heart, why didn't it feel…worse? She had been crying, but not as hard as Blonda when she found out the news. She knew her mother was gone, yet at the same time, it didn't feel real. Maybe that was why it didn't hurt as much; it didn't feel 100% real. What if...what if her father was right? What if she was glad she was gone?

No, that couldn't be true. Sure, she didn't get along with her mother all the time, but that didn't mean she wished she were dead. She wouldn't wish that upon her worst enemy, especially the way her mother died. Wanda reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone, reading '1:03am' across her screen. She managed to screw off for seven hours, yet she still had no desire to go home. Surprisingly, she hadn't gotten any missed calls from her father. Probably too busy babying Blonda to care about his other daughter, or he and his uncles fell asleep next to Blonda's bed. Whatever the case, she honestly couldn't care less.

Now that she thought about it, she never got to see if they sent her mother before she was sent to the morgue. Similar to when fairies are drained of their magic, their bodies slowly disintegrate into magic dust once rigor mortis begins. Fairies are normally buried within two to three days because of this, and their magical remains are then sealed within an urn and buried into the ground. Maybe she could wait for the funeral to say 'goodbye'; there was definitely going to be one, Big Daddy would see to that.

She took a seat on the bridge, leaning against the rails to face the waterfall. The tears in her eyes dwindled to a few drops here and there, her tear ducts throbbing from overuse. She leaned over with her head in her arms resting on her propped knees. Her energy had depleted, she had nothing left to give. Sure, she had enough magic to poof anywhere else, but her desire and motivation was tapped out. Letting out a weary sigh, Wanda allowed her eyes to close…

For the next six hours, Wanda's mind entered in and out of sleep, sitting in the same position on the bridge.

. . . . .

Delirious and depressed, Wanda lifted her head from the rising glare of Saturday morning sun. Her eyes burned and her head felt as if submerged underwater, squinting her eyes in adjustment to night transitioning into morning. Struggling in her pocket, she reached for her phone to get the current time, forgetting that her phone hadn't been charged since a day or so ago…

Whelp, her phone was dead.

Could she use magic to recharge it? Yeah.

Did she want to? Nah.

She forced herself off the ground, grunting from her stiff back and wobbling legs. Sitting for long periods of time made her whole body hurt. She used the support of the rails to lift herself the rest of the way to a floating position, rubbing her head to keep it from spinning. After all of this, she still had little to no desire to go back home. She knew Big Daddy would probably spend majority of his time with Blonda, so she'd still be alone. She compared how far she was from her house…versus how much further she was from Susie's…verses how close she was to Juandissimo's…

Juandissimo's house it is.

But, could she really just show up on their doorstep unannounced?

Screw it, she was about to find out.

The otherwise thirty-minute stroll took a solid forty-five. She was too tired to fly any faster; her wings could barely keep her afloat, and her eyes had trouble focusing too, blurring in and out to where she had to rub the fog out of them, irritating them more.

Could she have just poofed to his house? Maybe.

Did she want to? Nah.

When she stumbled upon the gravel path towards the Magnifico's front door, she saw the light to the kitchen through one of the windows, indicating at least someone was awake. Hovering to the front door, Wanda held her side and knocked with her other arm.

Ten seconds felt like an eternity, and Wanda was met with the baffled expression of Mrs. Magnifico.

"Wanda?!" Mrs. Magnifico questioned, watching Wanda's haggard eyes appear to gloss over with fresh tears. "¡¿Qué estás hacienda aquí tan temprano-I mean…" Mrs. Magnifico corrected herself, remembering Wanda wasn't quite as well versed in Spanish. "What are you doing here?!"

"…my mother…" Wanda croaked, hugging herself tighter as she lowered her gaze. "…s-she's dead…"

Mrs. Magnifico wasted no time puling Wanda in for a hug. "I am so sorry Wanda…" Mrs. Magnifico expressed in her embrace. She pulled away to meet Wanda's teary eyes. "Does your father know where you are?!"

Wanda shook her head 'no.'

"Do you have your phone?"

"It's dead." Wanda mumbled, lifting her eyes to Mrs. Magnifico's icy blue. "Never went home…"

Mrs. Magnifico soon motioned for Wanda to enter the home. Wanda floated from the entrance hallway into the kitchen as Mrs. Magnifico closed the door. She instructed Wanda to take a seat at the kitchen table while she opened one of the kitchen drawers for an extra phone charger. Wanda took her seat as Mrs. Magnifico hovered to Wanda, extending a hand for her to retrieve her phone. Wanda willingly gives her phone over to Mrs. Magnifico, folding her arms across the table top while Mrs. Magnifico connected the phone to the charger and plugged it into her spare wand.

"You mentioned you did not go home." Mrs. Magnifico repeated, floating over to an empty chair next to Wanda. "Did you ever go to Susie's?"

Wanda shook her head again. "Stayed out all night…"

"Do you realize how dangerous that is?!" Mrs. Magnifico probed, her mother hen instincts kicking in. "Something could have happened to you!"

Wanda kept her gaze towards the table.

"Have you eaten anything?" Mrs. Magnifico questioned. "Maybe went to the Diner?"

Again, Wanda shook her head.

Mrs. Magnifico sighed, so many questions running through her mind. "What happened to your mother? If you do not mind me asking?"

"Car crash…" Wanda muffled, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Dios mi…" Mrs. Magnifico reached over to lend Wanda a comforting hand. "…I cannot imagine how that must feel."

Mrs. Magnifico noticed a figure out of her peripheral and turned to its direction. "Buenos días, mijo." She acknowledged as Juandissimo entered the kitchen in his sleeveless muscle shirt and gym shorts, usually the earliest riser out of her three children.

"Buenos días…" Juandissimo trailed off as he scratched his head, staring quizzically at a spaced-out Wanda sitting at the kitchen table.

Mrs. Magnifico noticed the confusion on her son's face and simply instructed. "Mijo, will you please take Wanda to your room so she can lie down?"

He shifted his quizzical expression to his mother, prompting her to clarify "Te lo explicaré todo despues…" [ **I'll explain everything to you later.** ]

"Um…okay?" Juandissimo floated over to Wanda, lending her a hand, arching a brow towards his mother. Wanda took his hand, and Juandissimo led her out of the kitchen and passed the living room, entering down the hall to the first bedroom on the right.

Juandissimo allowed Wanda to enter his room first before he left the door half-closed. He floated over to her, seeing the exhausted strain in her eyes. She continued to hug herself, keeping her eyes towards the floor. He held her delicately by the shoulders, asking her softly. "¿Estas bien?"

Wanda responded with a headshake 'no,' blinking back more tears.

Juandissimo took one of her hands and led her over to his bed. He motioned for her to sit, which she does, while he bent down to untie the shoelace of her boots. Wanda squeezed herself tighter as Juandissimo maneuvered her boots off of her feet, setting them beside the bed.

He hovered over to his duvet and took a seat where his back rested against one of his pillows, grabbing one corner of his duvet and pulling back the covers. He gently took Wanda by her arms and pulled her to where she lay on the exposed bedsheet. Wanda rested her head on a pillow and tucked her knees to her chest as Juandissimo threw the covers over her, tucking her in. He scooted closer so that he could reach an arm over her shoulder, kissing her cheek before resting his cheek in the nape of her neck.

Both fairies lay in silence as Wanda stared towards the window as the sun settled into the morning sky. Wanda allowed her limbs to relax; compared to the hard wood of a bridge, his mattress felt as if she were lying on a giant cloud. Her mind went blank, and her eyes grew heavy…

Within a few seconds, Wanda was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Since Wanda and Blonda's mother obviously wasn't in the show, I made up some morbid way as to why that is. Big Daddy tho...dat dude savage AF. I know I wrote him to be quite callous as opposed to how he is with Wanda on the show, but hey, that could potentially change in the future (potentially.)


	18. Chapter 18

Within the solace of her room, Blonda stared towards the ceiling, lying on her bed. Because her x-rays revealed no sign of a concussion or any other related brain injury, she had been released from the hospital earlier that morning. It hadn't occurred to her until after Piero and Carmine dropped her and Big Daddy off that Wanda wasn't with them. Not that it mattered, she was just curious as to where she ran off to. Big Daddy informed her of her whereabouts from the information he received from a call from Juandissimo's mother, but because Big Daddy had other priorities, he didn't seem too concerned.

Big Daddy spent his morning cooped in his office, organizing his wife's funeral with Piero and Carmine and talking with lawyers in pursuit of a hefty lawsuit against the drunk driver. Since Blonda was essentially left to her own devices, she spent her morning cooped in her room. She didn't want to go anywhere, she didn't want to eat, she didn't even want to watch TV or talk to anyone. The only person she wanted to talk to had been taken from her, and trying to wrap her head around such a tragic reality left her bitter and broken.

The buzzing of her phone stirred her from her thoughts, vibrating against her nightstand. Unless it was Ruby, Amethyst, or Sapphire, whoever was calling her had better be important or she swore on her mother's grave…

Griping as she rolled over to grab her phone, Blonda read 'Treveston' on her caller ID. _What does_ he _want?!_ Blonda thought to herself as she pressed the 'answer' button, regretting pushing that button at all. "…Hello?" She groaned, massaging her aching temples.

"…Blonda? Hey!"

"Hey…" Blonda _really_ didn't want to talk to Treveston of all people. At this point it might as well have been Luther on the other line…

"Wussup?" Treveston asked innocently, seemingly tone deaf to Blonda's cynicism.

"My crappy life…" Blonda rolled back onto her back with her phone beside her ear.

She was met with silence on the other end before Treveston questioned "You okay?"

Blonda noted the compassion in his tone, figuring she might as well talk about her problems with someone apparently willing to listen. "I'm totally fine." Blonda answered sarcastically. "Just dealing with my mother dying from a car crash we were both involved in. Nothing too serious…"

"What?!" Treveston reacted, sincerely shocked. "You're joking!"

Blonda sighed irritably. "Does it sound like I'm joking?!"

"…well it sounded like you were being sarcastic-"

"Besides the point!" Blonda was completely over the whole conversation. "I'm not okay…"

Treveston exhaled. "I'm really sorry about all that Blonda…"

"Yeah, I bet you are…" Blonda expressed bitterly, skeptical if Treveston really cared.

"…do, you wanna come over?"

Blonda scoffed. "Why would I do that?"

"Ionno, hang out? Chill? Get ya out the house at least?"

"I don't even wanna leave my bed." Blonda complained. "What makes you think I'd wanna go to _your_ house?"

"My parents aren't home." Treveston persuaded. "Annnnnnnnd they have a 'not so secret' secret stash of booze we could tap into."

Sure, they flirted, but all of their interactions were in public places. They'd hang out at parties with other fairies present, and they went over lines at places like the Diner or with Ruby at her house. Considering the circumstances, and the fact that she literally _just_ left the hospital maybe four hours ago, accepting his offer didn't seem like the greatest idea.

Then again…there was alcohol. Not just alcohol…there was _free_ alcohol. Not just free alcohol… _expensive_ free alcohol. Y'know…the good stuff that'll make ya feel reeeeeeal good without a really bed hangover the next day. She felt like straight hot garbage, and she could really use the pick-me-up.

"Let me go ask my dad really quick…" Blonda muttered as she lifted herself off her bedspring, cursing herself for giving into the lure of intoxication.

Entering the hallway with phone in hand, Blonda floated passed the living room to her father's office, viewing her uncles conversing with him through the glass panel door. They seemed deep in conversation which almost made her feel guilty for interrupting, but, once she reached his office, she gave a couple of knocks before she opened the door.

"Hey, buttercup…" Big Daddy greeted wearily as his brothers turned in their chairs to give their own welcoming grins. "…you alright?"

"Yeah…" Blonda hesitated, wondering if it was truly okay for her to be doing this with hos frazzled her father looked. "…can I go to a friend's house?"

"What friend?"

"Just Treveston." Blonda admitted, seeing as how her father has met basically everyone she's ever come in contact with. "He asked if I could come over."

"Mmmmm, ionno, peach." Big Daddy wavered, leaning over his desk with folded arms. "You just gettin' discharged and all…"

"I won't stay long." Blonda assured, thought she wasn't sure herself exactly how long she'd stay. "Just a few hours. Promise."

She waited apprehensively, uneasy by her father's questioning stare. But eventually, he figured 'to heck with it.' "Alright, go ahead." Big Daddy groaned after rubbing his eyes with his palms. " _Just_ a few hours, and you're back home. Capeesh?"

"Yep, thanks daddy." Blonda mustered a smile as she grabbed the door handle and shut the door behind her. She floated through the hallway back to her bedroom, entering inside to retrieve her purse. "Hey, Treveston?" She held her phone back to her ear. "I'll be over in a few."

"Sweet" came Treveston's reply. "See you soon."

Blonda said her own goodbye before ending the call, shaking her head. So much for sulking in her room all day…

Soaking the golden shimmers of early-afternoon sun, Blonda turned the corner on the sidewalk, floating straight to her destination. Treveston's family wasn't too far off from hers as far as income, so he didn't live far. She was surprised to learn his home was only three blocks from her when he texted the address. Lucky for her, he lived in the opposite direction of the stop sign where the accident happened, avoiding that painful reminder.

Floating along the stone pathway to his house, Blonda counted each stone along the way. She didn't know why she felt the need to count stones. Maybe it served as a distraction from thoughts of her mother.

Once she approached the ornamental rod iron doors of the upscale home, she rang the doorbell and folded her arms as she waited, casually rotating the foot of her white back strap sandals. She waited a few seconds before she heard chinks of unlock and lifted her gaze as the door opened to a smiling, silver-haired lad.

"Glad you could make it." Treveston grinned as he moved to allow Blonda to enter.

"I'm sure you are." Blonda rolled her eyes, watching Treveston relock the door.

Treveston hovered over to Blonda with outstretched arms, anticipating a hug. With a careless shrug, Blonda floated to him and circled her arms just below his wings as his circled around her shoulders. Blonda could feel his hands explore with casual massages on her back, which she expected. What she didn't expect was Treveston's lips to brush the nape of her neck…

"Treveston!" Blonda shoved Treveston away from her. Any other day, she might have welcomed the gesture, but today was not one of those days. "The heck was that for?!"

"C'mon Blonda…" Treveston charmed, floating back to her with a charismatic smile. "…Just tryinna make ya feel better."

"Make me _feel_ better?!" Blonda backed away, catching on to what he was implying. "Is _that_ why you invited me over?! To woo me for a quick fix?!"

"What? No!" Treveston replied as he cautiously advanced towards her, almost too innocently. "I would never! I just…" He brushed her arm with a tantalizing finger. "…wanna take your mind off things."

"What'll take my mind off things is that stash you promised!" Blonda flicked his hand from her, glaring him down. "It's the only reason I'm here, and I have no intensions of humoring you all day!"

"Alright, alright…fine." Treveston surrendered, flying passed Blonda further into the living room, fully aware of her glower glued on him. He briefly turned around, motioning for her to follow him "This way, madam."

Blonda held her glare, begrudgingly floating behind Treveston into the dining room, home to the hide-away wall of liquor galore.

* * *

One of Dr. Studwell's nurses adjusted Cosmo's IV, going through her usual ICU rounds, as Mama Cosma held her chin in her palms, resting her elbows on the side of Cosmo's bed lost in her thoughts. She didn't want to face the fact that Cosmo's condition had gotten worse overnight. His brain activity dropped, his kidneys were getting very close to completely failing, his liver was malfunctioning, and his heart rate dropped dangerously low. Dr. Studwell started him on hemodialysis and adjusted the drip solution in his IV to help strengthen his heart; however, it had been three hours, and his levels hadn't improved.

Mama Cosma kept thinking back to the brief conversation with Spike in regards to why Cosmo was in this condition. She sorted through her memories, picking them apart for evidence that she could have potentially attributed to the decline in her son's mental state. _Was_ she too demanding? Too controlling? Too abusive? Since when?

How is asking her son to abide by her rules too demanding? How is protecting her son from a horrible influence too controlling? How is disciplining him for disobeying her too abusive? Before, he would always go back to his goofy, upbeat self, so why is her parenting tactics an issue now?

She dug deeper, thinking back to the tears in his eyes whenever she 'disciplined' him. She thought back to the gloom in his eyes when she criticized him for being too lazy. She thought back to the fear in his face whenever she yelled at him, or how his face would fall whenever she slapped him. All of those instances had little to do with that Fairywinkle…and everything to do with her…

She closed her eyes, fighting between her truth and the truth. She loved her son more than life itself; why would she ever hurt him?! She couldn't have been too harsh, could she? He never told her otherwise…

…unless…

_"_ _I can't help my love for Wanda…so do whatever you have to and get it over with."_

…Was that his way of saying she was abusive? That was the same day she took him to the hospital…because after she 'disciplined' him, he needed medical attention from throwing him around and beating him senseless…

…Why on earth did she do that to her own son?

The solid beep of Cosmo's heart monitor droned through her ears, and when she turned to the heart monitor, she felt the color drain from her face…

His heart stopped.

"Code Blue!" The nurse called out, leaning out the door and motioning other nurses on the floor to enter the room. "I repeat, code blue!"

Mama Cosma panicked, floating over to her son to shake him awake. Two other nurses entered the room, one of them floating over to restrain Mama Cosma.

"You have to leave the room, ma'am!" The nurse urged, wrestling as she led Mama Cosma closer to the exit. "We need to do our job!"

" _NOOOOOOO!_ " Mama Cosma screamed, fighting the nurse. " _COSMO! WAKE UP!_ "

"You have to LEAVE, Mrs. Cosma! NOW!"

Spike had just left the elevator when saw Dr. Studwell with three other nurses swarm into Cosmo's room. He saw nothing but chaos; Dr. Studwell and a few nurses administering Vasopullsin in his arm as two other nurses attempt to drag Mama Cosma out the room. Spike rushed over to Cosmo's mother as she shouted at the nurses to let her back inside.

"Ma'am, you _have_ to stay out here!" One of the nurses advised while the other flew back into the room to assist one of the respiratory nurses with EI.

"AED, STAT!" Dr. Studwell ordered, pumping Cosmo's chest in attempts to get his heart beating again. "We're losin' him!"

Another nurse hurried with the AED machine and rolled passed Mama Cosma into the room, Spike questioning her one what happened.

"He…h-he was okay and t-then….and then…" Mama Cosma couldn't find her words, using most of her concentration just to keep from shaking.

Spike looked on in horror as Dr. Studwell buffed the defibrillator paddles together and placed them on both sides of Cosmo's chest after they charged. He could see his friend through the frenzy of medical personal. He looked so…lifeless.

" _CLEAR!"_ Dr. Studwell administered the first charge, Cosmo's motionless chest rising and falling from the shock. The monitor simply beeped once before flat lining again.

"Increase to 400!" Dr. Studwell instructed, the same nurse returning to CPR as the defibrillator charged again. Mama Cosma was in hysterics, Spike helping her from falling on her knees to the ground.

" _CLEAR!!"_

The second shock surged through Cosmo's body, medical personal standing by. The heart monitor beeped momentarily, but after the third bleep, they were met with another solid drone.

"600!" The sweat pooled from Dr. Studwell's forehead, silently praying to the gods that this third try would do the trick. As the nurse continued her CPR, another nurse continued with EI. When the defibrillator fully charged, Dr. Studwell advised the staff to stand back as he placed the paddles back on to Cosmo's chest pads.

_"_ _CLEAR!!!"_

Mama Cosma bawled in distress as the third attempted resulted in a straight line on the heart monitor.

Getting frustrated, Dr. Studwell was left with no choice. "Set the charge to 800!"

"Dr., procedure is to not go above 700!" One of the nurses warned. "If we set the charge too high, we could risk further heart failure!"

"We have to take that chance!" Dr. Studwell countered, rubbing the paddles together. "It's all we have left to save his life!"

Spike held his arm around Mama Cosma, letting her lean on him as she could no longer keep herself afloat from the anxiety of losing her son. "Cosmo…don't do this…" Spike whispered to himself, watching nurses do all they could to bring Cosmo back to life. "…not like this…"

Once the defibrillator reached full charge, Dr. Studwell set the paddles back onto the chest pads as nurses looked on in anticipation.

_"_ _CLEAR!!!!_ "

Cosmo's body jolted from the shock, and everyone's eyes were glued to the heart monitor.

…One bleep flashed across the screen…then another…and another…

Soon there was a consistent spike of cardiac rhythm, and everyone in the room exhaled a sigh of relief as Dr. Studwell proclaimed "We have a pulse!"

Mama Cosma fell to her knees, her back wrecked with the force of her sobs, and Spike kneeled down to rub her back, pressing a hand to his own heart as it fluttered madly against his chest. She thought she had lost her son, and he thought he had lost his best friend…

Cosmo may have wanted to give up, but he still had some fight in him.

* * *

Her eyes parted groggily as Wanda awoke to the sight of her phone settled on top of Juandissimo's nightstand, remembering she was in his room. She waited for the haze to dissipate from her mind before using what was left of her strength to sit up in his bed. With one hand over her eye to stop her head from spinning, Wanda used the other to grab her phone, opening her phone to her home screen when she realized it was fully charged. She scrubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked at the time: 5:35pm.

Did she really sleep for almost ten hours?

She scrolled through her phone screen, checking to see if she'd miss any messages or phone calls.

Three text messages from Susie. No inbound calls.

Wow, her dad really couldn't be bothered.

Setting her phone back on the nightstand, Wanda heard the twist of a doorknob, followed by the creak of a door opening gently. She drowsily turned towards the door to see Juandissimo peering into the room before he entered, fully clothed. She mustered a small grin as he greeted her with a warm smile.

"How are you feeling?" Juandissimo asked, floating over to Wanda's side of the bed.

Wanda dragged her hands down her face as she drowsily muttered "Like I've been run over by a bus. Twice."

"I can imagine." Juandissimo sympathized, sitting next to Wanda's feet. "Mi mamá told me everything…so…I figured you needed the rest."

"I was so exhausted…" Wanda expressed, bringing her knees to her chest underneath the covers. "Didn't even realize I was out until right before I woke up…"

"Extremely exhausted." Juandissimo chuckled. "I did not realize you had fallen asleep until I asked you a question and you did not answer."

Wanda smirked weakly as a Juandissimo further remarked "…This has not been a good week for you, has it?"

"Understatement of the century…" Wanda muffled. "…but…this week hasn't been good for you either."

"True…" Juandissimo shrugged. "…pero…I am no longer grounded, so I have that going for me."

Ravenous growling gurgled from Wanda's stomach, Wanda holding her stomach in embarrassment.

"Also…" Juandissimo smirked, pointing towards her mid-section. "…I am not as hungry as you definitely are."

Wanda grinned timidly, wishing that never happened.

"Mi mamá y papá would like for you to stay for dinner." Juandissimo informed. "They figured it was the least they could do."

"That's really sweet of them." Wanda replied, then her smile fell. "…but I've already been enough of a burden."

"Are you serious?" Juandissimo smirked. "No one thinks of you as a burden."

Wanda's stomach responded with more rumbling starvation.

"Come." Juandissimo rose from his seat, offering his hand with a joking smile. "Let us soothe the savage beast of your hunger."

With a small giggle, Wanda took his hand, rubbing excess crust from her eyes as he helped her to her feet. He led her from the bed to the door and kissed her on the cheek before leading her into the hallway.

* * *

"Why did my mommy have to die?!" Blonda groaned in her drunken stupor, sprawled on one side of Treveston's living room couch. "Why does life suck?!"

Treveston, though not as intoxicated as the flaxen girl beside him, leaned his head back against the back cushion as a wave tipsy swirled through his mind. The once full bottles of Sprite and Apple Ciroc sat a tenth of the way full atop the coffee table in front of them, the sole factor to Blonda's gradual inebriation. Blonda was originally going to stick around for a drink or two, so Treveston mixed their drinks to be quite strong. However, one drink turned into three, and that third drink added to the alcohol equivalent of six double shots.

Because Blonda indulged in more drinks than she originally intended, Blonda's 'just a few hours' quickly turned into 'Treveston's parents would be home any minute,' followed by three missed calls from her father.

Once Treveston was able to lift his head without it spinning, he turned to Blonda and maneuvered over to where he sat on his knees in between her legs, sitting upright above her. She stared at him with woozy eyes as he leaned over to prop his arms on either side of her torso to support his weight. She didn't fight him off, but she did question "Wha…the heck…are you doing?"

"Ooooohh nothiiiiiing." Treveston teased, leaning to where his pelvis sat just below her navel as he smiled sensually. "Just admiring your beauty."

That's when Blonda did push him away. He leaned backwards on the couch as Blonda propped herself against the armrest. "My mommy…is dead!" Blonda whined, blinking back the vertigo. "…an…and all y-you can think about is sex?!"

"Who said anything about that?" Treveston questioned as if he were innocent. "Besides, not my fault you're just so sexy-"

"If _you_ think…I'm doin' _anything_ with you…" Blonda slurred, mustering a glare. "…you gotta 'nother thing…comin'!"

"Again, I never made a gesture." Treveston smiled, reaching for the drink he never finished. "Your words, not mine."

"Imma total mess!" Blonda held her face in her hands. Treveston watched her as she suddenly started crying. "W-why…did she leave m-me…."

Blonda simply couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't feel better. She was so tired of crying, yet here she was, sobbing yet again. She longed for the comfort of her mother's arms, her kisses on the cheek, her words of assurance. But all of that was gone, in the blink of an eye.

Treveston had no idea how to react; Blonda was all over the place. Once moment she was laughing, the next she was yelling, the next she was smiling, the next she was glaring, and now she was crying. He sighed as he set his drink back on the coffee table; this was _not_ what he had in mind. At all.

He did, however, have something _else_ in mind. Perhaps, Blonda assumed right about him.

Taking his chances, Treveston crawled on the couch and stopped few inches away from Blonda. He reached for her wrists and tugged them gently, Blonda stopping mid-sob as he lowered her palms. She stared through her tears at the handsome young man in front of her, lost in the sparkling pool of his silver eyes. The setting sun gleaming through the high-rise windows provided light as there weren't many lights on in the house, and yet his eyes shined amidst the darkness, staring straight into her soul.

He used a gentle thumb to brush away her tears, cupping her cheek as he did so. She sniffed as he tucked a loose strand of blonde behind her ear, his gaze locked on her rosy pink orbs. He was lost in the trance of her beauty, a magnet to the plush of her lips. He leaned closer, longing for her lips to kiss his. She too leaned closer, hypnotized by his subtle seduction. She allowed his lips to smash into hers, and from that point, they both let their bodies do the talking.

Blonda leaned back against the armrest from the force of Treveston's kiss, parting her lips to allow his tongue entry. His fingers tangled within her curls, supporting his pelvis against hers. Their kiss became more feverish as Treveston pressed his weight against Blonda's skirt, rocking his hips in a rhythmic manner. She moaned as his lips nibbled just below her neck, and her hands roamed the muscles of his skintight T-shirt. He paused for moment for Blonda to ravenously remove his shirt over his head before continuing his erogenous nibbles within the nape of her neck. The warmth of his skin brushed her torso, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

It wasn't long before Treveston escaped her arms to tug at her bralette, and Blonda allowed him to remove her top, exposing her breast plumped by her lace bra. He took her erotic gaze as a cue to keep going, wasting no time unzipping her skirt. He tore off her skirt to reveal the matching G-string underneath, smiling as if he had accomplished a goal.

As he planted open kisses just above the cleft of her chest, she reached below the belt to feel for his zipper…

* * *

Wanda slowly opened her eyes to the sheen of early Sunday morning, blinking as the rising sun peered through the curtains of the bedroom window. Groggily, she reached for her phone atop the nightstand and opened the screen to read '6:12am' flash across her screen. She propped herself to an upright position underneath the duvet of Juandissimo's bed, leaning against one of his pillows. She saw a missed phone call from her father along with a voicemail. He had called around ten the night before, but Wanda was dead to the world by the time he called.

Wanda helped herself to quite a few servings of Mrs. Magnifico's fine cuisine, which, of course, resulted in a strong bout of food coma. By eight-thirty, Wanda was so drowsy she could barely keep her eyes open. Mrs. Magnifico suggested she spend the night, and Juandissimo, in plain Juandissimo fashion, gave up his bed for the couch pullout. Part of Wanda didn't want Juandissimo to sleep on the couch because of her; at that point, she could have slept on that rigid bridge again. But part of her was too tired to argue otherwise, so she took his offer.

Making a mental note to listen to her father's voicemail later, Wanda pulled back the covers and rose from the mattress. She pulled the covers back over the mattress, ironing out any wrinkles with her palms. Floating to the door, she paused at the floor mirror next to Juandissimo's closet, remembering she was given one of Juandissimo's white T-shirts to sleep in. His T-shirt was practically a dress on her, so it worked for a temporary nightgown over her underwear. She attempted to fix the mess that was her hair, taming some serious bedhead, before floating over to the door and exiting the bedroom.

She looked both ways down the hallway and closed Juandissimo's door slowly as it had a tendency to squeak. When she reached the living room, she saw Juandissimo asleep on the pullout mattress, partially covered by blankets as he lay on his side facing the kitchen. She observed him as he slept, watching the faint rise and fall of his shoulders, and she smiled softly at the peaceful scene.

"Considerando lo que sucedió la semana pasada" [ **Considering what has happened last week,** ] Wanda heard Mrs. Magnifico asked her husband from across the kitchen table, keeping her voice low. "Todavía siento que ver a su padre no era bueno para ellos." **[** **I still feel seeing their father wasn't good for them.]**

"No estas equivocado." [ **You're not wrong.** ] Wanda entered the quietly entered the kitchen as Mr. Magnifico replied to his wife, sipping his coffee. "Pero, quizás ahora deje de intentar alcanzarlos." **[But, m** **aybe now he will stop trying to reach them.]**

Mrs. Magnifico noticed Wanda out the corner of her eye and turned to greet her with a welcoming smile, motioning for her to sit in the seat next to her. "Buenos días, Wanda."

"Good Morning." Wanda returned, floating over to the table.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Magnifico asked as Wanda took her seat.

"A lot better." Wanda admitted, resting her elbows on the tabletop. "Thank you for letting me stay over. And for dinner last night. And for…well…everything."

"It is no problem, Wanda." Mrs. Magnifico chuckled after a drink from her coffee cup. "We are just happy to help."

"I feel kind of guilty for making Juandissimo sleep on the couch." Wanda also admitted, glancing back to her sleeping boyfriend.

"He was quite adamant about giving you his bed." Mr. Magnifico smirked. "And you know him; when his mind is made up, there is no convincing otherwise."

Wanda smiled at his humor, then letting her smile fade in hesitation of her burning question. "So…I couldn't help but hear you guys talking just now…" She twiddled her fingers; she had listened to the Magnificos long enough to understand the word 'padre.' "…w-was it about Juandissimo and Juanita's dad?"

Mr. Magnifico looked to his wife, and his wife looked to him. Wanda observed their apprehensive stares, wondering if she shouldn't have asked. Mrs. Magnifico held her coffee cup in both hands, tapping her fingers in thought. She turned to Wanda after a moment, posing the question "Do you know much about their father?"

"Not really, no." Wanda replied. "His dad isn't exactly a popular subject."

"So…" Mrs. Magnifico continued. "…he never explained why his father is in Abracatraz?"

"He told me what happened." Wanda confessed. "But…he never told me how."

Mr. Magnifico exhaled his nerves, remembering the events of his sister's murder that were repeated in court. Wanda hugged her arms over the table as Mr. Magnifico seemed…tense; maybe she shouldn't have brought it up.

Mrs. Magnifico reached across the table to rest a reassuring hand on his, knowing the subject matter was a difficult topic for her husband as well. He lifted his eyes to his wife and smiled faintly, appreciative of her support.

Mr. Magnifico then turned to Wanda, taking a deep breath. "If you would really like to know…" Mr. Magnifico began, lowering his gaze before meeting her eyes. "…please do not tell Juandissimo I told you what I am about to tell you."

Wanda nodded in understanding, assuming the reason for Mr. Magnifico's request. "I promise."

Running a hand through his lilac hair, Mr. Magnifico gathered his words, and after a somber sigh, he explained what he could. "…Just…some context…my sister, Estrella…she loved Alejo with all of her heart, though she only married him because she felt obligated to marry the father of her children…this would turn out to be a mistake…as overtime…Alejo became an alcoholic. When he would drink…he would drink to the point of belligerence…and that belligerence transformed into abuse towards her…in front of the children…"

Mrs. Magnifico rose from her seat to get more coffee, offering Wanda a cup. Wanda respectfully declined, and Mrs. Magnifico took her husband's empty cup for a second fill.

"…She and the children kept this secret because he had threatened to kill them if anyone outside of family knew… so she would often make excuses for his abuse to us and other family members…blaming his Depression….Juandissimo was never as strong as he is now….so when he would try to protect his mother….his father overpowered him…"

Mrs. Magnifico returned with a second cup of coffee, Mr. Magnifico thanking her before he continued as she took her seat. Wanda listened intently, observing Mr. Magnifico as he spoke.

"It had gotten to a breaking point when Juandissimo first entered 11th grade…Alejo did not go a day without becoming heavily inebriated….she came to me…and told me she was finally ready to take her chances and divorce him…so I helped her find a lawyer, and when Alejo was served divorce papers…he was not happy…"

Wanda noticed Mr. Magnifico pause, assuming the worst was to come. "…what did he do?"

Mr. Magnifico rubbed his eyes with his palm, keeping his composure. "…the evening he received the papers…he was already home…and he was already drunk…they entered the home… and all hell broke loose…"

" _¡Cómo te atreves!"_ _[_ _ **How**_ **DARE** ** _you!_** _]_ _Alejo bellowed, shaking his wife by the strap of her scarlet sundress._ _"_ _Si crees que puedes dejarme así, ¡ciertamente te has equivocado!_ _"_ _[_ _ **If you think you can just leave me like this, then you have**_ **certainly** ** _been mistaken!_** _]_

_Estrella attempted to grab his wrists to let go of her, but in her fight to do so, he used one of his backhands to smack her across the face, Estrella plummeting to the ground. As she cupped her reddening cheek, struggling to get back on her feet, Alejo kicked her just beneath the jaw, knocking her backwards to the floor._

_Just when Alejo was about to kick her again, an 11_ _th_ _grade Juandissimo tackled him and thrusted his full weight in knocking his father to the ground. As Juandissimo wrestled with Alejo, a 9_ _th_ _grade Juanita rushed over to her mother, worried about the blood trickling from her mother's mouth._

_"_ _¿Estás bien, mamá?"_ _[_ ** _Are you okay, mama?!_** _]_ _Juanita asked frantically, helping her mother sit up from the floor._

_Estrella wiped the blood from her lips as she watched Alejo punch Juandissimo in the side of his head, rolling over to squeeze his son by the base of his neck._ _"_ _¡Juanita, escúchame!_ _" [_ _**Juanita, listen to me!** _ _]_ _Estrella urged to her daughter, trying to distract her daughter's attention from the disturbing scene unfolding in front of them_ _._ _"_ _¡Necesito que cojas el teléfono y llames al 9-1-1! Haz lo que diga el despachador, ¿de acuerdo?"_ _[_ _**I need you to get the phone and call 9-1-1! Do whatever the dispatcher says, okay?!** _ _]_

_"_ _Si!"_ _Juanita left her mother and did as told, running to the phone on the kitchen wall._

_Estrella mustered her strength to lift herself to a floating position, watching Alejo tighten his grip around Juandissimo's neck. Her son thrashed in resistance, clawing at her husband's arms in attempts to lift them to release the pressure, but Alejo maintained his strong hold, almost smiling ominously down at his son's struggle._

_"_ _Hi, operator?!" Juanita anxiously answered, watching helplessly as her father strangled her brother. "I-I need the police!"_

_"_ _Alejo!" Estrella called out, seeing her son's strength dwindle under the compression of her husband's strangulation._ _"_ _¡Detener!"_

_Alejo was deaf to his wife's cries. Juandissimo became weaker, and his hold grew stronger…_

" _¡Déjalo en paz, Alejo!"_ _[_ _ **Leave him alone, Alejo!**_ _]_ _Estrella begged._ _"_ _¡POR FAVOR!"_

_Her last plea led to Alejo darting his dark blue orbs into her lilacs. If looks could kill, Estrella might as well have died right then and there._

_"_ _¡Él_ no _es parte de esto!_ _"_ _[_ _ **He is**_ **not** ** _a part of this!_** _]_ _Estrella cried out through her tears, fearing her husband would kill her son._ _"_ _¡Es conmiga con quien estás enojada, no con él! ¡No se merece esto!"_ _[_ _ **It is**_ **me** ** _you are angry with, not him! He doesn't deserve this!_** _]_

_With a grunt of agitation, he released his hold and hovered into the air. Juandissimo rolled over to his stomach, attempting to lift himself off the floor in coughing gasps for air. As Alejo slowly approached his distressed wife, Juanita took the opportunity to hurry over to her brother's aid, phone in hand to stay on the line with the dispatcher as officers were called to their home._

_Estrella backed away from her husband, terrified by the sheer evil in his glare. Her path was halted by the kitchen wall, cornered by her husband. Alejo grabbed her by her black silk waves and smashed her face first into the sharp edge of the kitchen island, waiting for her to drop before he straddled on top of her and proceeded to beat his fists into her, showing little mercy to her screams for him to stop._

_Alejo soon clutched his wife's throat with his bear grip, shaking her for means of disorientation. She begged and pleaded for her life, failing her legs to try and break free. Ignoring her cries, he used one hand to slap her once more, lifting himself from on top of her as she writhed on the floor in pain._ _"_ _Mi estúpida esposa ..."_ _[_ _ **My stupid wife…**_ _]_ _Alejo spat as he used his magic to turn his wand into a butcher knife, fuming in rage._ " _…_ _¡Sólo hay una forma en que NUNCA me dejarás!"_ _[_ _ **…There is only one way you will EVER leave me!**_ _]_

_Estrella shrieked in agony as he yanked her by the hair upon lifting to her knees. She scratched at his fingers around her hair, tears flowing down her face. She saw her children, her two heart beats, panicked as the cold of a metal blade pushed against her larynx, petrified by the inevitable…_

_With all his might, Alejo dragged the knife deep across his wife's throat, and Juanita's horrified screams echoed throughout the walls._

_As her arms fell lifeless beside her, Alejo threw Estrella's body to the ground. Juandissimo looked on in horror as a crimson torrent oozed from her wound, her hair becoming drenched in the pool of her own blood. Her eyes stared back at him, lilac soon glossed in the fog of death. Alejo gripped his knife tighter and flew over his wife's body, approaching his children._

_Juanita hugged her brother as he scooted backwards away from their father, watching the knife in his hand. Just as Juandissimo and Juanita scooted against a wall, nowhere else to escape their father's rampage, the sound of sirens blared in their ears. Alejo turned to the front door upon the sound and was met by a swarm of officers storming into the home, bursting through the door. Alejo attempted to run, but three officers caught him and thrusted him face first to the ground, ordering him to drop his weapon. Alejo did as told and was immediately handcuffed by the officer…_

Wanda looked on in shock upon hearing the gruesome details of Juandissimo's mother's murder. Mr. Magnifico took a drink of his coffee, hoping the heat of the russet liquid would soothe the dry in his throat. "Oh my gosh…" Wanda breathed, practically speechless. "That's…awful…"

"His defense team tried arguing an acquittal on grounds of intoxication, so they idiotically convinced him to plead 'Not Guilty'…" Mrs. Magnifico spoke for her husband, noting the gloom in his eyes. "Pero… when the case went to trial, the Fairy Council dismissed this as voluntary intoxication is completely different from involuntarily intoxication… and given his track record of alcohol and physical abuse…the jury wanted to sentence him to death…but then lessened his sentence to life in Abracatraz…believing spending the rest of eternity in prison is the best way to for the kids to have justice for their mother…"

Silence befell the trio as Wanda became lost in her thoughts. She couldn't possibly imagine the pain of trying to save her mother, just to watch her die. She turned back to the sight of her boyfriend as he rolled over onto his other side in his sleep, knowing one thing for certain…

She wouldn't know what to do if she saw her mother die at all let alone such a gruesome way…

* * *

Mama Cosma softly scratched Cosmo's hair, gazing upon him with weary eyes. The hospital provided a sleeper sofa when Mama Cosma began spending her nights in the hospital with her son. Spike, after yesterday's scare, wanted to be nowhere else but with his friend, so he spent the night on the sleeper sofa. While Spike slept, however, Mama Cosma spent the night next to Cosmo, watching him as her mind raced. It was now seven in the morning, and she could not bring herself to rest.

She was still in shock that she had almost lost her only child. When nurses brought Cosmo to a stable state after shocking his heart back to life, Mama Cosma kept telling herself that when Cosmo woke up, if he woke up…she would try to be kinder, more understanding towards him. She would try to show him more love than hate…she would try to comfort him in his time of need instead of dismiss his pain.

She would treat him like her son, instead of her obligation.

"Oh, Cosmo…." Mama Cosma whispered, speaking with the imagination that her son was listening. "…I love you….so much…."

Her eyes swelled with tears, having become accustomed to the noises of the ventilator and the bleeps of his heart monitor, but the sting of her son fighting for his life never stung less. "…All I want…." Her whispers began to shake with emotion, reaching for his lifeless hand to hold. "….is to see your smile again…to hear your contagious laugh...to see your bright, beautiful green eyes…"

She lifted his hand to her lips with a tearstained smooch, closing her eyes from the burn of her tear ducts. She allowed her tears to stream down her cheeks, dropping as pellets onto his cotton sheets. She held his hand in hers and pressed her forehead against the back of his hand, leaning over his bed as she cried silently. Her heart felt as if it were breaking; she couldn't imagine a life without her son. She drove her husband to the grave…please…not her son too…

Suddenly, she felt pressure on the palm of her hand…

She slowly lifted her head towards her son, feeling his fingers squeeze hers. "Spike…" Mama Cosma called, watching her son's fingers curl onto her hand. "…SPIKE!"

"Wha?" Spike jolted up straight, deliriously looking around the room at the sudden call of his name. "…Wha happened?"

"Cosmo…" Mama Cosma saw her son grab onto her hand with more of a grip. "…I think…I-I think he's…"

Spike sprung from the sofa bed and rushed over to the other side of his friend's bed, rubbing his eyes as if to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. Mama Cosma cupped her hands around Cosmo's, her breaths shallow from disbelief.

Within a moment's glance, Cosmo's eyelids fluttered open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ha! Y'all thought I was gonna kill off ol' Cozzie boy? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?! lol tell me why my own heart was pounding when I wrote that section...  
> Since I gave Cosmo and Wanda their own flashbacks at the beginning of the story, I decided to give Juandissimo his own flashback, and Blonda's is coming later. Pretty much gives more clarity to Juandissimo's mother's death that absolutely no one asked for but I wrote it anyway because I wouldn't be me if I didn't lol  
> Also...who predicted Treveston and Blonda would eventually do tha do? I mean...it was pretty obvious from the very beginning but...yeah. That happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Unfolding his suitcase, Cosmo took majority of the last of his belongings and shoved them inside. Mama Cosma somberly leaned against Cosmo's opened bedroom door as she watched her son pack. He had barely spoken to her upon his arrival back at the house, simply floating passed her straight to his room. She didn't know what she was expecting, but he seemed so…distant. She felt torn; she wanted what was best for Cosmo, but she wanted to be the one to provide that for him.

When Cosmo awoke from his coma and upon persistent observation, Dr. Studwell and nurses were shocked by Cosmo's condition afterwards; he was breathing on his own and his organs were functioning quite well. Despite taking a bit for Cosmo to be able to speak from having a tube lodged in his esophagus, doctors and mental health professionals questioned Cosmo on his suicide attempt. Along with weekly therapy sessions, Cosmo was placed on suicide watch for a week, followed by another two weeks of 24-hour observation to ensure Cosmo would not attempt again.

After Cosmo was taken off of suicide watch, doctors asked him if he wanted to continue with the sessions, but Cosmo decided not to. They asked him why, and Cosmo explained he didn't remember having a long history of being sad all the time, but dealing with what he was dealing with on top of living with his mother lead him to such a drastic measure. He told them that he felt okay now and that he didn't want to die anymore. He felt he talked about everything he could possibly talk about but promised to go back into therapy if he ever felt the need.

Though they took his word for it, both the hospital and psychiatric experts decided that after hearing Cosmo and his mother's accounts of what transpired prior to his attempt (which, Mama Cosma decided there wasn't much left to hide,) they concluded it was not in Cosmo's best interest to return home with his mother. Mama Cosma pleaded that she would change her ways; however, in including the history of verbal and physical abuse, medical and mental professionals did not want Cosmo to become triggered into another attempt.

Because Cosmo was eighteen, he was too old to go into the system, so he was advised to stay with someone he trusted since he did not have the means to support himself. Spike asked his father if Cosmo could stay with them since they had a spare guest bedroom, at least until Fairy Academy. Spike's father had agreed to let Cosmo stay with them, but it was ultimately Cosmo's choice, and deep down, Cosmo knew what that choice had to be.

"Please, Cosmo?" Mama Cosma implored as her son zipped his suitcase closed. "…T-things will be different if you stay."

Cosmo kept his back facing her, pausing from her request. "You want me to stay?" Cosmo asked hypothetically, his voice barely audible. "…I was so miserable that I felt like I deserved to die…and you were too busy being disappointed in me to care…"

He grabbed his suitcase, floating over to his backpack and another bag, already packed. "Why would I stay with someone like you?"

Considering everything that happened, Cosmo wasn't able to bring himself to trust that his mother would change. Even with the tears in her eyes for him to reconsider, Cosmo's mind was made up. He knew he needed to put his needs first over the desires of his mother, so, when Cosmo was discharged that Sunday from the hospital, Spike and his father offered Cosmo a ride to his house so he could pack his things.

Mama Cosma tried to hide her tears. His words were so…cold. "Cosmo…" she breathed, Cosmo throwing his backpack straps over both shoulders along with the extra packed bag. He turned around, staring at his mother. He could see she was upset, yet…he didn't care. Without a word, Cosmo floated passed her out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

Mama Cosma followed him and had reached the bottom of the steps as Cosmo used a hand to grab his skateboard and tuck it beneath his arm. "Cosmo, please!" Mama Cosma was beginning to get desperate, stopping Cosmo as his hand touched the doorknob to the front door, Cosmo refusing to turn around. "…I…I love you! And…I know I should take my own advice…that you shouldn't hurt the ones you love!"

Cosmo kept his gaze lowered, reminded of how many times he allowed himself to hurt Wanda…

"Please…" Mama Cosma approached her son, resting a soft hand on his shoulder from behind. "…I want to make it up to you…"

Cosmo delicately pushed his mother's hand away from him, stabbing her heart that much deeper. She stared at him with teary eyes as Cosmo, just above a whisper, twisted the doorknob and simply said "...Goodbye, mama."

Without another word, Cosmo didn't look back as he opened the door and floated to Mr. Twinkle's car as Mr. Twinkle restarted the ignition. Mama Cosma kept the door opened and hovered on the front porch as Cosmo opened the door to the back seat and tossed his stuff over to the other backseat. Cosmo entered the car, and once his door was closed, Mr. Twinkle set the car in reverse, pulling out the driveway into the main street.

Regret in her heart, Mama Cosma let a tear trickle down, unable to contain her dismay, as she the car drive away into the distance, watching her son leave for the last time.

* * *

Wanda sat next to Susie on the couch of Susie's grandmother's house, watching some stupid reality TV show. Susie was the one actually watching while Wanda was watching her memories.

Wanda left the Magnificos that Sunday afternoon as her father's voicemail informed her of her mother's funeral that Monday. She learned later on that her uncles convinced her father to inform Wanda about the funeral, there reason being Big Daddy originally didn't want to. In his mind, Wanda couldn't be bothered with anything to do with her own mother, so, to avoid more conflict, Wanda tried to be civil at least for the funeral. As Blonda cried her eyes out and Big Daddy sat as emotionless as a stone, Wanda watched her mother's urn lower into the ground without a tear to shed. Either she skipped the 'depression' stage of her grief, or she cried all of her tears the night she died.

For two weeks after the funeral, her father grew more callous towards her. He constantly yelled at her for everything and everything, calling her ungrateful, calling her spoiled, and even telling her he wished it was her in that urn instead of his wife. Wanda didn't know why her father was so angry towards her, but eventually, enough was enough. Wanda stood up to Big Daddy, expressing how miserable she was living with someone like him. He quickly rebutted with his dislike for her 'whining and complaining.' It was his house, and if she didn't like it, it was too bad for her.

Wanda hit below the belt by saying his wife would hate how much more of a heartless jerk he had become. This, obviously, upset Big Daddy to no end, and he gave her the boot. He kicked his own daughter out of the house; he wasn't going to deal with some disrespectful brat. Without question, Wanda packed whatever she could and left, Big Daddy showing not an ounce of remorse. Wanda was eighteen; as far as Big Daddy was concerned, she was no longer his problem, and as far as Wanda was concerned, he was just as dead to her as her mother.

Upon hearing the news, Susie told Wanda to come to her house so she and Wanda could ask her grandmother, Grandma Cocoa, if Wanda could stay for a while. Her grandmother wasn't in the best of health, so the only sources of income were disability checks attached to her retirement pensions. This did not stop Grandma Cocoa from welcoming Wanda with open arms; as far as she was concerned, Wanda was like a second granddaughter. The only thing she asked is that Wanda pulled her weight in the upkeep of the house, which, Wanda completely understood. So, Wanda was given the guest bedroom; not as spacious as her old bedroom, but it was better than nothing.

"I was thinking about cooking one of the pizzas in the fridge for dinner." Susie announced, flipping to another channel to avoid the reality show commercials. "Sound good?"

"Sure…"

Susie turned to her friend, noticing how distracted she seemed, and set the remote down on the arm rest as she asked "You okay?"

Wanda sighed, acknowledging it had been a week since she was kicked out of Big Daddy's house. "…I just feel…numb."

"You've been through a lot." Susie warmly reminded, scooting closer to her friend. "It's okay not to be okay."

"I know, it's just…." Wanda lowered her gaze as her smile faded. "…my mother's dead, my dad hates me, my sister could care less, and my uncles have their own families to deal with..." She wrapped her arms around herself, her pain clear in her expression. "…it feels as if I have no family left…"

"So?"

Wanda raised her brow, caught off guard by Susie's indifference. "…What do you mean, so?"

"Ever since we met in 9th grade, you've become the sister I never got to have." Susie explained, placing a caring hand on Wanda's shoulder. "…as far as I'm concerned, you have family in me, so if your own family doesn't wanna accept you, then screw 'em."

Wanda peered into Susie's indigo eyes, soaking in her kind words.

"You don't need them." Susie continued, her tone serious yet friendly. "Blood maybe thicker than water, but blood doesn't mean family."

A small smile curled in Wanda's lips. "…thank you, Susie…"

"You know I got 'chu, gurl!" Susie giggled, playfully shoving Wanda's shoulder. "Besides…" Susie rested her hand on Wanda's. "Like I always say; just give it time."

* * *

Blonda floated into the living room to see her father fast asleep on the couch. Sighing in annoyance, she hovered passed him and flew towards the door, refusing to look back as she left.

Since the burial of her mother, Blonda started to see 'changes' in her father. When he wasn't yelling at Wanda, he was at his business working himself to the ground, sometimes not coming home until nine or ten that night. With him working and stressing himself out so much, it was as if he took all of that stress and all of that frustration out on Wanda, sometimes for no reason at all. Because of this, Blonda found every and any excuse to come home later than usual, and that excuse became her fling with Treveston.

For the last two or three weeks, Blonda spent most of her time at his house. Their interactions mostly consisted of getting drunk, kissing, and, well, more than kissing. Overtime, Blonda developed feelings for Treveston, yet Treveston never wanted to go anywhere outside his house; not to the mall, not to the movies, not even to the Diner. His excuse was "When we spend time together, I just wanna be able to focus on you, and only you" and Blonda took his words as truth.

Blonda also dropped out of the play "The Typhoon." Mrs. Ravenclaw tried convincing Blonda to reconsider; however, Blonda explained she didn't have it in her to act, something the Gemstone Triplets also took note of. She hadn't been to another talent agent interview, she stopped going to her acting classes, and she dropped out of a play with no reason other than 'she didn't have it in her.' This waved a red flag in their minds; something was seriously going on with Blonda for her to 'give up' acting.

The triplets noted how much less Blonda talked to them, and how much more she talked to Treveston. They questioned Blonda one day on whether she should be spending so much time with a guy that clearly has no other intentions other than what her body can do for him. However, no matter their case, Blonda dismissed their concerns and decided to go to Treveston's house to define their relationship once and for all.

Floating to the front door of Treveston's house, she rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer. Treveston told her that his parents were off on yet another business trip, so they wouldn't be home that day. With the 'chink' of the bolt lock, Treveston opened the door, greeting Blonda with a smile. Blonda returned her own smile as he let her enter the home. Once Treveston shut the door, Blonda, shooting her shot, wasted no time rushing to Treveston to plant the biggest kiss on his lips.

This time, it was Treveston taken by surprise from Blonda's display of affection, and he gently forced her lips off of his, holding her by the waist. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?!'" Blonda countered, bringing her hands to massage his silver locks. "…didn't you like that?"

"I did, but…" Treveston held her by her wrists to pull her hands away from his hair. "…usually we get a little drunk before we tongue wrestle."

"That kiss was different!" Blonda explained, searching his silver orbs for some kind of understanding. "…Don't…don't you feel anything between us?"

Treveston stared at her quizzically. "What chu talkin' 'bout?"

Blonda waited for Treveston to release her wrists, confused by his question. "…well we've been pretty exclusive the past few weeks…I feel like there's something here!" Blonda was caught off guard by Treveston's laughing response. "…what's so funny?"

"You're not serious, are you?" Treveston ridiculed with an aloof shrug. "I don't want and wasn't really aimin' for a relationship."

Blonda's heart dropped, stunned by his words. "…then…then why have we been having sex all this time?!"

Treveston snickered, scratching his nose with his finger. "You of all people should know."

Blonda gawked at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

Treveston scrunched his shoulders, chuckling as he stated "From the first time I saw you, I knew you'd be great in bed. So, when you finally caved, I took it as a chance to get my cock wet. Simple as that."

"Are you kidding me?!" Blonda shoved Treveston away, enraged by his aloof response. "I thought…I thought you liked me!"

"You're a senior!" Treveston debated. "You're gonna be off to the Fairy Academy next year, and I'm gonna be surrounded with a bunch of hot girls _my_ age! Why would I wanna be tied down to some chic that'll barely have time for me in her 'new and exciting' life at college!? Does that make any sense to you?! Cuz it doesn't to me!"

Blonda couldn't believe what she was hearing come out of his mouth. At what point did she miss the part where Treveston was really just another dumb prick who wanted nothing more than her body?! How could he…no…how _dare_ he switch up on her like this! She felt her eyes swell with tears which she immediately blinked away. That prick didn't deserve not one drop of her tears!

Shaking her head in betrayal, Blonda spat "You know what? I thought I could trust you, but you're just another dumb, horny bastard! So, _screw_ you!"

Treveston shrugged with a snort "You already did, baby."

Completely done with his bull, Blonda stormed the other way towards the front door and made sure to slam it shut on her way out, leaving Treveston to laugh to himself, thinking he'll just have to enjoy his parents' new bottle of Ciroc alone.

* * *

Mid-afternoon sun showered the metropolitan world with warm gleams of Spring as Blonda sat on one of the highest stadium bleachers, hugging herself as she counted the number of hash marks along both sides of the football field.

That Monday felt like the Monday of all Mondays; after their little quarrel the day before, Treveston took it upon himself to spread the rumor that Blonda was horrible in bed. Luther took advantage of Blonda being thrown under the bus by actually siding with the enemy, adding fuel to the fire stating Blonda's coo was so bad he'd have to go finish himself off afterwards, and that he only stayed with her for so long because she was great eye candy. The student body ate that gossip for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner…and Blonda, faced with degrading stares from boys and demeaning gossip and name-calling from girls, felt her world crumble beneath her.

The Gemstone Triplets, of course, came to Blonda's defense, giving both Luther and Treveston a piece of their minds. They tried to put an end to the rumors with their own accounts of the truth; some changed their minds while others held their obscene opinions of their best friend. For the first time, Blonda had no fight in her; she didn't correct anyone if they insulted her, she didn't try to dispel the rumors herself, she just floated through the halls and attended class in silence. She barely had the will to lunch, deciding to avoid the cafeteria all together.

The triplets tried talking to Blonda, persuading her that things would get better, but Blonda had shut down. She barely spoke to anyone the entire day, and when the school day ended, Blonda went to a place she knew no one would be. She went to the stadium to be alone, and she didn't want anyone to find her.

Blonda allowed her mind to wonder after growing bored of counting hash marks, so she decided to get lost in her own world of better times. She could recall the time in her childhood when her mother was helping her get ready for one of her first pageants. Blonda was so nervous, and her mother was so supportive.

_"_ _Are you almost done?" A 4_ _th_ _grade Blonda asked impatiently, aggravated with all the hairpins being crammed into her scalp._

_"_ _Just one more, buttercup." Little Mamma encouraged, clipping one more pin so her daughter's bun extension would be secure on her head. "Gotta make sure this bun stays."_

_Blonda grunted as the last pin jammed her scalp, and her mother bent down behind her daughter to rub her shoulders. "See?" Little Mamma smiled assumingly, gazing upon her daughter's reflection in the vanity. "All done."_

_Because one parent was allowed per contestant in the dressing rooms, Big Daddy waited with Wanda in the audience while Little Mamma helped Blonda with her dress, her makeup, and her hair. It took three hours to get ready, and Blonda wasn't the happiest camper from having to wake up so early._

_"_ _I don't like it!" Blonda complained, huffing as she folded her arms. "I want it out!"_

_"_ _But sweetheart, this gives your look some extra 'va-voom'." Little Mamma coaxed, reaching for Blonda's diamond earrings to clip on her ears. "You wanna look pretty for the judges, don't you?"_

_"'_ _I'm ugly anyway!" Blonda grumbled. "This stupid bun isn't gonna change that!"_

_Blonda half expected her mother to become agitated by her behavior, yet her mother, in the calmest voice, instructed her daughter to look at her, and when Blonda turned in her chair to face her, her mother crouched down to her level, sincerely asking "You've been begging me to do this pageant for months, and now that we're here, you're not yourself. What's gotten into you?"_

_Blonda pouted, stalling in her reply. "…w-what if I forget what I'm supposed to do? What if I don't know how to answer the questions? What if the other girls are way better than me? What if the judges don't like me?!"_

_"_ _Blonda, listen to me." Little Mamma cupped her daughter's cheek in her palm. "Don't worry about the competition, and don't think about every little detail. Just go out on that stage and be the confident, vibrant, beautiful girl I know."_

_Blonda could see the reassurance in her mother's pink eyes, yet she had trouble reassuring herself. "But…what if I don't make you proud?"_

_"_ _You had the guts to compete against girls with months or even years of experience over you." Little Mamma reminded with a smile. "You already make me proud, honey!"_

_Blonda soon returned her own small smile, taking in her mother's words. "You're proud of me?"_

_"_ _Always." Little Mamma stood up, motioning for Blonda to do the same. With earrings in hand, Little Mamma attached them to Blonda's earlobes as she replied "I'll never not be proud of you."_

_When Little Mamma was done with the finishing touches, she stood back to get a full view of her daughter's pageant outfit with a satisfied grin. "There; you're all finished."_

_Blonda turned to the vanity once more, observing her reflection. With a smile, she turned back to the direction of her mother and flew over to wrap her tiny arms around her mother's hips. Her soul was filled with love as her arms' embraced, soaking in every bit of her mother's aura._

_"_ _I love you, mamma!" Blonda exclaimed, turning her head to look up towards her mother._

_Little Mamma looked down towards her daughter, returning with a giggle "I love you too, sunflower."_

"¿Qué pasa, chica?"

Blonda's reminiscence was cut short as she turned to the direction of the familiar voice. She saw Juandissimo drift up the steps on her side of the isle, wondering how he even knew she was out here. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Juandissimo hovered over to the seat beside her on the bleachers. "You have been awfully quiet today."

Blonda looked at him questioningly. "Don't you have a girlfriend to love up on?"

"We are not Velcro, you know." Juandissimo teased, setting his backpack next to Blonda's as he took his seat.

Blonda shrugged, lowering her gaze to her turquoise pumps. "Thought I'd ask…"

Juandissimo could see the somber in Blonda's expression. "¿Qué pasa mal?"

Blonda sighed. "A lot…"

"…Care to elaborate?"

She turned to him with an arched brow. "…You've heard the rumors, haven't you?"

"Who has not?" Juandissimo shoved his hands in his pockets. "Though, I know there is more to it than just the rumors."

Blonda cast her eyes downward, her heart weighted from accumulated baggage. "…Everything's just…gone to hell."

"…How?" Juandissimo coerced, trying to persuade Blonda to express her true feelings.

Blonda shook her head, feeling everything come back to her at once. "Luther and I fell apart…then my mom…." She closed her eyes from the reminder of her late mother. "I had to quit the play cuz I just couldn't do it…and then…Treveston…" She used a palm to wipe away the threatening tear. "…I…thought…he felt the same as I did but...that blew up in my face…"

She turned to Juandissimo who was listening attentively, sorrow in her eyes. "…when…you lost your mom…did it hurt like this?"

"Si." Juandissimo exhaled, lowering his gaze. "More than you know."

Blonda's eyes brimmed with the same emotions that made her voice quiver. "…does it ever get better?"

Taking his hands out of his pockets, Juandissimo propped himself with folded arms on his lap. "…in my personal opinion? No…" He turned to Blonda's watery eyes. "Pero…eventually, you learn to try and live with it…"

Blonda nodded, yet she curled into herself, closing her eyes from the burn of fresh streaming tears. Her chest heaved with sobs and she brought her hands to her face in attempts to hide the shame of falling apart.

Juandissimo scooted closer to Blonda and wrapped a sympathetic arm around her shoulder. He pulled her in to where her temple rested on his shoulder, circling his other arm around her, and he nestled his chin atop her head as she cried.

* * *

Spike emptied his backpack of books and binders he didn't need into his locker as Cosmo hovered beside him, leaned against the locker next to Spike. "Dad's gonna be home late. Again." Spike began, closing his locker. "So, it'll just be me and you. Wanna order pizza?"

"We had pizza yesterday." Cosmo complained. "And I want wings."

"Alright, fine." Spike surrendered with a grin, zipping his backpack. "Wings it is, then."

Cosmo smiled faintly before seeing a familiar figure in his peripheral. He turned to see Wanda flying to her locker, watching her twist the combination to her lock.

Spike threw his backpack over his shoulder, noticing where Cosmo was looking. "…you okay?"

"Do you think…" Cosmo paused, staring at Wanda as she emptied her backpack of dead weight. "…I should talk to her?"

Spike made a quick glance to Wanda before glancing back at his friend. "…do you _want_ to talk to her?"

Cosmo didn't answer right away, though after a moment, he nodded in assurance.

Under normal circumstances, Spike would have voted against the idea; however, thanks to Cosmo's therapy, Spike could tell Cosmo was in a much better headspace. "…do you need me to come with you?"

"No." Cosmo turned to his friend, meeting his eyes as a means of showing he was serious. "I can do it alone."

"…okay." Spike patted Cosmo on the shoulder. "Save you some wings, then?"

Shaking his head 'yes,' Cosmo waited for Spike to turn the corner of the corridors towards the exit, and with a deep breath, he flew over to Wanda just as she was about to leave.

Staring at Cosmo as he approached, Wanda latched on to the straps of her backpack over her shoulders, unsure of what to say other than "…hey."

"Hi." Cosmo greeted with a shy smile.

Cosmo and Wanda had seen each other around in the halls that day, yet they hadn't spoken to one another. Wanda didn't know if Cosmo would want to speak to her, and Cosmo wasn't sure if Wanda hated him too much to even be in his presence. The last they spoke wasn't on great terms, and with the events that happened after, things just seemed…awkward, to say the least.

"…how…are you?" Wanda asked timidly, breaking the silence between them.

"…can…we talk?" Cosmo questioned, hoping to go somewhere more private. "For real, this time?"

Wanda averted his eyes, hesitating to answer. "…about?"

"Us." Cosmo simply replied.

She assumed he was talking about everything that happened between them, possibly since before the breakup. Sheesh, was she really ready to have that conversation? "…the cliff?"

He assumed she wanted to accept his request. "…yeah. If you want?"

Wanda turned to face him, exhaling her nerves. "Sure."

Cosmo, once again, waited for Wanda to pull out her wand, and with a single flick, the pair disappeared in a cloud of pink and green smoke.

When they reappeared at the once frequented green of grass, Cosmo hovered over to the brink. He set his backpack on one side of him as he took his seat so his legs could dangle over the edge.

Wanda arched her brow, pondering if he should be so close to the edge. "…Cosmo is…that a good idea?"

Cosmo turned to look over his shoulder at the swirly pink hair fairy, replying humbly "I don't wanna die anymore, Wanda."

"…Thought I'd ask." Wanda shrugged as she too floated over to the edge of the cliff.

As she took her seat next to Cosmo, she noticed the dull in his eyes as they peered over the city below. She asked herself if Cosmo was as okay as he tried to make it seem. Not wanting to have the first word, Wanda mindless swung her legs back and forth over the brink, anticipating what Cosmo wanted to talk about.

"I saw my papa."

Wanda turned to Cosmo, unsure if she'd heard him correctly. Cosmo noticed this and began to clarify "I mean…I saw him…when I was asleep, or, well, not really asleep…or something, I dunno. Anyways…." Cosmo cleared his throat, getting back on track. "I saw my papa, and…I thought…I had actually…y'know."

Wanda lowered her gaze, remember the scene of Cosmo hooked to a ventilator.

"…I almost did…from what I was told…but…when I saw him…he told me he was just a 'figment' of him…which…he told me he was just in my imagination…but he seemed…real."

She remained silent, allowing him to speak.

"…he talked to me about a lot of things…about mama, about life, and how, if he were given a second chance, he wouldn't have done what he did. He would have found another way, even though he thought there was no other way, because I was worth living for. And…he told me…that it wasn't my time…because I still had so much life ahead of me…and…I still had something to live for."

"…what was that 'something to live for?'" Wanda questioned curiously.

Cosmo turned to Wanda, his tone soft. "…you."

Wanda met his eyes, not expecting his answer. "…Cosmo-"

"I'm sorry for what I said to you that day…I had no right." Cosmo continued, genuine remorse in his voice. "I'm sorry for allowing my mama to make me give up the one thing that made me happy…and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused…"

Wanda didn't know what to say. "Cosmo, you don't have to-"

"No, I do." Cosmo corrected. "No amount of 'I'm sorrys' will ever make up for what I did to you…but…" Cosmo hesitated briefly. "…I'm not living with mama anymore. I moved in with Spike, because I didn't want to do what I did again."

Wanda paused before questioning "…you're not…living with your mom?"

"Mmhmm." Cosmo nodded. "So…if you want…I…I wanna have you in my life again."

"But…" Wanda opposed, shaking her head. "…Juandissimo and I-"

"I know." Cosmo sighed, turned towards his arms sitting on his lap, twiddling his fingers. "...B-but I'd rather rebuild a friendship than not have you in my life at all."

Wanda thought for a moment, considering his offer. Sure, she missed having Cosmo in her life, but with their history, trudging those waters seemed risky. "…I-I moved out too."

Cosmo turned to her, blinking back his surprise.

"…I moved in with Susie." Wanda further explained. "…my dad started hating me after my mom died and…when you…"

"Your mom died?" Cosmo repeated, taken aback by the news. "Wow I…I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Wanda assured. "I just…the thought of losing you too just…I dunno it…it really messed with me..." She lowered her eyes. "I-I still really care about you and I…I want you back in my life too."

Cosmo cursed himself for hurting Wanda, yet again, indirectly, but at the same time, he was glad she at least felt the same way he did. He too still cared for her, which is why it hurt so much when she started dating Juandissimo. He took this as a sign that, though they may not be able to go back to how things used to be, at least they could take steps in the right direction.

After a few minutes of silence, both lost in their racing thoughts, Cosmo turned to Wanda, watching the wheels turning in her head. "…Do you have anywhere else to be?"

Wanda turned to Cosmo, watching the uncertainty fill his mind. "…No. Do you?"

"Not really." Cosmo replied, assuming the wings would take time be delivered anyhow. "…can…can we just sit a while? With each other?"

Wanda stared at Cosmo, thinking for a moment. Just sitting together was innocent enough, right? "…s-sure. Why not?"

Smiling in gratitude, Cosmo and Wanda turned in the direction to the view of the city, and they said not another word as they savored the presence of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The conversation with Cosmo and Wanda is obviously well overdue. I actually thought about writing out Cosmo talking with his father in his coma, but 1) I wasn't sure where I would put it, and 2) If I was going to summarize Cosmo's conversation with his father when he talked to Wanda, I didn't see a point in writing it. I dunno. Y'all can say what you think about it if any thoughts.  
> Also, Treveston's such a F**k boy. That is all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what had happened was...  
> I actually had two chapters written, but one chapter I completely scrapped because I just didn't think it was a proper ending, and the other chapter I combined with another chapter because I took out some scenes that I concluded just weren't necessary, so it cut that chapter literally in half. Plus I just want this fic to be finished in all honesty lol  
> So, here it is. The final chapter!

Using his reflection in the guest room floor mirror as a guide, Cosmo grumbled as he struggled with the matching bowtie to his hunter green tuxedo etched in black floral patterns. Lights in the bedroom reflected against the sheen of the rayon viscose/ dacron fabric blend, and his tux had a one button closure over his white shawl lapel. He was completely dressed, including his black leather derbies; the only problem was that stupid bowtie he couldn't figure out.

As a way for Cosmo to experience a little bit of fun before graduation, Spike thought it'd be a cool idea to attend Prom as a "Bro's Night Out" since he figured Prom's atmosphere would be more 'chill' than anything like Senior Night. Mr. Twinkle took some time one day during the week to take Spike and Cosmo to a local tuxedo shop for some blazer and pant try-ons, and the boys settled on matching floral pattern suits; Cosmo settled on a hunter green suit and a white lapel, while Spike, aesthetically, settled on a vibrant blue with a black lapel.

Spike entered Cosmo's room after a couple of knocks fully dressed in his suit with a sleek high fade mohawk, watching poor Cosmo trying solve his bowtie like a Rubik's cube. "Here dude…" Spike chuckled, hovering over to Cosmo with a tap on his shoulder. "Let me help."

Giving up, Cosmo faced Spike so he could fix his tie, wondering if his father would have taught him how to tie his bowtie if he were still alive.

"So." Spike made conversation as he finished the last knot of Cosmo's tie. "You excited?"

"Kind of." Cosmo admitted dully. "Don't know how I'm gonna feel seeing Wanda on another guy's arm."

"You've had a hard year." Spike pointed out. "Just try to focus on having fun. Even if it's just us."

As Spike hovered out of Cosmo's way to observe the finished result in the mirror, Cosmo tittered to himself as he asked "Did you ever think you'd be best friends with an idiot?"

"Hey!" Spike said jokingly. "Only I get to call you an idiot!"

Cosmo smiled, smoothing out the mane that was his bushy hair; he had noticed how Spike seemed nicer and more patient with him. He liked how Spike laughed with him more than he laughed at him because it made him feel less like a good-for-nothing loser. He had no idea where it came from, but, deep down, he knew Spike had a soft side to his tough exterior all along.

Feeling the need to do so, Cosmo turned to Spike, and without warning, flew his arms around Spike's shoulders, pulling him close. Spike stood stunned from the sudden display of affection, debating if he should return the hug.

"Uh…" Spike side-eyed the green haired lad curiously. "…mushy much?"

"Right…" Cosmo chuckled nervously, breaking the embrace. Perhaps he hadn't changed _quite_ as much as he thought. "Sorry 'bout that."

With his own short laugh, Spike ruffled Cosmo's once smoothed out hair playfully with the comment "You're such a sap."

* * *

"Hijos, ¿pueden darte prisa?" Mr. Magnifico called out into the hallway. "Your dates are going to be here any minute!"

"I swear," Juanita tittered, sitting on the couch next to her mother. "they take longer than I do to get ready, sometimes."

"You would too if you were getting ready for a 'once in a lifetime' prom." Mrs. Magnifico smirked as she turned on her camera.

A few seconds later, Juandissimo and Alewandro flew out of their respective rooms, grinning towards each other as they bumped fists. They both sported matching dacron charcoal black paisley tuxedos with white satin lapels and black leather monk strap shoes. Their bowties and vests underneath matched the color they knew of their dates' dresses; Alewandro in the shade of lavender, and Juandissimo in the shade of rosette. Alewandro slicked back his top fade and wore a lavender and violet boutonniere on the right of his blazer, and Juandissimo wore his long, silk hair down passed his shoulders with a rosette and pastel pink boutonniere on his left.

"Oooooooh, come through with the 'fits!" Juanita enthused as her brothers entered the living room. "Way to outdo yourselves!"

Mrs. Magnifico kissed Alewandro on the cheek, making him blush slightly. "Aww, mi bebé." Mrs. Magnifico cupped her eldest son's face with a delighted smile. "You have grown up to be a fine young man."

Alewandro smiled as he reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. "I have a wonderful mamá to thank."

Mrs. Magnifico then floated to her other son, taking both of his hands into hers. "If your mother were here right now…" Mrs. Magnifico locked eyes with Juandissimo with a warm smile "…she would be so, _so_ proud of the wonderful gentleman you've become."

Grateful for her words, Juandissimo drew his mom closer and wrapped her arms around her in a tender squeeze. Touched by his bear hug, Mrs. Magnifico held her son as she used one hand to brush his hair, allowing her eyes to shed a couple tears of joy.

"Ha, and she said she would not cry." Mr. Magnifico joked, watching the loving moment.

"Wait two more years for _my_ prom." Juanita joined in teasingly, floating next to her father. "There will most definitely be waterworks."

As mother and son ended the embrace, the doorbell signaled the family of the arrival of their expected guests. "I got it!" Juanita stated as she flew into the kitchen towards the front door.

Wanda and Susie were welcomed inside the home after exchanges of salutations, and Juanita led the girls into the living room, complementing their dresses.

Everyone stared in awe at the beautiful girls before them; Wanda and Susie both wore matching A-line spaghetti strap dresses, one in lavender and the other in rosette, decorated with sporadic sequenced beads from the tip of the neckline down to the hem of their dresses. Susie sported a lavender and violet corsage on her left wrist while Wanda wore a rosette and pastel pink corsage on her right. They were each accessorized with black wedge heels, black lace fingerless sleeves, and a matching pearl diamond earring and necklace set. Susie maintained her cornrow updo with the exception of her wearing her bun in loose, coiled curls, and Wanda's fuchsia curls flowed elegantly just below the base of her back.

"Dios mi!" Mrs. Magnifico flew over to the girls, greeting them both with hugs. "You girls look absolutely stunning!"

The girls smiled as they thanked Mrs. Magnifico for her compliment. Their dates welcomed them with their own complements while Mr. Magnifico grabbed the camera off the couch. "Alright, señor y señoritas." Mr. Magnifico motioned for the couples to stand in front of the marble fireplace. "You know the drill; we must take a picture to capture this momentous occasion!"

* * *

Students gradually congregated inside the school gymnasium adorned with swirling arches of diamonds in the sky around the entrance. The inside consisted of the typical 'starry night' theme; tables were covered in black tablecloth with tiny star-shaped foils, and walls were hidden with ceiling drape backdrops of starry galaxies. Moravian star lanterns sparkled dimly, supporting low lights for a nighttime vibe, and all tableware and glass flutes were covered in silver glitter. A makeshift staircase ascending into the clouds of blue netting and metallic silver stars acted as the photo booth, rails accented with mini silver lights, and cosmic star stand drops supported with crystal beaded strings accessorized the punch and hors d'oeuvres table.

With Dance-Pop booming through floor monitors of the DJ booth near the steel frame stage deck, Blonda and the triplets entered into the gymnasium, dressed in matching mermaid, strapless metallic gowns; royal red for Ruby, royal blue for Sapphire, royal purple for Amethyst, and pearl white for Blonda. The girls styled their hair in tight updo buns, diamond drop earrings accessorized their ears, simple diamond necklaces rested in between their collarbones, and their nails sparkled in silver nail polish.

No matter how much she contested, the triplets coaxed Blonda into going to pro, deciding to take advantage of the occasion as a "Girl's Night Out" scenario. They convinced her that letting loose and having fun with her BFFs could help her forget about her problems for a while, though the plan to pre-game before their arrival persuaded Blonda more. The girls took a few shots while they got dressed at the Gemstone abode, and, well, let's just say they were in high, tipsy spirits.

Floating further into the gym, the girls noticed their exes huddled in one corner of the gym, talking amongst themselves with drinks in hand. "It's quite a shame." Ruby sneered, setting her hand on her hip. "I have no idea what we ever saw in those losers."

"We should make it a mission to have the best night of our lives." Sapphire commented. "And we should flaunt it in front of them just because."

"Seriously, girls?" Amethyst groaned towards her sisters. "We're supposed to be above them! Wouldn't we be stooping to their level of petty doing that?"

"Amethyst is right." Blonda sighed as she folded her arms, turning away from the disgusting sight of Luther. "Just ignore them…"

"But-"

"I'm gonna go get some punch." Blonda interrupted Sapphire, floating in the direction of the concessions. "You girls coming?"

Amethyst left her sisters to follow Blonda while Sapphire and Ruby turned to each other, slightly perplexed from Blonda's behavior; they were used to the old Blonda who probably wouldn't have taken the high road so easily.

Moments later, Wanda and Susie arrived arm in arm with their dates, admiring the scenery. There was already a crowd of students dancing in the middle of the gym near the stage while there was a line of students over at the concessions table.

"Do you girls want anything?" Alewandro asked. "Snack, drink, maybe?"

"Sure." Susie replied. "We could probably use a drink."

Assuring their dates that they would return, Alewandro and Juandissimo headed towards the concessions while Wanda and Susie floated near the entrance. Susie started conversing with Wanda as Spike and Cosmo entered the gymnasium. Spike took notice of Cosmo's eyes glued to the sight of his ex; he seemed so mesmerized by how undeniably gorgeous she was, and Spike contemplated whether they should go up to the girls.

He knew that Cosmo and Wanda had been texting back and forth over the last few days, seeing as how they always had each other's numbers but could never contact each other under the prison of their parents' roofs. There were even a few occasions where they greeted each other as they passed through the halls, sometimes stopping for a quick, innocent chat. It seemed that Wanda was okay with keeping things civically friendly, but Cosmo, deep down, struggled more with the idea of staying in the friendzone.

"Sooooo…" Spike nudged Cosmo in the shoulder, catching his attention. "…you gonna go say 'hi' or what?"

Cosmo scanned the gym for the Magnifico brothers and found them over by the concessions. He turned back to the girls, thinking there couldn't be any harm in friendly greetings, and floated over towards Wanda with Spike trailing behind.

Wanda happened to see Cosmo out the corner of her eye and turned to him as he approached, stunned by how adorably handsome he looked.

"Hey, Cosmo." Wanda waved timidly.

"Hey, Wanda." Cosmo grinned, hovering in front of her.

"Hey, Spike." Susie greeted, floating over for a friendly hug.

"Hey, Susie." Spike returned, accepting her hug.

Deciding she should do the same, Wanda flew closer to Cosmo and embraced him gently. Cosmo returned the gesture, smiling in her curls. He'd never seen her wear her hair down before, and in his mind, it only added to her beauty.

"You look really pretty tonight." Cosmo admired as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Thank you." Wanda blushed. "You look…pretty nice, yourself."

"Yeah, fellas." Susie agreed. "Way to show up and show out!"

"Ya like?" Spike humored with a cunning grin, pointing thumbs towards himself. "My idea, of course."

Cosmo noticed Wanda looking passed him, and he turned around to see four eyes staring back at him.

"Uh…hey fellas." Spike waved to the Magnifico brothers, attempting to keep the peace. "…how's it going?"

"Bueno." Alewandro replied civilly, handing Susie her punch. "You?"

"Same." Spike shrugged, observing Cosmo's hesitant expression as he watched Wanda thank Juandissimo for her drink.

Cosmo waited for Juandissimo to face him, awkwardly clearing the lump in his throat. Juandissimo crossed his arms, staring with an expression which didn't make it clear to Cosmo whether Juandissimo wanted a round two. Scratching his head, Cosmo approached, hoping things wouldn't go south with what he was about to say.

"Um…" Cosmo averted his eyes, taking a deep breath to exhale his nerves. He shifted his gaze back to Juandissimo, gathering his words. "…I-I'm sorry. For…for how I acted before. I didn't mean any of those things I said and…I…hope you can forgive me."

Wanda observed Juandissimo's elusive stare, attempting to guess what he was thinking. When she told him that she was talking to Cosmo again, he wasn't exactly happy about it. She made sure to emphasize that they were nothing more than acquaintances in hopes of easing his suspicions. If having him in her life again was what she really wanted, Juandissimo knew he could deal with it for Wanda's sake as long as Cosmo stayed in his lane. That didn't necessarily mean he'd be so forgiving.

All eyes once on Cosmo soon fell on Juandissimo, anticipating his next move. It took a moment for Juandissimo to reply with a sigh "Yo tambien lo siento…"

Cosmo blinked rapidly. "…say wha huh?"

"I am sorry, too." Juandissimo clarified, unfolding his arms. "I also said and did things I should not have, so…"

Cosmo nodded in understanding, brushing his blazer to wipe the sweat off his palm. With that same hand, Cosmo lent it to Juandissimo, hoping for some kind of truce. Juandissimo looked at Cosmo's hand, and then to Cosmo, then back to his hand, and with a shrug, he took Cosmo's hand for a shake.

"Well alright." Spike draped an arm around Cosmo's shoulder, relieved that such an awkward moment was over and done with. "Let's get this night started, shall we?"

Two hours in, and everyone's enjoying their night with dancing, good music, good company, and all-around good vibes Some students captured funny and precious moments over by the photo booth, and some students socialized over hors d'oeuvres at a few of the tables.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

The crowds directed their attention towards the stage deck where Luna, head of the prom committee, held a microphone in her hand with an envelope in the other. "It's time to announce this year's Carl Poofy Pants Prom King and Queen!"

"Oh, great." Spike grumbled in the crowd, crossing his arms. "A glorified popularity contest."

"Can you not?" Susie elbowed Spike, floating beside him. "I wanna hear this!"

Spike stared at Susie, blinking in disbelief. "You actually _care_ about this crap?!"

"It was a pretty close vote for both!" Luna continued, opening the white envelope. "Buuuuut, your Poofy Pants Prom King and Queen arrrrrrrreee…" She retrieved the piece of paper inside and read "…Juandissimo Magnifico and Blonda Fairywinkle!"

As the crowd cheered, the triplets encircled Blonda in a group hug, bouncing in joy. It seemed that despite all those crazy rumors being spread about her, her popularity amongst the student body still reigned supreme. Juandissimo turned to Wanda of who gave him a delighted smile as Alewandro patted him on the back in congratulations. Luna motioned for the newly announced King and Queen to approach the stage, and once they arrived, Emerald topped Juandissimo with the bedazzled Prom King Crown while Misty crowned Blonda with an equally as bedazzled Prom Queen Tierra.

After Juandissimo and Blonda posed for the yearbook photographer Griffin's photo, there was more applause as the royal pair faced the crowd. Cosmo turned to Wanda on his right, watching as she clapped for Juandissimo along with Alewandro and Susie.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Luna announced into the microphone. "It's now time for the traditional Poofy Pants King and Queen dance!"

Juandissimo and Blonda looked to each other as the DJ turned on a slow jam of Rhythm and Blues. Juandissimo bowed to Blonda, offering his hand in a joking manner, and Blonda giggled as she accepted his hand. Juandissimo led Blonda to the dance floor as the crowd circled around them. Lacing his fingers into hers with one hand, Juandissimo bent his right elbow beneath Blonda's right arm and rested his other hand beneath her wings. Blonda placed her left hand onto his right shoulder, and the pair began to sway from side to side in a circle underneath the spotlight.

"You look stunning, tonight, chica." Juandissimo grinned, making conversation as they danced.

"Thank you, chico." Blonda smiled warmly. "Y'know, you should wear your hair down more often."

Juandissimo arched a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Blonda encouraged. "Makes you look more…sophisticated."

"Hmm." Juandissimo tittered. "I will keep that in mind."

They danced in silence in moment before Blonda's playful expression turned solemn. "…can we stay friends after this?"

"…what do you mean?"

"I mean…" Blonda paused. "…'the squad' pretty much fell apart…and…I really enjoy your company."

Juandissimo grinned. "I do not see why we would not be friends. Besides, I really enjoy your company as well."

Blonda smirked. "Why, because I'm dramatic?"

"No." Juandissimo chuckled. "It is because there is only so much Luther I can handle."

Blonda giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder, taking in the scent of his verbena cologne.

Cosmo, taking the opportunity, tapped Wanda on her shoulder to get her attention. "This kind of makes me think about something…"

"Yeah?" Wanda humored. "What's that?"

Cosmo averted his gaze, scratching the back of his head. "…I-It reminds me…of how I want that to be us." He lifted his eyes to meet her curious gaze. "…dancing together as King and Queen…"

Wanda stared into Cosmo's shamrock green, and Cosmo stared into her fuchsias. Wanda admired how the gleam of the spotlight reflected against the side of his face, creating a soft glow in his eyes. She felt lost in his trance of his yearning, sensing the flutter of her heart. Cosmo admired how the shimmer of her pearl diamonds illuminated against the porcelain of her skin, making her eyes shine through the darkness. He felt his stomach flutter with butterflies, sucked into the affection of her gaze.

The ovation from the crowd deterred their daze, signaling the dance was over. Luna wished everyone a great rest of their night as Prom was still long from over. Blonda returned to her girls as Juandissimo returned to Wanda, smiling as he delicately took her hand. She stared at him as he expressed in a loving tone "You will always be my queen, remolina rosa."

Touched by his words, Wanda smiled as she cupped Juandissimo's cheeks and thanked him with a tender kiss.

Unable to stand the sight, Cosmo fled away from the crowd toward the back of the gym, Spike chasing after him. Spike managed to catch up to Cosmo before he could leave the gym, stopping him by his shoulders. Spike grew troubled by the hurt in Cosmo's eyes, Cosmo unable to meet his eye contact.

"Dude…" Spike sighed in concern. "…you okay?"

"I-I just thought…" Cosmo whimpered softly, powerless in his plight to ignore the happy couple's display of affection to each other amongst the crowd. "…I-I thought…I'd be used to seeing Wanda…" He felt hot tears glossing over his eyes. "…kiss someone…who's not me…"

* * *

"Finals week done, graduation tomorrow!" Susie exclaimed, emptying her locker. "I'm _so_ ready to get out of here!"

"Same." Wanda agreed, closing her locker for the last time. "I couldn't poof out of here fast enough…"

Throwing her backpack over her shoulders, Wanda noticed Cosmo clearing his own locker, struggling with the mess that was buildup of trash and/or clutter. Spike completed all of his finals earlier that day, so he was able to leave school early along with other seniors finished with finals. Cosmo had asked Wanda to meet him by his locker after school; something about wanting to talk to her…again. She tried inquiring what he wanted to talk about, but he claimed it was a secret. Needless to say, her fretfulness of this apparently 'secret' conversation may or may not have distracted her slightly; luckily, if she bombed any of her last two finals, they wouldn't affect her GPA too much.

"Um…Susie?" Wanda began, getting Susie's attention. "I'll see you at the house, okay?"

"Why?" Susie inquired, zipping her backpack. "Meeting Juandissimo?"

"Um…no." Wanda replied, fidgeting her fingers. "…I'm meeting Cosmo."

Susie raised an eyebrow as she closed her locker. "Does Juandissimo know how much you guys have been hanging out lately?"

"He does." Wanda defended. "And he knows I've just been helping Cosmo study the last three weeks for finals, so he's not terribly bothered."

"Yeah, but finals are over." Susie commented. "And I'm specifically talking about the times you and Cosmo _weren't_ studying."

"We're just hanging out as friends!" Wanda pointed out, catching on to Susie's suspicion. "Is that such a crime?"

"No! I'm just saying-"

"Okay, so you have nothing to question!"

Susie, too done with the situation to argue, rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Okay, okay, I'll back off." Susie grumbled. "I'll see you later."

Susie flew passed Wanda, folding her arms in annoyance. Wanda waited for Susie to turn the corner of the hallway towards the school exit before going over to Cosmo who couldn't seem to close his backpack from how stuffed it was.

Grunting in frustration, Cosmo didn't notice Wanda floating beside him until he heard her faint giggles. "Uh…h-hey Wanda." Cosmo chuckled awkwardly, giving up the fight with his backpack out of slight embarrassment. "…ready to go?"

"Yeah." Wanda replied. "Still going to the cliff, right?"

"Yeah." Cosmo confirmed. "And…you're sure you have nowhere else to be? Like, with Susie, or Juandissimo, or-"

"Cosmo, I told you its fine." Wanda arched her brow. "Why so nervous?"

"Nervous? I'm not nervous." Cosmo nervously lied. "I'm just…glad we can hang out again."

"…okay." Wanda shrugged, reaching for her wand. "...soooooooooo, are we going now or…"

"Yeah." Cosmo grabbed his own wand. "L-let's go now."

With just a single spark of their wands, the pair disappeared into thin air.

Awkward silence greeted the teens as they materialized onto the peak of the cliff. Cosmo didn't want to sit, so Wanda continued to float, staring at him scratch his arm like a mosquito bite. He couldn't meet her eyes either, staring towards the grass as if to watch it grow. For someone who claimed not to be nervous, his actions sure said otherwise.

"…Cosmo?" Wanda spoke first. "…what did you wanna talk about?"

Cosmo had Spike's voice in his ears on repeat; " _Just explain to her what you explained to me. See what she does and go from there."_ Cosmo went to Spike beforehand that day, asking for advice in regards what he was about to talk about, and though it was helpful, it didn't calm the voice of doubt in his mind.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cosmo switched from scratching his arm to tugging at his sleeve, keeping his gaze lowered as he gathered the words to ask "…do…you think there's still something between us?"

Her face scrunched in confusion, taken aback by such a loaded question. "…w-what…made you think of that?"

"Ever since we started talking and studying and hanging out again…" Cosmo explained, masking the nervousness in his voice "…it…it reminded me of old times. How things used to be." He mustered the courage to meet her quizzical stare. "…I've tried…as hard as I could. But…I can't help it, Wanda. I can't help but still have feelings for you."

Wanda shook her head in disbelief, unsure of how to react to such a confession "…Cosmo, I…I can't. I…I'm dating someone else."

"…you didn't deny it."

Wanda paused. "…didn't deny what?"

Cosmo hovered closer, shortening the distance between them. "You didn't say you don't have feelings for me too."

The pair locked eyes as a gust of wind danced through their hair as a breath of air. Cosmo searched her gaze for any indication of a pending rebuttal, yet none could be found. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but something whispered in his ear that maybe, just maybe, he could break through to her.

Wanda searched his stare for any indication that he was joking, yet she concluded he was serious. Why would he say this now?! Was this some kind of test? If so, what was he trying get out of her? Certainly, he was well aware of the territory he was trudging.

They were so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't realize their bodies unconsciously floating closer to the other, diminishing the distance more. The magnetic attraction of his north to her south and her south to her north aligned, and by pure impulse, Cosmo parted his lips to Wanda's in a subtle yet spine tingling kiss.

Alarm bells sounding off in her mind, Wanda pushed Cosmo away, ending the kiss as soon as it began. "Cosmo, are you crazy?!" Wanda exclaimed, Cosmo jerking involuntarily from the bellow in her voice. "Why did you do that?!"

"Tell me you felt nothing!" Cosmo dared. "Tell me you felt nothing at all from that!"

Her face of disgust switched to a face of indecision, feeling backed into a corner. "I…I-I told you I can't!" Wanda stuttered. "I shouldn't have let that happen! You _know_ I'm dating Juandissimo!"

"Does he make you feel the way I do?!" Cosmo probed, proving his point. "Because if he did, you would have said flat out that you felt absolutely _nothing_! But you didn't deny it, and you _can't_ deny it!"

"I…I…" Wanda couldn't get her train of sporadic thoughts together. "…I-I have to go!"

"Wait!"

Cosmo caught a glimpse of the tears in her eyes before Wanda vanished in a cloud of pink.

* * *

As moonlight cast its ray of light through the curtains of the guest bedroom window, Wanda lay restlessly in her bed. The soothe of slumber proved powerless to the racing of her thoughts, succumbing to wrecking her mind between her current and ex-boyfriend at the ungodly hour of 3:00 a.m.

She wasn't miserable in her relationship with Juandissimo; he was so thoughtful and kind, and he treated her like a princess. Not to mention his family; they were so welcoming to her, and they loved her just as much as she loved them.

Then there was Cosmo; so sweet, so gentle, so pure. They've cut off family just to rebuild, refusing to fall victim to the curse of a pointless family feud. He almost died because of his undying love for her, and even after he broke her heart and said those horrible things to her, she still had room in her heart for him.

Wanda was given the privilege of seeing a side of Juandissimo that not a lot of people get to see; he was so much more than a handsome face and a strong physique. In keeping her promise to his parents', he still didn't know that she knew the gruesome details of his mother. He's opened up to her in ways she never imagined, and she didn't want all of that to be ruined. In the same token, he managed to reach a side of Wanda only a select few knew of. He lifted her spirits when she felt the most soulless, and he became her stability when she felt the most out of control.

With Cosmo, she practically grew up with him; they went through the latter half of their childhood together, their early awkward teenage phase together, and now, they were entering the complexities of young adulthood together. Cosmo knew just about everything there was to know about Wanda and vice versa. They've seen each other at their worst, at their best, their most sincere, and at their most vulnerable, multiple times. She was the heart pumping blood through his veins, and he was the air for her lungs to breathe.

Getting nowhere, Wanda threw her covers back and floated out of her room. She hovered to the door next to hers and attempted to open it quietly not to startle her best friend. As much as she didn't want to, she needed advice, and not just any advice, but the advice of a (semi) unbiased source.

After closing the door behind her, Wanda went over to Susie and shook her gently, hoping she would wake. Susie groaned in disturbance as she blinked the sleep from her eyes, rolling over to see Wanda staring back at her.

"Wanda…." Susie sat up in her bed, rubbing the drowse from her eyes. "…wha are you doing?"

"I'm really sorry it's late…" Wanda apologized, twirling with the curl of her ponytail. "…but…I need your help."

Susie leaned over to her alarm clock. "We have to get up in four hours…"

"Please?" Wanda pleaded. "…I-I can't sleep."

Susie reached over her nightstand to turn on her lamp, squinting from the glare as she motioned Wanda to sit next to her on her bed. Taking her seat, Wanda stared towards her feet as she continued to twirl the strand of her ponytail, trying to soothe her nerves. She hesitated, unsure of Susie's reaction, but she forced herself to get straight to the point. "…I kissed Cosmo."

Susie's eyes fluttered. "I'm sorry…you did _what_?!"

"It just happened out of nowhere and…" Wanda paused. "…a-and when he kissed me I…didn't immediately push him off…"

Susie mouthed the word 'wow' before forming her probing question. "Does Juandissimo know?" She watched Wanda shake her head 'no.' "Well, do you plan on telling him?!"

"I know I should…" Wanda thought. "…b-but I don't wanna hurt him."

"Do you still have feelings for Cosmo?"

Wanda didn't answer, avoiding the truth that she didn't want to acknowledge.

Susie could read the regret written all over her best friend's face. "Wanda, if you still have feelings for Cosmo, then you're going to hurt Juandissimo regardless, and the longer you stay with him, the more it's going to hurt you both."

Wanda lowered her gaze, her conflictions growing more prominent.

"…unless you don't have feelings for Cosmo." Susie assumed. "Then you could admit to Juandissimo that the kiss was a mistake, and you guys could try to work through it."

Wanda contemplated both scenarios, her heart in a tug-of-war with her mind.

"Wanda, listen…" Susie sighed, resting a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "…I just want you to know, that whatever decision you make, I'll back you up 100%."

Wanda shook her head, caught in a crossfire. "…I…I don't know what to do."

"I think you do." Susie encouraged. "You just don't know if you should do it."

Wanda remained silent, debating with herself. Maybe Susie was right; maybe she did know what to do. Or maybe she just had too much faith in Wanda's ability to push passed indecisiveness. Regardless, Wanda knew of this one fact…

Whomever she chooses, the other will surely be devastated.

* * *

Families gathered within the stadium, awaiting the entrance of their graduating seniors. Six rows of chairs sat in front of the stage deck in the middle of the football field where faculty and staff prepared for the ceremony, working with the sound tech for volume levels of the podium microphone and double stack speakers and stacking the diplomas for easy access.

Seniors were instructed to line up underneath the bleachers entering directly onto the field. The valedictorian and two salutatorians would lead the pack, and the rest would line up in surname alphabetical order. Seniors were to arrive an hour before the ceremony fully dressed in their gowns, and with five minutes to spare before the ceremony was to begin, the graduating class socialized as a way to pass the time.

Susie hovered next to Alewandro and Juandissimo, engaging in small talk, until Susie noticed Wanda approaching them after receiving the rest of her valedictorian medals and sash to go with her gown.

"Nice medals, madam!" Susie complimented as Wanda joined the group.

"So how does it feel to officially be the smartest student of Carl Poofy Pants?" Alewandro teased.

"Well…I wouldn't say the 'smartest,' per say." Wanda replied, mustering a smile. "Maybe the 'most hardworking?'."

"How about the smartest _and_ the most hardworking?" Juandissimo proposed, smiling as he circled his arm around Wanda's waist. "I believe that is more fitting."

As Juandissimo leaned in to kiss Wanda on the cheek, Wanda glanced towards Susie, watching Susie mouth the words 'it'll be okay.' Susie could tell Wanda was less than enthused by Juandissimo's show of affection, and she knew exactly why.

Juandissimo, however, did not. "Mi amor…" he noticed Wanda's uncomfortable body language. "…¿Qué pasa mal?"

"Nothing, just…" Wanda formulated an excuse that wasn't exactly a fib. "…didn't get much sleep."

"Anticipation of your valedictorian speech?" Juandissimo questioned innocently, assuming she could have been nervous about something along those lines.

"No, no it's not that…" Wanda took Juandissimo's hand from around her waist and held it in her hand. "…I have something to talk to you about…after graduation."

Juandissimo arched a brow. "Why not just tell me now?"

"It's…not the right time." Wanda deflected, lacing both hands into his. "…I'll find you afterwards…and we can go to the Falls. Is that okay?"

Juandissimo stared at her quizzically. "Um…si, that is fine."

"C'mon, fellas." Susie interjected, keeping matters from getting too awkward. "Let's go line up."

With a shrug, Alewandro followed Susie to the rest of the graduating class. Juandissimo turned back to Wanda who smiled dimly. She could tell he was uneasy, so she pulled him closer to brush her lips to his, hoping to ease his discomfort.

"Go on." Wanda grinned, releasing Juandissimo's hands. "I'll find you."

Taking her word for it, Juandissimo faintly waved 'goodbye' before joining Alewandro by their area of the line, just in time for Cosmo and Spike to make their appearance with a couple of minutes to spare. When Wanda turned around to make her way towards the front, she noticed Cosmo staring at her, almost as if he was hesitant to approach.

So, taking her chances, Wanda worked up the nerve to float over to Cosmo, waving 'hello' to Spike as she did so. Spike returned her gesture as Cosmo twiddled his fingers, unsure how Wanda was going to act towards him. He didn't know what to think when she suddenly disappeared the day before; he thought he might have made things worst between them, potentially for good.

But, given Wanda's decision to bring Cosmo in for a hug as her greeting, Cosmo thought to himself…maybe he didn't completely ruin things for once.

After breaking the embrace, Wanda held both of Cosmo's hands into hers, seeing the hesitancy in his eyes. "Um…I-I'm sorry…" Wanda apologized. "…for yesterday."

"No, it's my fault…" Cosmo expressed as Spike untangled his salutatorian sash. "…I-I shouldn't have done what I did…"

"No, it's fine, it's…" Wanda trailed off, licking her lips. "…I have something I have to tell you…after graduation."

Cosmo looked discouraged. "…I-Is it something bad?"

"No, no, it's not…" Wanda squeezed his hands in assurance. "Just meet me at the cliff afterwards, and I'll come as soon as I'm done with what I need to do beforehand…okay?"

Cosmo turned to Spike as if awaiting some kind of approval. Spike simply shrugged and said "Just be home in time to go out to the Crown with the pops for dinner, aight?"

"Kay." Cosmo watched Spike leave to go towards the front of the line before turning back to Wanda who returned a weak smile.

Wanda, sensing Cosmo's apprehension, pulled him closer to plant a soft peck on his cheek, making him more confused.

"Go on." Wanda smiled, letting go of his hands. "We have some graduating to do."

Giving his own faint smile, Cosmo floated away to the line of students. Wanda watched him as Principal Muggle arrived underneath the bleachers and announced to the graduating class that the ceremony was about to begin. With one last inhale, Wanda exhaled most of her nerves and floated to the front of the line, knowing that she was about to experience one of the most emotionally draining days of her life.

* * *

Wanda and Juandissimo materialized near a familiar area of the bridge, and Wanda almost felt sick to their stomach. Wanda knew that Susie knew that Wanda knew what she had to do, but it didn't make the obligation any less nerve-wracking.

Juandissimo, in Juandissimo fashion, reached to give Wanda a hug. He wanted her to feel comfortable with whatever she had to tell him, so he figured a warm embrace was all she needed. His nice gesture was met with pushback as Wanda backed away, hugging herself. This, of course, sparked some confusion; something had to be seriously wrong.

"Remolina rosa…" Juandissimo stood perplexed, seeing the pain in Wanda's eyes. "¿Estas bien?"

"No…" Wanda shook her head, preparing herself for what needed to be done. "…I did something bad."

"But that is not possible…" Juandissimo doubted. Wanda may have her flaws, but she could do no wrong in his eyes. She was perfect in every way. "Wanda, you could never-"

"I kissed Cosmo."

His chest tightened as if his breath of air had been snatched. If this was a joke, he definitely didn't find it funny. "…¿Qué?"

Wanda squeezed herself tighter; ripping the band aid right off seemed to hurt her more than she thought. "…I kissed Cosmo."

He leaned over the rails of the bridge for support, suddenly feeling the weight of her confession. This…this couldn't be happening! Out of _all_ the things! His eyes shut as his fists gripped tighter on the rail, fighting the distress that stirred within.

Wanda could tell he was trying to control the wave of emotions he must have been experiencing; he couldn't even look at her. Susie warned her of the aftermath, and she knew the consequences, yet her heart ached for the simple fact that she was breaking the heart of someone she truly cared for.

"You're a great guy, Juandissimo…" Wanda explained, troubled from the pain in his face. "…a-and I really like you…but…I-I've come to realize that…" She swallowed in hopes of alleviating the dryness in her throat. "…that I still have feelings for Cosmo. It…it wouldn't be fair to both of us to continue in this relationshi-"

"¡Eso es una mierda!"

Wanda flinched from his outburst, face to face with a rage never directed towards her before.

"I thought we _had_ something!" Juandissimo yelled, in shock of the entire situation. "Do I mean _nothing_ to you?!"

"Of _course_ not!" Wanda debated, feeling tears press against her eyes. "You mean _so_ much to me, and I will _always_ cherish what we had! But I can't give you my heart when my heart belongs to Cosmo!"

He shook his head in disbelief, almost at a loss for words. It felt as if he was being tossed aside like useless trash. On top of that, he was being tossed aside so that she could go back to the same pendejo that tossed _her_ aside! What in the entirety of hell?!

"Wanda…" His rage soon changed to hurt, his soul practically ripped to shreds. "¡…Te amo mucho!"

"And I love you too…" Wanda cried, watching the once strong man crumble right before her eyes. "…but…I'm _in_ love with Cosmo…and I don't think I ever really stopped…"

Juandissimo began to pace back and forth, clutching his temples as if his head were going to explode. Wanda couldn't stop the tears from flowing at the sight of his erratic breaths in attempts to calm down. The woman he loved…in love with someone else?! How could this be?! When did she begin to slip away?! _How_ did she slip away?! Okay, sure, he knew she was hanging around Cosmo more than usual, but he didn't think anything of it. After all, she had assured there was _nothing_ going on between them! Was that a lie this whole time?!

"I'm sorry Juandissimo…" Wanda croaked; she couldn't drag this on any longer. "…it's over."

As if her words were bullets, Juandissimo fell back against the rails and slid to the floor of the bridge, lacing his hands over his head as drew his knees closer. He didn't know what else to do; he wanted to flee yet he was frozen in place. He curled into himself, overwhelmed by the breaking of his heart.

Unable to handle the sight much longer, Wanda held her wand in a trembling hand and disappeared from the scene.

Dangling his legs over the edge, Cosmo tapped the buttons on his phone, passing time with one of the free games that came with the purchase of his phone. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the 'poof' of Wanda appearing behind him. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Cosmo turned around to see Wanda's eyes swimming in tears. He thought Wanda said she wasn't going to talk about anything bad…so why was she crying?

"…Wanda?" Cosmo scooted away from the brink and rose to his feet, Wanda continuing to cry as she wrapped her arms around herself. "…a-are you okay?"

She closed her eyes, her shoulders quivering from her sobs. Wanting to try and make whatever was bothering her better, Cosmo reached out with his arms and pulled her close. He allowed Wanda to bury her face into his shoulder as he blanketed her with his arms. He nestled his cheek into the fuchsia of her curls as she cried, mulling in his mind what could possibly have her so upset. He happened to see her go off somewhere with Juandissimo after graduation was over…did they have some kind of fight?

Her weeping shakes started to subside, leading Cosmo to believe she was calming down. He rubbed her back to comfort her further, giving her time to collect herself. When she started to pull away, Cosmo loosened his hold. He peered into the gloss of her fuchsia orbs as he let the tips of her fingers caress his cheeks, searching for a clue into what she could be thinking. His questions were quickly answered when she cupped his face and brought his lips to hers.

At first, he wondered if he should pull away considering what happened last time, but when she prolonged the kiss, he held her face in his hands and parted his lips, soaking in every ounce of her desire.

Wanda ended their kiss, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "…you were right…" Wanda admitted, tearing up once more. "…there _is_ still something between us."

Cosmo stared as he caressed her shoulders. "But…w-what about-"

"I just broke up with him…" Wanda finished, attempting to tame the tremble in her voice. "…because I realized…I still love you…and I want to give us another chance…"

Cosmo felt his heart skip a beat…did he hear her correctly? "…you…you do?"

"Mmhmm…" Wanda smiled faintly. "…I want you, Cosmo…"

His lips slowly curled into one of the biggest smiles he's smiled in the longest time, and he kissed her with all the love, all the affection, all the yearning he could muster. She happily accepted as he deepened the kiss with a nibble on her bottom lip, tangling his fingers into her hair.

Giving them a chance to breathe, Cosmo pressed his forehead to hers, loving adoration in his green eyes. "…I love you…so much…" Cosmo breathed, trailing his fingers from her hair down to her cheeks. "…and I'm never letting you go…ever again."

Wanda's tears became the essence of her joy, and without wasting another second, she meshed their lips together. Cosmo's held her face in the palm of his hands, and the couple expressed their re-kindled love in harmonious passion.

Wanda held the key to Cosmo's heart, and Cosmo was going to make sure Wanda will never, ever forget.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm pretty sure you guys knew Wanda was gonna get back with Cosmo. C-Dub 4 Liiiiiiiife lmao  
> Anywho, thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this fic and go along this journey with me. I can't believe my first fanfic is all complete! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I'm working on another one as we speak, so be on the lookout for that :)


End file.
